


Seseliu Vartai

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: Lietuvių kalba
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this isnt my work,
Kudos: 1





	Seseliu Vartai

Kartą tėtis pasakė: kad ir kaip toli nueisi, vis tiek galų gale grįši ten, iš kur išėjęs.  
  
„Tu taip sakai, nes pats niekada nenori leistis į jokias keliones”, — parašiau jam.  
  
Jis į mane įdėmiai pažiūrėjo.  
  
— Ne, — pasakė. — Aš tik norėjau pasakyti, kad Žemė apvali ir kad tu visada gali grįžti, net jei namo teks eiti pačiu ilgiausiu keliu.  
  
Papurčiau galvą. „Tu keistas”, — parašiau.  
  
Jis tik nusišypsojo ir paglostė man plaukus.  
  
Tikiuosi, jis teisus.  
  
Toliau nuo namų negu dabar dar gyvenime nesu buvusi;  
  
ir visai nesvarbu, kad Žemė apvali, nes aš nebe Žemėje; aš nė neįsivaizduoju, kaip kada nors rasiu kelią namo.

Viskas prasidėjo tada, kai Ivanas sumanė, kad man reikėtų apsilankyti katilinėje.  
  
— Ir ką, tylene? Ar negali atsakyti, kai tavęs klausia?  
  
Ivanas kalbėjo grėsmingai.  
  
Jis mokėjo pasistorinti balsą ir kalbėti beveik pašnibždomis.  
  
Kad visi jo bijotų.  
  
Šyptelėjau.  
  
Būčiau iškėlusi jam vidurinįjį pirštą, bet negalėjau, nes rankas laikė kiti.  
  
Tačiau šypsenos visai pakako.  
  
— Manai esanti labai jau narsi, ką?! — paklausė jis. — Be galo išdidi, ką?  
  
Bet tu — viso labo kvaila nemokanti kalbėti merga.  
  
Tai aš jau lyg ir buvau girdėjusi.  
  
Nebyliai prie tokių replikų pratę.  
  
Jo aš nebijojau.  
  
O tokie kaip Ivanas ničnieko negali padaryti tiems, kurie jų nebijo.  
  
Nė kiek.  
  
Mačiau, kaip jį tai erzino.  
  
Jis taip nėrėsi iš kailio.  
  
Bet aš — ne vargšas vaikutis, išsigąstantis piktesnio žodžio ar, kokio didesnio stumtelėtas, tuoj prileidžiantis į kelnes.  
  
Man jau beveik keturiolika.  
  
Nebeturiu kasyčių.  
  
Ant galvos neliko turbūt nė vieno plauko, ilgesnio negu trys centimetrai, ant delno turėjau ištatuiruotą vorą, kuris atrodė toks tikroviškas, kad dauguma klasės mergaičių bijojo prie jo net prisiliesti.  
  
Tai negi dabar bėgsiu ir šauksiu, išsigandusi Ivano ir kvailų jo Ryklių?  
  
Jūs patys įsiklausykit į pavadinimą.  
  
Rykliai.  
  
Kelerių turėtum būti, kad sugalvotum tokį „kietą” pavadinimą?  
  
Gal nebent penkerių.  
  
— Baisi nuobodybė, — pareiškė Ajanas.  
  
Jis buvo naujausias iš Ryklių, bet turbūt jie visi jam atrodė tokie mažvaikiai.  
  
Ivanas atsisuko.  
  
— Nuobodybė?! — pakartojo jis, pamiršęs visą savo „grėsmingą” balsą.  
  
— Taip, — atšovė Ajanas.  
  
— Gal galėtume imtis ko nors smagesnio?  
  
Nesusilaikiau nesusijuokusi.  
  
Kažkurią akimirką pro Ivano viršugalvį pagavau Ajano žvilgsnį.  
  
Ar jis dėl manęs bando juos sustabdyti?  
  
O gal jam tikrai nuobodu?  
  
— Mano pusbrolis turi „Vulkaną 2000” Gal kas norėtų jį apžiūrėti?  
  
— „Vulkaną 2000”?! Naująjį „Kawasaki” modelį?!  
  
— Mhm.  
  
Tarp Ryklių kilo pastebimas sujudimas.  
  
Ivanas buvo beprarandąs valdžią.  
  
Vienas iš tų dviejų, kuriems buvo liepta mane laikyti, paleido mano alkūnę.  
  
Puiku, pagalvojau.  
  
Tuo viskas turbūt ir baigsis.  
  
Bet nesibaigė.  
  
— Gerai, — pasakė Ivanas.  
  
— Galim ir žvilgtelti. Bet pirmiausia, manyčiau, reikėtų palydėti tylenę į katilinę.  
  
Tegu apmąsto ramiai padėtį.  
  
Pirmąkart pajutau, kaip mane sukaustė baimė.  
  
Katilinė.  
  
Greitai apsidairiau, bet pagalbos arti nebuvo.  
  
Jie pasigavo mane, einančią iš mokyklos kiemo po paskutinės pamokos, kai visi kiti jau buvo išskubėję namo.  
  
Tik vienintelis mokytojas kovojo su automobilio spynele.  
  
„Pažiūrėkit čionai, — tyliai maldavau jo.  
  
— Prieikite...”  
  
Pažinau ziką Olę — jis niekada nesikišdavo, jei vaikai per daug netriukšmaudavo.  
  
Netriukšmaudavo...  
  
Įkvėpiau kaip tik galėjau giliau ir sušvilpiau.  
  
Tik ne itin pavyko: kai švilpteliu įsikišusi į burną du pirštus, pasigirsta šaižus, stiprus, ausį veriantis švilpimas.  
  
Šįkart jis buvo kur kas silpnesnis, tačiau patraukė ziko Olės dėmesį.  
  
Jis stabtelėjo ir sušuko:  
  
— Ar jums ko reikia, chebra?  
  
Jam atrodo, kad vadindamas juos „chebra” pasirodo esąs „savas”.  
  
— Velniava, — nusikeikė vienas iš berniukų ir ranka uždengė man burną, kad nebešvilpčiau.  
  
— Ne, tik Jakobas norėjo parodyti, kaip moka švilpti, — šūktelėjo mokytojui Ivanas.  
  
— Eikit namo, berniukai.  
  
— Einam, einam, Ole!  
  
Pamėginau išsilaisvinti, bet staiga pajutau, kad aplink mane sukiojasi ne šiaip septyni ar aštuoni nuobodžiaujantys berniukai.  
  
Dabar jie matė, kad aš bijau.  
  
Kaip kokie vilkai, atradę naują žaidimą, jie nė nemanė taip lengvai manęs paleisti.  
  
— Nepaleiskit jos, — patylom pasakė Ivanas.  
  
— Palauksim, kol jis išvažiuos.  
  
Pamėginau bakstelti alkūne iš kairės mane laikančiam berniukui, bet jis tik užlaužė man ranką, o iš nugaros kažkas sugriebė už kaklo.  
  
Išgirdau automobilio durelių trinktelėjimą.  
  
Tada užsivedė variklis.  
  
Iš stovėjimo aikštelės išvažiavo mažytė raudona „Mazda” ir išsivežė paskutinę mano viltį išsigelbėti.  
  
— O dabar, — pasakė Ivanas, — varykit ją į katilinę.  
  
Vienam iš jų krimstelėjau.  
  
Nežinau, kuriam, bet jis laikė mane už sprando.  
  
Jis tik suinkštė ir paleido man kaklą.  
  
Aš pradėjau spardytis, draskytis, muistytis, bet jie mane vis tiek nutempė laiptais žemyn pro duris į rūsį.  
  
Ten buvo prietema.  
  
Laiptai aidėjo, atsidavė dulkėmis ir drėgnu betonu.  
  
Aš ir vėl spyriau ir į kažką pataikiau.  
  
— Šūdas! Laikykit gi ją!  
  
Jie mane pričiupo.  
  
Trenkiausi kakta į vandens vamzdį ir trumpam lioviausi spyriojusis.  
  
— Atsargiai, kad galvos nesusitrenktų, — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
— Juk nenorim, kad ji susižeistų.  
  
— Jei jau toks rūpestingas, varyk iš čia, — piktai atrėžė Ivanas.  
  
Ajanas nieko nebeatsakė.  
  
Nežinojau, ar jis išėjo, ar liko, — mačiau tik kažkieno pilvą ir lopinį grindų.  
  
— Niekaip negaliu atidaryti durų, — sumurmėjo kažkuris iš Ryklių.  
  
— Man atrodo, užrakintos.  
  
Mane užliejo palengvėjimas.  
  
Užrakintos.  
  
Vadinasi, nieko jiems neišdegs.  
  
Neįsitemps manęs ten ir...  
  
— Jos juk užstringa, — atšovė Ivanas ir patraukė už rankenos.  
  
Durys pasidavė.  
  
Viena koja įsirėžiau į durų staktą ir bandžiau priešintis, bet vaikinų buvo pernelyg daug, ir jie buvo ryžtingai nusiteikę — pridusę, įsiaudrinę ir užsispyrę, nes buvo sudėtingiau, nei tikėjosi.  
  
Susiradę vielos, vieną mano ranką pririšo prie karšto vandens vamzdžio.  
  
O ką daryti su kita, nesugalvojo.  
  
— Pririškim jos kojine, — pasiūlė Ivanas.  
  
Vienas iš jų numovė man sportinį batelį.  
  
Aš jau nebandžiau nė spardytis.  
  
Vis tiek jau jie mane įveikė.  
  
Jutau, kaip man vis sunkiau kvėpuoti, sunkiau judėti.  
  
— Štai, — iškošė Ivanas.  
  
— Pastovėk čia ir gerai pagalvok, ar kitą kartą vaizduosi tokią išdidžią.  
  
Jie visi stovėjo gėrėdamiesi savo darbu.  
  
Kvėpavau pravira burna kaip koks šuniukas, uždarytas įkaitusiame automobilio salone.  
  
— Dabar nebe tokia narsi, ką? — pratarė kažkuris iš Ryklių.  
  
— Toji tylenė.  
  
Ir išėjo.  
  
Ivanas katilinę paliko paskutinis.  
  
— Jei jau labai čia išvargsi, gali pasišaukti pagalbos. Ar ne taip?  
  
Kažkurie du nusijuokė.  
  
O man jau buvo vis tiek.  
  
Jaučiau, kaip palei nosį rieda karštos ašaros.  
  
Jei būčiau galėjusi, būčiau rėkusi, šaukusi, prašiusi ir maldavusi, kad jie neišeitų, kad neuždarytų durų, kad nepaliktų manęs vienos tamsoje.  
  
Bet negalėjau.  
  
Teįstengiau tik giliai kvėpuodama švokšti ir švilpti.  
  
Ivanas uždarė duris.  
  
Ir stojo tamsa.  
  
Tamsa — tai ne šiaip tamsa.  
  
Jei tamsa būtų paprasta — šviesos trūkumas ir tiek, — aš tikrai lengvai ją ištverčiau.  
  
Tačiau ji kitokia.  
  
Toje tamsoje glūdėjo Tamsa — gyva būtybė, besiskverbianti į akis, ausis, nosį ir burną.  
  
Jaučiau ją, ilgais kibiais nagais ropojančią kaip vikšras per visą mano veidą, — ji akino, dusino ir kaustė mane, kad negalėčiau nei pajudėti, nei kvėpuoti, nei su ja kovoti.  
  
Tamsa tamsoje.  
  
Štai ko aš bijojau.  
  
Štai nuo ko galima mirti.  
  
Bet šįkart viskas buvo ne taip kaip paprastai.  
  
Šįkart buvo kitaip.  
  
Ana, Ana, padėk man.  
  
Pažinau tą balsą.  
  
„Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio...” — kadaise tas balsas mane ramindavo, kai būdavo baisu.  
  
Kadaise balsas dainuodavo, kai negalėdavau užmigti.  
  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio, Nakties karalystė jau laukia tavęs.  
  
Sklęski Mėnulio paukštės sparneliais, Pašoki su medžiais jų sapnuose.  
  
Tik grįžki namo pas mane — taip, grįžki namo pas mane.  
  
Mama.  
  
Bet mamos nebėra.  
  
Mirė.  
  
Ją iš manęs pasiglemžė mirtis.  
  
Susigūžiau.  
  
Grąžiau rankas bandydama išsilaisvinti.  
  
Ana.  
  
Turi man padėti.  
  
Iš tamsos.  
  
Tarsi Ji joje slėptųsi, patekusi į jos gniaužtus ir su ja susiliejusi.  
  
Kur ji?  
  
Gal tik mano galvoje?  
  
Gal aš jau netenku proto?  
  
Kiti juk sugeba tamsoje kvėpuoti.  
  
O aš turėjau kovoti dėl kiekvieno įkvėpimo, nes tamsos pirštai lietė mano odą, graibė mane už gerklės ir smaugė...  
  
Nežinau, kiek praėjo laiko, kol pagaliau vėl prasivėrė durys.  
  
Turbūt daug, nes jau buvau spėjusi susitaikyti su mintimi, kad čia ir užtrokšiu.  
  
Bet durys prasivėrė.  
  
Už jų stovėjo Ajanas.  
  
— Velnias, — tarstelėjo pamatęs mane.  
  
— Tai sumauti išgamos.  
  
Tik tada pastebėjau, kad vienas mano riešas kraujuoja.  
  
Taip stengiausi išsilaisvinti, kad plieninė viela giliai įsirėžė man į odą.  
  
— Velnias. Velnias, — murmėjo jis, bandydamas atmegzti užveržtas rankas.  
  
— Tie bukagalviai gyvuliai.  
  
Jis mane išlaisvino, bet manęs visiškai nebelaikė kojos.  
  
Susmukusi ant grindų aš kaip žuvis, išmesta į krantą, gaudžiau orą ir niekaip negalėjau sulaikyti ašarų.  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Tarsi ją būtų įkalinusi toji tamsa.  
  
Ajanas mane apkabino.  
  
Ne taip nerangiai, kaip Danielis iš A klasės per Idos gimtadienio vakarėlį, kai pasijutau kaip kokia elektroninė lėlė, kurios naudojimo instrukcijos jis niekaip negalėjo rasti.  
  
Ajanas viską darė teisingai.  
  
Paprastai taip apkabina patinkantį žmogų.  
  
Jis parlydėjo mane namo.  
  
Norėjo, kad kreipčiausi į gydytoją, nes ranka buvo kruvina, mėlyna ir sutinusi, bet aš papurčiau galvą.  
  
Jau beveik nebekraujuoja, be to, aš nemėgstu daktarų.  
  
Jeigu jie tik tvarkytų tai, kas man negerai!  
  
Bet ne.  
  
Jie nuolat bando aiškintis, kodėl aš nekalbu.  
  
Prie įvažiavimo į kiemą sustojom.  
  
— Ar tu čia ir gyveni? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
Jis atrodė šiek tiek nustebęs.  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Mūsų namas priblokšdavo daugelį.  
  
Jis buvo didelis, pilkas, panašus į rūmus — su nukarusiais vijokliais ant sienų ir plačiais laiptais priešakyje.  
  
Sodas irgi buvo didelis — su kukmedžiais, rododendrais, riešutmedžiais ir aiškiai per retai pjaunamomis žaliomis vejomis.  
  
Labai seniai dažus matė ir langai.  
  
Vasarą namas dar primindavo mažumėlę priblėsusią, bet vis dėlto jaukią pasakų pilį.  
  
O tokią rudens dieną kaip ši, iš švininiais debesimis aptraukto dangaus dulkiant lietučiui, namas panėšėjoveikiau į vaiduoklių buveinę iš siaubo filmo.  
  
Buvo matyti, kad Ajanas šiek tiek sutriko, — ne dėl to, kad būtų bijojęs vaiduoklių, — jam greičiausiai pasirodė, kad tokiame name gali gyventi arba didžiuliai turtuoliai, arba aukštą padėtį visuomenėje užimantys žmonės.  
  
Manau, jo akimis, tai niekaip nederėjo su aptrintais mano džinsais ir ištatuiruotu voru.  
  
Jis pastūmė geležinius vartus, ir jie pradėjo vertis.  
  
Uždėjau jam ant rankos savąją.  
  
Jis pažvelgė į mane.  
  
Aš papurčiau galvą.  
  
— Galėčiau ir užeiti, — pasakė jis.  
  
Aš dar sykį papurčiau galvą.  
  
Jo veidu perbėgo šešėlis, bet nesupratau, ką jis galvoja.  
  
— Gerai, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Kaip nori.  
  
Jis apsisuko ir patraukė autobusų stotelės link.  
  
Tačiau priėjęs beveik iki pat kampo vis tiek atsigręžė.  
  
— Aš juk irgi gimęs Danijoje, — sušuko jis.  
  
— Nepamiršk.  
  
Lėtai pasukau kiemo keliu.  
  
Gerokai skaudėjo sužeistą ranką, bet mano mintys sukosi ne apie tai.  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Mama.  
  
Kai ji pradingo, buvau šešerių.  
  
Pabudau vieną rytą nuo tėvo verksmo.  
  
Buvo dar taip anksti, nė neprašvitę.  
  
Puikiai prisimenu šaltas grindis po basomis kojomis ir keistą, niekada negirdėtą tėvo verksmą.  
  
Suaugusieji neverkia.  
  
Tėčiai neverkia.  
  
O jis verkė.  
  
Sėdėjo tamsioje virtuvėje susiėmęs rankomis veidą ir verkė.  
  
Pastebėjęs mane bandė liautis, bet nepajėgė.  
  
Pasisodinęs ant kelių apkabino ir pasakė, kad nebėra mamos.  
  
Esą ilgokai jos nematysime, esą jai nesmagu, kad negalėjo su manimi atsisveikinti, ir ji dar tikrai grįš.  
  
Bet taip ir negrįžo.  
  
Niekada.  
  
Nesulaukėm iš jos jokių žinių.  
  
Net per mano gimtadienį.  
  
Iš pradžių aš vis užsimerkdavau ir įsivaizduodavau, kad ji staiga vėl šalia, kad pasiima mane ant rankų ir kaip visada šnabžda man į skruostą:  
  
„Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio...”  
  
Piešdavau jai piešinukus, rašydavau laiškus ir perduodavau tėčiui.  
  
Bet vieną dieną visą krūvą jų aptikau stalčiuje.  
  
— Kad aš nežinau, kur man juos siųsti, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Atleisk, Ana.  
  
Tada ir nustojau.  
  
Galiausiai nusprendžiau, kad ji turbūt mirė, nes kitaip jau būtų sugrįžusi.  
  
Ar bent jau kokį laiškelį atsiuntusi.  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Ką tai reiškia?  
  
Gal tai, kad baigiu išprotėti?  
  
Žvelgiau piktai į pilkas sienas, tarsi dėl viso to būtų buvęs kaltas namas.  
  
Laiptai buvo apkritę sudžiūvusiais lapais, kad nė pakopų nebebuvo matyti.  
  
Laukujų durų dažai luposi dideliais kąsniais, langai buvo tušti ir tamsūs.  
  
Nuėjau aplink namą į sodą.  
  
Buvo taip apsiniaukę ir tamsu, kad tėvas šiltnamyje jau buvo įjungęs šviesą, — o dar tik ketvirta valanda popiet, ne daugiau.  
  
Šviesa sklido pro senus langelius kaip koks švyturio žiburys.  
  
Jis gulėjo ant kanapos — tai buvo ir jo lova — užsiklojęs skiautiniu apklotu.  
  
Mačiau jo nugarą, sprandą ir skylę jo sename tamsiai pilkšvame megztinyje, kurią jis jau triskart bandė užlopyti.  
  
O ji vėl išsižiodavo.  
  
Mano tėtis.  
  
Ir vėl akys pritvinko ašarų.  
  
Net nežinau, kodėl.  
  
Man pravėrus duris, tėvas nepabudo.  
  
Paprastai jis naktimis būdraudavo, o dienomis, kol aš mokykloje, miegodavo.  
  
„Kas nors juk turi budėti, — sakydavo.  
  
— Kas nors turi stebėti!”  
  
— Tik kodėl taip svarbu budėti ir stebėti, man jis neatskleidė.  
  
Netrukus po mamos dingimo mes persikraustėme.  
  
Didysis namas pamažu nyko, virto vaiduokliu, o mes apsigyvenome sodelyje, sename šiltnamyje.  
  
Valgyti virdavomės ant dviejų dujinių degiklių.  
  
Mūsų kambaryje buvo sena sofa ir fotelis, įgrūsti tarp molbertų, ant kurių tėvas tapė paveikslus.  
  
Vonios kambarys buvo kadaise sodininkui priklausiusiame priestate, bet ten tebuvo šaltas vanduo, nes šildytuvas sugedęs, o tėvas nemokėjo pataisyti.  
  
Žiemą miegodavome miegmaišiuose, kad būtų šilčiau.  
  
Kai man sukako septyneri, pagaliau nutariau paklausti.  
  
„Kodėl mes čia gyvename?” — parašiau tėčiui.  
  
— Kaip „kodėl”? — paklausė jis.  
  
„Kodėl gyvename ne name?” — parašiau.  
  
— Pernelyg pavojinga, — tepasakė jis. — Nelįsk į namą.  
  
Ana, prižadėk, kad nelįsi.  
  
Viena į jį nieku gyvu neik.  
  
Mano septynmetėse smegenėlėse tiedu dalykai kažkaip ir suaugo.  
  
Kad kaltas namas.  
  
Namas atėmė mamą, per namą ji pradingo.  
  
Todėl jame pavojinga.  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Tas balsas man aidi ir aidi.  
  
Žinau — jei noriu išsiaiškinti, kas atsitiko mamai, atsakymo pirmiausia turiu ieškoti name.  
  
Tėtis visur nešiodavosi raktą.  
  
Ir dabar rakto kontūrai buvo matyti marškinių kišenėje.  
  
Raktas buvo senas ir didelis, gana nepatogus ir ilgesnis už arbatinį šaukštelį.  
  
Tėtis gulėjo ant šono ir lygiai, giliai kvėpavo.  
  
Jo skiautinis apklotas buvo pusiau nuslydęs ant grindų.  
  
Šiek tiek pasilenkiau prie jo, ir nosis pagavo ypatingą pypkių tabako ir terpentino mišinio — tėvo — kvapą.  
  
Nevalingai ranka slystelėjo jam į kišenę.  
  
Ar jis pabus... jei pabandyčiau?  
  
Sužinojęs, aišku, supyktų.  
  
Kaip reikiant užsiustų — retai taip nutinka.  
  
Uždėjau ranką ant kišenės.  
  
Pro medžiagą užčiuopiau raktą.  
  
Nykščiu atsargiai stumtelėjau jį į viršų, raktas išlindo, tada dar truputį pastūmiau.  
  
Tėvas kvėpavo kuo ramiausiai.  
  
Raktas mano.  
  
Gulėjo mano delne, vėsus ir tamsus nuo apnašų — man net pagaugai per kūną nuėjo.  
  
Juk nebūtinai turiu jį naudoti, pamaniau.  
  
Bet supratau, kad taip tik save apgaudinėju.  
  
Kam vogti daiktą, jei nieko su juo nedarysi?  
  
Kai vėl pravėriau duris, jis prabudo.  
  
— Ana, — sumurmėjo per miegus.  
  
— Kur eini? Kiek valandų?  
  
Porą akimirkų pastovėjau visiškai tyliai, kaip vagis, patekęs į policininkų prožektorių šviesą.  
  
Ir tada suvaidinau, kad labai noriu į tualetą.  
  
Vienas seniausių ženklų, kurį išmokau dar kūdikystėj.  
  
— Užkaisk vandens, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Išvirsiu arbatos.  
  
Tačiau, man pilant vandenį į virdulį, jis ir vėl užsnūdo.  
  
Pastačiau virdulį ant degiklio, bet neuždegiau.  
  
Pažvelgiau į namą.  
  
Dabar arba niekada, pagalvojau.  
  
Dabar.  
  
Viduje buvo prietema — šiek tiek tamsėliau, nei tikėjausi, todėl nejauku.  
  
Bandžiau įjungti šviesą, bet jungikliai, aišku, neveikė.  
  
Ir kodėl aš nesumąsčiau pasiimti žibintuvėlio?  
  
Net šiltnamyje tėvas šiandien įsijungė šviesą, nes jam pasirodė, kad reikia.  
  
Laukujų durų pati viena uždaryti neįstengiau.  
  
Pro jas į vidų pateko bent šiek tiek šviesos ir gaivaus oro.  
  
Mano žingsniai aidėjo nuo šaltų, lygių akmeninių grindų.  
  
Patekau į didžiulį kambarį — pernelyg erdvų, kad pavadintum prieškambariu, — nors gyvendami name jį kaip tik taip ir vadinom.  
  
Laiptai iš abiejų pusių rietėsi aukštyn, o pačiame viršuje, man virš galvos kabėjo stiklinės kupolo formos lubos, išmargintos baltais paukščiais, juodais šikšnosparniais ir tamsiai raudonomis gėlėmis.  
  
Jų dabar nebuvo matyti, nes per stiklo kupolą beveik visai neprasiskverbė šviesa.  
  
Turbūt jis visas apkritęs senais pūvančiais lapais ir kitom šiukšlėm.  
  
Bet aš tuos paveikslus atsiminiau.  
  
Ir, nors negalėjau kaip reikiant tamsoje įžiūrėti, staiga prisiminiau ir mozaiką ant grindų — gražią didelę pilkšvą pelėdą, žvelgiančią milžiniškom apvaliom akmeninėm akim.  
  
Vaikystėje vaikščiodama grindimis visada rūpestingai stengdavausi neužlipti ant tos pelėdos.  
  
Anais laikais.  
  
Kai dar nebuvo dingusi mama.  
  
Dabar toji pelėda tebuvo blanki dėmė tamsoje.  
  
Tačiau vis tiek aš ją atsargiai apėjau.  
  
Visai nenorėjau lipti ant tų didžiulių atvirų akių, nors jos tebuvo paprasti akmenys.  
  
Terasoje buvo šiek tiek šviesiau.  
  
Visi augalai, aišku, nuvytę.  
  
Kaučiukmedžiai, pelargonijos, gebenių ūgliai — visa nunykę, sudžiūvę, be gyvybės ženklų.  
  
Dėl to kambaryje buvo liūdna, bet vis tiek nesupratau, kodėl tėvui atrodė, kad čia pavojinga.  
  
Namas tiesiog buvo apleistas.  
  
Jokių nepaaiškinamų šaltų vėjo gūsių, jokių permatomų, fosforinių, tamsoje žaliai švytinčių būtybių.  
  
Tiesa, viskas buvo tarsi sumažinta nuo mano prisimenamų laikų, bet tai turbūt tik todėl, kad aš pati per tą laiką ūgtelėjau.  
  
Štai stalas, prie kurio sėdėdavau ir paišydavau, kol tėvas dirbo.  
  
Jam labai patikdavo tapyti terasoje, nes ten būdavo labai šviesu.  
  
O dabar molbertų nebėra — visi jie sunešti į šiltnamį, — name nebebuvo paveikslų, tik plikos sienos, ant kurių jie kadaise kabėjo.  
  
Dulksna lauke jau buvo virtusi tikru lietum.  
  
Sunkūs lašai barbeno į stiklinį stogą ir grotuotais langais varvėjo žemyn.  
  
Mano riešas tvinksėjo taip pat kaip ir širdis.  
  
Mama, galvojau, ir kurgi tu?  
  
Jei tu gyva, kodėl negrįžti namo?  
  
O jei mirusi... jei mirusi, kodėl neduodi man ramybės?  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Bet kodėl?  
  
Ir kaip, jei aš nė neįsivaizduoju, kur ji?  
  
Man pradėjo drebėti rankos.  
  
Terasoje, kaip man pasirodė, staiga pritemo, ir pajutau, kad nebenoriu būti name nė minutės.  
  
Tuo pat metu už manęs pasigirdo duslus trenksmas.  
  
Apsisukusi nubėgau į prieškambarį.  
  
Laukujės durys buvo užtrenktos.  
  
Negi aš nebuvau jų palikusi atvirų?  
  
Žinoma, kad buvau, nes juk labai tamsu.  
  
Vėjas, pasakiau sau.  
  
Tiesiog vėjas.  
  
Bet širdis pradėjo daužyte daužytis, darėsi sunku kvėpuoti — beveik taip sunku, kaip ir katilinėj.  
  
O kas, jei nepavyks atsidaryti durų?  
  
Kas, jei nebegalėsiu išeiti?  
  
Namas tarsi atgijo.  
  
Didžiulė pikta būtybė užsklendė mane viduje ir daugiau niekada nebeišleis.  
  
Griebiau už durų rankenos.  
  
Ir durys atsidarė.  
  
Išbėgau į lietų, į laisvę — kuo toliau.  
  
Kai bandžiau uždegti degiklį po virduliu, rankos dar drebėjo.  
  
Pirmasis degtukas nulūžo, antrasis užsiliepsnojo dar man neįjungus dujų.  
  
Trečią kartą pavyko.  
  
Melsvosios liepsnelės spragsėjimas ir kvapas veikė raminamai.  
  
Aš vėl namie.  
  
Arbata.  
  
Sumuštinukai su sūriu.  
  
Ramūs kasdieniai ritualai.  
  
Tėvas atsisėdo.  
  
Pasitrynė rankom veidą.  
  
— Lyja, — pasakė.  
  
Aš linktelėjau.  
  
— Sušlapai?  
  
Truktelėjau pečiais.  
  
— Gal tu persirenk. Nes sušalsi.  
  
Ir staiga čiuptelėjo už marškinių kišenės.  
  
— Ar matei raktą? — griežtai paklausė jis.  
  
Suradau jį savo kišenėj.  
  
Truputį drebančia ranka ištiesiau raktą jam.  
  
Nežinau, ar jis tai pastebėjo.  
  
— Tai tu jį pasiėmei? — paklausė jis.  
  
Papurčiau galvą ir sumekenau, kad radau jį ant grindų.  
  
Jis metė į mane skvarbų žvilgsnį, bet daugiau nebekamantinėjo.  
  
— Apsivilk sausą megztuką, — paliepė tik.  
  
Mano kambarys, jei jį taip galima pavadinti, buvo viename šiltnamio gale, atskirtas širmos.  
  
Ten įsiteko lova, komoda ir kabykla, ant kurios kabinausi drabužius.  
  
Tėtis šiltnamio stiklus buvo išpaišęs visokiais klounais, taigi stiklinės sienos buvo panašios į bažnyčios vitražus.  
  
Net apniukusiu ir lietingu oru kaip tądien jos švytėjo įvairiausiom spalvom ir šviesom — gintaro rusvumu, rubino raudoniu, smaragdo žaluma, safyro mėliu... toks įspūdis, kad gyvenu kokiam brangakmeny.  
  
Naktimis užsitraukdavau storas tamsiai mėlynas velvetines užuolaidas, gulėdavau ir pro stiklinį stogą žiūrėdavau į žvaigždes.  
  
Mano kambarys man visai patiko, tik, aišku, į jį, tarkim, Ajano, tai niekaip nepasikviesi.  
  
Jis mudu su tėvu greičiausiai palaikytų tikrais keistuoliais.  
  
Išgirdau virdulio švilpimą.  
  
Nusimečiau drėgnus marškinėlius ir apsivilkau seną, pilką, kadaise tėvui priklausiusį vilnonį megztinį man gerokai per ilgomis rankovėmis.  
  
Jis puikiai paslėpė mėlynes ir plieninės vielos man odoje paliktą baisiąją žaizdą.  
  
Aš prisėdau ant lovos.  
  
Negalėjau taip paprastai lyg niekur nieko eiti gerti arbatos.  
  
Niekaip negalėjau liautis drebėjusi.  
  
Panele, pasakiau sau, kaip apgailėtina.  
  
Juk ničnieko neatsitiko.  
  
Nei vaiduokliai vaidenosi, nei kokią pabaisą išvydai...  
  
O vis tiek šitaip pabrukai uodegą.  
  
Nei ką pamatei, nei ką sužinojai.  
  
— Ana.  
  
Tėvas barbeno į stiklą.  
  
Mano „durys” tebuvo širma, bet jis niekada nesibraudavo nepasibeldęs.  
  
Aš pakilau.  
  
Ir vėl atsisėdau.  
  
Labai keistas jausmas kojose.  
  
Tėtis praskleidė širmą ir pažvelgė į vidų.  
  
— Ana, ar kas nutiko?  
  
Taip, atsitiko, ir dar kaip!  
  
Galvoje skamba keisti balsai, gyvename šiltnamyje, o dar aš kaip kokia baikšti vištelė išsigandau užsitrenkusių durų.  
  
Be to, aš dar ir nebylė.  
  
Savo nelaimei, pajutau, kaip akyse tvenkiasi karštos ašaros.  
  
— Ana, mieloji... kas dabar?  
  
Nenorėjau į jį žiūrėti.  
  
Nes tada jis pastebėtų mano ašaras.  
  
Tačiau vis tiek pastebėjo.  
  
Prisėdo šalia manęs ant lovos ir apglėbė mane per pečius.  
  
— Ar mokykloj kas?  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Juk nieko neatsitiko.  
  
Bent jau mokykloje.  
  
Jis paėmė raudoną ir juodą užrašų knygutę nuo lovos stalelio ir padėjo man ant kelių.  
  
— Parašyk, — paprašė.  
  
— Papasakok, kas negerai.  
  
Žvilgtelėjau į knygą.  
  
Ant lakuoto viršelio nukrito didelė ašara, aš ją kaipmat nubraukiau.  
  
Tada paėmiau rašiklį ir didelėm grėsmingom raidėm per visą puslapį užrašiau: KUR MAMA?  
  
Pastebėjau, kaip jis staiga sustingo.  
  
— Nežinau, — atsakė.  
  
Pažvelgiau į jį nebijodama, kad jis gali pamatyti mano ašaras.  
  
Tiesą sakant, aš net norėjau, kad jis jas pamatytų.  
  
Kad suvoktų, kaip man sunku.  
  
MELUOJI, — parašiau.  
  
Rašydama dar nebuvau tuo tikra.  
  
Bet pastebėjau, kaip pasikeitė jo veidas, kai jis tai perskaitė.  
  
Jis puikiai žino, kur mama.  
  
Kodėl tada nesako man?  
  
— Galvok, ką nori, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Aš tik stengiuosi tavimi rūpintis.  
  
Arbatą gėrėme tylėdami.  
  
Aišku, aš niekada nekalbu, bet tėvas paprastai klausinėja, o aš linkčioju arba purtau galvą, tarp mūsų visada guli kuris nors iš nesuskaičiuojamų mano bloknotų, kad prireikus galėčiau brūkštelti paaiškinimą.  
  
Gestų kalbos niekada nesimokiau, nes daktarai ir psichologai visą laiką tvirtino, kad aš visai nesunkiai sugebėčiau prabilti, tereikia motyvacijos.  
  
Užtat rašiau.  
  
Rašto išmokau būdama ketverių.  
  
Kai tai yra vienintelis bendravimo būdas, išmoksti greitai.  
  
Išgaravo visas ūpas rašyti.  
  
Tėvas irgi nieko nesakė.  
  
Jis pripylė du puodelius arbatos ir pastūmė man lėkštę su sumuštinukais.  
  
Iš šalies galėjo pasirodyti, kad jis nebylys kaip ir aš.  
  
Sėdėjau ir kuo toliau, tuo labiau norėjau jį papurtyti.  
  
Užrikti ant jo.  
  
Paleisti jam į galvą kokį daiktą.  
  
Galiausiai prisitraukiau bloknotą ir pamėginau dar kartą: KUR MAMA?  
  
O jis tik papurtė galvą.  
  
— Juk sakiau, aš nežinau.  
  
„O aš sakiau, kad tu meluoji”, — pagalvojau, bet neparašiau.  
  
Staiga pastūmiau arbatos puodelį, arbata išsiliejo, ir ant stalo liko rudi ratilai.  
  
Tada pakilau.  
  
— Kas tau? — paklausė jis.  
  
Tuoj sužinos.  
  
Iš stiklainėlio su terpentinu nuo jo darbo stalo pagriebusi saują teptukų ant šaldytuvo durų storom raidėm dar sykį parašiau: KUR MAMA?  
  
— Ana...  
  
Visai neblogai atrodo.  
  
Ir jausmas geras.  
  
Tad rašiau toliau: KUR MAMA KUR MAMA KUR MAMA KUR MAMA.  
  
Ant stalo, ant stiklinių šiltnamio sienų, skersai raštelių ir telefonų numerių lentos.  
  
Tarsi būčiau staiga radusi būdą, kaip jį aprėkti.  
  
Lioviausi tik tada, kai sugriebęs už riešo jis privertė mane liautis.  
  
— Ana, baik!  
  
Aišku, sugriebė jis skaudamą riešą, ir aš nesusilaikiau nesuinkštusi.  
  
— Kas tau? Kodėl tu šiandien tokia? — kaip tik tuo metu jis pastebėjo mėlynes ir pridžiūvusį kraują.  
  
— Kas atsitiko?  
  
Viso pasaulio bloknotų nebūtų pakakę jam tai išaiškinti.  
  
Ištrūkusi iš jo rankų išlėkiau į lietų.  
  
Bėgau šaligatviu, bandydama aplenkti didžiausias balas.  
  
Dabar jau pylė kaip iš kibiro, o aš buvau išlėkusi be striukės.  
  
Pribėgusi beveik iki pat autobusų stotelės pamačiau, kad po stogeliu ant suoliuko kažkas sėdi.  
  
Ajanas.  
  
Sustojau.  
  
Bandžiau sumesti, kiek jis čia sėdi.  
  
Šiaip ar taip, mažiausiai valandą.  
  
Jis mane pamatė.  
  
Nebebuvo prasmės gręžtis atgal.  
  
Palindau po stogeliu ir prisėdau šalia jo.  
  
Jis metė į mane žvilgsnį, tik aš jo nesupratau.  
  
Vis dar įsižeidęs, pamaniau.  
  
Arba turi savų dingsčių sėdėti čia kaip visų užmirštas vaikas.  
  
Išgirdau artėjančio autobuso burzgimą, perjungiamų bėgių garsą ir išvydau, kaip jis išsuko iš už kampo.  
  
Dvidešimt ketvirtas.  
  
Puiku.  
  
Išskyrus tai, kad iš namų išbėgau be striukės, be piniginės, be bilietų ir pinigų.  
  
Vairuotojas pristabdė, bet abu likome sėdėti ant suoliuko, tad jis ir nuvažiavo.  
  
— Ar neketinai lipti? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
Truktelėjau pečiais ir parodžiau į jį.  
  
Atseit, o pats kaip.  
  
— Aš palauksiu kito.  
  
Ir taip pralaukęs jau daugiau negu valandą?  
  
Grynų gryniausia nesąmonė.  
  
Jis sėdėjo ir spoksojo, kaip lyja.  
  
Vogčiomis nužvelgiau jį tikėdamasi, kad jis nemato.  
  
Jis buvo labai tamsių plaukų — tokių juodų, kad jie net melsvai blizgėjo.  
  
Užtat oda buvo visiškai šviesi.  
  
Jis į mūsų klasę atėjo vos prieš mėnesį, tad nelabai ką apie jį žinojau.  
  
Pavyzdžiui, iš kur jis kilęs.  
  
Tiksliau, iš kur kilę jo tėvai.  
  
Nuo pat pradžių man pasirodė keista, kad jis susidėjo su tais puspročiais iš Ivano šutvės.  
  
Per pamokas pasakydavo nedaug, bet buvo aiškiai matyti, kad jis toli gražu ne kvailas.  
  
— Jau nebekraujuoja?  
  
Atsiraitojau rankovę ir pažvelgiau į riešą.  
  
Vaizdas ne iš maloniausių, bet bent jau nebekraujuoja.  
  
— Labai skauda?  
  
Truktelėjau pečiais.  
  
— Ivanas tikras kvailys.  
  
„Tai ko sekioji jam iš paskos?” — pagalvojau ir išsitraukiau iš kišenės rašiklį, bet ne tam, kad tai užrašyčiau.  
  
„Man nesvarbu, ar tu gimęs Danijoj”, — parašiau ant geltono klijuojamo popierėlio, kurių visada turėdavau kišenėj.  
  
Jis perskaitė suraukęs kaktą.  
  
— Turbūt labai keista, kai negali kalbėti, — pasakė.  
  
— Ar tu nebylė nuo vaikystės?  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
— Pripranti, žmogus.  
  
Kurgi ne.  
  
Juk visi žmonės puikiausiai kalba, ir jiems taip keista, kad nekalbu aš.  
  
Nežinau, iš kur šovė dar viena mintis.  
  
Gal, kad jis mane išgelbėjo iš katilinės.  
  
O gal dėl to, kad jis vis dar čia, nors per tą laiką nuvažiavo mažiausiai keturi autobusai.  
  
Na, bet ji vis dėlto šovė, — mintis, kad, jeigu jis eis kartu, aš tikrai išdrįsiu dar sykį leistis į namą.  
  
Ar išdrįsiu?  
  
Taip.  
  
Na, galbūt.  
  
Ne, tikrai išdrįsiu.  
  
Ir jokios užsitrenkiančios durys manęs nebeišgąsdins.  
  
Bet... ar aš noriu, kad Ajanas pamatytų namą?  
  
Ką jis pasakys sužinojęs, kad mes jame nebegyvenam?  
  
Kad jau daugiau nei septynerius metus gyvenam šiltnamyje?  
  
Išgirdau, kaip atvažiuoja dar vienas autobusas.  
  
Jei jis ir šiuo neišvažiuos, aš jo paklausiu.  
  
Autobusas išniro iš už kampo.  
  
Ajanas nė nemanė stotis.  
  
Lauke taip pylė, kad autobuso stiklų valytuvai dirbo kaip pašėlę, bet, manau, vairuotojas mūsų nė nepastebėjo.  
  
Šiaip ar taip, autobusas pravažiavo nė nepristabdęs.  
  
„Nori apžiūrėti namą?” — paklausiau.  
  
Gal reikėjo parašyti daugiau.  
  
Gal reikėjo jį perspėti.  
  
Turbūt reikėjo.  
  
Bet neperspėjau.  
  
Jis paskubom į mane pažvelgė, tarsi norėdamas įsitikinti, ar aš rimtai, ir linktelėjo.  
  
— Noriu.  
  
Bėgte įbėgome į namo kiemą.  
  
Buvome kiaurai permirkę ir labiau jau tikrai nebebūtume sušlapę, bet vis tiek bėgome.  
  
Aš dar pagalvojau, kad turbūt taip ir geriausia artintis prie namo.  
  
Atsidurti prie jo greitai, netikėtai, staiga.  
  
Be jokių sėlinimų, tykojimų ir abejojimų — visa tai tik prideda nejaukumo.  
  
Jis žengė tiesiai ant pelėdos.  
  
Nė nesistengdamas atsargiai apeiti.  
  
Bet, manau, ne pelėda jį domino labiausiai.  
  
— Tai bent! — šūktelėjo jis ir apsisuko.  
  
— Nieko sau trobelė.  
  
Ir šūktelti buvo dėl ko.  
  
Dėl kupolo virš mūsų, dėl apvalaus vitražinio lango virš laukujų durų, dėl akmeninių grindų, dėl dviejų lenktų laiptinių į antrą aukštą, dėl paties namo dydžio — jis buvo pastatytas priimti šimtus prabangiai apsitaisiusių svečių, o ne du kiaurai permirkusius paauglius.  
  
Pažvelgusi į tai jo akimis, visai supratau tą „Tai bent”.  
  
Galbūt jis nepastebėjo nutįsusių voratinklių, gal neužuodė senos drėgmės dvoko, — bent iš pradžių.  
  
Bet vėliau jis atkreipė dėmesį ir į tai.  
  
Jei ne anksčiau, tai terasoje išvydęs nudžiūvusius augalus.  
  
— Čia juk niekas negyvena, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Tiesa?  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
— O kodėl?  
  
Prieš rašydama paaiškinimą turėjau gerai pagalvoti, ar jis tilps ant mažo geltono lapelio.  
  
„Dingo mano mama, — parašiau.  
  
— Tėtis nuo tada nebenori čia gyventi.”  
  
— Ką tuomet čia darome mes? — paklausė jis.  
  
„Ieškome mamos”, — parašiau.  
  
Jis susigūžė.  
  
— Labai keista, Ana. Rimtai.  
  
„Tada eik sau”, — parašiau.  
  
Nors visai to nenorėjau.  
  
Tikrai labai norėjau, kad jis liktų.  
  
— Kad lyja, — atsakė jis.  
  
— Dar truputį pabūsiu.  
  
Buvo lengviau — kur kas lengviau — vaikščioti po namą kartu su juo.  
  
Prietema buvo tik prietema, bet dviejų žmonių žingsniai tuščiuose namuose skambėjo kur kas jaukiau.  
  
Ant virtuvės stalo stovėjo žvakidė su žvake, o antrame nuo viršaus stalčiuje buvo degtukai kaip ir anais laikais.  
  
Uždegiau žvakę, ir tamsa šiek tiek prasisklaidė.  
  
— Kada tavo mama... na, kada ji dingo? — Ajano balsas skambėjo kitaip negu įprastai, jis buvo kažkoks tykesnis.  
  
Tiksliau, jis kalbėjo beveik pašnibždom.  
  
Pakėliau septynis pirštus.  
  
— Prieš septynias dienas? Savaites?  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
— Mėnesius?  
  
Dar kartą papurčiau.  
  
— Metusi — Ajanas išpūtė akis.  
  
— Jei prieš septynerius metus, ką mes čia veikiame? Juk nemanai, kad ji pasislėpė spintoje?  
  
Ir pridūrė, tarsi abejodamas manimi bei pačiu namu:  
  
— Ana, juk tu taip nemanai, ką?  
  
Ant palangės buvo nusėdęs storas dulkių sluoksnis. Smiliumi užrašiau: NĖ VELNIO.  
  
— Gerai, — su palengvėjimu atsakė Ajanas.  
  
— Tai tikrai geriau. Ar čia kur nors yra rašomasis stalas? Na, su popieriais ir panašiai?  
  
Aš ir vėl buvau bepradedanti drebėti, tik šįkart iš šalčio, o ne iš jaudulio.  
  
Megztinis buvo šlapias, bet vilnonis, todėl truputėlį šildė, kelnės taip permirkusios, kad prilipo prie šlaunų, o pėdos šaltos kaip ledas.  
  
Parodžiau į viršų.  
  
— Viršuje?  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Ant grindų patiesti persiški kilimai, o nuo grindų iki lubų visur sukrauta daugybė knygų — išskyrus vieną sieną, kurioje buvo įrengtas židinys.  
  
Virš židinio kabojo paveikslas.  
  
— Čia ji? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
— Tu į ją panaši.  
  
Aš užsisvajojusi linktelėjau.  
  
Negalėjau nuo to paveikslo atitraukti akių.  
  
Mama sėdėjo — tokia gyva, kelius sulenkusi prie krūtinės, o jai ant rankos tupėjo didelis baltas paukštis.  
  
— Gražus paukštis, — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
— Ar čia kakadu?  
  
Ne.  
  
Ne kakadu.  
  
Tai buvo Mėnulio paukštė, vardu Luna.  
  
Ji buvo prijaukinta, labai protinga, atpažindavo žmones ir prie jų atskrisdavo.  
  
Kaip galėjau užmiršti Luną?  
  
Trinkt.  
  
Apačioje užsitrenkė durys, ir aš nevalingai sugriebiau Ajanui už rankos.  
  
— Kas čia? — paklausė jis.  
  
Stovėjau visiškai nejudėdama.  
  
Duris mes buvome uždarę.  
  
Juk šitaip pila lietus — aišku, kad uždarėme.  
  
Kai užsitrenkia atidarytos durys — tai viena, bet uždarytos?..  
  
— Ana, — pasigirdo balsas iš prieškambario apačioje.  
  
Tai buvo tėtis.  
  
Man ir palengvėjo, ir susinervinau.  
  
Jis labai supyks.  
  
Baisiai užsius.  
  
Tačiau tas pavojus buvo gerai pažįstamas — o tai kur kas geriau už savaime užsitrenkiančias vaiduokliškas duris.  
  
— Kas ten? — sušnabždėjo Ajanas.  
  
Paskubomis užpūčiau žvakę ir dar tvirčiau įsikibau jam į rankovę.  
  
— Kas...  
  
Nutildžiau jį ir nusitempiau prie rašomojo stalo.  
  
Jis suvokė, kad mums reikia slėptis, nors nesuprato, kodėl.  
  
Laimė, jis ilgai nesispyriojo, ir abu nuropojom po stalu.  
  
Vietos per daug nebuvo, bet tilpome.  
  
Girdėjau tėvo žingsnius apačioje.  
  
— Ana, tu čia?  
  
Man jo balsas pasirodė veikiau sunerimęs negu piktas.  
  
Bet juk pats aiškino, kad name pavojinga.  
  
Kad niekada čionai viena neičiau.  
  
Aš vis dar laikiausi įsikibusi Ajanui į ranką ir džiaugiausi, kad viena nesu.  
  
Pasigirdo žingsniai ant laiptų, tada tėvas įėjo pro duris.  
  
Mačiau jo kojas.  
  
Jis tyliai nuėjo prie paveikslo ir ilgai prie jo stovėjo — labai ilgai.  
  
Taip ilgai, kad man mėšlungis sutraukė koją.  
  
— Kara... — sušnibždėjo jis.  
  
— Atleisk. Dovanok man. Tada jis staiga apsigręžė ir išėjo.  
  
Kone tekinas nubėgo laiptais, paskui koridoriumi ir pro duris.  
  
Išgirdome, kaip vėl užsitrenkė durys.  
  
— Čia buvo tėvas? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
Aš linktelėjau.  
  
— Kodėl jis atsiprašė? Ar jis jai ką nors padarė?  
  
Neatsakiau.  
  
Stovėjau maždaug toje vietoje, kur prieš tai stovėjo tėtis, ir, kaip jis, žiūrėjau į paveikslą.  
  
Atleisk.  
  
Dovanok man.  
  
Kodėl jis šitaip pasakė?  
  
— O gal... — keistai susijaudinęs pradėjo Ajanas,  
  
— gal jis ją nužudė. Ana, tu apie tai nepagalvojai? Gal dėl to jos ir nebėra.  
  
Nužudė?..  
  
Atsisukau ir trenkiau jam.  
  
Taip vožiau į veidą, kad net laiptinėje nuaidėjo.  
  
— Oi! — sušuko jis ir užsidengė skruostą.  
  
Ką jis sau galvoja?  
  
Stovi čia ir aiškina, kad... kad...  
  
Užsimojau vėl, bet šįsyk jis pasilenkė.  
  
— Baik! — jis atsitraukė per porą žingsnių.  
  
Stovėjau ir žiūrėjau į jį, o visą kūną apėmė didžiulis įniršis.  
  
— Tu keistuolė, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Kažkokia nesveika, supranti?  
  
Tai pasakęs jis apsisuko ir nulėkė laiptais žemyn.  
  
Per langą mačiau, kad sustojo tik išbėgęs ant šaligatvio.  
  
Lietus vis dar pylė kaip iš kibiro, tad juodi jo plaukai prilipo prie galvos kaip gobtuvas.  
  
Ajanas.  
  
Kodėl jis šitaip?  
  
Tai žiauru, tai kvaila, tai... skaudu.  
  
Nužudė.  
  
Tėtis — pats švelniausias žmogus, kokį tik pažįstu.  
  
Jis ją mylėjo.  
  
Jis niekada, niekada, niekada nė plauko jai ant galvos nepajudintų.  
  
Bet kas jai iš tiesų atsitiko?  
  
Ir kodėl jis jos atsiprašė?  
  
Kai grįžau, jis stovėjo ir virė ryžius prie guliašo.  
  
Jo tamsūs plaukai vis dar buvo šlapi ir atrodė juodut juodutėliai.  
  
Ir megztinio nebuvo persirengęs, nors tas, kurį vilkėjo, turbūt kiaurai permirkęs.  
  
Iš pradžių jis nieko nepasakė.

Pavartė ryžius šakute ir padėjo puodą ant stalo.  
  
— Gali padengti stalą, — burbtelėjo.  
  
Kalbėti pradėjo tik tada, kai susėdom valgyti.  
  
— Buvai name.  
  
Neatsakiau niekaip — nei linktelėjau, nei papurčiau galvą.  
  
— Pasiėmei raktą. Nuėjęs radau neužrakintas duris.  
  
Spoksojau į savo ryžius.  
  
— Ana, jei negalėsiu tavim pasitikėti... juk šitiek kartota, tai svarbu...  
  
Pajutau jo žvilgsnį, bet pažvelgti neišdrįsau.  
  
Jau ir taip manimi nepasitiki, pamaniau.  
  
O aš nebežinau, ar galiu pasitikėti tavimi.  
  
Kai tu šitiek nutyli.  
  
Kai turi tiek daug paslapčių...  
  
Jis buvo nutrynęs beveik visas mano išrašytas raides.  
  
Liko tik tos, kur buvo ant lentos — jų nutrinti nepavyko.  
  
Lenta stovėjo atremta prie durų, aiškiai pakeliui į šiukšlių konteinerį, tyliai bylodama: KUR MAMA?  
  
Pastūmiau lėkštę ir atsistojau.  
  
— Ana, kai aš su tavim šneku, nevalia niekur eiti!  
  
Bet aš nepaklusau.  
  
Nuėjau į kambarį ir piktai užsitraukiau širmą — visą iki galo.  
  
Vienintelis dalykas, kurį dabar mačiau, buvo lietus, nepaliaujamai barbenantis į stogo stiklus.  
  
Tą naktį aš ją sapnavau.  
  
Jos kvapą — aštroką ir kažkodėl žalsvą tarsi cinamono ir sulos mišinys.  
  
Jos rankas, jos balsą:  
  
„Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio”... lyg man vis dar šešeri, ir lopšine galima mane nuraminti.  
  
Bet tada sapnas pasikeitė.  
  
Ana, padėk man.  
  
Ją laiko tamsybių Tamsybė.  
  
Ji guli storų tamsių gijų voratinklyje ir negali ištrūkti.  
  
Tos gijos suvytos tankiai, neuždengtas tik veidas.  
  
Bet ji tame voratinklyje visaip muistosi, visas tinklas trūkčioja.  
  
Nesimuistyk taip, — norėjau sakyti,  
  
— dar vorą prikelsi...  
  
Tinklas sujudėjo dar kartą.  
  
Sunkiau, smarkiau.  
  
Kažkas artinosi.  
  
Vabzdys buvo toks didžiulis, kad negalėjau jo nė akimis aprėpti.  
  
Teko apžiūrinėti po gabaliuką. Plaukuota koja buvo storesnė už mano šlaunį; kelis, šarvuotas pilvas pakibo virš mūsų kaip koks baldakimas...  
  
Jis ištiesė į mane dvi kojas ir visu kūnu pasilenkė prie mūsų.  
  
Tada prasivėrė tarytum kažkokie tamsūs žabtai, spjaudantys gličias voratinklio gijas.  
  
Mėginau atsitraukti nuo švininių kojų, bet voras buvo per arti, per didelis.  
  
Mane irgi suvystys į tokią pat lėliukę kaip mamą — suvynios ir paliks, kol galiausiai vieną dieną panorės mane suėsti.  
  
Iš voro tonzilių tįso tamsios gijos, jos lipo man prie pėdų, prie kojų...  
  
Tamsoje pasigirdo klyksmas, bet ne mano.  
  
Paukščio klyksmas — vienu metu ir šiurpus, ir gražus.  
  
Aplink tarsi nušvito.  
  
Atskrido Luna, mano mamos paukštė.  
  
Ji puolė žemyn kaip vanagas ir ėmė snapu kapoti vorui kelį — iš kojos ant manęs ir paties gyvio pasipylė kažkoks gelsvas skystis.  
  
Tada ištrūkau.  
  
Ir prabudau.  
  
Dar buvo neprašvitę, bet jau nebelijo.  
  
Iš už debesų buvo išlindęs mėnulis.  
  
Ant stiklinio stogo kažkas švytėjo mėnulio šviesoje.  
  
Plunksna.  
  
Švytinti balta plunksna.  
  
Ji ten pagulėjo vos akimirką — tada ją pasigavo ir kažkur nusinešė vėjas.  
  
Mane pažadino tėvas.  
  
Buvau taip kietai įmigusi, kad jam tekomane papurtyti už peties.  
  
Kai pagaliau atsibudau ir jį pamačiau, susijaudinau ir puoliau jam ant kaklo, apkabinau ir tvirtai prisiglaudžiau.  
  
— Šiandien tau jau geriau? — atsargiai paklausė jis.  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
— Gal net norėtum man papasakoti, kas vakar buvo?  
  
Truputį pamąsčiau.  
  
Tada pasiėmiau bloknotą ir parašiau: „Tik jei tu man papasakosi apie mamą.”  
  
Jo veidas kaipmat apsiniaukė kaip rudeninis dangus.  
  
Nieko nesakydamas pasėdėjo šalia, tada paragino:  
  
— Paskubėk. Į mokyklą pavėluosi.  
  
Vis tiek pavėlavau.  
  
Pakeliui į pamokas už mokyklos kampo pamačiau Ivaną — jis stovėjo ir rūkė suktinukę.  
  
— Tylenė, — išvydęs mane pasakė jis.  
  
— Ir kaipgi tu pabėgai iš katilinės?  
  
Gal ūkvedys išlaisvino, o gal tas skystablauzdis Ajanas?  
  
Apsimečiau, kad jo nepastebiu, ir bandžiau praeiti pro šalį.  
  
Jis sugriebė man už rankos.  
  
— Kur dabar?  
  
Aš ištrūkau, sunku nebuvo.  
  
Nelabai suprantu, kokiu būdu Ivanas tapo tų vadinamųjų Ryklių vadeiva — jis net jėgų ne per daugiausia turi.  
  
Bet šiandien nepakako jo tiesiog atstumti kaip visada.  
  
Pastvėręs už švarko jis prirėmė mane prie sienos.  
  
— Niekur neisi, kai su tavim kalbu, — pasakė jis ir akimirką prisiminiau vakarykštį kivirčą su tėvu („Ana, kai aš su tavim šneku, nevalia niekur eiti”).  
  
— Tikiuosi, tau toje katilinėje buvo visai smagu, nes netrukus prie jos teks priprasti. Jei išsipliurpsi, keliausi ten dar kartą. Aišku?  
  
Jo veidas buvo taip arti manojo, kad užuodžiau jo nuorūkos dvoką.  
  
Dar vakar būčiau tiesiog pastūmusi jį šalin ir net parodžiusi vidurinįjį pirštą.  
  
Jis už mane neką stipresnis, todėl tikrai būčiau išdrįsusi.  
  
Bet jis ne vienas.  
  
Kažkur jo laukia tie Rykliai, ir jie grasina man katiline.  
  
Gal ne dabar, bet tai tarsi kokia nematoma jų galia.  
  
Katilinės aš tikrai bijau.  
  
Jaučiau, kaip baimė sukaustė krūtinę, vien nuo tos minties ėmė trūkti oro.  
  
— Ar aišku? — pakartojo jis.  
  
Labai nenoromis vos vos linktelėjau, bet vis tiek pasijutau nugalėta ir sugniuždyta.  
  
Jis mane paleido.  
  
— Varyk, — paliepė.  
  
— Bet jei išgirsiu, kad laidai liežuvį... tai dar pasišnekėsim.  
  
Visą dieną jaučiau į mane įsmeigtas jo šaltas, mažas kaip kiaulės akutes.  
  
Kai tik pakeldavau akis, taip ir pamatydavau jį, spoksantį į mane.  
  
Jei ne jį, tai Ajaną.  
  
Ajanas sėdėjo — atrodė labai įskaudintas ir prislėgtas, tačiau vis tiek negalėjo atsispirti pagundai ir vis žvilgčiojo į mane.  
  
Vien prisiminusi, kaip vakar išsiskyrėme, nusipurčiau.  
  
Tas antausis... atrodė, kad dar girdžiu, kaip aidi apleistame name.  
  
Tada tikrai nesigailėjau vožtelėjusi, nes jam nedera šitaip kalbėti apie mano tėtį.  
  
Bet... geriau, kad viskas būtų pasukę kita linkme.  
  
Labai palengvėjo sulaukus pietų, nes, kol kitiems buvo anglų kalba ir muzika, aš ėjau į specialiąsias pamokas.  
  
Kai kurios pamokos vykdavo prie kompiuterių, tad atsakymus galėjau rinkti klaviatūra.  
  
Neseniai atsirado ir tokia kibernetinė klasė — mokytojas ir moksleiviai iš įvairių šalies miestų bendrauja virtualiame pokalbių kambaryje.  
  
Man labai patiko, nes tada nesijaučiau kitokia negu kiti.  
  
Gal tik rašydavau greičiau, nes buvau pratusi, o tikrovėje buvau kur kas lėtesnė.  
  
Projektas vadinosi „Mokykla internetu”.  
  
Iš visos mūsų mokyklos jame dalyvauti buvo leista gal septyniems ar aštuoniems žmonėms.  
  
Kaip būtų gerai, jei visos pamokos būtų tokios.  
  
Tikrai daugiau pramokčiau.  
  
Bet mokyklos psichologė nusprendė, jog „ne mažiau svarbu, kad Ana bendrautų su kolektyvu”, taigi katilinėje aš ir „bendravau su kolektyvu” — su Ivanu ir jo nevispročiais.  
  
Įdomu, ką ji pasakytų tai sužinojusi?  
  
Pokalbių svetainėje šiandien man sekėsi rašyti ne taip sparčiai kaip paprastai.  
  
Ir dėl to, kad riešą po vakar dar visai rimtai skaudėjo, bet labiausiai dėl to, kad tuo pat metu kai ko ieškojau internete.  
  
„Kara Eliasen”, — įrašiau į paieškos programos langelį.  
  
Dar dėl viso pikto pavardę parašiau su dviem „s”, nors mūsiškėje — tik viena.  
  
Abu variantai be rezultato.  
  
Gerai...  
  
Vadinasi, lengva nebus.  
  
O kas, jei jos pavardė ne Eliasen?  
  
Supratau, kad nežinau, kokia buvo mamos pavardė prieš tai, kai ji ištekėjo už tėčio.  
  
Bet Kara — ne baisiai dažnas vardas, tai...  
  
Telefonų knygoje Karų buvo 131.  
  
Visas jas peržiūrėjau.  
  
Tikrai nemažai — tik daugumos Kara buvo ne vardas, o pavardė.  
  
Nė nežinojau, kad tokia pavardė yra.  
  
Taip pat daugybė Karų buvo odontologės, teisininkės, dizainerės ar dar kas nors — visai nepanašu į mamą.  
  
Bet net ir jas iš sąrašo išbraukus, liko dar labai nemažai.  
  
Ką daryti?  
  
Perskambinti visoms ir paklausyti, ar iš balso neatpažinsiu mamos?  
  
Gyventojų registras www.cpr.dk.  
  
Paskubom permečiau akimis visą teisinę informaciją — ji buvo tokia sausa, kad girgždėjo tarp dantų.  
  
Bus tikrai nelengva ką nors išsiaiškinti apie mamą nežinant jos asmens kodo arba adreso, arba vardo ir pavardės.  
  
Bet pala...  
  
„Giminystės ryšiai”...  
  
Galėčiau paprašyti informacijos apie save pačią, o ten tai jau tikrai bus kas nors parašyta apie mamą.  
  
Surinkau savo asmens kodą ir spustelėjau IEŠKOTI.  
  
Bet nieko ypatingo neįvyko.  
  
Dar reikia to vadinamojo skaitmeninio parašo.  
  
Informaciją jie gali atsiųsti tik paštu gyvenamosios vietos adresu.  
  
Gal ir nieko, tik kas, jei laišką pamatys tėvas?  
  
Staiga kišenėje supypsėjo mobilusis telefonas.  
  
SMS žinutė nuo Ajano.  
  
„Susitinkam po pamokų. Noriu su tavim pasišnekėti.”  
  
Žinutes gaunu ne taip dažnai.  
  
Mano klasės draugai taip įprato, kad nešneku, jog visai pamiršo, kad neką prasčiau už juos maigau mygtukus.  
  
O Ajanas, mat, nori pasišnekėti.  
  
Apie ką?  
  
Kodėl?  
  
„Gerai, — nusiunčiau aš jam. — Aš laisva be penkiolikos trys.”  
  
Vėl pažvelgiau į ekraną.  
  
Įvedžiau adresą ir nusiunčiau „užklausą”, kaip jie tai vadina.  
  
Juk turiu teisę žinoti, kas mano artimieji, — tai parašyta labai aiškiai juodu ant balto.  
  
Tėvas tegu sako, ką nori.  
  
Po akimirkos mobilusis ir vėl pyptelėjo.  
  
— Jūs tik pažiūrėkit, Tylenė berną įsitaisė, — pasakė Katrinė, sėdinti netoliese.  
  
— Gal gali išsijungti garsą?  
  
Pajutau, kaip skruostus užlieja raudonis, nors jokio „berno” neturiu.  
  
Žinutę atsiuntė net ne Ajanas, o Ivanas.  
  
„Juk puikiai žinai, kas laukia, jei išpliurpsi.”  
  
Kai išėjau po paskutinės pamokos, Ajanas jau laukė koridoriuje.  
  
Jis įsitempė mane į tuščią kabinetą ir uždarė duris.  
  
— Gal galima pas tave pagyventi? — paklausė jis.  
  
— Na, tame tuščiame name — juk ten vis tiek niekas negyvena?  
  
Mane tai taip pribloškė, kad aš tik stovėjau ir spoksojau į jį.  
  
Jis buvo apsirengęs kaip vakar — tais pačiais marškinėliais, tuo pačiu švarku, tomis pačiomis kelnėmis.  
  
Nepaisant to, kad vakar — puikiai žinojau — jo drabužiai kiaurai permirko.  
  
Mano dvejojimą jis turbūt ne taip suprato.  
  
— Aš labai atsiprašau, kad taip pasakiau apie tavo tėtį, — pradėjo jis.  
  
— Labai suprantu, kad supykai. Nagi, Ana. Aš... tikrai neprašyčiau, jei man nebūtų taip svarbu.  
  
Jo veidas buvo baltas kaip popierius.  
  
Toks įspūdis, kad nuo mano atsakymo priklausė visas jo gyvenimas.  
  
Kai, išsiėmusi bloknotą, ėmiau rašyti, žinojau, kad akimis jis seka kiekvieną mano raidę.  
  
„Tu negali ten gyventi, — parašiau. — Tėtis sako, kad ten pavojinga.”  
  
— Vaiduoklių nebijau, — pasakė jis.  
  
— O ir tėvui juk nebūtina sakyti. Ana, jei aš tau... prisiekčiau, kad aš tau padėsiu. Viskuo... Viskuo — net padėsiu surasti mamą?  
  
Ar tik dėl to jis mane vakar lydėjo namo?  
  
Nes jam reikia kur nors pernakvoti?  
  
Prisiminiau, kaip radau jį, pilant lietui sėdintį toje stotelėje ir vieną po kito praleidžiantį autobusus.  
  
Šiek tiek įsižeidžiau, nes vyliausi, kad jis taip elgėsi norėdamas būti mano draugas.  
  
Kita vertus... jis toks išblyškęs.  
  
Jis tikrai nusivylęs.  
  
O katilinėje, tamsoje jis mane laikė taip kaip reikia — kaip paprastai laikomas brangus žmogus.  
  
„Aš pagalvosiu”, — parašiau.  
  
— Būk gera, nedelsk, — paprašė jis.  
  
Kartu nulipome laiptais ir išėjome į mokyklos kiemą.  
  
Jau buvome beeiną pro vartus, kai staiga iš dviračiams skirtos pastogės išniro Ivanas.  
  
Jis jau seniai stovi ir laukia mūsų, pagalvojau.  
  
— Štai kur tu, — pasakė Ivanas.  
  
— Ir dar su tuo šūdžium Ajanu susidėjai. Kurgi ne, viskas su jumis aišku. — Ir bedė piktai pirštu Ajanui į krūtinę.  
  
— Su tavimi baigta. Tokių kaip tu mums nereikia.  
  
Tačiau Ajanas nesutriko.  
  
— Ir gerai, — atsakė jis.  
  
— Aš ir pats nenoriu susidėti su tais, kurie manosi esą narsuoliai skriausdami mergaites.  
  
Jiedu stovėjo ir žiūrėjo vienas į kitą tokiu žvilgsniu, kokiu žiūri berniukai, svarstydami, ar paleisti į darbą kumščius.  
  
Paėmiau Ajaną už rankos.  
  
Nenorėjau, kad per mane dar ir į muštynes įsiveltų.  
  
Ivanas akimis gręžė Ajaną, tada pasisuko į mane.  
  
Mačiau, kad visas niršte niršta.  
  
Ir, pasirodo, ne vien dėl to, kad ką tik neteko vieno iš savo parankinių.  
  
Jis pakišo man po nosimi kažkokį popiergalį.  
  
KVIETIMAS PAS DIREKTORIŲ, — buvo parašyta, o žemiau toks tekstas:  
  
„Prašome atvykti į pokalbį su mokyklos direktoriumi aptarti Jūsų sūnaus/dukters Ivano Lauritso Hanseno elgesį.  
  
Pokalbis vyks ateinantį antradienį, 17.30 val.  
  
Jei dėl kokių nors priežasčių šis laikas Jums netinkamas, prašome paskambinti į raštinę ir susitarti dėl susitikimo kitu metu.  
  
Primename, kad Jums neatvykus į pokalbį Jūsų vaikas be atskiro įspėjimo gali būti pašalintas iš mokyklos.”  
  
— Žinai ką nors apie tai, ką, tylene?  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Mane apėmė piktdžiuga, nors puikiai žinojau, kad dabar Ivano tikrai derėtų bijoti.  
  
Jeigu jis ir buvo nemalonus anksčiau, tai dabar jis turi dingstį nekęsti manęs dar labiau.  
  
Ypač, jei nusprendė, kad grasinimas išmesti iš mokyklos yra susijęs su manimi.  
  
— Aš tave perspėjau, — pasakė Ivanas grasinamu balsu.  
  
— O tu būtinai turėjai visiems išpliurpti, ką? — sugriebęs mane už megztinio, prirėmė prie dviračių pastogės tvorelės.  
  
Ajanas žengė didelį žingsnį ir sugriebė Ivaną iš už nugaros.  
  
Kairiąja ranka jis padarė kažką tokio, kad Ivanas sukriuksėjo kaip paršiukas.  
  
Ivanas jam spyrė.  
  
Kai Ajanas susilenkė, Ivanas keliu nusitaikė jam į veidą.  
  
Bet nepataikė.  
  
Ajanui pavyko išmušti Ivaną iš pusiausvyros, ir šis tėškėsi ant asfalto.  
  
Ajanas metėsi ant jo ir prispaudė prie žemės.  
  
Jis kažką jam labai piktai ir tyliai pašnibždėjo.  
  
Ivanas sustingo.  
  
Tada suglebo kaip skudurinė lėlė ir daugiau nebesipriešino.  
  
Ajanas jį paleido, Ivanas atsistojo ir netaręs nė žodžio nuėjo.  
  
Turėjo savigarbos bent jau nebėgti.  
  
Bet nužingsniavo spėriai.  
  
— Ar tau nieko? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Tik kvapo negalėjau atgauti.  
  
Buvau apstulbusi.  
  
Kažin, ką Ajanas Ivanui pasakė, kad tas spruko pabrukęs uodegą?  
  
— Matai? — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
— Aš galiu padėti tau, o tu — man. Taip viską ir įveiksime. Ir visus. Gal net mamą surasime.  
  
Jis stovėjo ir šnopavo.  
  
Prie apykaklės jam buvo pradrėksti marškinėliai, bet akys spindėte spindėjo.  
  
Toks įspūdis, kad jam net reikėjo su kuo nors pasimušti.  
  
O Ivaną suvystyti prireikė visai nedaug laiko.  
  
Bet ką jis tokio jam pasakė?  
  
Man taip magėjo sužinoti.  
  
Užrašiau klausimą ant bloknoto.  
  
Ajanas kreivai nusišypsojo.  
  
— Pasakiau, kad jeigu jis tave bent pirštu palies, turės reikalų su mano pusbroliais.  
  
Žmonėms kažkodėl atrodo, kad visi imigrantai turi daugybę smarkių pusbrolių.  
  
„O tu turi?” — paklausiau.  
  
Čia jo veidas apsiblausė.  
  
Išblėso ir šypsena.  
  
— Ne, — atsakė.  
  
— Pusbrolių nebeturiu. Nė vieno.  
  
Tada aš ir nusprendžiau.  
  
Štai koks jis: vienu metu ir kietas, ir visų apleistas.  
  
„Gerai, — parašiau. — Gali apsigyventi name. Bet turėsi tvarkytis pats.”  
  
Jo veide nušvito plati šypsena.  
  
Tada jis mane apkabino.  
  
Paprasčiausiai atsidėkodamas.  
  
Tikrai ne taip, kaip apkabina mylimasis.  
  
Man visai patiko.  
  
Ypač dėl to, kad klasės berniukai vis dar laiko mergaites nuodingomis gyvatėmis, o jei jau pagalvoja apie didėjančias jų krūtis, tai nedrįsta net prisiliesti.  
  
Ajanas man patinka.  
  
Netgi labai.  
  
Kieme stovėjo automobilis — pažįstamas raudonas „Alfa Romeo”.  
  
Mudu su Ajanu sustojome.  
  
— Turite svečių, — pasakė jis.  
  
Aš lėtai linktelėjau.  
  
„Čia mano tėvo agentė, — parašiau, — ji greitai išvažiuos.”  
  
— Aš palauksiu stotelėje.  
  
Norėjau imti jį už rankos ir vestis kartu, nes šalia Saros Vingės pastiprinimas būtų visai ne pro šalį.  
  
Bet, aišku, geriau, kad tėtis nematytų Ajano, todėl linktelėjau.  
  
Ji sėdėjo ant mūsų sofos šiltnamyje ir siurbčiojo prabangų baltąjį vyną, kurį, galvą galiu guldyt, pati ir atsivežė.  
  
Apsirengusi visa baltai, tik švarkelis buvo iš brokato su juodais ir baltais raštais.  
  
Ją nesunku įžiūrėti jau iš tolo, o balsas lengviausiai įveikė stiklo sieną.  
  
— Gražus senovinis namas, Adamai. O tu leidi jam paprasčiausiai nykti...  
  
Aš puikiai supratau, kad Sara Vingė pati norėtų atsikraustyti į tą namą.  
  
Vedina tėčio.  
  
Tada, pasitelkusi gerus darbininkus ir dar geresnius terapeutus, ji ir namą, ir tėtį išpuoselėtų taip, kad nebeliktų nė vieno tamsaus šešėlio, užtat viskas būtų persmelkta ranuoto jos skonio.  
  
Šiaip ji buvo visai miela.  
  
Tik jau baisiai energinga.  
  
Tėtis kažką pasakė, bet aš neišgirdau.  
  
Jis kalbėjo kur kas tyliau.  
  
— Adamai, taip negalima... patikėk, aš tikrai nenoriu tau diktuoti, kaip tapyti. Anaiptol. Bet aš neberandu pirkėjų tavo pastarųjų metų darbams. Jei pabandytum grįžti prie to stiliaus, kuriuo tapydavai prieš šešerius septynerius metus... Adamai, mielasis, juk kaip tik tada ir išgarsėjai. Negi taip baisu grįžti prie ano stiliaus?  
  
Atsidusau.  
  
Ir vėl tas pats.  
  
Sara Vingė niekaip negalėjo suprasti, kad tėtis tiesiog nebegali tapyti anaip.  
  
Kad nebegali tapyti taip, kaip tapė prieš dingstant mamai.  
  
Jis pradėdavo naują paveikslą, bet baigdavo visai ne taip, kaip norėjo.  
  
Tada bandė iš naujo.  
  
Spalvos buvo vis tamsesnės, niūresnės, kol galiausiai liko tik juoduma.  
  
Šiltnamyje stovėjo gal 40 visiškai juodų drobių.  
  
Ir niekas jų nepirko net iš tokios talentingos verslininkės kaip Sara Vingė.  
  
— Adamai, brangusis, juk jie juodi, — pasakė ji tarsi manydama, kad jis to nemato.  
  
Vertėmės pardavinėdami tik ankstesniuosius tėčio paveikslus, kuriuos jis buvo pasilikęs sau.  
  
Tik dėl jų jis eidavo į namą, — kai Sara Vingė ateidavo pasiimti kokio nors paveikslo, su kuriuo skirtis tėtis nenorėjo.  
  
Sienos dabar jau beveik tuščios, pati mačiau.  
  
„Reikia paskubėti ir išgelbėti tėtį iš jos nagų”, — pagalvojau ir atidariau duris.  
  
Kaip tik tada Sara Vingė sakė:  
  
— Arba tas paveikslas virš židinio. Jį tikrai galėčiau parduoti.  
  
„Kurgi ne”, — pagalvojau ir laukiau, kol tėtis pasakys, kad jis neparduodamas.  
  
Bet jis labai ilgai tylėjo.  
  
O tada prabilo kažkokiu keistu, kimiu ir nemaloniu balsu:  
  
— Už kiek?  
  
Iš pradžių stovėjau ir nieko nedariau.  
  
Negalėjau patikėti.  
  
Mamos paveikslą.  
  
Šito... juk jis nepadarys!  
  
Sara Vingė išsirietė kaip koks medžioklinis šuo, pasirengęs vytis bėgantį elnią.  
  
— Už nemažą sumelę, — pasakė ji.  
  
— Netgi labai nemažą. Esu tikra, kad kalbame apie šešis nuliukus. Mažų mažiausiai.  
  
Jis nori jį parduoti.  
  
Mačiau tai iš jo nugaros, iš stovėsenos — jis atrodė toks suvargęs ir nusiminęs.  
  
Skriste nuskridau prie jo.  
  
Sugniaužiau kumštį ir užvožiau jam į sulenktą nugarą, o kai atsigręžė, dėjau ir į krūtinę.  
  
— Ana!  
  
Sušuko Sara Vingė, ne tėtis.  
  
Jis nesakė nieko, tik bandė mane apkabinti ir sulaikyti, bet aš visai nenorėjau, kad mane laikytų, nenorėjau, kad guostų ar ramintų.  
  
— Ana, kaip tu šitaip... na, vis dėlto, mažute...  
  
Kažkas sugriebė man už rankos, o aš vožtelėjau per daug negalvodama kam.  
  
Pataikiau Sarai Vingei į nosį.  
  
Ji kaipmat paplūdo krauju — kaip pradurta ugniagesių žarna.  
  
Kraujas bėgo jai per smakrą, tiško ant baltos palaidinės.  
  
Tėčio nebemušiau, tik su siaubu sumišusi spoksojau į tą raudoną dėmę, sujaukusią jos stilingąjį juodos ir baltos spalvos derinį.  
  
— Ana... — bejėgiškai sulemeno tėtis.  
  
— Nevalia... žmonių mušti nevalia.  
  
„Žmonių” aš ir nemušu, aš trankiau jį.  
  
O Sara Vingė — šiaip, nelaimingas atsitikimas.  
  
Tyčia to nebūčiau dariusi, bet jei jau taip nutiko, tai...  
  
Nereikėjo įtikinėti tėvą parduoti mamos paveikslą.  
  
Žodžiu, pati kalta.  
  
Tėvas ieškojo nosinaitės, bet negalėjo rasti, tai pagriebė tiesiog virtuvinę šluostę.  
  
Ji buvo šlapia ir purvina, Sara Vingė su didžiausiu pasibjaurėjimu numetė ją šalin.  
  
Padaviau jai popierinį rankšluostėlį.  
  
— Ačiū, — sumurmėjo pro nosį,  
  
— oi...  
  
Neatrodė, kad ji būtų supykusi.  
  
Veikiau apstulbusi.  
  
Kraujas šiek tiek apstojo tekėti, tėtis išgręžė šluostę ir bandė valyti kraujuotą palaidinę.  
  
— De, dereigia. Gai grįšiu, babergziu į vadedį.  
  
— Tada paėmė į dalmatiną panašų baltą rankinuką su juodom dėmelėm ir pasuko eiti.  
  
— Palauk. Leisk, aš tave parvešiu namo, — pasakė tėtis.  
  
— Diego, gaib dors. Bazgabidziu, gai bagalbėziu zu galibais birgėjaiz.  
  
— Sara...  
  
— Bažadėdi diego degaliu, Adabai. Bagalbėziu su borą žmodių, babatyzim, kiek galiba užsidirbdi.  
  
„Nieko panašaus, — pagalvojau taip garsiai, kad pamaniau, jog tėtis tikrai išgirs. — Nieko panašaus!”  
  
— Duok raktelius, — pasakė tėtis.  
  
— Pasikalbėsim apie tai mašinoje. O tu... — griežtai bedė į mane pirštu,  
  
— tu liksi čia, o kai grįšiu, mudviem reikės labai rimtai pasikalbėti.  
  
Kai nutilo „Alfa Romeo” burzgimas, skubiai susidėjau keletą daiktų į seną mokyklinę kuprinę.  
  
Degtukų.  
  
Žvakių.  
  
Ko dar?  
  
Buvo sunku susikaupti.  
  
Pakeliui pro duris vos neparvirtau ant pusantro metro ilgio kartoninės dėžės.  
  
Ji buvo didžiulė ir keista, tad stabtelėjau apžiūrėti.  
  
„Natūralūs piktžolių nuodai, — buvo parašyta didelėmis juodomis raidėmis. — Lengvai ir ekologiškai naikina piktžoles.”  
  
Tuos nuodus aš puikiai žinojau.  
  
Ūkvedys jais naikindavo pienes tarp plytelių šalia pastogės dviračiams.  
  
Apdegindavo visą žalumą mėlyna liepsna ir buvo tikrai efektyvūs.  
  
Bet kam jų prisireikė mano tėčiui?  
  
Sode, aišku, piktžolių pakanka, bet čia kažkas ne taip.  
  
Anksčiau jos jam neužkliūdavo.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Toks įspūdis, kad mudu su tėvu gyvename kiekvienas savo planetoje.  
  
Aš nenutuokiu, ką veikia jis, o jis nė iš tolo nesupranta, apie ką galvoju aš.  
  
Užsimetusi ant peties kuprinę, nuėjau į stotelę pasiimti Ajano.  
  
Dzvangt.  
  
Dūžtančio stiklo garsas vakaro tamsoje nuskambėjo itin garsiai.  
  
— Maniau, kad tu turi raktą, — nusistebėjo Ajanas.  
  
— O jei jau mes įsilaužiame, tai kodėl iš viso prašiau leidimo?  
  
Patraukiau pečiais, atsargiai kyštelėjau ranką pro išdaužtą langą ir nuspaudžiau rankeną.  
  
Tėvas buvo uždaręs duris.  
  
Gal jis būtų norėjęs ir mane užrakinti, bet tokios progos jam suteikti neketinau.  
  
Įsivaizdavau, kad Ajanas galėtų apsigyventi kuriame nors antrojo aukšto kambaryje, kur dar yra apklotų ir panašiai.  
  
Bet negalėjau praeiti pro kambarį su židiniu nestabtelėjusi ir dar kartą nepažvelgusi į mamos paveikslą.  
  
Ji šypsojosi, bet daugiau akimis.  
  
Akys buvo tamsios kaip ir mano.  
  
Ji atrodė kaip tik taip, kaip aš ją ir atsimenu.  
  
Negalėjau nė pagalvoti, kad paveikslą atidžiai apžiūrinės svetimi žmonės, įvertins, įtrauks į katalogą ir parduos už didžiausią pasiūlytą kainą.  
  
O jei dabar jį paimčiau ir paslėpčiau?  
  
Ajaną domino kiti dalykai.  
  
— Kodėl čia prikalta? — jis rodė pirštu.  
  
Kalbėjo apie kilimą.  
  
Ir jis teisus: visas prabangaus persiško kilimo kampas buvo prikaltas prie grindų — ne smulkiomis vinutėmis, kaip paprastai siuvami kilimai, o didelėmis aprūdijusiomis dešimties centimetrų ilgio vinimis.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Neįsivaizdavau, kam reikėjo šitaip elgtis su kilimu ir grindimis.  
  
— Pažiūrėkim, kas po juo, — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
Vinutes ištraukti nebuvo lengva, bet šiaip taip ištraukėme.  
  
— Suvyniokim jį ir padėkim į šalį, — pasiūlė Ajanas.  
  
— Štai ten...  
  
Kilimo būta neįsivaizduojamai sunkaus, tarsi būtų ne vilnonis, o velniai žino koks.  
  
O ant grindų po juo...  
  
— Klausyk, gal tavo tėvas koks satanistas? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Ir pažvelgiau.  
  
Visai nenuostabu, kodėl Ajanas taip paklausė.  
  
Ant grindų buvo nupieštas didelis apskritimas.  
  
Tam apskritime buvo keturkampis.  
  
O tam keturkampyje dar viena gūra — keturi persipynę žiedai.  
  
Apskritime buvo daugybė šakelių, lapelių, rožių ir žvaigždžių, dvi baltos paukštės, o pačiame viduryje, viso to derinio centre, buvo apskrita įduba.  
  
Joje kyšojo raktas.  
  
Kai jį pastebėjau, man kažkas atsitiko.  
  
Tarsi kas būtų į pilvą įspyręs — tiesiai į saulės rezginį.  
  
Galvoje išgirdau šnabždesius: „Paimk jį. Paimk, Ana, jis tavo.”  
  
Rakto būta nepaprasto, aišku kaip dieną.  
  
Iš pažiūros jis gryno aukso, o galą puošė dūmų spalvos topazai ir vidurnakčio mėlio safyrai.  
  
— Tai bent, — sušnibždėjo Ajanas.  
  
— Jis turbūt be proto vertingas...  
  
Jis ištiesė ranką jį paimti, bet aš jį sulaikiau.  
  
— Aš tik pažiūrėsiu, — pyktelėjęs pasakė jis.  
  
Bet aš papurčiau galvą.  
  
Raktas mano.  
  
— Tau dabar kas? — paklausė jis.  
  
PAVOJINGA, — parašiau didelėm, baisiom raidėm.  
  
Nenorėjau, kad jis jį liestų.  
  
— Tada pabandyk tu, — pasiūlė Ajanas.  
  
— Pažiūrėsim, kas bus. Gal ten koks slaptas kambarys?  
  
Pasukau raktą.  
  
Tiksliau, pamėginau.  
  
Kažkas pasisuko, bet man lengvai apsvaigo galva, — toks jausmas, kad pasisuko ne raktas, o grindys, gal net visas kambarys aplink mus.  
  
— Kas čia dabar?  
  
Tai pajuto ir Ajanas.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Pati nesupratau.  
  
Viskas lyg ir kaip buvę, nieko neatsitiko.  
  
Kambarys kaip kambarys, virš židinio kabo mamos paveikslas, pro langus šviečia mėnulis, driekiasi šešėliai...  
  
Šešėliai buvo kitokie.  
  
Kažkaip kitaip krito.  
  
O vienas judėjo.  
  
Aiškiai tai mačiau.  
  
Tikrai judėjo.  
  
Žmogaus šešėlis slinko grindimis mūsų link.  
  
Bet nebuvo, kas jį meta.  
  
Mane užliejo siaubas.  
  
Jis užgožė visa kita, mano galvoje teliko vienintelė mintis: bėgti.  
  
Reikia bėgti.  
  
Pasukau raktą dar kartą, taip smarkiai, kad jau maniau — sulaužysiu.  
  
Ir vėl apsvaigo galva, ir vėl pasirodė, kad viskas pasislinko, pakeitė vietą.  
  
Namie.  
  
Jaučiau tai taip aiškiai, kaip jaučiu karštį ar šaltį.  
  
Kambarys vėl toks pat.  
  
Šešėliai ramūs, įprasti, judantys tik tada, kai judame mes patys.  
  
— Kas čia buvo? — Ajanas atrodė priblokštas, bet nepanašu, kad išsigandęs taip kaip aš.  
  
Gal jis nebuvo pastebėjęs to judančio šešėlio.  
  
Gal jis ir jaučia ne visai taip, kaip jaučiu aš.  
  
Man taip drebėjo rankos, kad vos ištraukiau raktą iš spynos.  
  
— Jis tikrai iš gryniausio aukso, — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
— O akmenys... jeigu jie tikri...  
  
Man nepatiko, kad jis taip domisi tuo raktu, tarsi jam terūpėtų, už kiek jį galima parduoti.  
  
Įsimečiau jį į odinio švarko kišenę ir užtraukiau užtrauktuką.  
  
Saugiausia raktui bus čia.  
  
Ir paėmiau jį už rankos.  
  
— Ei, ir kas dabar?  
  
Nusitempiau jį su savimi.  
  
Nebenorėjau ten likti.  
  
Tegu namo šešėliai gyvena sau toliau ramybėje, man jo paslapčių jau gana.  
  
— Baik, Ana, juk kažką aptikom...  
  
Bet aš ir toliau tempiau jį iš paskos — taip įnirtingai, kad jis neturėjo iš ko rinktis, nebent būtų norėjęs pasimušti.  
  
O to jis tikrai nenorėjo.  
  
— Gerai jau, gerai, einu...  
  
Sodų rajono keliuose buvo tylu ir tamsu, beveik nevažinėjo automobiliai.  
  
Aplink tik švilpavo ir ūžavo vėjai.  
  
Išskyrus porą bėgikų, daugiau nepastebėjom nė vieno, kuris būtų norėjęs vaikštinėti tokiame stingdančiame šaltyje.  
  
Palei kelią stovėjo keletas sodo namelių.  
  
Jie buvo visai senučiukai, apgriuvę ir mažyčiai, jų stogai palopyti bituminio kartono lakštais ir plastiku, o langinės nemačiusios šilumai nelaidaus stiklo.  
  
Obelys buvo senos ir sulinkusios, soduose kyšojo po keletą žieminių porų ir garbiniuotųjų kopūstų kamienų.  
  
— Ana, juk sakau, jokie kiti namai manęs nedomina. Jei kas pastebės, mane įtrauks į įskaitą. Pati žinai, kas laukia įskaitoje tų, kurių pavardė ne Hansenas ar Pedersenas. Manai, paskui bus labai paprasta gauti darbą?  
  
Papurčiau vielinę tvorelę.  
  
Taip, per ją laisvai galima perlipti jos visai nepajudinant.  
  
— Ar tu bent girdi, ką aš tau sakau?  
  
Pradėjau kopti.  
  
Ajanas stovėjo šalia ir po nosim keiksnojo.  
  
— Velniai rautų, Ana!  
  
Bet galiausiai ir jis ėmė kopti.  
  
Namelyje buvo sena dujinė viryklė ir, laimė, dar neišjungtas vandens tiekimas.  
  
Sename virduliuke su švilpuku — labai panašiame į mūsiškį šiltnamyje — užkaičiau vandens.  
  
Baisiai šilta nebuvo, per skylėtus langus švilpavo vėjai, tačiau, aišku, daug geriau negu lauke.  
  
Apžiūrėjau, ar spintelėse yra ko nors valgomo, bet atradau tik skardinę dešrelių.  
  
Parodžiau ją Ajanui.  
  
Jis papurtė galvą.  
  
— Kiauliena, — pasakė.  
  
Pažvelgiau į skardinę, pagalvojau apie tuos rausvus daikčiukus joje ir nusprendžiau, kad ir aš pati ne baisiausiai išalkusi.  
  
Tai buvo veikiau perstatyta sodo pašiūrė negu tikras namas.  
  
Viename kampe atremti stovėjo kastuvai, grėbliai, kauptukai, o kitoje pusėje ant vinių, įkaltų tiesiog į sienos lentą, kabėjo sodininkų pirštinės, plieninės vielos, vandens talpyklos.  
  
Dar stovėjo stalas su dviem skirtingomis medinėmis kėdėmis, aptrinta sena sofa ir toji dujinė.  
  
Lyg ir viskas.  
  
Pasirinkome sofą.  
  
Nutrintą jos apmušalą dengė du patiesalai — vienas languotas, kitas vienspalvis pilkas.  
  
Tvyrojo drėgmės kvapas, bet, kai atsisėdome vienas priešais kitą susisupę į patiesalus ir ėmėme siurbčioti mažumėlę per stiprią arbatą su medumi, tapo beveik jauku.  
  
— Kodėl tu taip bijai to namo? — paklausė Ajanas.  
  
— Kas jame negerai?  
  
Truktelėjau pečiais.  
  
Bet to aiškiai nepakako.  
  
Ajanas pasirausė kišenėje ir padavė man savo mobilųjį.  
  
— Štai, — pasakė. — Papasakok.  
  
„Tai kvaila”, — parašiau.  
  
— Todėl ir gali papasakoti.  
  
Aš pagalvojau.  
  
„Bijau, kad mamą pasigrobė namas”, — parašiau.  
  
— Štai kaip, — pasakė Ajanas.  
  
— Man tai... nelabai logiška, bet mintis, aišku, šiurpinanti. Ir viskas?  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
„Bijau, kad vieną dieną jis pasigrobs ir mane.”  
  
Ajanas nieko nepasakė.  
  
Tik uždėjo man ant peties ranką ir stipriai apkabino.  
  
Na, bet dantis už dantį.  
  
Keistai elgiuosi juk ne aš viena.  
  
„Kodėl nenori grįžti namo?” — paklausiau.  
  
Iš pradžių jo veidas labai surimtėjo — panašiai kaip žmogaus, speičiamo į kampą.  
  
Tačiau mes sėdėjome čia, tamsoje, pasišviesdami tik blankiomis mobiliųjų švieselėmis ir apimti tos ypatingos nuotaikos, kai galime vienas kitam pasakoti dalykus, apie kuriuos mokykloje ar kitoje įprastoje aplinkoje arba apšviestoje vietoje nė už ką nepasakytume.  
  
— Mano mama... — pradėjo jis, tada nutilo ir pagalvojo, kad turbūt reikėtų pradėti nuo kažko kito.  
  
— Tėvas mirė, kai buvau visai mažas. Aš jo kaip reikiant ir nepažinojau. Gyvenom pas dėdę ir tetą, ir tris pusbrolius. Mano dėdė, jis... jis man buvo kaip tėvas. Jis geras žmogus, labai mumis rūpinosi.  
  
Kol kas lyg ir nieko baisaus.  
  
Bet buvo aišku, kad tai dar ne viskas.  
  
„Ir kas nutiko?” — paklausiau aš, nes kažkas juk turėjo nutikti.  
  
— Mano mama susipažino su vyriškiu. Tokiu danu. O dėdė... apie tai nė girdėti nenorėjo. Tas vyriškis danas, ne musulmonas — tikrai ne iš tų, su kuriais mamai reikėtų veltis į draugystes. Bet mama norėjo būti su juo. Tai štai... teko kraustytis ir nutraukti santykius su šeimyna.  
  
„O kodėl? — parašiau aš. — Gal jums ėmė grasinti?”  
  
Jis suprunkštė.  
  
— Na, ne visi musulmonai, kai šeimoje kas nors atsitinka, puola dėl garbės žudyti. Ne, tiesiog man teko rinktis. Arba mama, arba giminė. Abiejų turėti nebegalėjau. Pasirinkau mamą. Bet... bet tas naujasis.... Negaliu akyse jo matyti. Juk viskas per jį! Tada... susiriejom. O aš... viskas baigėsi tuo, kad mama pasakė: jei negaliu su juo elgtis bent jau mandagiai, tai... tai galiu eiti, kur tik noriu. — Jis atsainiai pakėlė galvą.  
  
— Tai ir išėjau!  
  
Tokio vienišo žmogaus man dar nebuvo tekę regėti.  
  
Dažnai ir pati būdavau viena, bet buvau prie to pripratusi.  
  
Buvom vienu du su tėvu — ir jau ilgai taip gyvenom.  
  
O Ajanas... jis buvo pratęs būti tarp žmonių.  
  
Buvo aiškiai matyti, kaip jam sunku staiga likti vienam — nebeturėti nei namų, nei šeimos.  
  
Pradėjau suprasti, kaip Ivanui ir jo puspročiams Rykliams pavyko jį palenkti į savo pusę — juk visi kiti buvo nuo jo nusisukę.  
  
Prisitraukiau jį prie savęs ir užklojau mudu apklotu.  
  
Iš pradžių jis gūžėsi, bandė priešintis; paskui tik sudrebėjo ir sukūkčiojo.  
  
Galiausiai jis padėjo galvą man ant peties ir jaučiau, kaip kvėpuoja man į kaklą švelniai ir šiltai — žmogus visai šalia manęs.  
  
Netrukus jis nedrąsiai uždėjo delną man ant krūties.  
  
Aš jį nustūmiau.  
  
Neįsižeidžiau, tiesiog — ne.  
  
Jis nesupyko.  
  
Gulėjom ant tos apipelijusios nudrengtos sofutės apsikabinę, kol galų gale užmigom.  
  
Kai pabudau, jo nebebuvo.  
  
Nebebuvo ir paauksuoto rakto.  
  
— Kur buvai?  
  
Tėvas pasitikdamas stovėjo šiltnamio tarpdury.  
  
Jis buvo pablyškęs, aiškiai nemiegojęs naktį.  
  
Nežinojau, ką atsakyti.  
  
— Nežinau, kaip su tavimi elgtis, Ana. Net į policiją skambinau!  
  
— jis palietė pirštais vieną smilkinį, tarsi jam būtų suskaudę galvą.  
  
— Eik į vidų ir sėskis. Paskambinsiu ir pasakysiu, kad jau atsiradai.  
  
Jaučiausi šlykščiai.  
  
Pasitikėjau Ajanu.  
  
Maniau, kad mudu draugai.  
  
Gal net... būtume galėję susidraugauti artimiau.  
  
O jis nukniaukė raktą ir dabar turbūt bando kur nors parduoti.  
  
Jis juk baisiai vertingas — pats taip sakė.  
  
Tai kvailė.  
  
Tikra naivuolė.  
  
Tikiuosi tik, kad daugiau niekas apie tai nesužinos.  
  
Atsisėdau prie valgomojo stalo ir spoksojau į niekur.  
  
Jaučiau, kad tėtis žiūri į mane, o pati į jį pažvelgti nenorėjau.  
  
Keista, bet man buvo visiškai tas pats.  
  
Ajano išdavystė mane slėgė kaip didžiulis skaudamas auglys, bet koks dabar skirtumas.  
  
Juk gana vaikiška ieškoti mamos, kai tau beveik keturiolika ir kai tau jos nebereikia.  
  
Jei tėtis parduotų paveikslą už „mažiausiai šešis nuliukus”, persikraustytume gyventi kitur.  
  
Kur sienos ne stiklinės, kur virtuvė — tai daugiau negu du dujiniai degikliai ir šaldytuvas.  
  
Pradėčiau lankyti kitą mokyklą.  
  
Pramokčiau gestų kalbos, tapčiau beveik normali.  
  
Tėvas uždėjo ranką man ant peties.  
  
— Ana, būk gera, pasistenk paaiškinti, kodėl šitaip elgiesi? Juk kažkas negerai — tai aišku kaip dieną. Puikiai suprantu, kad tavo toks amžius, kai nelengva... būti kitokiai negu kiti.  
  
Buvau pavargusi.  
  
Peršėjo akis, jaučiausi tarsi nė trupučio nemiegojusi.  
  
Išsitiesiau pasiimti bloknotą.  
  
„Gal galim išsikraustyti kitur?” — parašiau.  
  
Tėvas giliai atsiduso, tarsi jam būtų suskaudę.  
  
— Nežinau, Ana, — prabilo jis.  
  
— Nežinau, ar sugebėčiau gyventi kur nors kitur. Bet jeigu tu taip nori... galiu pamėginti.  
  
Jis pastatė virdulį ir įjungė dujas.  
  
Pastatė ant stalo kukurūzų traškučių ir pieno kaip paprastai.  
  
Tarsi tai būtų eilinis rytas, tarsi nieko ir nebūtų atsitikę.  
  
— O gal pats metas ją paleisti... — pasakė jis taip tyliai, kad vos išgirdau.  
  
Valgydama traškučius galvojau, ar ruoštis į mokyklą.  
  
Tada apsisukau, nuėjau prie savo miegmaišio ir įsiropščiau į vidų.  
  
— Ar nesveikuoji? — paklausė tėtis.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
— Jei nesergi, tai... — „tai tada eik į pamokas”, — aiškiai pagalvojo jis.  
  
Bet ėmė ir apsigalvojo.  
  
Perbraukė man ranka per plaukus — labai atsargiai, tik kartelį.  
  
— Pamiegok, — pasakė.  
  
Bet užmigti negalėjau.  
  
Gulėjau miegmaišyje ir tirtėjau, nors šalta nebuvo.  
  
Buvo apėmęs toks keistas jausmas — bjaurus, pilkas ir beviltiškas.  
  
Galvojau apie Ajaną, apie raktą, apie tą nuojautą, kad jis mano.  
  
O Ajanas jį paėmė.  
  
Daugiau ničniekuo netikėsiu — niekada.  
  
Iš lauko pasigirdo kažkoks keistas švilpimas.  
  
Lėtai atsisėdau lovoje ir praskleidžiau tamsiai mėlynas velvetines užuolaidas.  
  
Sode tėvas nešėsi piktžolių degintuvą.  
  
Bet jis buvo kažką jam padaręs.  
  
Kai piktžoles degindavo ūkvedys, liepsna niekada nebūdavo tokia didelė ir stipri.  
  
Ugnis net švilpė ir degino žoles, rožes, rododendrus ir sudžiūvusius lapus.  
  
Ar nudegino bent vieną pienę, nemačiau.  
  
O jis vis nesiliovė, liepsna didėjo ir plėtėsi.  
  
Ką jis čia sugalvojo?  
  
Gal visą sodą išdeginti?  
  
Klausti neturėjau jėgų.  
  
Buvau tokia išvargusi, kad net akyse dvejinosi.  
  
Bet užmigti vis tiek negalėjau.  
  
Galiausiai atsikėliau ir nuėjau į mokyklą.  
  
O ką, anokio čia daikto.  
  
Ajano nebuvo, bet aš ir nenustebau.  
  
Klasėje jo turbūt nebeišvysime.  
  
O tie jo skambūs žodžiai apie pagalbą... juos irgi galiu išmesti iš galvos.  
  
Aš vėl viena, ir netrukus Ivanas sumos, kad nebėra jokių grėsmingų „pusbrolių”, kurie trukdytų atkeršyti man.  
  
— Sakoma, kad žaibas trenkia žemyn, — pasakė zikas Olė ir lentoje nupiešė storą strėlę.  
  
— Tačiau taip nėra. Žaibas iš tiesų trenkia viršun. Elektros iškrova nuo žemės pašoka į dangų.  
  
Gal kas nors man paaiškins, kodėl?  
  
Aš ne.  
  
Viena ranka pasirėmiau galvą ir lioviausi klausytis.  
  
Jei per pamoką užmigčiau, niekas nepastebėtų.  
  
Taip sunku išgauti atsakymą iš nebylės moksleivės, kad daugelis mokytojų tarsi ir užmiršo, kad aš klasėje.  
  
Vėliau, per specialųjį ugdymą sėdėjau ir nuobodžiaudama internete ieškojau į Luną panašių „Mėnulio paukščių” nuotraukų.  
  
Bet nieko nepešiau.  
  
Jokiose zoologinių duomenų bazėse neradau nieko panašaus nei danų, nei anglų kalbomis.  
  
O kai įrašiau „Mėnulio paukštė” į paieškos sistemą „google”, man išmetė geriausiu atveju kokią nors pasaką, bet nieko panašaus į Lunos atvaizdą.  
  
Galiausiai užklausiau vieno mokytojo interneto mokykloje.  
  
„Mėnulio paukštės gyvenime neegzistuoja, — parašė jis.  
  
— Tad rasti nuotrauką bus gana keblu :D.”  
  
Pridėjo šypsenėlę, kad parodytų, jog iš manęs nesišaipo.  
  
„Ačiū :D”, — parašiau ir pridėjau šypsenėlę atsakydama, kad viską suprantu.  
  
Pasirodo, net internetas ne viską žino, nes manoji Luna buvo tikrai ne kokia pasakų paukštė.  
  
Ji mėgo saulėgrąžų sėklytes ir žalius salotų lapus, tualetą buvo įsirengusi ant jai specialiai padėtos laikraščio skiautės.  
  
Kartais mama patiesdavo laikraštį, kurio tėvas dar nebūdavo spėjęs perskaityti, tad jis imdavo niurnėti, o mama nusijuokdavo ir atrėždavo, kad jam derėjo anksčiau atsikelti.  
  
Buvau tikra, kad pasakų paukščiams tualetų nereikia.  
  
Kas mano mama?  
  
Iš kur ji kilusi?  
  
Kur pradingo?  
  
Gal ten, kur Mėnulio paukštės — įprastas dalykas?  
  
Bet vos tik pradėjau apie tai galvoti, vėl apėmė liūdna, pilka neviltis.  
  
Niekas nepadeda.  
  
Nuo klausimų tik dar labiau skauda.  
  
Kam save kankinu?  
  
Luna tikrai buvo šiek tiek didesnė nei įprasta kakadu.  
  
Diena prašliaužė.  
  
Toks apibūdinimas taikliausias.  
  
Prie namų ir vėl stovėjo „Alfa Romeo”, o Sara Vingė sėdėjo ant sofos.  
  
Šiandien ji apsirengusi juodai.  
  
Vienintelė balta detalė — šilkinis šalis, laisvai apvyniotas apie kaklą; galbūt ji pabūgo čionai eiti šviesiais drabužiais.  
  
Jos nosis vis dar patinusi.  
  
— Tėtis sako, ketinate kraustytis, — pasakė ji, kai įėjau į vidų.  
  
— Jau nesitikėjau, kad kada nors jį iš čia ištrauksiu... bet tu turbūt norėtum gyventi arčiau miesto, tad nesunku suprasti.  
  
Truktelėjau pečiais.  
  
Nežinau, ar noriu.  
  
Tiesiog toliau nuo čia, ir tiek.  
  
Nesvarbu, kur, kad tik toliau nuo čia.  
  
— Radau butuką, kurį galėtumėte išsinuomoti, — tęsė ji.  
  
— Erdvės ten ne per daugiausia, bet jis centre, ir pro langus atsiveria labai gražūs stogų vaizdai. Jei norite, visi trys rytoj galime nuvažiuoti apžiūrėti. Taip pat greitai galėčiau tau surasti darbo studiją, Adamai. Žinai, būtų tikrai smagu turėti tave po ranka.  
  
Nieko sau, pamaniau.  
  
Galima pagalvoti, kad ji tik ir laukia tinkamos progos.  
  
Tėtis atrodė apstulbęs.  
  
Jis turbūt irgi nesitikėjo, kad viskas bus taip greitai.  
  
— Ar tu to nori, Ana? Gal išmiegokim ir ryt nuspręskim?  
  
Miegoti.  
  
Vėl sapnuoti tuos košmarus apie tamsius gniaužtus.  
  
O prabudus — dar viena švytinti plunksnelė ant stiklinio stogo.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
„Nebenoriu čia būti”, — parašiau.  
  
Kitą dieną atėjo laiškas iš gyventojų registro.  
  
Jis buvo įmestas į mūsų pašto dėžutę kartu su keliomis reklamomis ir voku su langeliu, adresuotu tėvui iš kažkokios nekilnojamojo turto agentūros.  
  
Dabar man jau beveik vis viena.  
  
Norėjau nė neatplėšusi išmesti, nes nebenorėjau raustis po praeitį.  
  
Vis tiek greitai išsikraustysime.  
  
Praeitis praėjo.  
  
Todėl ji taip ir vadinasi.  
  
Vis dėlto pradrėskusi pirštais voką ištraukiau ploną popieriaus lapelį.  
  
„Ana Eliasen”, — parašyta viršuje.  
  
Kol kas neblogai.  
  
Bet staiga tapo kur kas blogiau.  
  
Man prieš akis mirguliavo biurokratinės frazės.  
  
Ajanas gimė Danijoje, o aš, pasirodo, ne.  
  
„Kreipimasis dėl asmens kodo suteikimo. Priežastis — atvykimas neribotam laikui. Atvyko į šalį neribotam laikui tų pačių metų 08 mėn. 24 d.... Duomenų apie gimimą nėra, institucija nenustatyta ... Motina nežinoma.”  
  
Motina nežinoma.  
  
Tarsi jos nė nebūtų buvę.  
  
Tarsi vieną gražią dieną mane būtų kas palikęs prie tėčio durų vežimėlyje su rašteliu:  
  
„Čia tavo dukra. Pasirūpink ja.”  
  
Bet aš tikrai ne pamestinukė.  
  
Mamą aš turiu.  
  
Bent jau esu turėjusi.  
  
Kadaise.  
  
Suglamžiau popierėlį į mažą kietą kamuoliuką ir numečiau sau po kojom.  
  
Rudeninis vėjas pagriebė jį ir nupūtė tolyn, tarsi nematomas vaikas spardytų futbolo kamuolį.  
  
Nesvarbu, pasakiau sau.  
  
Dabar jau nebesvarbu.  
  
Po dviejų dienų mokyklos kieme pasirodė moteris.  
  
— Tu vardu Ana, ar ne? — paklausė ji.  
  
Daniškai kalbėjo beveik be akcento, nors buvo ne danė.  
  
Linktelėjau.  
— Ajanas parašė SMS žinutę, kad jis pas tave.  
  
Nebe.  
  
Papurčiau galvą.  
  
Nežinau, ar ji manimi patikėjo.  
  
— Pasakyk jam, kad grįžtų namo, — pasakė ji.  
  
— Mes... mes viską užglaistysime. Tegu tik jis grįžta.  
  
Namie pilna pristatyta dėžių.  
  
Net šiltnamyje per septynerius gyvenimo metus prisikaupia nemažai daiktų, o tėvas nieku gyvu nenorėjo nieko išmesti.  
  
Net piktžolių degintuvo.  
  
Kažin, ką jis ketina naikinti miesto centre?  
  
Gal pienes gėlių vazonėliuose?  
  
Sara Vingė atvyko pasiimti mamos paveikslo.  
  
Į namą su ja nenorėjo eiti nei tėvas, nei aš, tad jai teko kulniuoti vienai.  
  
— Kaip gaila, kad šitaip apleidai namą, Adamėli, — pasakė grįžusi.  
  
— Jei tau jo nebereikia, kodėl, dėl Dievo, tu jo neparduodi?  
  
— Ne, — atkirto tėvas.  
  
— Parduoti negaliu.  
  
— Taip skaudu stebėti, mielasis, kad ten tokia netvarka, kad jis griūva ir... taigi negražiai atrodo.  
  
Netvarka?  
  
Man atrodė, kad sakyti, jog ten netvarkinga, negalima.  
  
Staiga pajutau, kad turiu kaip nors užstoti namą.  
  
— Dar ne, — tęsė tėvas.  
  
— Nieko nebus.  
  
— Taigi, taigi, tu geriau žinai, — pasakė Sara Vingė tokiu tonu, kad buvo aišku, jog yra įsitikinusi priešingai.  
  
Ji atsargiai padėjo paveikslą ant vieno iš tėvo molbertų, kad šviesa kristų reikiamu kampu.  
  
— Koks jo pavadinimas? — paklausė spragsėdama skaitmeniniu fotoaparatu — nuotraukas ji, aišku, išsiuntinės aukcionams ir galerijoms.  
  
— Jis be pavadinimo, — atsakė tėtis.  
  
— Šiame paveiksle pavaizduota...  
  
Anos mama.  
  
— Ji graži, — ramiai pasakė Sara ir toliau pliauškino aparatu.  
  
— Bet juk „Anos mama” nepavadinsime. Gal „Moteris su kakadu”?  
  
— Čia ne kakadu, — suniurnėjo tėtis.  
  
— O kas tada?  
  
— Tai... — jis trumpam nutilo.  
  
— Nesvarbu. Gali vadinti „Moterim su kakadu”.  
  
Kodėl jis nepasako, kad Luna — Mėnulio paukštė?  
  
Ir pagaliau man toptelėjo:  
  
jis žino, kad Mėnulio paukščių tikrovėje nebūna.  
  
Išskyrus, aišku, Luną.  
  
Toji buvo tikrų tikriausia.  
  
Iš kur Luna pas mus atsirado?  
  
Tėtis žino.  
  
Mačiau iš akių, kad žino.  
  
„Nesvarbu, — sušnabždėjo viduje tūnanti pilkoji migla. — Mėnulio paukštė, kakadu — koks skirtumas? Kvaila balta paukštė paveiksle.”  
  
Buvau tokia nuvargusi.  
  
Prastai miegojau.  
  
Jau nebepamenu, kada pastarąjį kartą gerai miegojau, o ryte atsikėliau žvali, po gilaus nakties miego, kupino gražių sapnų.  
  
To tykaus pilko balso buvo labai lengva klausytis.  
  
Visai neskaudėjo.  
  
Niekas neskaudėjo, nes nieko ir negalėjau pajusti.  
  
Nei baimės, nei skausmo, nei pykčio.  
  
Bet ir vilties nejutau.  
  
Jokio džiugesio.  
  
Nuostabos.  
  
Ničnieko.  
  
Kvaila balta paukštė paveiksle, kurį vis tiek tuoj parduos.  
  
Sara Vingė rūpestingai suvyniojo paveikslą — iš pradžių į baltas paklodes, o paskui į storas pilkas antklodes.  
  
Ir nunešė į savo automobilį.  
  
— Paskutinė naktis šiltnamyje, — pasakė tėtis ir kišeniniu peiliuku supjaustė picą, nes visi virtuvės reikmenys jau buvo supakuoti.  
  
— Džiaugiesi?  
  
Linktelėjau lyg verčiama.  
  
— Ana. Tau bus tik geriau. Mums abiem bus geriau.  
  
Kodėl visai neatrodė, kad jis tiki tuo, ką sako?  
  
Iš pažiūros jis atrodė pilkas ir nuliūdęs — taip jaučiausi ir aš.  
  
Atsikandau picos.  
  
Ji buvo sprangi, sūris burnoje kaip guminis.  
  
Ilgos, tąsios sūrio skonio gumos gijos.  
  
Brrr.  
  
Bent jau su Ivanu nereikės kasdien kariauti.  
  
Gal naujoje mokykloje atsiras tokių, kurie panorės draugauti su nebyle pamišėle.  
  
Kurgi ne.  
  
Viltis — kvailių motina.  
  
Apsieisiu ir be draugų.  
  
Pypt pypt.  
  
Kišenėje suvirpėjo mobilusis.  
  
Nenorėjau žiūrėti — turbūt eilinis pagiežingas grasinimas iš Ivano.  
  
„Žinau, kur tu gyveni”, — parašė pastarąjį kartą.  
  
Labai sąmojinga.  
  
Neparašė nieko naujo, bet skaitydama pasijutau tikrai nejaukiai.  
  
Kvailys tas Ivanas.  
  
Kvailas ir Ivanas, ir tas sumautas pasaulis, kuriame reikia gyventi ir bijoti tokių kaip jis.  
  
— Ar ne tavo telefonas supypsėjo? — paklausė tėtis.  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Išsitraukiau iš kišenės.  
  
Spustelėjau žinučių mygtuką.  
  
„Padėk”, — perskaičiau.  
  
Daugiau nieko.  
  
Ajano numeris.  
  
Gulėjau lovoje ir žvelgiau į viršų pro stiklinį stogą.  
  
Danguje daugybė žvaigždžių ir beveik jokio debesėlio.  
  
Gulėjau su mobiliuoju rankoje, iš ekrano juodu ant balto švytėjo Ajano „Padėk”.  
  
„Kur esi?” — galiausiai parašiau.  
  
Praėjo laiko.  
  
Jau buvau bepradedanti snūduriuoti, kai mane pažadino dar vienas pyptelėjimas.  
  
„Nakties karalystėje. Ateik. Greičiau.”  
  
Žinutė keista, trumpa ir tarsi sukarpyta, — pamaniau, jis rašydamas dar kažką veikia.  
  
Ir kas toji „Nakties karalystė”? Aš niekada...  
  
Betgi taip.  
  
Aišku, kad girdėjau.  
  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio, Nakties karalystė jau laukia tavęs.  
  
Sklęski Mėnulio paukštės sparneliais, Pašoki su medžiais jų sapnuose.  
  
Tik grįžki namo pas mane — taip, grįžki namo pas mane.  
  
Girdėjau mamos balsą — tokį aiškų ir raiškų, tarsi ji stovėtų šalia lovos ir dainuotų.  
  
„Nakties karalystė jau laukia tavęs.”  
  
O jeigu tai ne šiaip lopšinė vaikams migdyti?  
  
Kas, jei Nakties karalystė — tikra, apčiuopiama vieta?  
  
Širdis smarkiau suplakė iš baimės.  
  
Pašiurpau vien nuo minties apie Nakties karalystę ir kai prisiminiau tamsybių Tamsybę.  
  
Nes toje Nakties karalystėje tamsybių Tamsybė ir buvo.  
  
Negi mama ten?  
  
Ir Ajanas?  
  
Nelengva įsivaizduoti, kaip tas Danijoje gimęs Ajanas sklendžia Mėnulio paukštės sparneliais ir šokdina laukinius sapnus.  
  
Bet žinutė švietė kaip iš kompiuterio ekrano — kaip įrodymas, kad...  
  
Kad Nakties karalystė — tikra?  
  
Vadinasi, tai nėra tik mano išmonės vaisius, senos dainelės žodžiai.  
  
Juk Ajanas ten — ir iš ten žinutes siuntinėja.  
  
Du pagalbos šauksmai.  
  
Mamos balsas Tamsybėje.  
  
Ir keista Ajano žinutė iš tokios vietos, kurios nėra mokykliniuose atlasuose.  
  
Nuspyriau apklotą.  
  
Šiltnamyje naktimis vėsoka, tad aš jau miegu su senu sportiniu kostiumu ir storomis vilnonėmis kojinėmis, kad kojoms nebūtų šalta.  
  
Tereikia įsispirti į sportbačius ir galiu bėgti.  
  
Tik kur?  
  
Vis dar nežinojau, ką daryti.  
  
Žinojau tik viena — negaliu miegoti lyg niekur nieko.  
  
Rytoj išvažiuosiu ir paliksiu visus — namą, Ajaną, Luną ir Nakties karalystę, senus ir naujus košmarus...  
  
Todėl turiu pabandyti dar kartą.  
  
Tėtis sėdėjo ant supamosios kėdės ir snūduriavo.  
  
Naktimis jis paprastai tapydavo, bet dabar dažai, teptukai ir terpentinas buvo supakuoti.  
  
Nėra lengva atsikratyti ilgamečio įpročio ir paprasčiausiai eiti į lovą.  
  
— Kur tu? — paklausė jis.  
  
Parodžiau, kad noriu į tualetą.  
  
Jis linktelėjo.  
  
Bet kai ėjau pro šalį, jis atsargiai suėmė mane už rankos.  
  
— Juk tu to nori? — vėl paklausė.  
  
— Naujos mokyklos, miesto... Juk nori?  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Ir staiga mane užplūdo noras jį apkabinti, atsisėsti jam ant kelių, prisiglausti prie jo.  
  
Bet aš to nepadariau.  
  
Tik pasilenkiau ir pabučiavau — paskubom pakštelėjau į skruostą.  
  
Apėmė keista nuojauta, kad labai ilgai jo nematysiu.  
  
Namas norėjo pasiimti mane — taip, kaip pasiėmė mamą.  
  
Nesvarbu, kad man jau keturiolika ir kad išaugau iš to amžiaus, kai bijoma pabaisų po lova ar vaiduoklių sandėliukuose, — niekaip negalėjau atsikratyti šios baimės.  
  
Aš tiesiog žinojau.  
  
Tačiau net ir negalėdama atsikratyti baimės turėjau kaip nors susiimti ir eiti toliau.  
  
Buvo šalta.  
  
Žolė jau apšarmojusi — kaip spindintis baltas kailis.  
  
Visas pasaulis virto juodu ir baltu, tarsi būčiau atsidūrusi senovinėje nuotraukoje.  
  
Vaiskiame juodame danguje kaip mažulyčiai balti perliukai spindėjo žvaigždės.  
  
Apšviestos mėnulio šviesos, pilkos namo sienos atrodė kone baltos, tik langai buvo tamsūs ir juodi — kaip kaukolės akiduobės.  
  
Tėtis mažiausiai šimtą kartų kartojo.  
  
Neik ten, Ana.  
  
Ten pavojinga...  
  
Tad vien nuo minties, kad reiks į namą eiti vienai, mane nupurtė.  
  
Namui manęs reikia, aišku kaip dieną.  
  
Gerai.  
  
Tai ir pasiimk mane, mintyse pasakiau tuštiems langams.  
  
Pasiimk.  
  
Pasiimk ten, kur pasiėmei mamą ir Ajaną.  
  
Kad ir drebėdama iš baimės, vis tiek turėjau eiti toliau.  
  
Mamos paveikslo nebebuvo.  
  
Aš tai žinojau — pati mačiau, kaip jį išsivežė Sara Vingė.  
  
Tačiau kai pamačiau tuščią vietą ten, kur jis lig šiol kabėjo, man suspaudė širdį.  
  
Vis dėlto kambaryje dar kažkas buvo ne taip.  
  
Supratau, kodėl Sara Vingė sakė, kad čia netvarka.  
  
Toks įspūdis, kad per kambarį būtų praūžęs viesulas — ir gana nemažas.  
  
Baldai išvartyti, langas išdaužtas, visur mėtosi knygos ir popieriai.  
  
Kilimas suvyniotas, tad buvo puikiai matyti tas apskritimas.  
  
Ir dvokė dūmais.  
  
Dūmai?  
  
Pauosčiau.  
  
Židinys neužkurtas — dūmų tvaikas ne iš jo.  
  
Iš kur tuomet?  
  
Iš įdubos grindyse.  
  
Rakto, aišku, nebuvo, o ten, kur jis turėjo būti, žiojėjo ertmė.  
  
Juoda bedugnė ertmė.  
  
Tokio sudėjimo žmogus kaip Ajanas į tokį plyšį nebūtų įsigavęs.  
  
Netgi aš nebūčiau tilpusi.  
  
Panašu, kad ir ranką būtų sunku įkišti.  
  
Bet tas dūmų tvaikas sklido kaip tik iš tos ertmės.  
  
Atsiklaupiau ir pašviečiau į ją mobiliuoju telefonu.  
  
Tiršta tamsa.  
  
Mano pirštai buvo šalti ir sustingę.  
  
Nebesugraibiau slidaus metalinio paviršiaus, ir telefonas įkrito į ertmę.  
  
Bandžiau jį sugriebti, ir tuo metu pajutau, kaip kažkas čiupo mane ir patraukė žemyn.  
  
Staiga viskas dingo.  
  
Neliko ničnieko.  
  
Net grindų.  
  
Viskas apie mane ėmė suktis, aš kritau tamsoje, dūmų tvaike, mėnulio šviesoje — ir vėl tamsoje.  
  
Pajutau, kaip sudiegė koją.  
  
Į kažką skaudžiai atsitrenkiau.

— Kelkis. Nagi, kelkis pagaliau!  
  
Ir kodėl aš dabar turiu keltis?  
  
Aplink tamsu nors į akį durk — pats vidurnaktis.  
  
Danguje vis dar žybsi žvaigždės.  
  
Dangus.  
  
Kažkoks ne toks, pernelyg vaiskus.  
  
Tarsi žiūrėčiau į jį ne per stiklą.  
  
Lyg gulėčiau lauke ir spoksočiau į šaltą naktinį dangų.  
  
Apsiverčiau ant šono.  
  
Maudžia visą kūną.  
  
Kažkoks piktadarys išsuko man koją, kol miegojau.  
  
Kas čia buvo?  
  
Pala.  
  
Namas ne toks.  
  
Grindys... gulėjau ne ant grindų... bet ant lygaus ir kieto paviršiaus, kažko pilkšvai balto.  
  
Pelėda!  
  
Tai buvo akmeninė pelėda iš prieškambario, bet aptrupėjusi ir juoda nuo suodžių, — atrodė, kad ji viena akimi žvairuoja.  
  
Suodžiai?  
  
Neramiai suplakė širdis.  
  
Suodžiai, nėra stogo...  
  
Atsisėdau.  
  
Ir pamačiau, kad namas sudegęs.  
  
Aplinkui tebestovi sienos, bet langų vietose dabar žiojėja kiaurymės.  
  
Visa kita dingę — stogas, visas vidus, grindys, laiptai ir taip toliau, durys, langų stiklai.  
  
Iš to, kas kadaise buvo mūsų namas, liko tik plikas juodas karkasas.  
  
Mane sukaustė šaltis.  
  
Kaip čia yra?  
  
Kur tėtis?  
  
Ar jam... kas nors atsitiko?  
  
O ugniagesiai, o gelbėtojų mašinos, o medikai, o policija?  
  
Pašokau iš vietos — tiksliau, pabandžiau.  
  
Vienas kelis visai nenorėjo laikyti mano svorio.  
  
— Atsargiai. Ar susižeidei?  
  
Kažkieno ranka sugriebė mane už alkūnės ir laikė, kad nenugriūčiau.  
  
Atsigręžiau ir pažvelgiau į jį.  
  
Į ugniagesį jis visai nepanašus.  
  
Gal veikiau į senovinio veiksmo filmo herojų, tik kad už mane vyresnis vos pora metų.  
  
Tamsios jo akys buvo labai gyvos ir žvelgė susirūpinusios.  
  
Pirmiausia jas ir pastebėjau. Tada ėmė ryškėti ir kitos detalės — nešvarus įbrėžimas ant vieno skruosto, ilgi ir tiesūs plaukai — kreidos baltumo kaip mėnulio šviesa.  
  
Jis vilkėjo pilku švarku, primenančiu labai seną lakūnų uniformą, mūvėjo pilkomis kelnėmis.  
  
Nežinau, kodėl, bet iškart supratau, kad jis ne iš mūsų pasaulio.  
  
Negalėjau jo įsivaizduoti mokyklos kieme, persimetusio krepšį per petį.  
  
Jis su Ivanu vienoje klasėje?  
  
Nieku gyvu.  
  
Nepaisant žvairuojančios pelėdos, čia tikrai ne mūsų namo griuvėsiai.  
  
Tai tiesiog negali būti mūsų namas, nors sodas aplink panašus į mūsiškį.  
  
Tvyrojo aštrus ir aitrus degėsių kvapas, bet pelenai jau buvo atšalę.  
  
Šis namas sudegė prieš daug dienų.  
  
Nakties karalystė.  
  
Atsidūriau Nakties karalystėje.  
  
Jau esu čia buvusi.  
  
Kartą per televizorių mačiau laidą apie moteriškę, kuri vaikščiojo po vieną Austrijos miestą ir aiškino, kad jau yra jame buvusi, — ji tuo įsitikinusi — prieš 250 metų, ankstesniame gyvenime, kai ją vadino Terese Gerber.  
  
Tąkart man tai pasirodė kvaila.  
  
Aplink važinėja automobiliai, dideli žali autobusai, o ji stovi priešais šiuolaikinį daugiaaukštį, kurio tūkstantis septyni šimtai kažkelintaisiais dar tikrai nebuvo.  
  
Iš kur ji galėjo žinoti, kad ji ten gyveno?  
  
O dabar supratau.  
  
Žinojau, kad jei išeisiu pro skylę, kur kadaise buvo durys, ir leisiuosi takeliu per sodą, prieisiu prie vartų.  
  
Kitapus tų vartų — miškas.  
  
Aš jau beveik užuodžiau miško kvapą — drėgną, sunkų samanų ir šlapios žievės kvapą.  
  
Taip pat žinojau, kad to miško aš bijau.  
  
Man pradėjo drebėti rankos.  
  
Apėmė keistas jausmas, kad bet kurią akimirką iš po kojų gali išslysti žemė.  
  
Kad imsiu kristi, kristi ir kristi, nes niekas manęs nelaikys.  
  
Kaip tuose sapnuose, iš kurių niekaip negali pabusti.  
  
Tačiau puikiai žinojau, kad čia — tikrovė.  
  
Ne mūsų pasaulis.  
  
Bet irgi tikras.  
  
Juk jau esu čia buvusi.  
  
— Tu tikrai nesusižeidei?  
  
Tas filmo herojus stovėjo ir žiūrėjo į mane.  
  
Jo plaukai dengė pečius, o akys buvo nakties dangaus spalvos.  
  
Jam ant kaktos įžiūrėjau kažkokį ženklą — prie pat plaukų linijos.  
  
Išpaišytas, o gal tatuiruotas.  
  
Kontūrai kaip drugelio.  
  
Kas jis?  
  
— Mano vardas Herojus, — pasakė jis, tarsi būtų išgirdęs mano mintis.  
  
— O tu Ana, tiesa?  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Tada jis priklaupė — dėl Dievo, nejuokauju — tarsi norėdamas man pasipiršti.  
  
— Aš tave saugosiu, negailėdamas savo gyvybės, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Nuo žvėrių ir žmonių, kalavijo ir Tamsos, kol gyvastis mano kūno neapleis, kol kraujas mano gyslomis tekės.  
  
Dėbtelėjau į jį, bet jis atrodė nusiteikęs kuo rimčiausiai.  
  
Jis kalbėjo rimtai.  
  
Tada pažvelgė į mane taip, tarsi lauktų iš manęs kokio nors atsako, — bet nežinojau, ką sakyti.  
  
Ačiū?  
  
Būčiau galėjusi ištarti šį žodį, bet jis būtų nuskambėjęs labai keistai.  
  
Na, paprastai taip padėkojame stalo kaimynui, kai paduoda druskos, — bet ne žmogui, pasiruošusiam už mus atiduoti gyvybę.  
  
Staiga jis nusišypsojo.  
  
— Taip, žinau, skamba pernelyg iškilmingai, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Bet taip jau čia įprasta.  
  
Patikėk, tavo gyvybė labai vertinga.  
  
Daug vertingesnė negu manoji.  
  
Dabar tu — svarbiausias žmogus Nakties karalystėje.  
  
Jei pavyks išsaugoti tavo neįkainojamą gyvybę, gal netgi sugebėsime iš čia ištrūkti.  
  
Paskubėkime.  
  
Čia nesaugu.  
  
Apsidairiau.  
  
Žinoma, suodinos sienos jaukumo neteikė.  
  
Tačiau nenorėjau niekur iš to sudegusio namo eiti.  
  
Jis vis dėlto priminė kažką artimo, o aplinkui juk — anglies juodumo giria.  
  
Herojus turbūt suprato mano dvejonę.  
  
— Vis tiek teks, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Jei liksime čia, jie mus suras.  
  
Kas?  
  
Kas čionai kelia tokią grėsmę?  
  
— Bešešėliai, — paaiškino jis.  
  
— Ponaitis Ajanas mums pasakė, kad ateini ir tu. Bet Neros šešėliai, kaip ir mes, akylai stebi Pasienio namą, — ponaičio atvykimas pritraukė ir šešėlius, ir bešešėlius. Mes sustabdėme juos, tačiau jie padegė namą, todėl nebegalime čia būti. Dabar jie persekioja Ajaną, mano dėdę Justą ir grupelę Besipriešinančiųjų, nes mano, kad tu su jais. Tave pasitikti paliko mane vieną. Žinoma, ne pats maloniausias sutikimas, bet mūsų labai nedaug beliko. Kitaip negalėjome.  
  
Neros šešėliai... staiga prisiminiau tą vakarą, kai spynoje pasukau raktą, ir kambaryje pasikeitė šešėliai.  
  
Tą gyvą šešėlį, kurio nemetė joks žmogus...  
  
Ar jis turi galvoje juos?  
  
Tas menkutis saugumo jausmas, kurį teikė stūksančios sienos, kaipmat išnyko.  
  
Man nesaugu niekur — nei viduje, nei lauke.  
  
— Bijau, kad mano dėdę ir ponaitį Ajaną netrukus suseks, — tęsė Herojus.  
  
— Kai tik Šešėlių Karalienė sumos, kad tavęs tarp jų nėra, jie grįš prie pasienio namo ir aptiks mūsų pėdsakus. Laiko turime nedaug.  
  
Ponaitis Ajanas... įdomu, koks jam pasirodė šis pasaulis, į kurį jis nugarmėjo, — visi tie gyvieji šešėliai, kova, gaisras, slapstymasis...  
  
Ar jis nesužeistas?  
  
Ar jis... o gal... ar žmonės gali būti nužudyti netgi čia, šiame netikrame pasaulyje?  
  
Taip.  
  
Žinojau taip aiškiai, kaip užuodžiau degėsių kvapą bei jutau skausmą kelyje.  
  
Čia tau ne koks kompiuterinis žaidimas, kur gali pradėti viską iš naujo, jei tave nužudo.  
  
  
Mano mobilusis gulėjo ant akmeninių grindų, visai šalia manęs.  
  
Pagriebiau jį ir paskubom surinkau Ajanui:  
  
„Kur tu?”  
  
Herojus, atrodo, susidomėjo.  
  
— Ir ponaitis Ajanas tokį turi, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Sako, kad jis stebuklingas.  
  
Aha, taip ir pasakė?  
  
Kažin, kaip suksis, kai tas stebuklas išeikvos baterijas?  
  
Tada pagalvojau — negali būti, kad mobiliojo ryšio bendrovė čia turėtų ryšį.  
  
„Ryšys su Visata ir gretimais pasauliais, — jei kas nors sugalvotų Jums iš ten paskambinti!”  
  
— tokios reklamos man dar neteko girdėti.  
  
Ir vis dėlto... juk iš čia gavau dvi Ajano siųstas žinutes.  
  
Dėbtelėjau į savąjį technikos stebuklą.  
  
Gal vis dėlto po tuo švytinčiu ekranu slepiasi koks magijos grūdas?  
  
Jei ir taip, magija turbūt bus išėjusi atostogų.  
  
„Pranešimo išsiųsti nepavyko”,  
  
— įsižiebė ekrane.  
  
O tada jis ir visai išsijungė  
  
— suprask, „aš nudusau ir nesukit man galvos”.  
  
— Eime, Ana.  
  
Herojus paėmė mane už rankos, tarsi tai būtų pats natūraliausias dalykas pasaulyje.  
  
Man rankos jis nespaudė, bet pajutau, koks jis stiprus.  
  
Jis iš tų, kurie sportuoja nuo ankstyvos vaikystės, dingtelėjo man.  
  
Diena po dienos.  
  
— Aš tavim pasirūpinsiu, — pasakė jis.  
  
Jei kas nors man tai būtų pasakęs namie, būčiau tik pasijuokusi.  
  
Ir turbūt parašiusi, kad pati galiu savimi pasirūpinti.  
  
Bet čia viskas kitaip.  
  
Čia tarp visų savo baimių pajutau mažą šilumos ir jaukumo krislelį.  
  
Manimi rūpinasi.  
  
Manimi rūpinasi Herojus.  
  
Nežinau kodėl, bet tikėjau, kad jis iš tiesų mane apgintų — ir nuo Tamsos, ir nuo pamėkliškų girių.  
  
Man baisiau sėdėti tamsioje patalpoje negu sutemus lauke.  
  
Name mane kartais sukaustydavo baimė, o kai išeidavau į sodą, visos baimės išgaruodavo.  
  
O čia visai kitaip.  
  
Šis miškas — ne šiaip snaudžianti giria, atsiduodanti pernykščiais lapais ir spygliais.  
  
Šis miškas — tikra pabaisa.  
  
Jis dvokė puvėsiais ir tamsa, gyva, dusinančia Tamsa.  
  
— Sako, čia kadaise buvo labai gražu, — kone pašnibždomis prakalbo Herojus.  
  
Jis vis dar laikė mane už rankos.  
  
Kitaip, manau, nė žingsnio nebūčiau žengusi į tą mišką.  
  
Įsispoksojau į tamsą pro medžius.  
  
Gražu?  
  
Kokiam psichopatui tai galėtų patikti?  
  
Miškas mane suės.  
  
Sušlamš su visais plaukais ir nagais, aš jaučiau.  
  
Toks alkanas jis atrodė.  
  
— Jei bus labai baisu, — kalbėjo Herojus,  
  
— užsimerk. Nepamiršk, visa tai — tik sapnai. Tau jie nieko nepadarys.  
  
Ką?  
  
Kas?  
  
Timptelėjau Herojų už rankos norėdama, kad paaiškintų, nes tos pasakėlės man tikrai nepadės...  
  
Tada pamačiau pirmąjį.  
  
Jis buvo panašus į mažą sniego sūkurį, tik pustė ne snaigėmis, o šviesos dulkelėmis.  
  
Jos tingiai palengva sukosi ratu, o aš negalėjau nuo jų atitraukti akių.  
  
Man tai priminė vieną iš tų stiklo burbulų, kurį pakračius ima raibuliuoti — tarsi snigtų ant miniatiūrinės trobelės.  
  
Šviesos snaigės artinosi prie mūsų tarytum pučiamos vėjo, nors jo dvelkimo nejaučiau.  
  
— Pasilenk, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Geriau, kad jos tavęs nepaliestų.  
  
Per vėlu.  
  
Aš pernelyg ilgai dvejojau, nes ne visai supratau, ką jis norėjo pasakyti, ir švieselių pūga pūstelėjo man tiesiai į galvą.  
  
Priešais mane stovėjo katinas.  
  
Didesnis už mane.  
  
Stovėjo ant dviejų letenų. — kaip žmogus.  
  
— Pažaidžiam? — paklausė jis ir nusižiovavo, iškišo rausvą, liežuvį ir parodė dvi eiles aštrių katiniškų dantų.  
  
— Gal truputį? Aš gaudau! — ir užsimojo į mane pilka teniso raketės dydžio letena.  
  
Ilgais aštriais nagais perrėžė man pilvą.  
  
Nagai šalti kaip ledas.  
  
Suklikau ir abiem rankomis užsidengiau bambą, kitaip būtų išvirtę visa, kas ten glūdi, — jausmai, paslaptys, svajonės, viduriai, viskas susimaišę...  
  
Mane pervėrė skausmas — aštrus kaip katino nagas, o aš nežinojau, kaip...  
  
Tebestovėjau baisuokliškame miške, dvokiančiame puvėsiais, abiem rankomis užsiėmusi pilvą.  
  
Nematyti nei katino, nei nagų.  
  
Ir pilve nieko neįprasto nejutau.  
  
Niekas jo neperrėžė.  
  
— Apgaulingas sapnas, — paaiškino Herojus.  
  
— Beveik nebeliko sapnų tramdytojų, tad apgaulingi sapnai užklumpa kiekvieną, pasitaikiusį jų kelyje. Jie nieko pikta nedaro, bet geriau jų neliesti. Eime, Ana.  
  
Stovėjau tylėdama ir drebėjau.  
  
Vis dar jaučiau tą ledo šaltumo grybšnį, katino leteną, perdrėskusią man pilvą.  
  
Kažkodėl laukiau, kad tuoj tuoj pro pirštus ims sunktis kraujas.  
  
Nieko pikta nedaro, sako jis.  
  
Jei tatai nekenksminga, nenorėčiau susidurti su tuo, kas, jo nuomone, yra pavojinga.  
  
Tyliai žingsniavome šlapia ir minkšta miško danga.  
  
Tarp tamsių kamienų šmirinėjo ir daugiau apgaulingų sapnų — jie vis švysčiojo po sunkiomis eglių šakomis.  
  
Kai kurie prisiartindavo prie mūsų kaip smalsių šuniukų gauja.  
  
Noriu namo, pamaniau.  
  
Tuojau pat noriu namo.  
  
Ten, kur miškas yra miškas, o jei iškrenta sniegas, jį lengva nukasti kastuvu.  
  
— Čia juk irgi tavo namai, Ana, — tyliai pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Puikiai suprantu, kad... kad čia viskas kitaip. Bet negi nė kiek nesidžiaugi, kad grįžai?  
  
Mano namai?  
  
Grįžau?  
  
Ką jis čia kalba?  
  
Mane sudomino dar vienas dalykas.  
  
Iš kur jis žino, ką aš galvoju?  
  
Toks įspūdis, kad jis mato mane kiaurai.  
  
— Taip, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Maniau, kad tu žinai. Aš Skaitytojas.  
  
Jis pirštais perbraukė sau tą ženklą ant kaktos, tarsi man viskas turėjo paaiškėti.  
  
Bet nepaaiškėjo.  
  
Nors... nors dabar supratau, kad ten tikrai ne drugelis.  
  
Tai knyga — atversta knyga.  
  
Vienas iš sapnų sūkurių priskriejo arčiau, ir aš mečiausi į šalį, kad jis manęs nekliudytų.  
  
Buvo kvaila dabar sustoti, nes apgaulingi sapnai spietėsi apie mus kaip uodai prie ežero.  
  
Bet aš negalėjau taip paprastai eiti toliau.  
  
Skaitytojas.  
  
Minčių skaitytojas.  
  
Jis skaito mano mintis.  
  
Tarsi kas būtų mane nurengęs, ir dabar stovėčiau čia nuogut nuogutėlė.  
  
Visiškai.  
  
Negi jis tikrai mato viską?  
  
Staiga jis kažko sudvejojo.  
  
Pamačiau, kaip paraudo.  
  
Tas šiltas jausmas, kai jau maniau, kad galiu juo pasikliauti, ištirpo.  
  
Jis skaito mano mintis!  
  
Herojus žvelgė į žemę.  
  
— Pamanėme... Ponaitis Ajanas sakė, kad tu... kad tau nelengva kalbėti, taigi pamanėme, kad su tavimi turėtų pasilikti Skaitytojas. Tai buvo didžiulė garbė. Ir yra. Labai apgailestauju, jei... jei dėl to nepatogiai jautiesi. Kai... kai tik bus įmanoma, aš pasirūpinsiu, kad tave imtų saugoti kas nors kitas.  
  
Ajanas.  
  
Staiga pajutau, kaip baisiai jo pasiilgau.  
  
Paprastas... na, gerai, nepaprastas, bet žmogus iš mano aplinkos, be jokių antgamtinių galių, tiesiog... normalus.  
  
Herojus stovėjo nuleidęs žvilgsnį į savo batus.  
  
Ką mąsčiau apie Ajaną, jis, aišku, irgi suprato.  
  
— Reikia eiti toliau, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Kuo ilgiau stovėsime, tuo daugiau nežabojamų sapnų pritrauksime.  
  
Netrukus mūsų pėdsakus aptiks ir šešėlių skalikai.  
  
Apgaulingi sapnai.  
  
Bešešėliai.  
  
Ir Herojus, pasiryžęs dėl manęs mirti, bet vis lendantis į mano mintis.  
  
Nenoromis prisiverčiau žengti toliau.  
  
Sudiegė skaudamą kelį ir aš pasistengiau sutelkti mintis į skausmą — mintys gal šiek tiek nemalonios, bet... ne atviros.  
  
Ne nuogos.  
  
Jis, aišku, žinojo, kad užsigavau kelį.  
  
Bet man tai nesvarbu.  
  
— Man labai gaila, — pasakė jis keistu prislėgtu balsu.  
  
— Manėme, kad taip bus geriau.  
  
Bet geriau nebuvo.  
  
Galiu būti pasaulio tylėjimo čempionė, bet kas iš to, jei žmonės skaito mano mintis?  
  
Vis ėjome.  
  
Aš taip pavargau, kad ne visada turėdavau jėgų išsisukti nuo sapnų sūkurių.  
  
Tamsiame ir tykiame miške po kojomis painiojosi mirgančios sapnų nuotrupos.... anglies skonis — kaip sudegusio mėsos kepsnio ant grotelių... šlapio miško pakloto kvapas ir kelio skausmas — toks, kad greitai nebegalėsiu paeiti...  
  
„Mylimoji, kodėl tu taip toli išvykai?”  
  
— meilus, kviečiantis balsas, moters veidas be akių, be nosies  
  
— tik viena didžiulė tamsi burna...  
  
Persibraukiau ranka per veidą, pabandžiau nusipurtyti sapnus, bet jie tik dar įkyriau klijavosi ir tarsi skverbėsi į odą, į galvą...  
  
Man iš po kojų išslydo žemė, aš susvyravau, parkritau, aplinkui griaudėjo tamsiai pilki audros debesys, aš šaukiau, mano šauksmas buvo panašus į paukščio plėšrūno, mano balsas — plėšrūnės...  
  
— Ana, eime...  
  
Herojus suėmė mano veidą šiltais ir tvirtais delnais.  
  
Padėjo man atsistoti.  
  
Aš svyravau.  
  
Taip skaudėjo kelį, kad norėjosi rėkti.  
  
Ištiesiau ranką pasiremti į artimiausią medį.  
  
Bet užčiuopiau ne žievę.  
  
Tai nebuvo šiurkšti, supleišėjusi, sakų išvagota žievė.  
  
Pažvelgiau aukštyn.  
  
Stovėjau atsirėmusi visai ne į medį.  
  
Tai buvo šviestuvas.  
  
Ne toks, kokie įprasti gatvėse, o juodos kalinėtos geležies stulpas, pačioje jo viršūnėje — nedidukas šešiakampis šviestuvėlis juodais nuaštrintais kampais.  
  
Geriau įsižiūrėjusi pastebėjau, kad jų čia ne vienas, — išjungti, apmirę, panirę į vijoklius ir apžėlę laukiniais krūmokšniais.  
  
Kirtome takelį.  
  
Tas takelis juk kažkur veda.  
  
Į miestą, prie namo ar dar kur nors.  
  
Herojus nervingai pažvelgė į mane.  
  
— Čia ne mūsų kelias, — paaiškino.  
  
— Šis takelis pavojingas.  
  
Noriu namo.  
  
Kur galima prisėsti.  
  
Atsipūsti.  
  
Pamiegoti.  
  
Kur saugu.  
  
Paleidusi jo ranką, žengiau žingsnį tuo takeliu.  
  
— Ana, nereikia...  
  
Nebegaliu.  
  
Pasakiau tai mintyse, kartojau daugybę kartų, kad jis niekaip neišsisuktų neišgirdęs.  
  
Jis dvejojo.  
  
— Čia sustoti labai pavojinga, — pasakė jis.  
— Aplink knibždėte knibžda šešėlių. Jie negali mūsų paliesti, užtat mato. Bešešėliai visada kažkur netoliese.  
  
Šešėliai.  
  
Bešešėliai.  
  
Šešėlių skalikai.  
  
Negi jis nesupranta, kad nė per nago juodymą nenutuokiu, apie ką jis kalba?  
  
— Todėl mes ją ir vadiname Šešėlių karaliene, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Nėra valdo šešėlius. Ji grobia žmonių šešėlius — taip užvaldo ir šešėlį, ir be jo likusį žmogų — bešešėlį.  
  
Grobia žmonių šešėlius?  
  
Kaip tai įmanoma?  
  
— Su gyvųjų šešėliais gana painu, — tyliai prabilo Herojus, bet taip tyliai, kad vos girdėjau, ką šneka.  
  
— Jie yra jos akys ir ausys, pasiekiančios visur: kas gi užsirakins taip, kad į vidų neprasiskverbtų šešėlis? O kas gali būti tikras, kad tamsoje tyliai netūno nematomas šešėlis? Vos išgirdusi vieną vienintelį jai nepatikusį žodelytį, ji meta savo bešešėlius vergus, ir jie tą nelaimėlį pagrobia. O mes, nepaklusnieji, esame priversti amžinai slapstytis. Labai nedaugelio iš mūsų ji nedrįsta liesti — tokių kaip Selenos Miglūnės, kuri turi karalienei neįveikiamų galių, nors tai tik laiko klausimas. Nes dabar jai tarnauja nebe vien gyvųjų šešėliai. Dabar jos valiai lenkiasi ir negyvėlių šešėliai.  
  
Negyvėlių šešėliai.  
  
Ne visai supratau, ką tai reiškia, bet mane nupurtė drebulys.  
  
— Gal verčiau dabar apie juos nekalbėkime, — pusbalsiu pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Bet... bet mano dėdė Justas sako, kad priešą privalu pažinti. Negyvėlių šešėliai — patys pikčiausi mūsų priešai. Jų nenužudysi, nes jie ir taip nebegyvi. Joks ginklas jų neima. Kai jie prie žmogaus prisiliečia... gyvieji niekaip neatsilaiko. Jie tokie šalti, kad šaltis kaipmat įsismelkia į pačią širdį, ir žmogus griūna negyvas.  
  
Jis atidžiai apsižvalgė aplinkui po mišką tarsi bandydamas už artimiausių medžių įžvelgti negyvėlio šešėlį.  
  
Tada maldaujamu žvilgsniu pažvelgė į mane.  
  
— Ana, negi nesupranti, kad privalome jų saugotis bet kokia kaina?  
  
Aš laikiausi už savo žibinto stulpo.  
  
Taip, puikiai suprantu, bet jei nepailsėsiu bent mažumėlę, išvis niekada nebepaeisiu.  
  
Herojus žvelgė į mane ir aiškiai skaitė visas mano tylias mintis.  
  
— Gal miške susiręsime slėptuvę, — pasakė jis.  
  
Papurčiau galvą ir parodžiau į takelį.  
  
Noriu stogo virš galvos.  
  
— Mintis nelabai gera.  
  
Aš nesijudinau.  
  
Herojus tebežiūrėjo į mane.

Apėmė šiurpus jausmas, nes žinojau, jog jo žvilgsnis siekia giliai.  
  
Jis nulenkė galvą.  
  
— Jei tu įsakysi, turėsiu paklusti.  
  
Įsakysiu? Negi iš tiesų lemiamas žodis — mano?  
  
— Tu — rakto paveldėtoja, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Aišku, kad viską sprendi tu.  
  
Iškart sumojau, apie kokį raktą jis kalba.  
  
Tą auksinį, kurį buvo paėmęs Ajanas.  
  
Auksinį mano raktą — mano, nors ir negalėjau paaiškinti, kodėl.  
  
Ir tai suteikė man teisę įsakinėti Herojui?  
  
— Taip, — šiek tiek sutrikęs pasakė jis, tarsi negalėdamas suprasti, kodėl stebiuosi.  
  
Visiškai naujas jausmas.  
  
Nebyliui gana keblu įsakinėti.  
  
„Daryk, kaip liepiu”, — paprastai girdi jis.  
  
O aš niekam negaliu liepti, todėl manęs niekas niekada neklauso.  
  
Išskyrus, aišku, Herojų, kuris girdi, ko aš noriu, nors balsu neištariu.  
  
Pažvelgiau į takelį.  
  
Noriu eiti šiuo keliu, ištariau mintyse.  
  
Ir stogo virš galvos!  
  
Toks mano nurodymas.  
  
Ir Herojus pasidavė, pakluso man.  
  
Priešais namą stovėjo žibintas su blausia šviesele.  
  
Herojus vikriai užsliuogė žibinto stulpu.  
  
Atidaręs vieną jo langelių, atsargiai išėmė kažką švytintį ir smilkstantį rankoje.  
  
Tada nušliuožė žemėn ir ištiesė man delną, kad pati pamatyčiau.  
  
Tai buvo nedidukas gyvūnėlis — tarsi riebus kirminas su sparneliais ir neproporcingai trumpomis kojytėmis, o pilvukas žybčiojo trumpais blyksniais kaip elektros lemputė per nenusisekusį zikos eksperimentą.  
  
— Šviesos kirminas, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Jie pratę, kad juos šeria ir prižiūri, bet neturiu ko jam duoti. Teks paleisti jį į laisvę ir tikėtis, kad jis išgyvens.  
  
Herojus stumtelėjo kirminiuką pirštu, ir tas apsivertė ant lapo.  
  
Mažumėlę palūkėjo, atrodė, kad nesveikuoja, nors aš ir nesupratau, kaip jis iš viso tai ištvėrė.  
  
Negalėčiau tvirtinti, kad jis turėjo snukutį.  
  
Tada suplasnojo sparneliais ir pakilo — sunkiai ir neužtikrintai tarsi apgirtusi kamanė.  
  
Žiūrėjome, kaip jis nuskrido tarp medžių — maža geltona kibirkštėlė tamsoje.  
  
Jį suės, pamaniau.  
  
Kurioje nors šio alkano miško vietoje.  
  
Kas nors jį suės.  
  
Nuo tos minties aš nuliūdau.  
  
— Negalėjome jo pasiimti su savimi, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Tai tas pats, kas bastytis su plakatu: „Mes čia”.  
  
Namą supo nedidelė balta sodo tvorelė.  
  
Ją buvo galima lengvai peržengti, tačiau ji patikimai saugojo nuo miško.  
  
Šlubčiodama, bet laiminga įėjau pro vartus.  
  
Ten buvo veranda su pora supamųjų krėslų, o ant durų kabojo išblukusi lentelė.  
  
„Svajonių sodas. Smuklė ir kambariai”, užrašyta raitytomis raidėmis.  
  
Aišku kaip dieną, kad čia jau seniausiai niekas nebegyvena.  
  
Langus ir praviras duris dengė tankūs voratinkliai, jais buvo apvyti pilkšvi mediniai sienojai.  
  
— Tik tu jų neliesk, — perspėjo mane Herojus ir sulaikė mano ranką.

— Čia šešėlių tinklai.  
  
Pamačiusi supratau, kad šiuos tinklus buvo numezgęs ne paprastas voras.  
  
Storiausi jų buvo tvirti kaip batraiščiai.  
  
Mėnesienoje jie švytėjo pilkšvu blizgesiu, nuo kurio man net nugara pagaugais nuėjo.  
  
Herojus staiga iš kažkur išsitraukė ilgą ploną peilį.  
  
Nemačiau, iš kur jis atsirado, — gal iš rankovės išsitraukė — net krūptelėjau iš nuostabos.  
  
Juo jis praskleidė tinklus priešais duris.  
  
Jie prasiskyrė, bet gijos nesutrūkinėjo.  
  
Arba tie voratinkliai tikrai ypatingi, arba peiliukas visai atšipęs.  
  
Tik nemaniau, kad Herojus nešiojasi atšipusį peilį.  
  
— Atsargiai, — perspėjo Herojus.  
  
— Tu geriau visai prie jų nesiliesk.  
  
Palindau jam po ranka, prasmukau pro voratinklius ir įžengiau pro praviras tamsias duris.  
  
Durys buvo ne šiaip praviros, kaip iš pradžių pasirodė.  
  
Jos gulėjo ant grindų visiškai sumaitotos — tarsi kas kirviu jas būtų sukapojęs.  
  
Nugara ir vėl pašiurpo.  
  
Kas, jei tas su kirviu vis dar čia netoliese?  
  
— Čia nieko nėra, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Manai, leisčiau tave pirmą, jei nebūčiau tuo tikras?  
  
Tai gal jis ir kiaurai sienas mato?  
  
— Nujaučiu tokius dalykus, — pasakė jis ir vėl parodė į tatuiruotę ant kaktos.  
  
— Jei viduje būtų gyvų minčių, aš būčiau pajutęs.  
  
Viduje stovėjo kėdė ir supamasis krėslas kaip ir verandoje.  
  
Iš pradžių mačiau tik tai.  
  
Panirau į krėslą ir atsargiai ištiesiau skaudamą koją.  
  
— Štai, — pasakė Herojus ir pristūmė man suolelį, kad galėčiau užsikelti koją.  
  
— Gal bus patogiau.  
  
Man taip skaudėjo, kad kelioms sekundėms užsimerkiau.  
  
— Čia gyveno Andrėjas Lelijus ir jo žmona Olina, — aiškino Herojus.  
  
— Jie buvo Sapnų ganytojai. Žmonės iš visos Nakties karalystės traukė pažiūrėti jų sapnų sodelio.  
  
Kodėl jie čia nebegyvena?  
  
Šis klausimas sužadino mano smalsumą, nors ir jaučiau, kad atsakymas man gali nepatikti.  
  
— Juos suėmė bešešėliai. Apkaltino, kad jie veikia išvien su besipriešinančiaisiais. Bet mano dėdė Justas sako, kad tai netiesa. Mums jie tikrai niekada nedirbo. Buvo... tiesiog paprasti žmogeliai.  
  
Lėtai pramerkiau akis.  
  
Niekada nebuvau mačiusi Andrėjo Lelijaus ir jo žmonos.  
  
O sėdžiu jų namuose.  
  
Visa tai buvo taip tikra, kitaip negu... negu per televiziją ar panašiai.  
  
Kažkas kirviu išlaužė jų duris.  
  
Kažkas juos pagrobė ir išsivežė iš namų... bet kam?  
  
Ką bešešėliai darydavo su tais, kurie jiems nepatikdavo?  
  
Kas bus, jei jie sučiups Ajaną?  
  
O jeigu jau sučiupo?  
  
Šįkart Herojus neatsakė į mano neištartus klausimus.  
  
Jis stovėjo ir dairėsi susirūpinęs — šį jo bruožą pastebėjau vieną pirmųjų.  
  
Spustelėjau mobilųjį, jis tamsoje sušvito.  
  
Smuklės kambarys buvo žemomis lubomis, o abiejuose galuose prie sienų buvo po didelį židinį.  
  
Gulėjo paruoštos kūrenti malkos, o ant staliukų — po šviestuvėlį, pritaikytą šviestis tais kirminėliais, kokį ką tik paleidome.  
  
Durys sumaitotos baisiai, tačiau kitų muštynių ženklų nebuvo matyti.  
  
Gal jie nė nesipriešino?  
  
Mobilusis užgeso.  
  
Juk galėjome tą švytintį kirminėlį pasilikti — bent trumpam.  
  
Šios aklinos tamsos neįmanoma pakelti.  
  
Mėnulio šviesos neužtenka.  
  
O kas bus, kai jis nusileis?  
  
Malkos, parengtos kūrenti... net širdį sumaudė, kaip pasiilgau šviesos.  
  
Sunkiai pakilau iš vietos ir nukėblinau prie židinio.  
  
— Geriau nereikia, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
Apsimečiau, kad neišgirdau.  
  
Jis čia gimęs, čia augęs — vis tiek manęs nesupras.  
  
Jei negausiu šviesos, bent jau kartkartėmis, aš... tikrai numirsiu.  
  
— Ana...  
  
Dar kartą pasišviečiau mobiliuoju kaip žibintuvėliu.  
  
Ant lentynos prie židinio gulėjo lyg ir degiklis, tik nesupratau, kaip jis veikia.  
  
Herojus ištraukė jį man iš rankų.  
  
— Gerai, nediduką lauželį, — pasakė.  
  
— Bet reikia būti atsargiems.  
  
Taigi.  
  
Aišku.  
  
Kaip sau nori, kad tik truputėlį šviesos išvysčiau.  
  
Jis patraukė senas malkas ir paruošė naują lauželį.  
  
Degiklis žybtelėjo po antro bandymo.  
  
Jis primetė į laužą smulkių plonų pagaliukų ir žievelių, tada lauželis įsidegė ir apėmė didesniąsias malkas.  
  
Prisitraukiau supamąjį krėslą arčiau ugnies.  
  
Negaliu apsakyti, kaip buvo gera žiūrėti į liepsnas, jausti jų šilumą, sugerti jų skleidžiamą šviesą.  
  
Herojus pakilo.  
  
Ugnis jau buvo įsidegusi, jam nebūtina trypčioti apie ją kaip apie mažą vaiką. Jis pasiėmė kėdę ir atsisėdo už manęs, tik nusisukęs į duris.  
  
Ir vėl sumišau.  
  
Man nepatiko, kad jis taip arti manęs, nors ir žiūri į kitą pusę.  
  
— Juk man privalu tave saugoti, — pasakė jis.  
  
Tačiau nuo tų jo žodžių nebesklido nei šiluma, nei jaukumas.  
  
Juk jis tuo pat metu gali įžvelgti...  
  
Mano minčių srautas sustojo ir išsklido kaip pelės, išsigandusios pelėdos šešėlio.  
  
Kaip šlykštu, kad jis mato, kas dedasi mano galvoje.  
  
— Jei nori, aš pasitrauksiu tolėliau, — pasisiūlė jis.  
  
— Iš tolo minčių taip aiškiai nematyti.  
  
Taip.  
  
Puiku.  
  
Galėtų pasitraukti taip toli, kad su savo mintimis vėl likčiau viena pati.  
  
— Negaliu. Negaliu tavęs paleisti iš akių.  
  
Kodėl?  
  
— Negaliu, ir tiek, — kalbėjo jis.  
  
Negalėjau tverti iš pasibjaurėjimo, nors ir žinojau, kad jį tai žeidžia.  
  
Juk kai užplūsta negražios mintys, tu jų tiesiog neišsakai, o kai pasijunti bjauriai, tiesiog to neparodai.  
  
Bet paties jausmo užgniaužti juk irgi negali.  
  
Mane užplūdo šleikštulys — tik ne iš vidurių, o iš galvos.  
  
Lauk.  
  
Eik šalin.  
  
Įeiti draudžiama.  
  
Nenoriu, kad tu matytum...  
  
Čia mintys ir vėl sustojo.  
  
Toks jausmas, kad jei nesiliausiu, nugriūsiu.  
  
Staiga jis pakėlė galvą.  
  
— Ko tu nenori, kad sužinočiau?  
  
Nieko.  
  
Eik šalin.  
  
Jis vėl atsistojo ir pažvelgė į mane.  
  
Eik sau! — surikau viduje.

Varyk iš čia, po paraliais!  
  
Pašokau nuo kėdės ir iš visų jėgų pastūmiau jį — šalin, šalin nuo manęs!  
  
Jis nenugriuvo.  
  
Atsitraukęs porą žingsnių sustojo atstatęs krūtinę.  
  
Klykianti gervė saulėlydyje ar panašiai.  
  
Nemanau, kad jis tai padarė sąmoningai, — greičiau instinktyviai.  
  
— Pašauk, jei tau manęs prireiks, — dusliai pasakė jis ir pradingo už durų.  
  
Susmukau į supamąjį krėslą visiškai išsekusi.  
  
Mačiau jį pro langus, pro šešėlių tinklus.  
  
Stovėjo verandoje, atsukęs man nugarą ir bandė nuduoti, kad jo ten nėra.  
  
Kažin, ar jis ir iš ten skaito mano mintis?  
  
Visa virpėjau, tada pastebėjau, kad vienas kumštis taip stipriai suspaustas, kad net nagai į delną susmigę.  
  
Lėtai atgniaužiau.  
  
Tai buvo delnas su ištatuiruotu voru.  
  
Pirmąkart atidžiai apžiūrėjau tatuiruotę.  
  
Paprastai taip nesielgiu.  
  
Ji yra, ir tiek.  
  
Visada buvo.  
  
Ji kažkuo man priminė Herojaus ženklą ant kaktos.  
  
Ištatuiruota knyga, ištatuiruotas voras.  
  
Tačiau yra skirtumų — mano voras labai tikroviškas, detalus, pilkas ir juodas, o Herojaus knyga — viso labo purpuriniai kontūrai.  
  
Bet vis tiek... vis tiek žinojau, kad ir mano voras kažką reiškia.  
  
Tai ženklas.  
  
Bet ką jis žymi?  
  
Vėl sugniaužiau kumštį ir supratau dar vieną dalyką, nors ir nesuvokiau, kodėl: nenoriu, kad Herojus pamatytų mano vorą.  
  
Buvo pradėję lyti.  
  
Lėtai, dideliais lašais.  
  
Girdėjau, kaip jie sunkiai dunksi į stogą ir langus — bumbt, bumbt, bumbt.  
  
Židinyje šoko liepsnos, o apie mano pavargusias kojas kaip meilus kačiukas ėmė glaustytis šiluma.  
  
Apsunkusios akys užsimerkė.  
  
— Ana.  
  
Herojaus balsas iš verandos.  
  
Pajutau sąžinės graužatį.  
  
Lauke juk šalta ir šlapia.  
  
Bet neįstengiau jo pakviesti į vidų.  
  
Vien nuo tos minties ėmė pykinti.  
  
— Ana, pasistenk neužmigti. Sapnai čia apgaulingi. Tyko šešėliai.  
  
Pavargusi linktelėjau.  
  
Puikiai viską suprantu.  
  
Nenoromis atsimerkiau ir įsistebeilijau į ugnį.  
  
Užmigti tikrai negalima.  
  
Pakaks šiek tiek pailsėti.  
  
Šešėliai švysčiojo į taktą su liepsna ir atrodė tokie, kokie turi būti.  
  
Šviesa nuo liepsnos krito ant išblukusio skudurinio kilimėlio, natiurmorto su trimis baltomis rožėmis, žalvarinio puodelio ant stalo, kurį, atrodė, kažkas ką tik čia pastatė.  
  
Tačiau, be mudviejų su Herojumi, čia nebuvo ničnieko — nė gyvos dvasios.  
  
Labai akivaizdu, kad namas apleistas, netgi vienišas.  
  
Pala.  
  
Bet kažkas lyg...  
  
Ten.  
  
Prie lango.  
  
Tirštesnė tamsa, judesys...  
  
Ne.  
  
Kažkoks paukščiukas.  
  
Iš pradžių pamaniau, kad jis viduje, bet paskui supratau, kad į vidų prasismelkė tik jo šešėlis.  
  
Akimis pagavau nebylų tamsių sparnų plasnojimą, ir jis pradingo.  
  
Mano širdis pamažėl nurimo.  
  
Vėl susmukau supamajame krėsle ir užsikėliau skaudamą koją ant suolelio.  
  
Nemiegok, perspėjau save.  
  
Tik pailsėk.  
  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio, Nakties karalystė jau laukia tavęs.  
  
Sklęski Mėnulio paukštės sparneliais, Pašoki su medžiais jų sapnuose.  
  
Tik grįžki namo pas mane — taip, grįžki namo pas mane.  
  
Iš pradžių pagalvojau, kad skamba mano mintyse.  
  
Bet ne.  
  
Daina tikra.  
  
Balsas tamsoje skambėjo silpnai, neryžtingai, bet ir įžūlokai.  
  
Jau vien dainuoti tą dainą buvo tarsi savotiškas maištas.  
  
Mano mamos balsas buvo toks gražus.  
  
Minkštas, švelnus ir visada toks tyras.  
  
O šis buvo kimus, nelabai pataikė į toną, bet vis tiek toks gražus, kad ir vėl nugara pagaugais nuėjo.  
  
Nepajutau, kaip atsistojau.  
  
Atsidūriau lauke, nors neprisimenu, kad būčiau išėjusi pro duris.  
  
Ėmiau eiti.  
  
Ėjau mišku, o per veidą kaip ašaros riedėjo vandens lašai.  
  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio, Nakties karalystė sapnuoja tave.  
  
Paslėptą tinklą surask tamsoje Ir išblaškyk piktus šešėlius.  
  
Tada grįžki namo pas mane — taip, grįžki namo pas mane.  
  
Tolėliau ant vieno iš medžių kabėjo žibintas.  
  
Jo viduje lindėjo nedidukas storas kirminas, savo silpna gelsva šviesa apšviečiantis paparčius ir...  
  
Ir duris.  
  
Tarp samanų, akmenų ir žolienojų buvo durys — tarsi įėjimas į slėptuvę.  
  
Pagriebusi sunkią durų rankeną trūktelėjau, kad net vyriai sugirgždėjo.  
  
Durys prasivėrė ir pamačiau laiptus, vingiuojančius žemyn į tamsą.  
  
Laiptai iš plytų buvo seni, aptrupėję ir slidūs, bet neišsigandau.  
  
Nusikabinau nuo šakelės žibintą ir žengiau ant pirmojo laiptelio.  
  
Kirminas žibinte tylutėliai sucirpė sparneliais.  
  
Žemyn.  
  
Gilyn.  
  
Vos nepaslydau ant akmenų atplaišų, tad įsikibau į akmeninę sieną.  
  
Šalta.  
  
Glitu.  
  
Tarsi prie sraigės liesčiausi.  
  
Išgirdau, kaip žemyn laiptais nudardėjo mano paspirtas akmenukas.  
  
Matyt, leistis teks ilgai.  
  
Iš rūsio gilumos vėl pasigirdo mamos balsas:  
  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio, Nakties karalystė pasiilgo tavęs.  
  
Ieškau, šaukiu tave tamsoje, Tik tavęs kaip nėra, taip nėra.  
  
Kaip noriu tave išvysti, vaikeli, Kad atsirastum bent šalia, — kad atsirastum bent šalia.  
  
Anksčiau ji niekada taip nedainuodavo.  
  
Dabar jos balsas buvo toks gailus, kad per ašaras beveik nebemačiau kelio.  
  
„Aš ateinu! — sušukau viduje. — Atbėgu!”  
  
Ir taip pasileidau paskutinėmis pakopomis, kad vos nepargriuvau.  
  
Ten stovėjo ji.  
  
Mudvi skyrė surūdijusios geležinės grotos, bet aš jas pakelsiu.  
  
Išvaduosiu ją.  
  
Pro grotas įkišau rankas norėdama ją paliesti...  
  
Bet ji atsitraukė.  
  
— Ar tu ir vėl mane kankinsi? — paklausė ji nebe tuo gražiu, o džeržgiančiu, kančios ir skausmo kupinu balsu.  
  
— Negi tau dar negana? Per tave visas pasaulis žūsta. Gal gali pagaliau palikti mane ramybėje?  
  
Sustingau.  
  
Išsižiojau ir norėjau kažką pasakyti — pirmąkart po labai ilgos pertraukos norėjau prabilti, — bet supratau, kad nieko nebus.  
  
Neišlemenau nė garso.  
  
Nė šnabždesio.  
  
Mama, čia juk aš.  
  
Pažiūrėk!  
  
Bet ji negalėjo.  
  
Ir dabar pamačiau, kodėl.  
  
Jos akis dengė ploni pilki siūlai, sumazgyti taip, kad ji negalėjo ničnieko įžiūrėti.  
  
Stovėjau priešais ją, o ji manęs nematė.  
  
Negalėjau pratarti nė žodžio — tad negalėjo ir išgirsti.  
  
Trenkiau ranka per tas grotas, bet susikruvinau ranką.  
  
Spyriau į jas — dar ir dar, — bet krauju persisunkusiais sportbačiais negalėjau išjudinti suvirintų metalo virbų.  
  
Nubyrėjo žiupsnelis rūdžių, ir tiek.  
  
— Ana, sugrįžk, — pasigirdo Herojaus balsas.  
  
— Paleisk. Čia tik sapnas.  
  
Bet paleisti nenorėjau.  
  
Įsikibusi į grotas spardžiau toliau, nes mama kaip tik pasuko galvą tarsi susidomėjusi, koks čia triukšmas.  
  
Gal suvoks pagaliau, kad prieš ją — ne priešai, o aš.  
  
Jos vaikas.  
  
— Ana!  
  
Šaukė Herojus, ne mama.  
  
Staiga ant nugaros pajutau krentančius sunkius lietaus lašus.  
  
Buvau kiaurai permirkusi.  
  
Sportinis kostiumas prilipo prie manęs kaip kūdros maurai.  
  
Gulėjau ant pilvo šlaput šlaputėliame miške ir kabinausi į žibinto stulpą, o mano pirštai juodi, tarsi būčiau mėginusi nagais iškasti purvą.  
  
Mama.  
  
O kur mama?  
  
Kvėptelėjau oro ir gavau gurkšnį lietaus vandens, sumišusio su sūriomis ašaromis.  
  
Ji juk ten.  
  
Aš ją mačiau.  
  
Tai tikrai ne sapnas, aš ją iš tiesų mačiau...  
  
— Ana. Jos čia nėra. Juk sakiau — sapnai čia apgaulingi. Eime, mums reikia keliauti toliau. Jos labui.  
  
Ką jis tuo nori pasakyti?  
  
— Juk tai dėl jos, — paaiškino jis.  
  
— Kovojame, kad ją išlaisvintume. O jei nepavyks, karaliene paskelbsime tave.  
  
Net išsižiojau tai išgirdusi.  
  
Karalienė?  
  
Mama?  
  
Mane?  
  
Bet klausinėti nebebuvo kada.  
  
Kažkur netoli pasigirdo pratisas gausmas, kuriam kaipmat pritarė daugybė balsų.  
  
— Šešėlių skalikai, — pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Aptiko mūsų pėdsakus. Ana, bėk.  
  
Pasileidome bėgte per košmarų mišką, kiek tik leido mano sužeistas kelis.  
  
Apgaulingų sapnų visiškai išvengti nepavyko, bet pastebėjau, kad bėgdami prasmukdavome pro juos greičiau — vos spėdavau pamatyti — plėšrūno dantys, gėlės atspaudas, obuolių pyrago kvapas — ir mes vėl lietuje, tamsoje, miške, tarp sunkių žalių šakų ir šaknų, ant juodos permirkusios miško paklotės.  
  
Kelis degte degė — jau net nebegėlė, o plyšo iš skausmo.  
  
Bet nebuvo kada sustoti, nes už nugarų jau girdėjome tuos balsus, panašius į medžioklinių šunų lojimą, o gal ir ne.  
  
Jau vien nuo to garso kraujas stingo gyslose, ir dabar beveik įsitikinau, kad bešešėliai, apie kuriuos pasakojo Herojus, yra tikri.  
  
Jie girdimi, jie skleidžia siaubą.  
  
Baimė kaustė kojas ir rankas, burna džiūvo.  
  
Jie nebetoli.  
  
Balsai artėjo, garsėjo ir aiškėjo.  
  
Netrukus juos išvysime.  
  
Ir jie — mus.  
  
— Nieko nebus, — uždusęs pasakė Herojus.  
  
— Teks pabandyti juos apmauti.  
  
  
Jis išsuko iš takelio ir iki juosmens įsibrido į papartyną.  
  
Tada kaip išprotėjęs pradėjo rausti paklotę.  
  
Spoksojau į jį.  
  
Ką jis čia sumąstė?  
  
Iškasti slaptą tunelį?  
  
— Padėk man, — nutraukė jis mano mintis.  
  
— Greičiau, Ana.  
  
Gal jis galėtų bent paaiškinti?  
  
Tačiau paskubomis ėmiau kasti kartu su juo, nes balsai vijosi mus lyg tiksliai žinotų, kad jau nebetoli.  
  
— Duobė skirta tau. Pabandysiu nukreipti jų dėmesį į save.  
  
Tučtuojau lioviausi kasti.  
  
Man?  
  
Negi jis tikrai mano, kad gulsiuosi į tą šlapią, juodą, šlykštų kapą, o jis nubėgs mišku, mane čia palikęs?  
  
Kas gi taip neseniai prisiekė: „Nepaleisiu tavęs iš akių”?  
  
— Tau teks slėptis. Dabar kitos išeities nėra. Gulėk, kol nutils balsai. Kai viskas aprims, eik štai tos žvaigždės kryptimi. Matai? Tai Nakties akis. Eik paskui ją, kol prieisi proskyną ir namelį su mėlynomis langinėmis. Jis priklauso tetulei Enei. Ji tau padės. Jis visai netoli, tu jį tikrai rasi.  
  
Bet... o kaipgi jis pats?  
  
Staiga susigraužiau, kad buvau jam tokia bjauri, o jis visaip bandė man padėti.  
  
Kas, jei aš jo daugiau nepamatysiu?  
  
Jis uždėjo man ant rankovės savo gerokai purviną delną.  
  
— Aš grįšiu, jei tik galėsiu, — pasakė jis.  
  
— O jei ne, tavimi pasirūpins tetulė Enė. Štai, paimk, kad neliktum visai be nieko.  
  
Jis įdavė man peilį — ne tą ilgą ir siaurą, o kitą.  
  
Ir kiek jis jų turi?  
  
Šis buvo neką ilgesnis už paprastą kišeninį peiliuką.  
  
Neįsivaizduoju, nuo kokių priešų galėčiau apsiginti dvylikos centimetrų ilgio plieno ašmenimis, kuriais nė naudotis nemoku.  
  
Stovėjau ir mirksėjau bandydama sulaikyti ašaras ir nežinojau, ką daryti.  
  
Jaučiausi tarsi prarandu vienintelį šiame pasaulyje likusį draugą.  
  
— Gulkis, — keistu, švelniu balsu paliepė Herojus.  
  
— Dabar jau pakankamai gilu.  
  
Kad ir kaip sunku buvo, padariau, kaip liepiama.  
  
Atsiguliau ir leidausi uždengiama žemėmis ir lapais, liko tik mažas veido lopinėlis, akys ir nosis.  
  
Herojus atsargiai palietė vieną mano skruostą.  
  
— Tu labai drąsi, — pasakė jis.  
  
— Tikrai išsikapstysi. Lik sveika, Ana.  
  
Paėmęs porą paparčių jis uždengė likusią veido dalį.  
  
Ir nubėgo. Daug greičiau, nes jau nebereikėjo laukti manęs.  
  
Jo žingsniai tolo, kol galiausiai nutilo.  
  
Gulėjau tamsoje ir klausiausi.  
  
Skalikų balsai buvo prislopinti, tačiau taip atrodė dėl to, jog gulėjau duobėje.  
  
Jie vis tiek čia pat, vis tiek ieško manęs, turbūt arti kaip niekad.  
  
Bent jau nešalta.  
  
Žemė visai nešalta.  
  
Ji...  
  
Šilta.  
  
Ui.  
  
Galima pamanyti, kad jausmas visai mielas, bet tikrai ne.  
  
Žemė buvo šilta kaip kūnas, todėl apėmė jausmas, tarsi esu praryta kokio nors gyvio.  
  
Šlapia miško paklotė sunkiai užgulė ir spaudė mane prie žemės, buvo nelengva kvėpuoti.  
  
Pradėjau būgštauti, ar iš viso kada nors pajėgsiu atsikelti.  
  
Beprotiškai magėjo pabandyti, bet dabar jau girdėjau žingsnius — žingsnius ir garsus — kažkas brovėsi per brūzgynus, po kojomis lankstydamas ir laužydamas šakas.  
  
Kaskart, kai įkvėpdavau ir iškvėpdavau, man nosį kuteno karpyti paparčių lapai, jutau, kaip nuo žingsnių dundesio virpa lapų paklotė.  
  
Kad tik jie prabėgtų sau, meldžiau aš ir prisimerkiau, tarsi taip jiems būtų sunkiau mane pamatyti.  
  
Staiga man pasirodė, kad... ar tie garsai kartais nenutolo?  
  
Taip.  
  
Tikrai nutolo.  
  
Jie nulėkė tolyn, Herojaus pavymui.  
  
Visu kūnu pajutau palengvėjimą, net sudrebėjau.  
  
Jie prabėgo pro šalį!  
  
Tada išgirdau, kad papartyne kažkas traška.  
  
Traškėjimas artinosi.  
  
Girdėjau šnopavimą ir tylutėlį letenų šiurenimą.  
  
Šuo, pamaniau.  
  
Vienas iš tų šunų.  
  
Užuodė mane.  
  
Bet tik vienas.  
  
Gal spėčiau išpulti ir nudobti jį peiliu, kol nepradėjo kaukti ir neprisišaukė kitų?  
  
Ar iš viso įstengčiau jį nudobti?  
  
Gyvenime nesu nudėjusi nieko didesnio už uodą.  
  
Gal ir nepavyks, bet nieko geresnio nesugalvojau.  
  
Kol kas jis tylėjo.  
  
Negi šunys nepradeda loti, kai ką nors užuodžia?  
  
Jis užlipo ant manęs, tiksliau, ant žemių.  
  
Jaučiau, koks jis sunkus, ir tvirčiau suspaudžiau peilį.  
  
Staigus smūgis į širdį... o gal taikyti į sprandą?  
  
Jo uostinėjantis snukis vos už dvidešimties ar trisdešimties centimetrų nuo manęs.  
  
Iš pradžių viena priekine letena pakapstė žemę, o paskui pradėjo kaip reikiant rausti.  
  
Še!  
  
Vožiau iš visų jėgų.  
  
Pavyko ne taip staigiai ir smarkiai, kaip tikėjausi, nes teko iškelti ranką iš po žemių, bet jaučiau, kad pataikiau į...  
  
Kažką šaltą.  
  
Ne kailį, ne raumenis, ne šiltą kraują.  
  
Jis tik keistai sušnypštė, ir staiga svoris nuo mano krūtinės dingo.  
  
Taip staigiai įkvėpiau oro, kad į burną pribyrėjo žemių, pradėjau kosėti ir spjaudytis.  
  
Šiaip taip atsiklaupiau.  
  
Šalta.  
  
Buvo šalta...  
  
Kur šuo?  
  
Nemačiau nieko kito, tik šešėlius, buvo visiškai tamsu...  
  
Ir tada man toptelėjo, kad šuo tėra šešėlis.  
  
Vienas iš Šešėlių yra šuo.  
  
Negyvas šuo.  
  
Stovi už kelių metrų nuo manęs ir žvelgia blausiomis negyvomis akimis.  
  
Šešėlis ir pūvantis kailis kabojo ant to, kurio — o ne mano — vieta buvo tame kape.  
  
Iš kaulėtų žandikaulių švietė geltoni dantys, o nasrai buvo seniausiai sudūlėję.  
  
Jis pasiruošė pulti.  
  
Pamėginau atsistoti ant kojų, o jis šoko.  
  
Spėjau suimti peilį abiem rankomis — nesitaikiau, tik iškėliau atkišusi nuo savęs, — nenorėjau prisileisti to gaišenos, bijojau net pagalvoti, kad jo geltoni dantys ir pliki žandikauliai galėtų mane paliesti.  
  
Peilis įsirėžė jam į krūtinę, man ant rankų ištryško šaltas šešėlių syvų lietus.  
  
Kaipmat nudilgė odą — kaip sausas ledas.  
  
Šalta.  
  
Šalčiau už ledą.  
  
Šuo neišleido nė garso.  
  
Gal jis ir balso nebeturi.  
  
Gal tai, kuo jis kadaise lodavo, jam irgi išpuvo, ir jis dabar toks pat nebylys kaip ir aš.  
  
Jis žnektelėjo ant pilvo.  
  
Jam iš nasrų pasipylė juodas skystis, matyt, tekėjęs jo kūne vietoj kraujo, ir jis parvirto ant šono.  
  
Iš jo kažkas sunkėsi — negyvybė, o paskutiniai jėgų likučiai, būties syvai.  
  
Galiausiai liko tysoti šuns išnara, nyki maita — atrodė, guli miške jau daugybę savaičių, — nugairinta vėjų, liūčių ir apgraužta kirminų.  
  
Negalima sakyti, kad nugaišo tik dabar, nes tai įvyko jau seniai.  
  
Tik dabar jis gulėjo visai nejudėdamas.  
  
Ūūūūūūūūūūūū!  
  
Mišką pervėrė kraują stingdantis staugimas, iš baimės net peilį iš rankų išmečiau.  
  
Vieną akimirką pasirodė, kad paskutinį mirties kauksmą išleido mano jau dukart pastipęs šuo.  
  
Ūūūūūūūūūūūūū!  
  
Ne.  
  
Tai ne mirties kauksmas, o medžioklės šūksnis kažkur toliau, miško gilumoje.  
  
Bešešėliai medžioja.  
  
Ne ką kitą, o Herojų.  
  
Atsiklaupusi karštligiškai ėmiau ieškoti peilio.  
  
Juk turėtų būti kažkur čia, tarp juodu krauju apšlakstytų paparčių.  
  
Taip skaudėjo kelį, kad nebegalėjau stovėti ropomis, turėjau atsigulti ant pilvo ir šliaužioti po papartyną, bet peilis buvo dingęs kaip į vandenį.  
  
Pratisi kauksmai tolo.  
  
Galiausiai stojo tyla.  
  
Atsisėdau ir lioviausi ieškojusi.  
  
Pradėjau drebėti.  
  
Ta šuns gaišena.  
  
Klausytis Herojaus pasakojimų apie tai, kad Nėra valdo visus „negyvėlių šešėlius”, buvo viena.  
  
Tačiau pačiai susidurti su tokiu — visai kas kita.  
  
Dabar jis guli tarp paparčių, plokščias ir įdubęs, be jokių gyvybės ženklų.  
  
Dvėsena, kokių kartais aptinki paprastame miške.  
  
Oi, sakai, žiūrėk, negyvas šuo guli.  
  
Tai vargšelis, pamanytum, ir tiek.  
  
Bet dar prieš kelias akimirkas jis judėjo.  
  
Nei šis, nei tas — gyvas šešėlis, gyvis.  
  
Pasitryniau dešinę ranką ir prisiminiau tą sauso ledo pojūtį, kai ranka su peiliu perėjo per šešėlių šunį — kiaurai kaip per rūką — gal tik tirštesnį nei įprastai.  
  
Mane supykino.  
  
Norėjau rėkti.  
  
Pasiųsti žinutę tėčiui, kad atskubėtų manęs vaduoti.  
  
Išsipildė tik pirmasis noras — išsivėmiau, bet nedaug.  
  
Apgailėtini likučiai picos, kurią valgėme su tėčiu prieš, atrodė, milijoną metų, kai viskas buvo daugmaž normalu.  
  
Nesakau, kad pasijutau daug geriau.  
  
Tačiau manyje sujudėjo nedidutė, bet stipri ir gaji būtybė.  
  
Gerai, Ana.  
  
Gali atsigulti ir numirti.  
  
Bet gali atsistoti ir eiti toliau.  
  
Turi iš ko rinktis — ir ką rinksiesi?  
  
Pažvelgiau į nakties dangų.  
  
Aušros nebuvo nė mažiausio ženklo, o ji ir neateis, nes čia Nakties karalystė, saulės čia nėra.  
  
Tačiau viena žvaigždė švietė už visas ryškiau ir šilčiau.  
  
Nakties akis, taip sakė Herojus.  
  
Eik ten, kur ji šviečia, ir tikrai atrasi, ko ieškai.  
  
Leidausi į kelią.  
  
Ėjau, kol įstengiau.  
  
Kai pargriuvau ketvirtą kartą, nes nebelaikė kelis, pasidaviau.  
  
Nušliaužiau prie artimiausio medžio, atsirėmiau į jį ir įsistebeilijau į žvaigždę, kuria turiu sekti.  
  
Atleisk, Herojau.  
  
Nebegaliu.  
  
Negyvėliai šunys ir bešešėliai gali mane sučiupti — ak, kaip jie norėtų mane sudoroti.  
  
Man nebesvarbu — visai nusivariau nuo kojų ir baisiausiai skauda dešinį kelį.  
  
Kaip aš galėjau taip nusiristi?  
  
Juk nesu apsvaigusi nuo narkotikų.  
  
Esu tik paprasta išsekusi paauglė nutrintais sportiniais bateliais ir sportiniu kostiumu, tinkamu nebent šiukšliadėžei.  
  
Norėčiau pabusti ir suvokti, kad guliu savo švarioje ir šiltoje lovoje po stikliniu stogu, apsupta kartoninių dėžių dėželių ir juodų plastikinių maišų.  
  
Tačiau skausmas pernelyg ryškus — ne, čia ne sapnas.  
  
Aūūūūūūūūūū! — atsklido iš tamsos.  
  
Aūūūūūūūū-aūūūūūū-aūūūūūūūū!..  
  
Man ant rankų net plaukai pasišiaušė.  
  
O, ne.  
  
Ir vėl.  
  
Nebeturėjau jėgų nei pajudėti, nei bėgti, tačiau kažkokiu stebuklingu būdu vėl atsistojau ant kojų, — buvau taip išsigandusi, kad tiesiog negalėjau likti sėdėti.  
  
Aūūūūūūūūūū!  
  
Aūūūūūūūūūū!  
  
Mečiau per petį baikštų žvilgsnį.  
  
Kaip arti!  
  
Pastebėjau juos tarp medžių, bet įsikasti į žemę ir pasislėpti nebeturėjau kada.  
  
Puikiai žinojau, kad nuo jų nepaspruksiu, bet mano suglebęs, skaudantis kūnas liepė nieku gyvu nepasiduoti.  
  
AŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪŪ!  
  
Apsisukusi pamačiau, kad arčiausiai pribėgęs šuo šoka ant manęs.  
  
Ore švystelėjo išsitiesęs kūnas, atviri žabtai, geltonos laukinio vilko akys...  
  
Man į krūtinę rėžėsi dvi milžiniškos letenos ir parvertė mane aukštielninką.  
  
Iš nasrų gyvuliui dribte dribo seilės.  
  
Mano veidą ėmė laižyti šiurkštus didžiulis susijaudinusio gyvūno liežuvis.  
  
Ką?..  
  
Tik po kelių akimirkų atsitokėjusi supratau, kad manęs vis dėlto neės.  
  
Nebent paskandins seilėse, bet — jokių piktų kėslų.  
  
— Snukiau! Stačioke! Čionai!  
  
Tą balsą pažinojau.  
  
Esu jį girdėjusi seniai seniai.  
  
Tada dar buvau visai mažytė, o ji — didžiulė.  
  
Ji ir dabar buvo didelė.  
  
Rankos kaip kastuvai, pečiai platūs kaip laukujės durys.  
  
Kepurėje, kurią buvo užsimaukšlinusi ant akių, galima skalbinius nešioti, o iš jos ilgo raudono lietpalčio išskleisti palapinę šešiems žmonėms.  
  
Šalia jos šunys atrodė visai normalaus ūgio, — didžiausias jų buvo islandiško ponio dydžio.  
  
Man nespėjus nė susigaudyti, ji pakėlė mane nuo žemės kaip kūdikį.  
  
Iš netikėtumo buvau bepradedanti priešintis, bet ji turbūt to nė nepastebėjo.  
  
Priglaudė prie savo drėgno lietpalčio ir nusinešė murmėdama sau po nosimi.  
  
— Kiaurai peršlapusi ir vienui viena. Ir ką jie sau galvoja! Bet nebesirūpink, mažute, tetulė Enė tavimi pasirūpins.  
  
Keisčiausia, kad aš ja patikėjau.  
  
Taip patikėjau, kad užmigau tiesiai jai ant rankų.  
  
Negaliu pajudinti kojų.  
  
Iš tikrųjų tai nė nejaučiu jų.  
  
Kas nutiko?  
  
Nenoromis praplėšiau akis ir pastebėjau, kad per naktį manęs nesuparalyžiavo.  
  
Lovos kojūgalyje gulėjo ponio didumo šuo.  
  
Pastebėjęs, kad pabudau, jis man amtelėjo, atsistojo, pasirąžė ir pradėjo laižyti galvą.  
  
Pamėginau atstumti jo milžinišką snukį, bet nebuvo taip paprasta.  
  
— Nagi, Snukiau, nelįsk prie jos. Jie labai džiaugiasi tave matydami, mieloji. Niekaip nesuprato, kodėl staiga lioveisi juos lankiusi.  
  
Be kepurės ir lietpalčio tetulė Enė atrodė tik vos vos mažesnė.  
  
Ji ramiai sėdėjo didžiuliame apmuštame supamajame krėsle ir siuvinėjo kryželiu — lėtai ir kruopščiai.  
  
Jai apie galvą vijosi ugninių plaukų garbanos.  
  
Manau, suknelę su rožytėmis ji apsivilko tam, kad atrodytų švelnesnė ir moteriškesnė, bet jai tai nepavyko.  
  
Ji buvo didžiulė kaip kalnas.  
  
Labai ją mylėjau.  
  
Iš kur, po paraliais, tas jausmas?  
  
Jis slypėjo kažkur manyje, pačiame galvos viduryje, o gal ten, kur paprastai glūdi jausmai, laukiantys, kol juos patirsi.  
  
Mylėjau ją taip, kaip maži vaikai myli zoologijos sodą, močiutę ir braškintus ledus — viską iš karto.  
  
— Ar tau jau geriau, mažute? Kai tave radau, buvai visai nuvargusi.  
  
Pabandžiau nusišypsoti, bet vietoj šypsenos pavyko tik nusižiovauti.  
  
Stačiokas, gulėjęs palei lovą, pažvelgė į mane ir lyg pritardamas taip pat nusižiovavo.  
  
Jo krūminiai dantys buvo tokio dydžio kaip mano mažytis pirštelis.  
  
Staiga prisiminiau, kaip Jodinėdavau ant jo pilkos gauruotos nugaros, kai buvau ketverių.  
  
Pakasiau jam paausį.  
  
— Gurkštelk arbatytės, padės, — tetulė Enė įpylė arbatos iš gėlėto arbatinuko ir pastatė puodelį ant staliuko prie lovos.  
  
Pasikėliau ant alkūnių ir atsisėdau lovoje, bet puodelis buvo toks sunkus, kad jį reikėjo kelti abiem rankomis.  
  
— Oi, atleisk, luktelėk, — pasakė tetulė Enė ir paėmė puodelį iš manęs.  
  
Palaikė jį delnuose, palenkė galvą ir kažką sumurmėjo.  
  
Kai grąžino puodelį man, jis jau buvo įprasto dydžio.  
  
— Tik atsargiai, — pasakė ji.  
  
— Taip suspausti daiktai įšyla, jei pameni.  
  
Linktelėjau.  
  
Puikiai pamenu.  
  
Mane užplūdo prisiminimai apie tetulę Enę.  
  
Arbata, pyragaičiai — svarbi tų prisiminimų dalis.  
  
Jodinėjimas ant Snukiaus ir Stačioko.  
  
Lietingi vakarai su galvosūkiais ir sūrio sumuštinukais.  
  
Staiga prisiminiau, kaip sykį sudaužiau vieną iš jos puodelių.  
  
Pabandžiau jį padidinti ir sumažinti, kaip tai darydavo ji.  
  
— Nagi, mažute, — pasakė ji tada.  
  
— Tu juk ne didintoja. — Tada ji paaiškino, kad kiekvienas turi kokių nors ypatingų galių.  
  
— Tavo mama Kara — sapnų verpėja, tu tai žinai. Kiti yra atradėjai, įžiebėjai arba skaitytojai ir taip toliau. Aš sugebu daiktus mažinti ir didinti, tad aš — pakuotoja. O tu, mažute, to nesugebi.  
  
TAI KAS AŠ TADA? — parašiau netvirta vaikiška rašysena.  
  
— Na, anksčiau ar vėliau mes tai išsiaiškinsime, — atsakė tetulė Enė, o rausvas jos veidas tik dar labiau paraudo.  
  
— Dėl to labai nesuk galvos.  
  
Tada ir supratau, kad man kažkas negerai.  
  
Kažkas ne taip, kažko trūksta.  
  
Taip nusiminiau, kad net pravirkau, o tetulė Enė pamanė, kad verkiu dėl sudužusio puodelio.  
  
— Dėl to nesuk sau galvos, mieloji. Nusišluostyk ašarytes. Paklijuosim, ir puodelis vėl bus kaip naujas.  
  
Ir dabar, po daugelio metų, prisimenu tą jausmą.  
  
Man kažkas negerai, ir ne dėl to, kad aš nebylė.  
  
Aš kitokia.  
  
Bet apie tai paprastai nekalbama.  
  
Tas vaikiškas braškinių ledų ir močiutės jausmas šiek tiek apslopo.  
  
Pakėliau puodelį prie pat veido ir pažvelgiau į garuojančią rusvą arbatą, kad niekas nematytų.  
  
Tušinuko ir bloknoto šalia savęs nebeturėjau, lipnių užrašų lapelių — taip pat.  
  
Mano purvinas ir kiaurai peršlapęs sportinis kostiumas buvo dingęs, vilkėjau ilgais naktiniais marškiniais su išsiuvinėtomis gėlytėmis — greičiausiai jie tetulės Enės, tik ji juos buvo sumažinusi, kad tiktų man.  
  
Lyg ir tiko, tik rankovės kybojo šiek tiek ilgokos.  
  
Apsidairiau.  
  
Siuvinėti užtiesalai, siuvinėtos pagalvės, siuvinėti skudurėliai ir pirštinės arbatai — net paveiksliukai ant sienų ir tie siuvinėti.  
  
O paprasčiausio bloknoto nebuvo — nei siuvinėtu viršeliu, nei be jo.  
  
Pažiūrėjau į tetulę Enę ir parodžiau, kad noriu rašyti.  
  
Ji linktelėjo.  
  
— Tuoj pažiūrėsiu, mažute.  
  
Ji atrado dailų senovinį rašiklį ir storą pageltusį popieriaus lapą, primenantį tuos, kuriuos už daugybę pinigų galima nusipirkti specializuotose meniškai sendintų daiktų parduotuvėlėse.  
  
Ten parduodamas būtent toks popierius.  
  
HEROJUS — parašiau.  
  
Tetulė Enė papurtė galvą.  
  
— Nieko nežinau, mieloji. Aš jo nemačiau.  
  
Siurbčiojau karštą arbatą, bet viduje mane suspaudė šaltukas.  
  
Ar jį sučiupo bešešėliai?  
  
Mano ranka drebėjo, todėl raides raityti teko ilgiau nei paprastai.  
  
Surašiau, kas nutiko mudviem su Herojumi, papasakojau, kaip jis nuo manęs nuviliojo bešešėlius.  
  
Tetulė Enė linktelėjo.  
  
— Taip, — pasakė.  
  
— Pareigingas jaunuolis. Vargšas vaikas.  
  
„Kodėl taip kalbi?” — parašiau.  
  
— Jo tėvas buvo tavo mamos sargybinis. Jis buvo Geležinis Kumštis, kaip ir dauguma jo giminės narių. Sako, jis nurungė vienuolika Šešėlių Karalienės karių, bet ir jis pats buvo įveiktas. Žmonės pasakojo, kraujas nuo laiptų tekėjo upeliais.  
  
Mane tebelaikė suspaudęs šaltis ir kitą klausimą parašiau kone iš paskutiniųjų:  
  
KUR MAMA DABAR?  
  
Tetulė Enė prisimerkė, tarsi jai būtų staiga sudiegę, ir labai nuliūdo.  
  
— Tai žino tik Nėra, — paaiškino ji.  
  
— Manome, kad ji laikoma įkalinta, bet kur, neaišku.  
  
Jaučiau, kaip širdis į kulnus nusirito.  
  
Mano mama čia.  
  
Gyva.  
  
Mano košmarai patvirtina: ją pagrobė kažkas piktas ir baisus.  
  
Viduje atitrūko seniai graužusio skausmo gniužulas.  
  
Ji mūsų nepaliko.  
  
Tiek gimtadienių be jos dovanų, tiek dienų laukta žinių... tiek naktų, kai man jos taip trūko, kai pykau, kad jos nėra šalia.  
  
Ji tikrai būtų grįžusi, jei tik būtų galėjusi.  
  
Pajutau sąžinės graužimą, kad galėjau taip pykti, bet man palengvėjo.  
  
Ji kažkur įkalinta — tai ir gera, ir bloga žinia.  
  
Ji manęs nepaliko, nemirė.  
  
O belaisviai juk vis tiek išlaisvinami?  
  
Belaisviai.  
  
Ajanas.  
  
Vis dar nežinojau, kas nutiko jam.  
  
Kur mano telefonas?  
  
Reikėtų pabandyti dar kartą, kol visai neišsikrovė baterija.  
  
Mobilusis gulėjo ant naktinio staliuko šalia mano arbatos puodelio, bet atrodė kitoks.  
  
Iškart sumojau, kodėl.  
  
Jis švarutėlis.  
  
Nebeliko ne tik vakarykščių purvų, bet ir anksčiau nešvarių pirštų paliktų dėmių bei kišenėse prisikaupiančių apnašų, apsiveliančių apie klavišus.  
  
— Na, jis buvo baisiai jau nešvarus, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Tai aš jį ir nuploviau. Ar gerai padariau?  
  
Rytas, žinoma, neatėjo.  
  
Bet virš medžių pakilo vaiskus auksinis mėnulis, jo šviesa skverbėsi į tetulės Enės namą.  
  
Sėdėjau su neveikiančiu mobiliuoju rankose ir jaučiausi taip, tarsi kas būtų nukirpęs vienintelę likusią giją, jungusią mane su pasauliu.  
  
Tai buvo vienintelis saitas su Ajanu, su mūsų pasauliu.  
  
Kaip aš dabar jį surasiu?  
  
— Pats metas judėti toliau, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Tau teks atsistoti, mažute, kad galėčiau viską suspausti.  
  
Maudė visą kūną, ypač kelį, bet užsitempiau aptrintą sportinį kostiumą, kurį ponia Enė išskalbė, kol miegojau.  
  
Jis buvo dar drėgnokas, bet jau geriau vilkėsiu tokį negu skolinsiuos vieną iš gėlėtųjų, į palapines panašių tetulės Enės suknelių.  
  
— Sėskis čia, — pasakė tetulė Enė ir mostelėjo į didelį akmenį.  
  
— Kad netrukdytum.  
  
Ir pradėjo viską mažinti.  
  
Prieš akimirką dar stovėjo visas namas su mėlynomis langinėmis, grybukais išpuoštais gėlių vazonėliais, kaminu, pašto dėžute ir net nediduku šuliniu.  
  
Iš pradžių iš namo pasigirdo keisti garsai — ummmmmmp.  
  
Staiga pradėjo trauktis ir mažėti sienos, tada atėjo eilė stogui.  
  
Galiausiai namas tapo kaip žaislinis ir kuo puikiausiai tilpo į tetulės Enės vežimėlį.  
  
Nesumažėję liko tik gėlių vazonai ir grybukai.  
  
— Labai sunku supakuoti tai, kas gyva, — paaiškino tetulė Enė.  
  
— Supranti, augalai yra šilti. Esu bandžiusi mažinti, bet tada jie nuvysta.  
  
Šiek tiek suglumusi linktelėjau.  
  
Tetulė Enė šaižiai sušvilpė Snukiui ir Stačiokui — jie noriai leidosi įkinkomi į vežimaitį, tarsi būtų ne dideli šunys, o darbiniai arkliai.  
  
— Bus geriau, jei aš eisiu, — pasakė tetulė Enė,  
  
— o tu sėskis ant atramos, mažute. Tau reikia pailsėti. Snukius ir Stačiokas tokią mergytę be vargo patemps.  
  
KUR TRAUKSIME? — parašiau dailiuoju jos duotu tušinuku.  
  
— Reikia surasti Miglūnę, — atsakė tetulė Enė. — Ji tau geriausiai padės.  
  
Bet...  
  
O KAIP HEROJUS?  
  
Tetulė Enė nenorėjo į mane žiūrėti.  
  
— Kaip nors, mažute.  
  
Ir vėl suspaudė šaltis, nes iš jos balso supratau, kad ji ir pati nelabai tiki, ką sako.  
  
Nelabai tiki, kad jis liks gyvas.  
  
Išsirangiau iš apkloto, kuriuo ji buvo mane apmuturiavusi, ir iššokau iš vežimo.  
  
— Ką darai, mieloji?  
  
Ji puikiai suprato.  
  
Aš laukiau.  
  
— Šok atgal į vežimą.  
  
Ne.  
  
Jau praradau paskutinį saitą su Ajanu.  
  
Negaliu taip paprastai atsisveikinti ir su Herojumi — turiu bent jau pabandyti.  
  
Jis rizikavo gyvybe, kad išgelbėtų mane.  
  
Negi negaliu skirti šiek tiek laiko jo paieškoms, kad bent sužinočiau, ar jis gyvas?  
  
Tetulė Enė pažvelgė į mane tarsi svarstytų, ar nederėtų griebti mane atbula ranka ir jėga įsodinti į vežimą.  
  
Jei ji būtų to ėmusis, nebūčiau galėjusi pasipriešinti, bet iš vietos nesijudinau.  
  
— Visada buvai užsispyrusi, — iškošė ji pro sukąstus dantis.  
  
— Net vaikystėje. Matau, metai tavęs nepakeitė.  
  
Stovėjau, ir tiek.  
  
Patekusi čia, aš visą laiką tik bėgu arba slapstausi.  
  
O dabar štai stoviu — jausmas visai malonus.  
  
Tetulė Enė atsiduso.  
  
— Gerai. Kaip sau nori. Teks pamėginti.  
  
Ji iškinkė Snukių ir Stačioką iš vežimo.  
  
Dideli šunys ėmė linksmai šokinėti apie ją ir iškišę rausvus liežuvius vizgino uodegas.  
  
Ji suėmė Snukiaus galvą ir įdėmiai pažvelgė jam į gelsvas akis.  
  
— Pameni Herojų? — paklausė ji.  
  
Snukius klausėsi.  
  
Tada susiraukė ir kiek galėdamas ištempė savo nugeibusias milžiniškas ausis.  
  
Tetulė Enė sudavė jam per nugarą.  
  
— Surask! — įsakė ji.  
  
— Surask Herojų!  
  
Ir viskas?  
  
Nei pauostyti ko davė?  
  
Atrodo, viskas.  
  
Gal net šunys čia turi magiškų galių.  
  
Keturkojis pakėlė snukį, pauostė orą ir pasileido į miško tamsybes — aiškiai žinodamas, kur.  
  
— Na? — tarė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Važiuosi dabar kartu, ar kaip? Jei taip, turime kaip reikiant paskubėti.  
  
Nebuvo malonu vėl leistis į kelią pro medžius.  
  
Drėgmės kvapas, šlapios samanos man priminė tą šuns dvėseną ir mano slapstymąsi duobėje — net pagaugai nugara perbėgo.  
  
— Šalin! — šūktelėjo tetulė Enė ir nuvijo niūrų sapną kaip įkyrų uodą.  
  
Visai nenustebau, kad tas sapnas jai pakluso.  
  
Nežinau, kiek laiko ėjome ir ar gerokai pasistūmėjome į priekį.  
  
Turbūt nemažai, nes man ir vėl pradėjo baisiai skaudėti kelį.  
  
Snukius bėgo priekyje — pilkas šuns šešėlis tarp medžių — gyvas, šiltas, uodegą vizginantis šuo, ne koks maita, atsiduodantis kapais ir sušvinkusia dvėsena.  
  
Pradėjau graužtis, kad reikalavau ieškoti Herojaus.  
  
Negi ta giria niekada nesibaigia?  
  
Staiga priekyje kažkas šaižiai sukiauksėjo.  
  
— Jie jį aptiko, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
Pasileidau tekina, nors su kiekvienu žingsniu diegė kelį.  
  
Herojus gulėjo veidu į žemę, ir vieną šiurpią akimirką man pasirodė, kad jis nebegyvas.  
  
Jis gulėjo nejudėdamas; argi lengva judėti, kai tau nugaroje styro pusmetrinė strėlė?

Tada išgirdau, kaip jis kvėpuoja — sunkiai, šnopuodamas, bet buvo aišku — jis gyvas.  
  
— Atsargiai, — man už nugaros perspėjo tetulė Enė.  
  
— Tai šešėlių strėlė. Neliesk jos!  
  
Atitraukiau ranką.  
  
Jei negalima liesti strėlės, kaip tuomet padėsime Herojui?  
  
Tetulė Enė priklaupė.  
  
Iš lietpalčio kišenės išsitraukė žvakigalį ir degtuku įskėlė ugnį.  
  
Akimirką užsimerkė, o man prieš akis siūbtelėjo liepsna, ir žvakigalis virto deglu.  
  
Ji labai atidžiai apžiūrėjo Herojų ir strėlę, bet nieko nelietė.  
  
— Vargšeliui kažkaip pasisekė nutraukti virvę, — paaiškino ji.  
  
— Todėl jie jo ir nerado.  
  
Tada pamačiau, kad prie strėlės tabaluoja tąsus voratinklio spalvos siūlas, — ir staiga viską supratau.  
  
Tas siūlas buvo panašus į harpūno virvę.  
  
Pirmiausia pašauni auką, ji sau nubėga, o vėliau pagal virvę ramiai ją atseki, kai toji jau būna pailsusi.  
  
„Herojau, — mintyse kiek galėdama garsiau paklausiau. — Ar girdi mane?”  
  
Jis neatsakė.  
  
Nejudėjo, tik sunkiai, giliai kvėpavo, tarsi kiekvienas įkvėpimas jam kainavo visas jėgas.  
  
— Palaikyk deglą, — paliepė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Pabandysiu ištraukti.  
  
Tada ištiesė rankas prie pat strėlės, bet jos nepalietė.  
  
Strėlė tarp delnų ėmė mažėti — ji ją spaudė, kol iš jos teliko smeigtukas.  
  
Nenuleisdama žvilgsnio nuo strėlės ji pasirausė lietpalčio kišenėje, o kai vėl išlindo didžiulė jos plaštaka, joje ji laikė mažytes rankdarbių žirklutes.  
  
Jomis atsargiai iš žaizdos ištraukė smeigtuku virtusią strėlę ir piktu, pasibjaurėjimo kupinu judesiu nusviedė ją į tankumyną.  
  
— O dabar jau tikrai reikia pasiskubinti, — pasakė ji.  
  
— Jei jis išgyvens, privalome suspėti pas Seleną Miglūnę — ji jam padės. Jei jie jo nerado iš karto, nereiškia, kad nebeieško.  
  
Snukiui ir Stačiokui buvo sunku traukti, bet tetulė Enė nusprendė, kad turiu sėdėti vežimaityje kartu su Herojumi, kad jo per daug nekratytų važiuojant.  
  
— Aš jiems padėsiu traukti, viskas bus gerai.  
  
Įsėdau į vežimaitį ir mes sūpuodamiesi bei girgždėdami pajudėjome.  
  
Herojus gulėjo man ant kelių — taip geriausiai galėjau jį apsaugoti nuo smūgių.  
  
Man pasirodė, kad jis šaltas.  
  
Kaskart, išgirdusi jo švokščiantį kvėptelėjimą, pajusdavau palengvėjimą, antraip būčiau sėdėjusi kaip ant adatų galvodama, kad jis štai jau miršta.  
  
Tetulė Enė buvo gerai uždariusi langines, kad viduje galėčiau truputį pasišviesti, bet į lauką šviesa nesklistų.  
  
Be to, negalėjau iškišti galvos lauk, tad buvo keista važiuoti uždaroje dėžėje vienudviem su Herojumi nežinant, nei kas dedasi aplinkui, nei kur važiuojame.  
  
Kai galiausiai sustojome, mėnulis buvo visai arti laidos.  
  
Jis kybojo virš tamsios pelkės, balkšva mėnulio šviesa mirguliavo blankiai tamsiose balutėse tarp žolynų kuokštų.  
  
— Vežimas toliau nevažiuos, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Tau teks paėjėti, mažute.  
  
O kaip Herojus?  
  
Parodžiau į jį pirštu ir klausiamai kilstelėjau antakį.  
  
— Jį pasiimsiu aš, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Jis juk dar visai vaikas.  
  
Ir pakėlė jį ant rankų — panašiai kaip mane anądien košmarų miške.  
  
Jai ant rankų jis iš tiesų atrodė kaip mažas miegantis berniukas.  
  
Parodžiau į vežimaitį ir pavaidinau, kad suspaudžiu jį ir įsidedu į kišenę.  
  
Tetulė Enė papurtė galvą.  
  
— Ne, mieloji, taip nieko nebus. Viskam yra ribos. Jei sumažinčiau šitaip, iš jo tiesiog nieko neliktų. Gal gali iškinkyti šunelius?  
  
Nuėmiau pakinktus nuo Snukiaus, Stačioko ir leidomės per pelkes.  
  
Snukius ir Stačiokas bėgo pirmi, atidžiai uostydami žemę.  
  
Tetulė Enė ėjo jiems iš paskos.  
  
— Kojas dėk tiksliai ten, kur palikau pėdsakus, — mokė ji.  
  
— Čia daug smegduobių, raganų akivarų, kurie gali žmogų tiesiog pasiglemžti. Bet šunys mums suras tinkamą kelią.  
  
Prikandusi lūpą iš paskutiniųjų stengiausi sekti šlapiomis tetulės Enės pėdomis.  
  
Mėnulis lėtai pasislėpė už gluosnių ir nendrynų.  
  
Vėjai visiškai nurimo.  
  
Buvo taip tyku — girdėjome tik savo klampojimą ir švokščiantį Herojaus kvėpavimą.  
  
Pamažu iš tos tylos kažkas ėmė augti — iš pradžių labai tykiai, kad beveik nejutome, — keistasis garsas vis stiprėjo, nors tebebuvo prislopintas: ramus ir švarus gaudimas, kažkodėl privertęs mane pagalvoti apie gelsvas rupūžės akis ir lengvai šiurenančius meldus.  
  
— Ji mus pastebėjo, — pasakė tetulė Enė ir pabrėžtinai su palengvėjimu atsikvėpė.  
  
— Dabar galime žengti drąsiau.  
  
Ji paspartino žingsnį ir eidama jau nebe taip atsargiai dėliojo kojas.  
  
Net šunys ir tie atrodė nebe tokie atidūs.  
  
Toji melodija mus tiesiog pasigavo ir lydėjo paskutinę kelio atkarpą.  
  
Miglūnė gyveno saloje.  
  
Nuo vėjų ją dengė seni gluosniai, o nespalvotos gėlės trimitėlių formos žiedais skleidė salsvai aštroką aromatą.  
  
Į nedidukę jos karalystę saloje vedė šeši brastos akmenys ir lenktas medinis tiltelis, o kitapus takelis vingiavo į namuką, labiau primenantį arbatos gėrimo paviljoną, o ne gyvenamąjį pastatą.  
  
Jis buvo dengtas mediniu stogu, tačiau iš visų keturių pasaulio kampų kiaurai perpučiamas vėjų ir lengvai pasiekiamas lietaus.  
  
Keistas namas, pamaniau.  
  
Tačiau pati gyvendama šiltnamyje neturėčiau pernelyg stebėtis kitų būstu.  
  
Kai visi keturi pasiekėme sausumą, daina nutilo.  
  
Keliuką link paviljono nušvietė nedidukai akmeniniai žibintai.  
  
Tarpdury stovėjo jauna moteris tokiais pat mėnesienos baltumo plaukais kaip ir Herojaus, tik josios buvo nepaprastai ilgi — siekė net kelius.  
  
— Paskubėkite, — paragino ji.  
  
— Jei norite, kad jums padėčiau, nevalia gaišti nė akimirkos.  
  
Miglūnė.  
  
Nežinau, kokią ją įsivaizdavau, — veikiau kaip seną raganą vešliais žilais plaukais, su karpa ant nosies ir ilgais purvinais nagais.  
  
Tačiau ji buvo visai kitokia.  
  
Jos veidas — lygus ir švelnus kaip persiko odelė.  
  
Galėtų lmuotis kosmetikos reklamose.  
  
Rankos laibos ir lanksčios kaip kokios amenko šokėjos.  
  
O akys — rusvos kaip pakepinti migdolai, ir net akių forma panaši.  
  
Tikra gražuolė kino žvaigždė — ir tą pačią akimirką ėmiau jos nekęsti.  
  
Ji liepė tetulei Enei kuo atsargiau paguldyti Herojų ant nendrinio kilimėlio veidu žemyn.  
  
Į mudvi ji nebekreipė jokio dėmesio, tik kaipmat uždėjo savo gležnas baltas rankas jam ant sužeistos nugaros.  
  
Tada vėl užniūniavo — melodija be žodžių.  
  
Atrodė, ne žmogus dainuoja, o skamba eita.  
  
Cirko fokusai prasideda — atseit gydys rankomis, pamaniau aš.  
  
Ar negalėjome nuvežti Herojaus tikram gydytojui?  
  
Tačiau tuoj pat suvokiau, kad magija čia veikia.  
  
Negi savo akimis nemačiau, kaip tetulė Enė suspaudė visą namą, kad tas sutilpo į šunų traukiamą vežimaitį?  
  
Negi nemačiau, kaip lyg niekur nieko laksto seniausiai padvėsęs šuo?  
  
Staiga toptelėjo, kad man nepatinka ne pati magija.  
  
Aš, aišku, labai noriu, kad Herojus pasveiktų.  
  
Tiesiog nenoriu, kad jį gelbėtų ir gydytų ji.  
  
Ana, tu pavyduliauji?  
  
Išstūmiau tą mintį iš galvos.  
  
Žinoma, kad nepavyduliauju.  
  
Ko čia pavyduliauti? Jei Herojus pabustų, jis kaipmat išskaitytų mano mintis, — tektų kuo skubiau trauktis nuo jo dvidešimt penkis žingsnius. Jos atsargiai nuvilko krauju permirkusį pilką Herojaus švarkelį, paskui marškinius. Jo nugara buvo tokia purvina ir kraujuota, kad nė žaizdos nebuvo įmanoma įžiūrėti.  
  
— Ene, — paragino Seleną, — pašildyk man vandens.  
  
Tetulė Enė negaišo laiko su mažyte emaliuota Miglūnės dujinuke. Ji pasiėmė katiliuką ir akimirksniu jį suspaudė, — vanduo iškart sukunkuliavo ir ėmė garuoti. Ji apiplovė žaizdotą Herojaus nugarą, o Seleną atsinešė medinę skrynelę, pilną tvarsčių, buteliukų ir pleistrų. Nakties karalystės vaistinėlė, pagalvojau. Ji kažko įpylė iš vieno buteliuko į sumažintą katiliuką, sudrėkino jame baltą marlės gabaliuką ir prispaudė jį Herojui prie nuogos nugaros. Herojus atsimerkė, tačiau buvo matyti, kad nesigaudė, kur esąs.  
  
— Kapų tvirtovė, — sušnabždėjo jis. — Miręs miestas.  
  
Jo juodos kaip naktis akys lakstė į šalis. O ko aš tikėjausi? Kad pašoks, pamiršęs žaizdas ir skausmą, ir pareikš esąs stebuklingai pagydytas ir pasirengęs kovoti? Turbūt per daug žaidžiu kompiuterinių žaidimų. Bet kvėpuoti jam tapo kur kas lengviau — nebebuvo to švokštimo ir kriokimo, kvėpavo švariai. Miglūnė lėtai atsitiesė ir jau nebeatrodė kaip kosmetikos reklamų karalienė. Jai po migdolų spalvos akimis įsirėžė ratilai, ji sunkiai šnopavo. Atrodė išeikvojusi visas jėgas sunkiam darbui, nors dainavimo sunkiu darbu niekaip nepavadinsi.  
  
— Išdainavau jam iš plaučių visą vandenį, o iš audinių — susikaupusius skysčius. Taip daug sparčiau sveiks. Daugiau niekuo negaliu padėti — aš viso labo Vandenų uždainuotoja.  
  
— Svarbu, kad jis tik atsigautų, — pasakė tetulė Enė.  
  
Seleną Miglūnė lėtai linktelėjo.  
  
— Taigi, — ištarė ji. — Kad tik atsigautų.  
  
Pasakė taip, tarsi dar būtų neaišku, — lyg jis bet kurią akimirką galėtų mirti. Kodėl ji šitaip, juk aiškiai matyti, kad jam kur kas geriau? Vis tiek ji man nepatinka. Kažkokia perdėtai maloni. Ir iš išorės, ir vidumi, — pamaniau. Herojus neramiai sujudėjo.  
  
— Kapų tvirtovė! — pakartojo jis. — Miręs miestas. Kapų tvirtovė...  
  
Ką jis nori pasakyti?  
  
— Gal užmigdyk tą jaunikaitį, — paprašė tetulė Enė. — Jam bus tik geriau ir... jam reikia pailsėti.  
  
— Jei tik jis atsigers, — pasakė Seleną.  
  
Tačiau, kai ji jam prie lūpų prinešė puodelį kažkokio raudono, aštraus kvapo skysčio, Herojus viską išspjovė lyg nuodų paragavęs.  
  
— Reikia palaukti ir pažiūrėti... — pasakė ji ir atsistojo. — O judvi kaip? Praalkote? Ištroškote?  
  
— Taigi, — tarstelėjo tetulė Enė. — Pasistiprinti nepakenktų. Labai ačiū.  
  
Seleną išlankstė elegantišką lakuotą staliuką ir padalijo mums trapaus pyrago bei džiūvėsėlių, perteptų žolelių ir česnako skonio kremu. Arbata buvo saldi ir kvapni, o aš — tokia ištroškusi, kad godžiai išgėriau ją kone vienu mauku. Džiūvėsėliai nuo padėklo pranyko taip pat greitai. Tetulė Enė paėmė septynis ir buvo aiškiai matyti, kad vos tvardosi nepaėmusi aštunto, devinto bei dešimto. Maistas ne visai toks, prie kokio pratusi tetulė Enė; lyg sumo imtynininką bandytum pasotinti miniatiūriniais sumuštinukais.  
  
— Kapų tvirtovė! — vėl suriko Herojus ir pamėgino atsisėsti. — Mums reikia į Kapų tvirtovę!  
  
Tetulė Enė ištiesė ranką, ir Herojus kaipmat vėl atsigulė.  
  
— Ramiau, bičiuli, — pasakė ji. — Niekur čia nenuskubėsi.  
  
Kodėl jos neklauso, ką jis sako? Patraukiau tetulei Enei už rankovės. Ji pažvelgė į mane ir papurtė galvą.  
  
— Vargšiukas nesuvokia, ką šneka. Nereikia kreipti dėmesio.  
  
Snukius prisėlino prie nendrių kilimėlio ir apuostė Herojų. Tada staiga atsitraukė ir suurzgė.  
  
— Gulėt, — griežtai paliepė tetulė Enė. — Nelįsk prie vaiko.  
  
Snukius porą kartų garsiai amtelėjo, nenorėjo paklusti įsakymui. Tetulė Enė turėjo pakartoti komandą, ir tik tada jis nenoromis vėl atsigulė ant grindų. Šuo ir toliau iš padilbų spoksojo į Herojų, o kai šis vėliau vėl bandė sėstis, Snukius ir Stačiokas ėmė kurtinamai loti lyg pamatę įsibrovėlį. Tetulė Enė viena ranka prilaikė Herojų, o kita piktai mostelėjo šunims.  
  
— Lauk! — paliepė ji. — Ir būkit lauke!  
  
Abu nenoromis išbidzeno — pirma Stačiokas, o paskui ir Snukius, abu urgzdami.  
  
— Paleisk mane, — pasakė Herojus. — Man jau geriau.  
  
— Tau dabar geriausia gulėti, — tarė Seleną.  
  
— Nėra kada! — Herojus iš pradžių priklaupė, o paskui atsisėdo sukryžiavęs kojas. Buvo matyti, kad kiekvienas judesys jam suteikia skausmo.  
  
— Aš kai ką išgirdau... kai mane gaudė bešešėliai, išskaičiau jų mintis.  
  
— Nežinojau, kad bešešėlių mintis įmanoma skaityti, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Juk jų mintys iš tiesų nėra jų pačių.  
  
— Tas tiesa, — atsakė Herojus, — jie turi labai nedaug savų minčių. Daugiausia minčių — šešėlių karalienės. — Jo akys karštligiškai žibėjo. — Aš išgirdau... išskaičiau... žinau, kur jie įkalino Karą.  
  
— Kapų tvirtovėje? — paklausė tetulė Enė.  
  
— Taip. Taip, tai ir bandau jums pasakyti... — jis su palengvėjimu pažvelgė į ponią Enę, tačiau tuomet jo veidas pasikeitė, palengvėjimas virto įtarimu. — Jūs manimi netikite, — tęsė jis. — Nepasitikite manimi.  
  
— Tikime, tikime... — prabilo tetulė Enė. — Bet, vargšiuk, tu juk sužeistas.  
  
— Ne į galvą!  
  
— Na, ne į galvą, bet...  
  
— ...bet į mane pataikė šešėlių strėlė, tad dabar jūs manimi nebepasitikite. — Herojaus balse skambėjo juodas kartėlis — toks juodas, kaip tie liūnai aplinkui.  
  
— Aš nusitraukiau vielą! Išsilaisvinau! Ar bent nutuokiate, kaip man skaudėjo ir ką man kainavo? Pažiūrėkite! — Jis įžūliai pakėlė ranką prieš šviesą. Nesupratau, ką jis norėjo mums parodyti, nes ranka buvo tuščia.  
  
— Taigi, taigi, mielasis, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Matome.  
  
— Aš vis dar metu šešėlį!  
  
— Kurgi ne.  
  
Ir tik tada man toptelėjo, kad reikėjo žiūrėti ne į ranką, o ant baltos paviljono sienos metamą rankos šešėlį. Tetulė Enė spoksojo į savo rankas. Seleną stovėjo atsukusi nugarą, tarsi jos čia nė nebūtų. Herojus žiūrėjo tai į vieną, tai į kitą, kol galiausiai pažvelgė į mane. Dabar aš vienintelė žiūrėjau jam tiesiai į akis.  
  
— Ana, privalai manimi patikėti. Kitaip tavo mamos tikrai nerasime. Niekas nežino, kur ji. — Tuo karčiu „niekas” jis apibūdino visus — Enę, Seleną ir tuos, apie kuriuos kalbėjo anksčiau, — besipriešinančiuosius.  
  
Kodėl tuomet netraukiame į tą Kapų tvirtovę? Mintyse ištariau labai aiškiai, kad jis mane išgirstų. Paklausk jų!  
  
— Ana nori į Kapų tvirtovę, — pasakė jis.  
  
Tetulė Enė pažvelgė aukštyn.  
  
— Ne, mažute, — pasakė ji. — Nieko nepešime. Ten mums ne vieta. Juolab ne tau, mieloji.  
  
Herojaus veidas vis dar buvo baltas kaip popierius, jam per kaktą ir palei nosį upeliais žliaugė prakaitas. Reikėtų jį prižiūrėti ir gydyti, pamaniau, o ne šitaip kankinti, netikėti, atstumti. Seleną metė žvilgsnį į mane. Ji nemokėjo skaityti mano minčių taip gerai kaip Herojus, tačiau turbūt pastebėjo, kokia aš užsidegusi.  
  
— Ana, — pradėjo ji.  
  
— Nevalia klausyti Herojaus. Gal jis pats to nežinodamas tarnauja Nerai. Turime geresnį sumanymą.  
  
— Kurgi ne, — šiurkščiai atrėžė Herojus.  
  
— Didysis sumanymas. Tas, kuris labiausiai pavojingas tik Anai. Tiesa?  
  
Ką jis nori pasakyti? Ką jos sumanė? Klausiamai pažvelgiau į ponią Enę. Ji nuo mano žvilgsnio išsisuko — sėdėjo ir žiūrėjo nudelbusi akis į grindlentes, tarsi ant jų būtų išrašyta visa pasaulio išmintis.  
  
— Jos tau nenori sakyti, — garsiai ir įžūliai prabilo Herojus. — Jos tyčia tau  
nepasakoja, nes netiki, kad tavo mama nugalės Šešėlių karalienę. Ji jau sykį  
jai pralaimėjo. Dabar jų dėmesys nukreiptas į tave. Kara paliko tave aname  
pasaulyje prieš daugybę metų, kad užaugtum saugi ir sugebėtum  
pasipriešinti Nerai. Mes laukėme, laukėme, visaip stengėmės išsisukti nuo  
Neros piktadarysčių. O dabar, kai tu jau beveik suaugusi... o gal  
nebenorėdamos ilgiau laukti... jos tikisi, kad viską už jas padarysi.  
Aš???  
Pažvelgiau iš pradžių į vieną, paskui į kitą. Ar tai tiesa? Jos tikrai to tikisi?  
Jei taip, tai jos ne viso proto. Juk aš nieko nesugebu. Nei dainomis vandens  
išsiurbti, nei minčių skaityti, nei namo suspausti, kad tilptų į kišenę. Net  
kalbėti negaliu. Staiga prisiminiau, ką man iš pat pradžių pasakė Herojus:  
„Dabar tu — svarbiausias žmogus Nakties karalystėje.” Tada aš juo  
nepatikėjau, tik pasijutau pamaloninta. Dabar supratau, kad malonumais čia  
nė nekvepia. Pasirodo, aš svarbi tiek, kiek svarbus užtaisytas šautuvas ar  
naujas galingas ginklas.  
— Ana, tu turi galių, — Seleną prabilo tokiu balsu, tarsi ramintų suirzusį  
vaiką. — Jos slypi tavyje, tik tu nežinai, kokios jos ir kaip jas išlaisvinti. Bet  
gali išmokti. Aš tave pamokysiu. Ir patikėk, Šešėlių karalienė taip pat  
pasimokys — Nėra supras, ką reiškia bijoti.  
Ji pažvelgė į mane taip, kad nusipurčiau iki sielos gelmių. Tarsi būtų  
norėjusi mane išrinkti, o paskui vėl sudėti taip, kaip jai patogiau. Tai toks tas  
jų sumanymas? Seleną iš manęs padarys stebuklingą robotę žudikę,  
nugalėsiančią tą Šešėlių karalienę?  
Ne. Velniai rautų, ne.  
Jos išėjo iš proto. Abi. Pažvelgiau į Herojų. Pasakyk joms, kad aš nenoriu!  
— Ana nenori, — paklusniai pasakė Herojus, nors iš jo balso supratau, kad  
niekas manęs neklausys. Kas atsitiko, — argi ne aš čia turiu viską spręsti?  
Tetulė Enė uždėjo savo milžinišką delną man ant rankos.  
— Mes tau tikrai padėsime, mažute. Nemanyk, kad atiduosime tave vieną  
raganai Nerai į nagus.  
Braškiniai ledai, močiutė ir zoologijos sodas. Norėjau pulti jai į glėbį ir visa  
paskęsti jos milžiniškose rankose. Bet ištraukiau ranką. Staiga ir Snukius su  
Stačioku, ir pyragaičiai, ir širdingi apsikabinimai įgijo visai kitokią prasmę.  
Pasirodo, ji mane ne šiaip mylėjo. Pasirodo, iš manęs tikėjosi naudos. Visą  
laiką žinojo, kad aš kada nors užaugsiu ir nugalėsiu jų piktąją karalienę.  
Mane pradėjo krėsti smarkus drebulys. Tiesiog nebegalėjau būti su jomis  
viename name. Tačiau lauke tyvuliavo liūnas — į jį viena aš tikrai nesileisiu.  
Seleną atsistojo. Išvyniojo ir ant žemės paklojo keletą nendrinių kilimėlių,  
iš skrynios ištraukė kelias žalias antklodes. Dėbčiojo į mane akies kampučiu,  
matuodama ir sverdama kitą žingsnį. Pasijutau tarsi laboratorinė pelytė.  
— Pamiegok, — pasakė Seleną. — Dabar tu pavargusi ir nieko nesuvoksi.  
Pasikalbėsime, kai būsi pailsėjusi.  
Jos veidas buvo nepermaldaujamas. Ji nenorėjo manęs paleisti. Ne, ji  
nebuvo priešiškai nusiteikusi, — tiesiog pasišovusi padaryti viską, ką reikia:  
tvirtai, tiksliai ir be gailesčio.  
Atsiguliau ant kilimėlio, antklode užsiklojau veidą, bet tai nepadėjo. Prieš  
užmigdama vis tiek regėjau jos šaltą migdolinių akių žvilgsnį, jis lydėjo  
mane, kol ištirpo baisiuose sapnuose apie apleistus namus, šunų dvėsenas ir  
gyvus šešėlius. Ir apie Ajaną. Kur Ajanas? Sapne jis bėgo tamsoje su  
kažkokiu akmeniniu milžinu. Juos gaubė naktis, kupina klyksmų, grasinimų  
ir mėnesienoje švysčiojančių šešėlių voratinklių.  
— Ana...  
Pabudusi pamačiau šalia priklaupusį Herojų, purtantį mane už  
peties.  
— Ana, pabusk. — Jis pasilenkė ir sušnabždėjo visai prie ausies, kad palei  
kaklą jaučiau jo šiltą kvėpavimą. — Surišk šunis.  
Kodėl? Galvoje dar sukosi įvairiausios sapnų nuotrupos. Niekaip negalėjau  
suprasti, kodėl jis mane pažadino su tokiu keistu prašymu.  
— Bėgsime į Kapų tvirtovę, — sušnibždėjo jis. — Tik tu ir aš. Akimirksniu  
išlakstė visi miegai, viską prisiminiau. Selenos žvilgsnį. Tetulę Enę... Tetulę  
Enę, kuri mane išdavė. Ar čia iš viso kuo nors įmanoma pasitikėti? Net ir  
pats Herojus man pasirodė kitoks — toks užsidegęs ir paslaptingas. Gal jis  
pats to nežinodamas tarnauja Nerai. Ar tai tiesa? Tuomet tikra kvailystė  
leistis su juo į Kapų tvirtovę ir tą jų Mirusį miestą. O kas, jei jis teisus? Jei  
mama iš tiesų ten? Juk dėl jos čia ir esu. O ne... o ne pasaulio gelbėti. Ne, su  
savo piktąja karaliene tegu kovoja pačios. Aš joms nieko neskolinga.  
— Padėsiu prasibrauti pro liūną, — pažadėjo Herojus. — Tu tik šunis  
surišk.  
Snukiui ir Stačiokui jis nepatiko, prisiminiau. Gal jie jo dar nepažįsta. O gal  
pajuto, kad jame apsigyveno Neros šešėlių galios?  
Norėdama apsispręsti žvelgiau į Herojų. Jis buvo toks išblyškęs, jo veido  
spalva beveik tokio pat baltumo kaip ir plaukai. Prisiminiau, kaip jis prisiekė  
mane saugoti. Nuo žvėrių ir žmonių., nuo kalavijo ir nuo Tamsos, kol gyvastis  
mano kūno neapleis, kol kraujas mano gyslomis tekės. Ne, tikrai nemanau,  
kad jis dabar ims ir atiduos mane Nerai į nagus. O galutinai apsispręsti  
padėjo Selenos žvilgsnis. Tikrai nebūsiu jos laboratorinė pelytė. Tikrai  
nesileisiu, kad ji savo mikliomis rankomis mane išardytų ir paverstų ginklu.  
Lėtai linktelėjau. Gerai. Bandykime.  
Herojus su palengvėjimu net nušvito ir ištiesė man kelių metrų ilgio  
raudoną medžiaginį diržą.  
— Imk, — pasakė man, — jie atpažins kvapą.  
Iš kur jis jį gavo?  
Jis bedė smiliumi į galingai knarkiančią tetulę Enę. Man toptelėjo, kad tai  
jos lietpalčio diržas.  
Pasiėmiau diržą ir išėjau į lauką. Snukius ėmė taip vizginti uodegą, kad net  
pasturgalis šokinėjo į šonus. Stačiokas apuostė diržą ir draugiškai aplaižė  
mano skruostą. Abiem pakasiau paausius ir pririšau prie vieno iš salos  
gluosnių, o jie nė nemanė priešintis.  
Kai tik Snukius ir Stačiokas buvo tvirtai pririšti, iš paviljono išėjo Herojus.  
Bet ne vienas. Už jo tarsi nenoromis pasirodė Seleną — jis tvirtai laikė ją už  
surištų rankų.  
O kam ji mums? Ir kodėl jis surišo jai rankas?  
Snukius ir Stačiokas pamatė Herojų su Seleną ir pradėjo loti. Bandžiau juos  
nutildyti, bet negalėjau užrikti, kaip tai darydavo ponia Enė. Štai dabar  
viskam galas, pamaniau, nes tas triukšmas būtų prikėlęs net numirėlį. Labai  
abejojau, ar Herojus susitvarkys su tetule Ene, kad ir kaip kovingai nusiteikęs  
būtų. Ji viena pati kaip visa kariauna.  
Bet Herojus ėjo ramiai takeliu su Seleną, o tetulė Enė jiems pavymui  
neišbėgo. Kai jie priėjo arčiau, pamačiau, kad jis buvo užklijavęs Selenai  
burną pleistru iš vaistinėlės.  
Seleną bandė kažką mykti.  
— Ne, — tvirtai pasakė Herojus. — Galėsi tik pagalvoti ir aš tave išgirsiu. O  
per pelkę pirmoji brisi tu.  
Pažvelgiau į Herojų. Nesakau, kad man labai pagailo Selenos, — kažin, ar  
manęs jai buvo bent kiek gaila? — tačiau tokio jo dar nebuvau regėjusi. Tas  
jo pasiryžimas mane baugino. Staiga išsigandau, ar jis nebus nuskriaudęs  
tetulės Enės.  
— Nieko jai nepadariau, — pasakė jis. — Bent jau nieko tokio, kas sukeltų  
ilgalaikes pasekmes. Kai atsibus, jai šiek tiek skaudės galvą, ir tiek.  
Čia jis stumtelėjo Seleną — nesmarkiai, bet ryžtingai.  
— Pasiskubink, — pasakė jis. — Negalime gaišti visą naktį.  
Kvaaaaa, kvaaaaaa, kvaaaaa. Aplink mus visur kurkia varlės, — atrodė, jog  
vyksta svarbiausios metų kvarkimo varžybos. Nesupratau, ar jos taip kvarkia  
visada, ar tik protestuoja dėl to, kad išsivedame jų balų karalienę. Kažkur dar  
buvo girdėti Snukiaus ir Stačioko lojimas — nebuvo nė menkiausios  
abejonės, dėl ko jie taip triukšmauja.  
Jau buvome beveik išbridę iš liūno.  
„Gal jau galime ją paleisti?” — ištariau mintyse taip raiškiai, kad Herojus  
negalėjo neišgirsti.  
Jis papurtė galvą.  
— Pernelyg pavojinga, — atsakė jis. — Vandenų uždainuotoja gali  
pridainuoti pilną kūną vandens ar pridaryti dar baisesnių dalykų. Nespėjusi  
parkristi ant žemės tu jau būsi netekusi sąmonės, o aš... aš nė nežinau, ar ji iš  
viso leistų man pabusti.  
Seleną metė į jį tokį neapykantos kupiną žvilgsnį, kad pagalvojau, jog  
pleistras — labai jau abejotina saugumo priemonė. Jei negalime jos paleisti,  
ką su ja darysime? Juk iki pat Kapų tvirtovės nesitempsime?  
Herojus nusišypsojo.  
— Taip, — pasakė jis. — Toks ir buvo sumanymas. Seleną iš paskutiniųjų  
kovos, kad tu liktum gyva, — gal netgi ir aš, — kai pamatys, kad nėra kitos  
išeities.  
Išbridome iš pelkynų. Bet patraukėme ne atgal į Košmarų mišką, — per  
viržynus ir žoles lipome į kažkokią ilgą ilgą įkalnę. Viržiai buvo visai kitokie  
negu augantys aplink mano namus — tvirtesni ir kone spygliuoti, raitėsi  
man apie kojas tarsi norėdami apsivyti ir lėtai įtraukti žemyn. Net  
nusipurčiau. Negi gamta šioje šalyje tik ir gviešiasi sučiupti, įtraukti,  
susiurbti? Giria suėstų, laukiniai sapnai įsuptų ir pradangintų, pelkė, dievaži,  
tik ir tyko pagrobti bei paskandinti. Vaikystė mano prisiminimuose buvo ne  
tokia. Myniau kur kas draugiškesnę šalį, kupiną stebuklų ir sapnų — bet ne  
košmarų.  
— Šalis išties alkana, — tyliai pasakė Herojus. — Išalkusi šviesos. Gal ji  
jaučia, kad atkakai iš Saulės šalies ir pati esi persismelkusi šviesos.  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli... ir vėl nusipurčiau. Menkas malonumas, kai  
žemei, ant kurios vaikštai, gali tapti gardžiu kąsneliu — ir ne tik jai, bet ir  
augalams, gyvūnams ir kitiems gyviams pakeliui.  
— Nėra valdo jau daugiau nei dešimtmetį. Tūkstančius žmonių pavertė  
bešešėliais. Žemė alksta, nes nėra kas ją dirba ir prižiūri. Ji apleista kaip tie  
vargšai švytintys kirminėliai Sapnų sodo žibintuose. Bet Nerai nė motais.  
Pagaliau užlipome į kalvą. Vėjas kedeno man plaukus, gairino skruostus,  
bet vėl pradėjo skaudėti kelį.  
— Galime šiek tiek atsikvėpti, — pasiūlė Herojus. — Tik nusileiskime  
žemiau, kad nekristume į akis.  
Prisėdome prie seno susiraičiusio medžio kamieno. Žievė buvo šiurkšti ir  
supleišėjusi, šakos plikut plikutėlės. Matyti, kad medis jau nebegyvas.  
Herojus buvo apdairus ir kelionei nugvelbė šiek tiek maisto. Man davė tris  
apskrudusius pyragaičius iš Selenos paviljono ir gabalą balto aptrupėjusio  
sūrio, smarkiai atsiduodančio ožka. Aš godžiai valgiau ir gėriau vandenį iš  
odinio maišelio, kurį jis taip pat buvo nugvelbęs. Jis irgi valgė ir gėrė, o  
Selenai nedavė. Man toptelėjo, kad nenuplėšę nuo burnos pleistro mes jos  
nepamaitinsime. Bet jei kelionė ilga, ji numirs iš troškulio! Negi negalime  
bent šiek tiek atplėšti tą pleistrą ir pagirdyti ją pro šiaudelį ar kaip nors  
panašiai?  
— Noriu bent dieną pakeliauti, — pasakė Herojus. — Nenoriu rizikuoti,  
kai mes taip arti jos liūnų.  
Seleną metė jam dar vieną neapykantos kupiną žvilgsnį. Pamaniau, kai  
pagaliau jis ją paleis, ji tikrai jam su kaupu atsilygins.  
Kol sėdėjome ir stiprinomės, virš viržių kalvelės patekėjo mėnulis. Net  
nudžiugau, nors jis tebuvo varganas saulės pakaitalas. Blyškioje jo šviesoje  
pasaulis neatrodė toks priešiškas. Kažkur kalvos papėdėje įžiūrėjau sodelį ir  
porą namukų, tačiau per visą tą laiką, kol sėdėjome ir valgėme, iš jų neišėjo  
nė vienas žmogus, kad ir kaip atidžiai stebėjau. Gal jie tokie pat apleisti kaip  
Sapnų sodas košmarų miške.  
Tarp kalvelių vinguriavo takelis — ėjo visai pro namelius — kaip plona  
balta gija aklinoje tamsoje. Parodžiau į jį. Ar ten ir eisime?  
— Eisime tuo keliu, taip, — pasakė Herojus. — Tačiau pačiu keliu  
nesileisime, nes pavojinga.  
Oi. Mano vargšėms kojoms, ir ypač iki kraujų nutrintoms kulkšnims, būtų  
taip gera žingsniuoti tvirtu, viržiais neapaugusiu keliuku. Ar toli toji Kapų  
tvirtovė?  
— Nelygu, kokio dydžio apylanką teks daryti, — pasakė Herojus. — Eime.  
Negaiškime laiko.  
Man dingtelėjo, kad jau pradedu priprasti, kaip mudu susikalbame. Tai  
panašu į žinutes su Ajanu, tik dar greičiau ir paprasčiau. Bet čia pat ramybės  
nedavė kita mintis — juk jis kiaurai mato, kas mano smegeninėje. Mane vėl  
supykino.  
— Eisiu pirmas, — paskubomis tarstelėjo jis. — O tu sek man iš paskos...  
tavo manymu... saugiu atstumu.  
Taip ir ėjome toliau — Herojus ir tyki, pagiežos kupina Seleną, o už jų aš —  
šiek tiek atokiau, kad neapsivemčiau, — bet ne per toliausiai.  
Herojus juos pastebėjo pirmas. Staiga jis pamojo taip, kad ir  
nemokantis gestų kalbos būtų kaipmat supratęs: gultis!! Jiedu su  
Seleną griuvo į viržienojus, aš suskubau padaryti tą patį.  
Gulėdamas viržiuose ant pilvo esi beveik nematomas — nebent  
paukščiams.  
Jie lėkė galvotrūkčiais baltuoju taku — iš pradžių tolumoje atrodė kaip  
tamsus beformis tumulas. Paskui, jiems artėjant, pradėjau įžiūrėti žirgus,  
pilką ir du juodus sprandus, kojų margumyną, tačiau raitelių neįstengiau  
įžvelgti. Pasitryniau akis purvina ranka, bet vaizdas nepagerėjo. Akys manęs  
neapgavo — ta lekianti gauja buvo ne kas kita kaip klajojantys šešėliai.  
Panėriau į viržius ir palenkiau galvą. Nėra ko baimintis, bandžiau save  
įtikinti. Jie mūsų nemato. Tuoj pralėks taku — gana atokiai nuo mūsų — ir  
mums negrės joks pavojus.  
Mano širdis tokiais proto įtikinėjimais netikėjo. Ji taip daužėsi, kad, atrodė,  
tuoj išmuš šonkaulį iš krūtinės.  
Staiga man virš galvos pasigirdo šaižus švilpimas. Pasukau galvą norėdama  
pažiūrėti. Spėjau tik pamatyti kažką juodo ir glitaus, kai ant manęs užgriuvo  
šikšnosparnis ir suleido nagus į plaukus.  
Gal ir gerai, kad aš nebylė, nes tikrai būčiau suklikusi — garsiai, spigiai,  
mergaitiškai. Sudaviau jam, bet jis nė neketino manęs paleisti. Dideliais,  
storais šikšniniais sparnais vanojo man veidą — jaučiau galvoje susmigusius  
aštrius nagus. Galiausiai man pavyko viena ranka sugriebti jam už sparno ir  
iš visų jėgų jį trūktelėti — man buvo vis vien, kad gyvis mane braižo  
aštriaisiais nagais, kad iš žaizdų ima sunktis kraujas. Nubloškiau  
šikšnosparnį šalin — greičiausiai sulaužiau jam sparną, mat jis ėmė duotis  
po viržyną negalėdamas pakilti.  
Jo būta ne vieno. Virš manęs dabar nardė dar trys ar keturi šikšnosparniai.  
Tiesa, manęs nepuolė, tik nardė šalia — pirma vienas, paskui kitas, tarsi  
sakydami: Čia! Čia! Ji čia! Pradėjau įnirtingai mojuoti rankomis, tačiau nė į  
vieną iš jų nepataikiau.  
Ant tako sustojo raiteliai. Pirmasis apgręžė žirgą ir pasileido kalvos pašlaite  
į viršų, tiesiai prie manęs. Kiti du sekė jam iš paskos. Nebuvo nė mažiausios  
abejonės, kad jie mane pastebėjo. Apsisukau bėgti. Nuo šuoliuojančio žirgo  
toli nepabėgsiu, tai puikiai žinojau, bet gal taip jie bent Herojaus su Seleną  
nepastebės.  
Girdėjau kanopų dundesį ir žirgų prunkštimą, bet nesigręžiojau žiūrėti, ar  
jie jau arti. Kas iš to? Daviau į kojas iš visų jėgų, o man apie galvą vis dar  
nardė daugybė šikšnosparnių. Staiga už savęs išgirdau šaižų, ausį veriantį  
žviegimą. Atsigręžusi išvydau, kaip aukštielninkas ir ant šono krenta  
pirmasis žirgas — beveik tiesiai ant Herojaus. Herojus buvo jam kažką  
padaręs ir dabar galynėjosi su nuo žirgo nukritusiu šešėliu. Aplink jį ore  
šmėžavo peilis, bet nebuvo girdėti jokio ginklų žvangėjimo — tik paties  
Herojaus peilio švilpimas. Tačiau jis vis traukėsi atatupstas, tarsi ginkluotas  
būtų ne jis, o šešėlis.  
Tada iš viržynų pasigirdo šaižus žviegimas, aukštielninki krito kiti du  
žirgai — pirmiausia vienas, paskui kitas. Nebebuvo girdėti nieko kito — tik  
duslus žnektelėjimas, kai juodu sunkiai nuvirto ant žemės. Atrodo,  
griuvimas šešėlių raiteliams buvo nė motais. Jie skubėjo Herojaus ir manęs  
link.  
Rytų dvikovos niekada neišmaniau. Mokyklos kieme buvau pramokusi  
šiokių tokių chuliganiškų triukų, tačiau dabar jie greičiausiai nepadės.  
Nelengva sugurinti nosį tam, kuris tos nosies nė neturi. Ir veido neturi. Ir  
visų kitų kūno dalių. Tačiau viena buvo aišku: Herojus neatsilaiko prieš tą  
šešėlį, o jų tuoj čia bus visi trys. Selenos aš visai nemačiau, nors sumojau,  
kad pastaruosius du žirgus parvertė būtent ji.  
Dabar jie mus pričiups, pamaniau. Ir nieko mes nebepadarysime.  
Mane apėmė keista šalta ramuma. Nekreipdama dėmesio į aplink  
nardančius ir klykiančius šikšnosparnius leidausi tekina nuo kalvos prie  
Herojaus ir šešėlių. Nė iš tolo nenutuokiau, ką darysiu pribėgusi, — tik per  
miglą suvokiau, kad kovosiu dantimis ir nagais, net jei pralaimėsiu.  
Pirmasis žirgas vis dar gulėjo viržyne ir spardydamasis žvengė. Žemė  
aplink jį buvo tamsi ir dėmėta — mano šnerves pasiekė sunkus tiršto kraujo  
dvokas. Įsivaizdavau, kad ta apie Herojų šokinėjanti šešėlinė būtybė yra  
žmogus, ir griebiau už tos vietos, kur turėtų būti kaklas.  
— Ne! — nevilties kupinu balsu suriko Herojus. — Neliesk jo!  
Jis buvo šaltas kaip ledas. Tarsi rankas būčiau panardinusi į gesintuvo putų  
debesį. Atsigręžęs jis nugramzdino mane į miglą, kur ničnieko nebemačiau,  
nebegirdėjau, nebegalėjau kvėpuoti — mane smaugė vien slogus šaltis.  
Paskendau tame rūke. Tačiau jame buvo ir kažkas apčiuopiamo. Tarsi  
branduolys — kažkoks gličių siūlų gniužulas. Apdujusi dar pajėgiau šiek tiek  
susigaudyti — sugriebiau tą gniužulą ir suspaudžiau. Man tarp rankų jis  
suspurdėjo kaip gyva širdis; prisiminiau biologijos pamokas, kada  
turėdavome pjaustyti kiaulių širdis, — tą kietą, akytą raumenį iš venų,  
raumenų audinių ir ertmių. Tik šįkart rankose laikau gyvą, pulsuojantį ir  
spurdantį organizmą — dunkt — dunkt — dunkt, — kol galiausiai tas  
dunksėjimas liovėsi.  
Klūpojau viržienojuose ir godžiai giliais gurkšniais rijau orą. Pažvelgiau į  
rankas. Jos buvo visos juodos nuo sukrešėjusio, glitaus šešėlio kraujo. Ant  
žemės priešais mane gulėjo kažkas panašaus į tuos anatominius žmogaus  
kraujagyslių piešinius — tik šios storos, į kirmėles panašios venos buvo  
gyvos. Tada šešėlis staiga subliūško ir pavirto juodo vandens bala.  
Dabar ne laikas sėdėti ir drebėti. Tirtėdama atsistojau ant kojų. Iki pat  
kaulų smegenų mane smelkė nenusakomas šaltis. Rankas laikiau ištiesusi į  
šalis, bijodama tais krešuliais liestis prie savo kūno.  
— Ana... — apstulbęs sušnabždėjo Herojus. — O, ne...  
Dar du gyvi šešėliai. Jie stoviniavo tolėliau nuo mūsų ir tarsi svarstė, kokios  
taktikos imtis. Bet neketinau jiems duoti laiko. Svyruodama žengiau tris  
žingsnius artimesniojo link ir ištiestomis rankomis griebiau tvinksintį  
širdies branduolį. Griebiau, spustelėjau ir spaudžiau tol, kol nebejutau  
rankų — kol iš viso nieko nebejutau.  
Šįkart atsistoti jau nebeįstengiau. Net jei tai būtų buvęs gyvybės ir mirties  
klausimas. Girdėjau, kaip Seleną niūniuoja, o jos daina buvo persmelkta  
pelkių galybės. Tada pamaniau, kad viskas baigta — ir jiems, ir man. Tačiau  
nerimstanti mano širdis daužėsi toliau, kvėpuoti nenustojau. Ir jokios  
priešmirtinės konvulsijos manęs netampė — gyvenimas tęsėsi, jis po truputį  
užpildė visą mano kūną ir paragino keltis.  
— Ką ji padarė? — vis dar sukrėstas paklausė Herojus. — Kas jai?  
— Ja pasirūpinsiu aš, — atrėžė Seleną taip aštriai, kad jos balsas beveik  
nudegino. — O tu apžiūrėk vargšą žirgą, kurį sužeidei.  
— Aš... aš nemoku gydyti. Nei žmonių, nei gyvūnų. — Herojaus balsas  
skambėjo keistai: vienu metu ir pašnibždomis, ir skardžiai, lyg kas būtų  
sumažinęs garsą.  
— Nebūk jau toks žinduklis. Juk perrėžei jam pakinklių sausgysles. Užbaik  
jo kančias, jis gi niekada nebeatsistos ant kojų.  
Vargšas arkliukas, pagalvojau. Ir vargšas Herojus. Dabar tarsi aš skaičiau jo  
mintis, o ne atvirkščiai. Kaipmat sumojau, kad gyvą būtybę jis sužeidė pirmą  
kartą gyvenime. Pirmąkart jis kitam paleido kraują, kad ir kaip buvo  
mokytas to vengti.  
O aš nesilioviau drebėjusi ir niekaip negalėjau sušilti. Bet ne tai buvo  
svarbiausia; aš nebegaliu. Negaliu daugiau tverti to sukrešėjusio šešėlių  
kraujo ant rankų. Pamėginau atsisėsti, sugrubusiais pirštais įsikabinau į  
viržius ir pabandžiau atsiklaupti. Vandens. Muilo... ne, tiek norėti gal ir per  
daug, bet vandens tai tikrai turėtų būti. Nuropojau per viržienojus — buvau  
tokia apdujusi, kad nė nesupratau, kur ropoju. Vandens. Kažkur jo juk yra...  
— Ji nori apsiplauti rankas, — kimiai prabilo Herojus. — Padėk jai!  
Kažkas mane sustabdė. Ranka suėmė mano petį ir nebeleido ropoti toliau.  
— Palauk, — pasakė Seleną, o man ausyse keistai nuskambėjo jos balsas. —  
Aš tau padėsiu.  
Ji ir vėl uždainavo, ir staiga priešais mane atsirado vandens telkinys.  
Puoliau prie vandens, įmerkiau rankas ir pradėjau jas trinti ir plauti,  
draskyti nagais, vėl trinti, — kol nebeliko to glitumo jausmo ir ant mėnulio  
baltumo rankų nebebuvo matyti nė vieno juodo lopinėlio.  
Tik tada ėmiau suvokti, kas aplink mane dedasi. Stenantis ir besispardantis  
sužeistas žirgas, Herojus, balsu jį bandantis raminti, kažkoks šlapias ir  
sultingas garsas, lyg kas smeigtų iešmą į žalią mėsą. Tada žirgas liovėsi  
priešinęsis ir nutilo. Aukštai virš mūsų dar buvo girdėti spygaujantys  
šikšnosparniai, tačiau dabar jie laikėsi atokiau.  
Susmukau į viržienojus ir toliau drebėjau. Seleną atnešė supurvintą  
Herojaus švarkelį ir uždėjo man ant pečių, tačiau didelio skirtumo  
nepajutau. Šaltis ėjo man iš vidaus.  
Tada priėjo Herojus ir pažvelgė į mane. Jo veidas buvo sniego blyškumo ir  
toks sugrubęs, kad vaikinas atrodė panašesnis į gipso statulą negu į gyvą  
žmogų.  
— O kaip kiti du? — paklausė jis. Turėjo galvoje žirgus.  
— Jie netrukus pabus, — pasakė Seleną. — Pamaniau, galėtume jais joti,  
kol mūsų neprisivijo kiti.  
— Nebent tu kaip nors sutvarkytum tuos tris prakeiktus seklius, — pasakė  
Herojus ir metė piktą žvilgsnį į likusius tris šikšnosparnius.  
— Jeigu sugebėjau sustabdyti du šuoliuojančius žirgus ir išgarinti negyvą  
šešėlį, tai ir tris gyvius sutvarkysiu, — pasakė Seleną, bet balsas išdavė, kad ji  
išsekusi. — Tik šiek tiek atsikvėpsiu...  
Tada ilgai sėdėjome rūke greta vienas kito ir nuščiuvę bandėme apsiprasti  
su mintimi, kad tebesame gyvi.  
— Nieko nesuprantu, — prabilo Herojus. — Tu jau turėtum būti nebegyva,  
Ana. Ką padarei?  
Papurčiau galvą. Nenoriu dabar apie tai galvoti. Apie juodą, sukrešusį  
šešėlių kraują... Ne. Negalvosiu. Neprisiminsiu.  
Ant riešo pajutau laibus Selenos pirštus.  
— Gal tai kaip nors susiję su šituo? — paklausė ji ir pamėgino atversti  
mano ranką. Aš priešinausi, sugniaužiau kumščius, kad tie net pabalo.  
— Neslėpk, nepadės, — pasakė ji. — Aš mačiau, kai ploveisi rankas.  
Herojus turi teisę žinoti, koks tu padaras.  
Padaras? Ne žmogus? Pažvelgiau į jos migdoliškas akis. Tada man nusviro  
pečiai, aš leidau jai apsukti ranką, kad Herojus pamatytų, kas ant mano  
delno. Mėnulio šviesoje išryškėjo juosvai pilka voro tatuiruotė — tokia pat  
tikroviška kaip ir visada.  
— Šešėlių audėja, — sušuko Herojus ir nevalingai atsitraukė atgal. — Ar tu  
Šešėlių audėja?  
Ką aš žinau? Aš nė nežinau, kas toji Šešėlių audėja.  
— Taigi, — pasakė Seleną su neslepiamu džiugesiu balse. — Argi nesakiau,  
kad Nėra sumąstys, kaip tave išgąsdinti?  
— Ji nė nežino, kas yra Šešėlių audėja, — atkirto Herojus. Dabar jo balse  
buvo girdėti užuojauta. — Ji dar nesupranta.  
— Šešėlių audėja audžia ir rezga šešėlius kaip moterys audžia vilną, —  
paaiškino Seleną. — Ji supančioja gyvuosius ir užvaldo mirusiuosius,  
pasisavindama jų šešėlius. Čia, Nakties karalystėje, be tavęs, tai sugeba tik  
viena moteris.  
Vardo sakyti nė nereikėjo. Aišku kaip dieną, kad tai sugeba tik viena  
vienintelė Jos Piktenybė Šešėlių karalienė, — tai ji ant mūsų užsiundė šešėlių  
raitelius, tai ji laiko surakinusi mamą. Aš esu Šešėlių audėja — kaip ir Nėra.  
Juk seniai jaučiau, kad esu kitokia. Dabar supratau, kuo.  
Selena pažvelgė į virš mūsų galvų vis dar sklandančius tris  
šikšnosparnius. Tada atsistojo ir uždainavo. Kaipmat pajutau,  
kad daina persisunkusi drėgmės: drėgnas oras ėmė rinktis  
tiesiog akyse ir nusėdo dideliais lašais man ant odos ir drabužių.  
Ant rankų plaukelių jie atrodė kaip smulkučiai rasos perliukai.  
Šlumšt. Kaip minkštas vaisius nuo medžio ant žemės nukrito pirmasis  
šikšnosparnis. Seleną nesiliovė dainavusi. Šlumšt — krito ir antrasis.  
Paskutinis buvo ištvermingiausias, o gal Seleną pavargo. Dainuoti jai teko  
tikrai ilgai — taip ilgai, kad jau buvau bepradedanti abejoti, ar jai pavyks.  
Tačiau galiausiai ir jis suskleidė sparnus, kaip akmuo nėrė žemyn ir  
žnektelėjo tiesiai man prie kojų. Suskliaudęs sparnus jis atrodė kur kas  
mažesnis. Plačiai išsižiojęs, buvo matyti eilė baltų aštrių dantų, bet manau,  
kad jis nusibaigė dar prieš nukrisdamas ant žemės. Jam ant kūno buvo dar  
kažkas — tarsi smulkus plonų pilkų siūlų tinklas, dėl kurio visas jo kailis  
atrodė tarsi languotas.  
— Neliesk jo, — perspėjo Herojus. — Čia šešėlių audinys. Grandinės,  
kuriomis Nėra sukausto savo vergus.  
Seleną pasirąžė tarsi būtų miegojusi arba ketintų tuoj tuoj eiti į lovą.  
— Stokis, berneli, — paliepė ji Herojui.  
— Kodėl?  
— Gulinčių nemušu.  
Herojus pažvelgė į ją. Tada lėtai pakilo ir tyliai priešais ją atsistojo, o ji iš  
peties atsivedėjusi skėlė jam antausį. Jis nė nemėgino išsisukti nuo smūgio ar  
pasilenkti, nors ir supratau, jog ji jam pataikė tik todėl, kad jis leidosi.  
— Tu mane surišai! — sušuko ji.  
— Bet paskui paleidau.  
— Tik dėl to, kad žinojai, jog ginsiu Aną.  
Jis to nepaneigė.  
— Anos gyvybė šiuo metu svarbiausia, — tepasakė.  
— Bet vis tiek išsivilioji ją sprukti per priešų žemes, nes tau, mat, šovė į  
galvą velniai žino kokia mintis apie Kapų tvirtovę! Tu juk ne pats tai  
sugalvojai, vaikine, — tavo lūpomis prabilo Šešėlis!  
— Visai ne, — atrėžė Herojus. — Juk sakau: sugebėjau nutraukti virvę!  
Šešėliai manęs nesusaistė!  
Seleną ilgai ir atidžiai į jį žiūrėjo.  
— Gal ne, o gal ir susaistė, — galiausiai pasakė. — Juk tu ir pats gali  
nežinoti.  
Herojus nudelbė akis į viržienojus. Tada lėtai vėl pakėlė galvą.  
— Jei būčiau paveiktas šešėlių, dabar būčiau atidavęs jiems Aną, — pasakė  
jis. — Kam vargti ir laukti Kapų tvirtovės?  
Buvo matyti, kad Seleną rimtai svarsto.  
— O kas, jei aš teisus? — kalbėjo Herojus. — Bent akimirkai susimąstyk.  
Kas, jei Šešėlių karalienė iš tiesų laiko Karą Kapų tvirtovėje, ir galėtume ją  
išlaisvinti... Tuomet Nerai tektų susikauti ir su Kara, ir su Ana. Kaip manai,  
kas tokią kovą laimėtų?  
Atrodo, jis pirmą kartą privertė Seleną suklusti.  
Atkakau čia mamos ieškoti, nusiunčiau Herojui mintį. Pasakyk jai.  
— Ana čia atkako mamos ieškoti, — pasakė Herojus. — Jei ją įmanoma  
surasti, negi turėtume jai trukdyti?  
Seleną pažvelgė į negyvą šikšnosparnį, tada į Herojų, tarsi juodu lygintų.  
Gal bandė įžvelgti, ar Herojus neapraizgytas tuo voratinkliu — grandinėmis,  
kuriomis Nėra sukausto savo vergus, kaip jis pats tik ką pasakė.  
— Gerai, — galiausiai pasakė ji. — Pasvarstykime apie Kapų tvirtovę. Bet  
jei ten rasime spąstus, aš pasiimsiu Aną, o tavęs laukia šikšnosparnių dalia.  
Tik išaušus pasiekėme Kapų tvirtovę. Ir Mirusį miestą.  
Miestas buvo tikras. Nesuprantu, kodėl mane tai taip  
nustebino. Nameliai čerpiniais ir šiaudiniais stogais, akmenimis  
grįstos gatvės, aikštelės ir alėjos, vingiuojantys skersgatviai ir plačios aikštės.  
Net gatvių žibintai kaip prie Sapnų sodo, tik dauguma nebešvietė. Švytintys  
kirminėliai buvo išgaišę arba išlakstę pro sudaužytus stiklus. Buvo matyti ir  
suolelių, ant kurių kadaise sėdėdavo žmonės. Krautuvėlės, kuriose  
apsipirkdavo.  
Tetrūko tik pačių žmonių. Tarp tuščių gatvių sienų aidėjo žirgų kanopų  
taukšėjimas. Gatvių grindinio plyšiuose žėlė dilgėlės ir kitokios žolės. Visos  
durys ir visi langai buvo apmuturiuoti storais blizgančiais šešėlių  
voratinkliais.  
Priešais apleistą smuklę vėjyje suposi iškaba, nežinia kam skelbianti  
pavadinimą: „Linksmoji našlė”. Tik linksma nebuvo. Toliau būta siuvimo  
reikmenų parduotuvės. Pirštinių siuvykla, mėsos krautuvėlė, arbatos salonas,  
o pirmoje aikštėje, kurią priėjome, — prabangus teatras. Pro šešėlių tinklų  
tankumyną buvo matyti seni plakatai, kviečiantys žiūrėti spektaklį „Vagišiai”.  
— Čia ničnieko nėra, — pasakė Herojus. — Jokių kitų minčių, tik mūsų  
pačių.  
Kodėl tada kalbi pašnibždomis, pagalvojau. Bet aš jį puikiai supratau. Kai  
žmonių nėra miške, tai viena. Bet mieste? Čia kaip tik turėtų būti žmonių ir  
galėtum pastebėti visus iki vieno. Seleną ėjo ir visą laiką niūniavo tokiu tyliu  
ir žemu balsu, kad tą melodiją veikiau buvo galima pajusti, o ne išgirsti, —  
lengvus virpesius ore. Šitaip ji bando atpažinti priešus, supratau galiausiai.  
Mėnulis švietė gana ryškiai ir metė nemažai šešėlių, tačiau jie laikėsi ramiai  
ir krito tik ten, kur turėjo kristi.  
— Štai, — pasakė Herojus ir mostelėjo. — Kapų tvirtovė yra ten.  
Tolėliau kelią buvo užtvėrusi geležinė tvora, bet vartai buvo praviri, o  
sargybinių būdelės abipus gatvės — tuščios. Kitapus vartų buvo tiltas,  
vedantis prie griovio, pilno stovinčio juodo vandens, kur ne kur kyšojo žolių  
kuokštai.  
Kodėl nėra jokių sargybinių? Jei mano mamą Nėra kalina čia, negi  
kalėjimo niekas nesaugo?  
— Nežinau, — prabilo Herojus. — Gal lengviau žmogų slėpti, kai niekas —  
net sargybiniai — nežino, kur jis. Čia tikrai ničnieko nėra.  
— Yra, — įsiterpė Seleną. — Vienas. Jaučiu, kad tvirtovėje yra vienas  
vienintelis žmogus.  
Mama. Ji pajuto mano mamą. Nusiropščiau nuo žirgo, kuriuo jojome kartu  
su Herojumi. Staiga ir pati tarsi išgirdau jos balsą. Ana, padėk man. Dabar  
visai šalia. Kaip tik tą akimirką paukščio klyksmas kaip peiliu perskrodė  
tylą. Pažvelgiau aukštyn. Baltas paukštis suko ratu apie aukščiausią tvirtovės  
bokštą. Mėnulio paukštė...  
Tai buvo Luna.  
— Pala, — perspėjo Herojus. — Ana, leisk man eiti pirmam...  
Bet aš nebesiklausiau. Žengiau ant tilto.  
Tarp pylimų buvo tankiai prižėlę žolių. Jos kaip gyvos kuteno man  
kulkšnis. Tvirtovės sienos metė ilgus tamsius šešėlius į pilies kiemą.  
Nevalingai apsižiūrėjau, ar šešėliuose niekas neslypi. Bet juk ir Seleną, ir  
Herojus paaiškino, kad čia ničnieko nėra. Nieko, tik vienas žmogus. Ir dar  
Luna.  
Nemaniau, kad mums bus leista čia taip vaikštinėti vieniems. Kirbėjo  
nuojauta, kad kas nors vis tiek iš kur nors išdygs. Jeigu jie nori, kad mama  
išgyventų, kas nors turi tiekti vandenį ir maistą. Kas nors juk turi ją  
prižiūrėti — bent jau kartkartėmis.  
Luna toliau suko ratus virš manęs ir klykė. Baltais savo sparnais draskė  
tirštą tamsą. Ar čia tikrai Luna? Iš tolo negalėjau įžiūrėti, tačiau kažkodėl  
buvau tuo tikra. Kitaip ir būti negali, ir dėl to ėmiau dar karščiau tikėti, kad  
mama nebetoli.  
Pilies kiemas buvo didžiulis dilgėlynas. Dilgėlės buvo tokios aukštos, kad,  
norėdama nenusidilginti, rankas turėjau laikyti prie krūtinės. Per jų lapus  
nepastebėjau ir galvos, kol neužkliuvau už jos koja.  
Ji buvo akmeninė ir milžiniška — man maždaug iki šlaunies, nors gulėjo  
ant šono, skruostu į grindinį. Aklos akmeninės akys tuščiai žvelgė į orą. Man  
nugara perbėgo šiurpuliukai, nors veidas nebuvo bauginantis. Tai buvo vyro  
galva, gana senyvo vyro — ryškių, geraširdiškų bruožų ir su didžiule barzda.  
Už nugaros išgirdau kanopų kaukšėjimą. Seleną su Herojumi pervedė  
žirgus per tiltą, tada Seleną paleido juos į pilies kiemą pasiganyti.  
Herojus priėjo prie manęs ir galvos.  
— Čia senasis karalius, — paaiškino jis. — Ji net statulos palikti negalėjo.  
Akmeninėje galvoje buvo matyti daugybė įkirtimų ir įbrėžimų, o  
viršugalvyje — gilus įtrūkis. Buvo aišku, kad talžyta iš neapykantos. Tai  
visiškai nederėjo su rimta ir draugiška veido išraiška, kurios nepakeitė nė tai,  
kad veidas dabar gulėjo ant šono dilgėlyne.  
— Kas jai patinka, ji pasiima, — pareiškė Seleną, — o ką pasiima, tą  
sunaikina.  
Mečiau jai klausiamą žvilgsnį. Ką ji tuo nori pasakyti?  
— Yra istorija apie Nerą ir Karą — princeses dvynes.  
Princesės dvynės. Bet...  
— Jos seserys, — tyliai pasakė Herojus. — Maniau, žinai.  
Ne. Ne, nežinau. Ar dėl to tapau Šešėlių audėja? Ar tai paveldima kaip  
strazdanos ar atlėpusios ausys? Net nusipurčiau.  
— Kai princesėms sukako šešeri, tėvas karalius abiem padovanojo po  
Mėnulio paukštę, — pradėjo Seleną. — Kara netrukus prisijaukino paukštę,  
ir toji pradėjo visur paskui ją skraidyti. O Neros paukštė išsigando ir mėgino  
pasprukti. Nėra, tuo metu jau turėjusi Šešėlių audėjos galių, apraizgė  
paukštei koją šešėlių saitu, bet ši vis tiek plakė sparnais ir nenorėjo nustygti  
vietoje. Tada Nėra surišo jai sparnus ir pamėgino paglostyti ją bei  
prisijaukinti, kaip tai buvo padariusi Kara. Tačiau Neros paukštė tik suklykė  
ir ėmė ją iki kraujo kapoti. Tada Nėra apvyniojo jai ir snapą. Štai tik tada ir  
prisijaukino. Paukštė jos rankose visai nurimo. Nurimo visiems laikams.  
Mane nupurtė šaltas drebulys. Toji istorija mane traukte įtraukė, nors visai  
nenorėjau. Juk ji apie mane, tiksliau, apie mano mamą ir jos seserį, o iš  
Selenos lūpų nuskambėjo kaip sena pasaka.  
— Karalius, išvydęs negyvą Mėnulio paukštę, priėmė lemtingą sprendimą:  
Nerai nevalia perleisti Nakties karalystės valdovo sosto. „Kas jai patinka, ji  
pasiima, — paaiškino jis, — o ką pasiima, tą sunaikina.” Todėl karalystės  
raktą jis atidavė Karai, nors ši už seserį jaunesnė.  
Tik tada supratau, kad sudaužytoji statula yra Neros tėvo, ir kad šis miestas,  
kurį ji pavertė vaiduoklių miestu, iš tiesų buvo jos vaikystės namai. Herojus  
kažkada tarstelėjo, kad jai nė motais apleista, griūvanti ir tiesiog akyse  
nykstanti Nakties karalystė. Man taip nepasirodė. Ji tai padarė tyčia.  
Tesupūva šalis, nenorinti jos pripažinti. Kaip ir tėvas, jos seserį mylėjęs  
labiau negu ją. O seserį ji uždarė Kapų tvirtovėje.  
Tuk, tuk, tuk. Apimta nerimo stipriau ėmė plakti širdis. Gal iš už kampo  
pasirodys pati Nėra, norėdama pakankinti mamą. „Gal gali pagaliau palikti  
mane ramybėje?” — sapne pasakė mama manydama, kad aš jos priešė. Tik  
kur ji?  
— Kažkur giliau, — pasakė Herojus. — Kažką jaučiu. Žmogų.  
Seleną linktelėjo.  
— Kažkur giliau, — pakartojo ji.  
Dar vieni vartai, o už jų — dar vienas kiemas. Mus supo sienos — buvo  
matyti tik akmenys, dangus, gatvių grindinys, žolė ir dilgėlės. Stogas buvo  
įgriuvęs, o storos tvirtovės sienos stūksojo pilkšvai blyškioje mėnulio  
šviesoje.  
Pamačiau duris, iki pusės apaugusias žolėmis, — už jų buvo laiptai žemyn į  
slėptuvę. Man nušvito akyse — dabar tikrai žinau, kur mama.  
Duris atidaryti buvo kur kas lengviau negu sapne, bet laiptai, vedantys  
žemyn į tamsą, buvo tokie pat siauri ir slidūs, kokius mačiau sapnuodama.  
— Leisk man eiti pirmam, — dar sykį pakartojo Herojus, bet aš  
nekantravau, ir, kai nusileidau per porą pakopų, jis nebegalėjo manęs  
aplenkti. Jutau, kaip jis tamsoje seka man iš paskos, o šiluma ir kvėpavimas  
buvo visai kitokie negu sapne — sapne to nė nebuvo.  
Tamsa vis tirštėjo ir ėmė trūkti kvapo. Lipau nugludintais slidžiais  
laipteliais žemyn, mane pradėjo smaugti tamsos baimė. Tamsu buvo ir  
katilinėje, ir tūkstantyje kitų rūsių, tamsoje buvo ir pati Tamsa, ir stingdė  
mane kaip visada. Tačiau tamsoje manęs laukia mama — ji mane iš ten  
kviečia — ne dabar, bet sapne, glūdinčiame mano smegeninėje, šnabždėjo  
taip aiškiai, kad buvo neįmanoma neišgirsti: Ana, padėk man, Ana Klara,  
dukra mėnesėlio, Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli...  
Ji manęs nepaliko. Ir toliau mane myli. Ją įkalino piktoji sesuo, ir dabar aš  
privalau ją išlaisvinti.  
Toliau lipau žemyn.  
Kažkur apačioje švystelėjo šviesos spindulėlis — šaltas ir silpnas — gal  
mėnulio šviesa, prasiskverbusi pro groteles ar plyšelį. Buvo įmanoma  
įžiūrėti, kur kas. Pagaliau baigėsi ir laiptai.  
Ten buvo koridorius, o jo gale geležinės durys. Man taip priminė katilinę,  
kad net supykino, o gal kaip tik atvirkščiai — katilinė priminė šį koridorių ir  
rūsį? Mintys taip sukosi, kad nebesugebėjau suvokti, kur dabartis, kur  
praeitis, kur sapnai, kur prisiminimų nuotrupos. Net kvapas buvo toks  
pat — dulkių, voratinklių ir šaltų šlapių akmenų kvapas.  
Durys prasivėrė be mažiausio garselio. Jokio aprūdijusių vyrių girgždėjimo,  
jokio šaižaus džeržgimo. Prasivėrė, ir tiek. Ir tada pamačiau mamą.  
Kaip ir sapne, mus skyrė grotelės. Bet ji mane matė. Štai, stovi sau gyvut  
gyvutėlė ir žiūri į mane tomis pačiomis tamsiomis akimis, kurios vaikystėje  
kasryt susitikdavo su manosiomis veidrodyje. Tie patys tamsūs plaukai. Ji  
mane mato.  
Pradingo paskutiniai baimės likučiai.  
Ji mane mato. Nereikėjo nieko sakyti, nes ji mane mato ir supranta, jog tai  
aš, ji mane pažino.  
— Ana... — ištarė ji ir iškišo rankas pro grotas. — Brangute...  
Paskutinius žingsnius nubėgau prie jos, prisišliejau prie grotų ir puoliau jai  
į glėbį.  
Jos kvapas buvo visai kitoks negu anksčiau. Iš kur jis, — tokie sunkūs  
kvepalai, nuo kurių net galva ėmė suktis? O rankos... jos irgi visai ne tokios,  
kokias prisimenu, — nebe tos lengvos, šiltos ir atviros, leidžiančios bet kada  
ištrūkti. Šios rankos spaudė, buvo kaulėtos, kietos ir tvirtos. Pamėginau šiek  
tiek atsitraukti, bet neįstengiau.  
Mama, paleisk mane, pagalvojau. Tu mane spaudi.  
Tykiųjų mano minčių ji negirdėjo ir nė nemanė manęs paleisti.  
— Jie iš manęs pavogė vaiką, — murmėjo ji man į plaukus, jos balsas buvo  
šaltas ir persmelktas neapykantos. — Bet dabar tu vėl mano. Ir šįkart niekas  
tavęs iš manęs nebepagrobs!  
Kažkas ne taip. Netgi labai. Tas jos kvapas, rankos, balsas... aš pradėjau  
muistytis stengdamasi ištrūkti, bet negalėjau, nes ji laikė mane suspaudusi  
ne vien rankomis. Jai iš tarpupirščių pradėjo lįsti ploni pilki siūlai — jie  
vijosi man apie pečius, kaklą ir veidą.  
Dauguma žmonių mano, kad žaibas blyksteli iš dangaus, bet yra kitaip. Jis  
plyksteli iš žemės, kuomet tarp žemės ir dangaus susikaupia didžiulė įtampa.  
Tą akimirką man tai ir nutiko. Kažkas trenkė iš apačios, perrėžė tamsą ir  
sudraskė mane į gabaliukus — taip lengvai, kaip žaibas perskrodžia medį.  
Ne. Aš nenoriu —  
tai neįmanoma —  
negali būti —  
nenoriu, kad taip būtų —  
Bet suvokiau, kad tai tiesa. Negalėjau nei priešintis, nei abejoti, nei neigti,  
nes tą akimirką mane perskrodė žaibas ir sudraskė visą tamsą manyje —  
labai aiškiai prisimenu ir žinau, kad tai tiesa.  
Toji motina, kuri stovi čia ir mane spaudžia, — ne Kara. Tai Nėra. Ir aš —  
jos dukra.  
Paprastai gyvenimas eina sklandžiai kaip koks lmas, be jokių  
strigimų ir sustojimų — tik tak, tik tak — kaip laikrodukas.  
Beveik be sutrikimų.  
O dabar sustojo. Filme atsirado įtrūkimų. Jis virto skaidrėmis: trumpais  
ryškiais vaizdeliais su tamsos tarpais.  
Pirmoji skaidrė. Herojus stovi prasižiojęs, pakėlęs vieną ranką, tarsi  
bandydamas kažką nustumti.  
Antroji skaidrė. Iš pradžių panašu, kad lyja, tačiau iš tikrųjų tai ne lietus.  
Tamsios ir gličios gijos krinta nuo lubų Selenai už nugaros, tada susibėga į  
vieną formą ir virsta žmogaus formos šešėliu. Šešėlis toks didelis ir platus,  
kad užgožia duris. Kaipmat sumoju, kad tai — negyvėlio šešėlis. Jis gali liesti,  
griebti, mušti ir žudyti.  
Trečioji skaidrė. Seleną sukasi ratu. Ji prasižiojusi ir tuoj bandys  
užniūniuoti negyvėlio šešėlį.  
Ketvirtoji skaidrė. Herojus trenkia Selenai per galvą kalavijo rankena.  
Penktoji skaidrė. Neros veidas visai šalia manęs. Ji į mane žvelgia akimis,  
labai panašiomis į manąsias. Ji glosto man skruostą ranka, labai primenančia  
manąją.  
— Miegok, mažyte, — sako ji man. — Labai gerai, kad atėjai, bet dabar tau  
reikia pamiegoti.  
Šeštoji skaidrė tuščia. Tik spėjau pajusti, kaip kažkas aštrus pervėrė mano  
kaklą. O tada labai ilgai nebuvo jokių vaizdinių.  
Negaliu nė prasižioti. Tai pirmasis dalykas, kurį suvokiau, ir puoliau į  
paniką, nes pasirodė, kad mane kažkas nori užsmaugti. Pamėginau ištraukti  
rankas, bet ir jų negalėjau pajudinti.  
— Verčiau nesiplėšyk, — patarė Herojus. — Bus tik dar blogiau.  
Aukštai virš manęs kabojo sietynas — didžiulė kekė aštrių stiklo kristalų,  
dabar vos vos spingsinčių rausva šviesa. Virš sietyno ant lubų buvo nupiešta  
pelėda — balta pelėda, kuri buvo kaip du vandens lašai panaši į tą, kuri  
name ant grindų. Man maudė kaklą, o sprandą spaudė kažkoks kietas  
kampas — kaip tik toje vietoje, kur prasideda kaukolė. Sukaupusi jėgas  
kilstelėjau galvą, kad bent jau nepaspringčiau savo seilėmis.  
Sėdėjau tamsioje, aidinčioje sosto salėje tiesi kaip styga ant apskritos  
auksinės kėdės. Lipnių pilkų gijų audinys buvo mane tvirtai pririšęs prie  
kėdės atlošo ir sėdynės. Mačiau, kad taip pat buvo susodinti ir Herojus su  
Seleną. Selenos burna buvo aklinai užmuturiuota šešėlių tinklais. Manoji  
turbūt irgi, nes negalėjau nė prasižioti.  
Tavęs tikrai nepasmaugs, kaip galėdama raminau save. Kvėpuok pro nosį.  
Tykiai, ramiai, nesipriešink... matai, jau geriau. Ir Herojus sakė: verčiau  
nesipriešinti. Tačiau aš vos tvardžiausi, o širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi.  
Nėra ir pati sėdėjo ant apirusio sosto, rankoje laikydama vieną mano  
sportinį batelį ir peiliu pjaudama jo padą. Kad ir ko ji siekė, jai aiškiai  
nesisekė. Vienu stipriu mostu ji nubloškė batą šalin ir įsmeigė į mane savo  
šešėliškai tamsias akis. Nėra. Mano mama. Vėl persmelkė aštrus skausmas,  
pajutau, kad nebesu tokia, kokia buvau ligi šiol, — aš nebesu aš. Skausmas  
buvo toks stiprus, kad akyse ėmė mirgėti — šviesu — tamsu — šviesu —  
tamsu — kaip sename trūkinėjančiame begarsiame lme su šiek tiek per  
ilgais tarpais tarp kadrų. Neros balsas buvo tolimas ir keistas, bet ne toks  
tolimas, kad būčiau galėjusi jo negirdėti.  
— Kur jis?  
Neturėjau nė menkiausio supratimo, apie ką ji kalba. Mano galva buvo  
tokia sunki ir sopi. Toks aštrus — tarsi grūdėtas — skausmas tvinkčiojo  
kakle — ten, kur ji... man dūrė ar kažką panašaus padarė. Tačiau tą skausmą  
užgožė kitas — tiesiog nepakeliamas — skausmas, dėl kurio beveik nebuvo  
įmanoma būdrauti.  
Nėra mano motina. Ne Kara. Visi mano prisiminimai apie Karą, Aną Klarą,  
saulės vaikelį, Aną Klarą, dukrą mėnesėlio, apie jos rankas, apie raminamą  
mamos kvapą — visa tai buvo didžiulis melas. Aš — šešėlių vaikas, gegutės  
jauniklis, užaugintas svetimame lizdelyje. Nenuostabu, kad ji mus paliko.  
Visada jaučiau, kad esu ne tokia. Tik dabar supratau, kas ne taip.  
Nėra smiliumi įsakmiai bedė į Herojų.  
— Tu. Skaitytojau. Papasakok man, ką ji mąsto.  
Suspurdėjau savo kokone. Jis buvo toks tvirtas, kad beveik neįstengiau  
pajudėti, — tačiau tai nieko nekeitė. Vis tiek nepabėgsiu. Kad ir ką daryčiau,  
jis skaito mano mintis. Juk jis, anot Selenos, gali būti Neros ginklas. O aš  
nenorėjau nė girdėti. Pakliuvome į Neros spąstus — kaip tik taip, kaip ji  
buvo sumaniusi, ir Herojus dabar jai perskaitys visas mano mintis.  
— Ji nenutuokia, apie ką šneki, — pavargusiu balsu tarstelėjo jis.  
Atrodė, kad kažkas jam iš kūno buvo išsunkęs visą kraują. Savo skausme  
jutau ir jo skausmą. Kodėl jis mus išdavė? Ar jį užnuodijo toji šešėlių strėlė?  
„Aš nutraukiau virvę”, — vis kartodavo jis, tarsi tai būtų itin svarbus  
įrodymas, kad jis nėra klusnus Neros vergas. Bet jis mus atvedė tiesiai jai į  
rankas, o kai Seleną norėjo pasipriešinti ir užniūniuoti negyvėlio šešėlį, jis jai  
sudavė. Ant jos gražiosios kaktos dar buvo matyti plona sudžiūvusio kraujo  
gijelė.  
— Karalystės raktas, — pasakė Nėra. — Žinau, kad ji davė jį tau. Kur jis?  
Nebegalėjau susilaikyti. Tą akimirką, kai ji tarė tuos žodžius, man prieš akis  
iškilo vaizdas — mirguliuojantis it deimantas raktas. Auksinis raktas, kurį  
pasiėmė Ajanas.  
— Ji nežino, — pasakė Herojus. — Vartus atvėrė ne ji.  
Ji jam užvožė. Atsivedėjo ranka ir šveitė jam per veidą, pasigirdo garsus  
pliaukštelėjimas.  
— Žinoma, ji, kas daugiau? Nedrįsk man meluoti!  
— Nemeluoju, — tęsė Herojus ramiu ir bejausmiu balsu, tarsi jo gyvenimas  
baigtas... — Vartus ji rado pravirus. Pirmas įėjo kažkas kitas.  
— Kas?  
Ajanas. Raktą turėjo Ajanas. Ne. Apie jį negaliu galvoti. Nes išdavikas  
Herojus kaipmat išskaitys.  
— Ji nežino.  
Kažkurią akimirką pasirodė, kad gal man tikrai pavyko nuslėpti mintį apie  
Ajaną. Tačiau puikiai žinojau, kad jis ir toliau, kaip anksčiau, skaito mano  
mintis. Jis jai pamelavo. Kodėl? Kodėl neišdavė? Pažvelgiau į jį, bet skaityti  
minčių juk nemoku. Mačiau paauglį berniūkštį, paskendusį savo  
apmąstymuose, kuriais su niekuo dalytis nenorėjo.  
Ji pasilenkė virš jo.  
— Duris dabar prižiūri jis, — pasakė ji. — Bet tai gali daryti bet kuris  
negyvėlio šešėlis. Kad ir tu. Arba mūsų gražuolė Vandenų uždainuotoja. Jo  
man nebereikia. Šiaip ar taip, jis jau susidėvėjo.  
Nemaniau, kad Herojus gali dar labiau pablykšti. Bet galėjo. Kodėl jis šitaip  
kankinasi dėl kažkokio negyvėlio šešėlio?  
— Ji nežino, — pakartojo jis. — Aš tik sakau, ką skaitau!  
Ji šiek tiek atsitraukė ir greičiausiai apmąstė jo pasakytus žodžius. Kalėjimo  
rūsyje ji vilkėjo paprastą baltą suknelę, purviną ir nudriskusią — kaip ir  
pritinka tokiam vaidmeniui atlikti. Dabar buvo apsigaubusi ilgu raudonu  
apsiaustu iki žemės. Tamsūs jos plaukai krito tobulai. Tamsiomis akimis ji  
atidžiai žvelgė į mane. Ji buvo panaši į mano... į Karą. Kaip du vandens lašai.  
Kaip dvynė. Tai tapo nebepakeliama.  
Tada ji žengė manęs link porą didelių žingsnių. Aš nevalingai  
atsitraukiau — bent jau pamėginau. Nieko kito neįstengiau, tik dar labiau  
prisispausti prie kėdės, bet ji turbūt to nė nepastebėjo. Ji pritūpė priešais  
mane, ir man iš atminties išplaukė netikėtas prisiminimas: mažutė Ana ant  
kėdutės, tabaluojanti kojytėmis. Mama pritūpusi priešais. „Pasėdėk ramiai,  
kol užrišiu batų raištukus.“ Nė nebežinojau, kieno tai balsas, bet mane  
užliejęs baimės jausmas kuždėjo, kad jis greičiausiai Neros.  
Ji padėjo savo ranką ant manosios. Patraukti jos negalėjau.  
— Ana, tu mano dukra, ir aš tave myliu, — pasakė ji. — Bet pati matei, kad  
Nakties karalystė baigia sunykti. Ar nori, kad mes visi čia išmirtume? Ir tu, ir  
aš, ir visi kiti? Nes taip ir bus, jei neatiduosi man karalystės rakto. Tik juo  
galiu atidaryti ir uždaryti duris į pasaulį ir surasti mudviem kitą vietą,  
geresnę negu šitas klampus liūnas. Vietą, kur viskas teisinga. Kur galima  
mylėti ir nebijoti, kad būsi nuviltas, išduotas.  
Jos akys net žibėjo. Ji aiškiai tikėjo tuo, ką kalba. Tačiau tikriausiai pamiršo,  
kad jei Nakties karalystė išmirs, tai tik dėl to, kad ji pati ją numarino. Jos  
veidas buvo taip arti, kad jaučiau jos kvėpavimą ant savo odos. Jos balsas  
virto šnabždesiu, jį aš vėlgi atpažinau.  
— Manai, nežinau, kaip jie mane vadina? Šešėlių karaliene. Tarsi būčiau ne  
tikroji sosto valdytoja. Bet duok man raktą, Ana, ir aš jiems parodysiu. Duok  
man raktą. Dabar pat.  
Jos žvilgsnis mane išgąsdino. Ir balsas. Kažkur manyje sėdėjo mažas vaikas  
ir tirtėjo iš baimės — vaikelis, pasiryžęs padaryti bet ką, kad tik jo vėl  
nenubaustų. Jos vaikelis. Kambaryje ėmė temti — tamsėjo ir tamsėjo, tarsi  
ant mėnulio būtų užslinkęs debesis. Aš taip išsigandau, kad, atrodė, tuoj tuoj  
sustos širdis. Kaip Mėnulio paukštei, toptelėjo man. Tai iš pasakojimo —  
kuri nebegalėjo nei skraidyti, nei čiulbėti, ir galiausiai nustipo iš baimės. Jei  
turėčiau tą prakeiktą raktą, atiduočiau, tegu turisi. Bet ko neturiu, to negaliu  
atiduoti. O Ajanas, duok Dieve, kur nors labai toli.  
Iš viršaus, nuo viršutinių langų pasigirdo riksmas ir skrebinimas nagais.  
Nėra paleido mane ir pažvelgė į viršų. Šikšnosparnis. Ant atbrailos tupėjo  
didelis juodas šikšnosparnis. Ne, pala... ne vienas. Du. Ne, keturi. Ne...  
Tada supratau, kad mėnulį užtemdė ne debesis, o šikšnosparnių sparnų  
knibždėlynas.  
Nėra nusišypsojo.  
— Jie jau greitai bus čia, — pasakė ji. Visi iki vieno. Mažiau negu po  
valandos mano kariauna susirinks prie miesto vartų. Tad gal tu vis dėlto  
apsvarstyk mano klausimą, Skaitytojau. Pažiūrėk į mano dukterį. Išgliaudyk  
ją. Surask atsakymą į mano klausimą. Antraip tavęs laukia tavo tėvo likimas.  
Bet gal taip ir geriau — man atrodo, jis dabar jaučiasi itin vienišas.  
Vienišas? Kaip? Herojaus tėvas juk nieko nebejaučia, juk jis...  
Minties užbaigti taip ir nepavyko. Staiga baisiai sugriaudėjo — taip garsiai,  
kad net ausis užgulė, ir kelias akimirkas tvyrojo spengianti tyla. Nerą kažkas  
išsviedė į orą, tada ji žnektelėjo ant manęs — mes abi virtome atgal su kėde.  
Tada pradėjo aižėti pelėda ant lubų. Ne, skilinėjo pačios lubos. Mums ant  
galvų pabiro tinkas ir plytų dulkės, atsikabino ir ėmė kristi sietynas. Mus  
sutraiškys, pamaniau. Sumals į miltus. Tačiau jo kritimą kažkas sustabdė;  
sietynas smarkiai pasviro į vieną pusę, ir žemyn pabiro siaura stiklo kristalų  
gija. Ji lėkė tiesiai ant Neros ir persmeigė tarytum peilis sviestą. Per ją kliuvo  
ir man — jaučiau, kaip šalia širdies įsmigo kristalas.  
O dabar tai ji nebegyva, pagalvojau.  
Tačiau nespėjau nė susivokti, ką reikės daryti, kai ji sujudėjo. Ji atsiklaupė,  
rankomis suėmė iš krūtinės styrantį stiklo kristalo smaigalį ir trūktelėjo. Ji  
išsitraukė jį iš krūtinės tiesiog man prieš akis.  
Jei jau tai jos nenužudė, tai kas nužudytų?  
Ji pažvelgė į mane įtūžio kupinomis akimis. Tą įtūžį pažinojau. Vaikelis  
manyje susigūžė ir laukė smūgio. Stiklo smaigalys buvo tamsus, nusidažęs  
juodo ir raudono kraujo dėmėmis. Ji spaudė jį baltais pirštais.  
Jeigu ji mane pervertų... ji buvo pasiruošusi mane nužudyti, nepaisant to,  
ar to norėjo, ar ne. Išsigelbėti man nebūtų kaip — niekaip neišsisukčiau.  
Šešėlių gijos mane tebelaikė taip pat tvirtai.  
O štai Herojaus nebe.  
Neįsivaizduoju, kaip jam pavyko. Jis vis dar buvo tvirtai pririštas prie  
kėdės, tačiau kažkokiu būdu ir jis, ir kėdė išlėkė į viršų — pavirtę šonu — ir  
ilgą sekundę skrido ore. Tada kėdės kojos pataikė į Nerą, o ant kėdės visu  
svoriu užkrito ir Herojus. Ji tik staigiai ir trumpai sušnypštė — lyg pradurta  
automobilio padanga. Akimirką gulėjo, kėdės kojų tvirtai priremta prie  
grindų, paskui kėdė su Herojumi atsivertė. Bet Nėra liko tysoti. Ar ji prarado  
sąmonę? Paprastas žmogus tikrai būtų praradęs, o kaip šešėlinė būtybė,  
kurios neįveikia nė kiaurai krūtinę perskrodęs stiklo sietynas?  
Man per pilvą pasipylė kraujas, bet nusivalyti negalėjau, nes rankas ir toliau  
laikė šešėlių gijos. Nė nebuvau tikra, ar kraujas mano.  
Tada atsilapojo durys. Tačiau už jų pasirodė ne gelbėtojai, o negyvėlio  
šešėlis. Jis atsklendė iki manęs, Neros ir Herojaus — taip greitai, kad, atrodė,  
vieną akimirką dar buvo prie durų, o kitą jau stovėjo priešais mane.  
Nuo jo sklido baisus šaltis, man net oda pašiurpo. Bet nelietė nei Herojaus,  
nei Selenos, nei manęs, tik griebė Nerą už kulkšnies, ištraukė ją iš po  
Herojaus ir kėdės, pasiėmė į glėbį ir pranyko. Mane apėmė keista abejonė: ar  
jis išgelbėjo Nerą nuo mūsų, ar mus nuo jos? Herojus išsižiojo norėdamas  
kažką surikti šešėliui pavymui, bet apsigalvojo ir užsičiaupė.  
Ištisą ilgą sekundę buvo tylu. Nuo sietyno nukrito dar viena stiklo kristalų  
gija ir garsiai žvangėdama susmigo į grindis. Tada lubų skylėje pasigirdo  
krebždėjimas ir bruzdesys, virve atsargiai ėmė leistis žmogus.  
— Ana? Ar tau kas nutiko? — sušuko jis, vis dar kybodamas tarp lubų ir  
grindų.  
Ne. Tai buvo ne šiaip „žmogus”.  
Ajanas.  
Buvau tokia apstulbusi, kad negalėjau nė galvos pajudinti. Ajanas. Iš kur jis  
čia? Ir, pasirodo, ne tik Ajanas. Virve paskui jį sliuogė ir tetulė Enė — šiek  
tiek lėta, bet vis tiek be galo elegantiška, turint galvoje, kokio ji dydžio. Ji  
ištiesė ranką, caktelėjo liežuviu, ir tiesiai jai į glėbį kaip cirko pudeliukas, o  
ne didžiulis šuo, sveriantis kaip suaugęs žmogus, liuoktelėjo Snukius.  
Stačiokas atsekė jam iš paskos, ir, prieš nusileisdamas ant žemės, aplaižė jai  
visą galvą. Paskiausiai pro skylę įpuolė nepažįstamas žmogus, tiksliau,  
Herojaus dėdė Justas, bet tai suvokiau tik vėliau.  
— Prie durų stovėjo toks didžiulis negyvėlio šešėlis, o Justas pasakė, kad  
prisilietus prie tokio galima mirti. Tada pasiūliau išsprogdinti lubose skylę,  
kaip buvau kartą matęs lme. Tetulė Enė paklausė: „Kaip — išsprogdinti?”, ir  
aš paaiškinau... — net duso iš susijaudinimo Ajanas. Jo akys švytėjo. Jis  
negalėjo nustygti vietoje. Ir nutilti negalėjo. Žodžiai jam tiesiog byrėjo iš  
burnos. Jis buvo panašus į žmogų, ką tik išgyvenusį įspūdingiausią gyvenime  
akimirką. — ...O ji moka kiečiausių triukų, ir jeigu jai pavyksta greitai  
suspausti daiktus, jie baisiai įkaista ir sprogsta, ir — babakšt!  
Galiausiai jis vis dėlto aprimo.  
— Ana, — pasakė jis. — Dabar jau viskas gerai. Viskas baigėsi laimingai.  
Mes tave išgelbėjome!  
Laiminga pabaiga. Taip jis manė.  
— Kodėl tu taip atrodai? — paklausė jis. — Ar kas ne taip?  
Nepažįstamasis man linktelėjo — labai įdėmiai ir mandagiai, kad ir kaip  
nelengva būtų linktelėti prie kėdės pririštam ir ant žemės parverstam  
žmogui.  
— Panele Ana, — prabilo jis, — aš vardu Justas. Justas Geležinis Kumštis.  
Man didžiulė garbė tarnauti tikrajai Rakto paveldėtojai. — Tada jis pagriebė  
kėdės atlošą ir pastatė mane su kėde ant žemės. Viena ranka, suprantama.  
Vyriškiui buvo nelengva laikytis oriai šalia tetulės Enės, bet Justui sekėsi  
visai neblogai. — Mes tučtuojau imsimės traukyti šešėlių gijas. Panelė Ana  
netrukus bus laisva.  
— Gal galėtum parodyti bent šiek tiek džiugesio? — paklausė Ajanas. —  
Visai nemiela gelbėti žmones, kai šie atrodo lyg žemę pardavę.  
Panele Ana... man didelė garbė. Visos tos nesąmonės tuoj pasibaigs, kai  
Seleną arba Herojus papasakos jiems, kas aš tokia iš tiesų. Ne, Ajanai, nėra  
ko šypsotis.  
Nuo tos akimirkos, kai Justas nusileido pro pramuštą lubose skylę, Herojus  
nuo jo masyvios išvaizdos nenuleido akių. Nebuvo panašu, kad sūnėnas  
džiaugtųsi išvydęs dėdę. Veikiau taip žvelgia mirtininkas į teisėją, tuoj tuoj  
paskelbsiantį jam mirties nuosprendį.  
— Artėja šešėlių kariauna, — pasakė jis.  
Justo manieros kaipmat išgaravo — tapo aišku, kad po jomis slėpėsi tikras  
karys.  
— Kada? — paklausė jis trumpai dalykiškai.  
— Mažiau negu po valandos, — Herojus linktelėjo išmuštų langų link. —  
Šikšnosparniai jau čia.  
Ant atbrailos kybojo du iš jų, sūpuodamiesi tarp stiklo duženų, išskėtę  
sparnus kaip cirko akrobatai. Atrodė, kad spokso į mus, nors iš tiesų juk jie  
neregiai. Dangų virš jų dengė ištisas sparnų knibždėlynas. Ajanas  
sumurmėjo sau po nosimi. Kažką panašaus į „eina sau”.  
— Reikia iš čia nešdintis, — paragino Justas. — Tučtuojau. Įkliuvome kaip  
žiurkės į spąstus.  
Tačiau šešėlių tinklus sutraukyti ne taip paprasta. Jų neįmanoma  
paprasčiausiai nupjauti — reikia po vieną nudeginti. Plušėjo visi keturi — su  
titnagu, žvakėmis ir degtukais, — tačiau viskas užtruko, o laikas toks  
brangus. Tų gijų šitokios galybės.  
— Nieko nebus, — pasakė Herojus. — Išlaisvinkite Aną ir Vandens  
uždainuotoją. Mane palikite.  
Justas papurtė galvą.  
— Spėsime, — pasakė. — Privalome spėti. Kaip manai, ką man pasakys  
tavo motina, Jei grįšiu vienas?  
— Nieko, — nusivylęs atsakė Herojus, — kai išgirs visą istoriją.  
— Ką čia šneki, bernioke?  
Justas pažvelgė į Herojų suraukęs antakius ir akimirkai paleido žvakę iš  
akių. Pamačiau, kaip liepsnos lyžtelėjo Herojui riešą, kaip paraudo ir apsvilo  
oda, tačiau Herojus, rodės, to nė nepastebėjo. Jo vidinis skausmas buvo toks  
stiprus, kad kitko ir nejuto.  
— Neišlaikiau duoto žodžio, — pasakė jis vos girdimu balsu. — Prisiekiau  
savo gyvybe saugoti Aną, bet... bet užuot saugojęs, aš Aną išdaviau.  
Galbūt jis ir išdavikas, bet man vis tiek jo gaila. Justas ilgai ir įdėmiai gręžė  
jį akimis, kaip į pelę žiūri pelėda. Tas vyriškis buvo toks tiesus ir  
nepalenkiamas. Atrodė tarsi išskaptuotas iš granito. Jo kūnas ir veido  
bruožai buvo kampuoti — visai ne kaip kitų žmonių. Smakras, pečiai,  
rankos ir net ūsai apie plačią jo burną. Prisiminiau sapną, kuriame Ajanas  
bėgo su kažkokiu akmeniniu žmogumi. Tas žmogus Justas, toptelėjo man. Jis  
nepanašus į tuos, kurie lengvai atleidžia.  
— Ar tai tiesa?!  
— Taip, — atsakė ne Herojus, o Seleną. Šešėlių gijų, juosusių jos burną,  
beveik nebeliko. — Į spąstus mus atviliojo jis. Gal būčiau įstengusi mus visus  
išgelbėti, jei jis nebūtų manęs partrenkęs.  
Justas ilgokai stovėjo ramus. Tada padavė Ajanui žvakę ir išsitraukė ploną  
peilį, panašų į Herojaus, tik dar ilgesnį.  
— Vargšelis juk buvo šešėlių užliūliuotas, — sunerimusi pasakė tetulė  
Enė. — Juk jis nekaltas!  
— Jis žino, kas už tai laukia, — pasakė Justas šaltu kaip ledas balsu. — Jis  
žinojo, ką daro.  
Pala. Ką? Juk jie ne...  
— Ei, — prabilo Ajanas. — Negi jūs iš tiesų sumanėte... na, jis juk jūsų  
sūnėnas, tiesa?  
— Kaip tik dėl to. Jei parodysiu malonę, pats tapsiu išdaviku.  
Ne. Ne! Iš visų jėgų ėmiau muistyti galvą ir bandžiau išsilaisvinti iš šešėlių  
tinklo. Herojau! Pasakyk jiems, kad aš to nenoriu!  
Bet Herojus į mane nė nežvilgtelėjo. Žinojau, kad jis mane išgirdo, bet  
nieko nenorėjo sakyti. Tupėjo kaip gyvūnėlis, pasirengęs būti paskerstas.  
— Liaukitės, — pasakė Ajanas. — Pažiūrėkite į Aną. Ji to tikrai nenori.  
— Įstatymai yra įstatymai, — atkirto Justas. — įstatymų reikia laikytis.  
Dešinioji mano ranka jau beveik laisva. Ja ėmiau įnirtingai rodyti, kad  
noriu rašyti.  
— Štai, — pasakė Ajanas ir išsitraukė iš kišenės savo mobilųjį. — Rašyk.  
Bet ką, po paraliais, rašyti? Kokiais žodžiais sustabdyti Justą? Ilgoms  
kalboms nebuvo laiko. Be to, nemaniau, kad jį galima palenkti dailiais  
išvedžiojimais apie mirties bausmės beprasmybę.  
Staiga man dingtelėjo mintis.  
MALONĖ, parašiau. Tada nuvedžiau žymiklį atgal ir pridūriau:  
KARALIŠKA MALONĖ.  
Jeigu Jie rimtai kalbėjo apie tikrąją Rakto paveldėtoją, tai turėtų priversti  
juos suklusti.  
— Valio! — šūktelėjo Ajanas ir plačiai nusišypsojo. — Štai jums! —  
Pagriebęs telefoną jis prikišo švytintį ekraną Justui tiesiai po akimis. —  
Žiūrėkite. Jums visai to nereikia daryti. Ji jam suteikė malonę!  
— Tu dar pasigailėsi, — pasakė Seleną. — Ta gyvatė, kurią šiandien paleidi,  
rytoj tau įgels iš pasalų.  
Herojus juk ne kokia gyvatė. Nežinau, kodėl jis pasielgė būtent taip, bet  
žinojau tikrai, kad mirti nuo dėdės peilio jis neturėtų.  
Justas vis dar tylėjo, o kai pagaliau nuleido peilį, nesupratau, ką jaučia. Negi  
jam nė trupučio nepalengvėjo? Negi Herojus iš tiesų taip suteršė giminės  
vardą, kad dėdė verčiau jį nudėtų?  
— Dėkok panelei Anai, bernioke, — pasakė Justas ir niuktelėjo peilio  
rankena Herojui per petį. Tas išsižiojo, bet neįstengė išleisti nė garso. Matyti,  
kad jis buvo pasirengęs mirti, jautėsi visas išsunktas — nebebuvo likę nė lašo  
dėkingumo, vilties, gal net drąsos. Turbūt ir pats Justas pastebėjo, kad  
nebereikia jo daugiau spausti.  
Staiga iš po šikšnosparnių prie langų pasipylė stikliukai. Vienas pabandė  
išskristi, o kitas įskrido į sosto salę ir ėmė blaškytis nuo vienos sienos prie  
kitos. Pro langą įnėrė švytinti balta plunksnuota raketa, pasirengusi kirsti  
snapu. Luna man visada buvo kaip naminis paukštelis, tarsi pasakų papūga.  
Dabar ji buvo panašesnė į erelį ar sakalą — staigi, tiksli ir mirtinai pavojinga.  
Šikšnosparnis, bandęs išlėkti laukan, pakirstas jos snapo, krito ant grindų.  
Šiek tiek paplakęs sparnais jis nurimo. Antrasis blaškėsi, kol galiausiai  
kažkaip išskrido pro duris. Luna jį paleido. Ji nutūpė ant mano kėdės atlošo,  
visai man prie skruosto. Iš pradžių pasirodė, kad ji bando mane pabučiuoti  
arba man bakstelėti, bet ji ėmė kapoti šešėlių tinklą. Gijos, kurios buvo  
atsilaikiusios prieš aštriausią peilį, pasidavė Mėnulio paukštės snapui, — ji  
jas kapojo lengvai kaip paprastą voratinklį.  
— Betgi čia Luna, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Nieko sau!  
— Juk čia paukštė iš paveikslo, — sušuko Ajanas. — Iš tavo mamos  
paveikslo.  
Jo žodžiai smigo į mane kaip į atvirą žaizdą. Tas paveikslas juk ne mamos.  
Jame nutapyta mano teta Kara, prižiūrėjusi mane kelerius metus. Visaip  
bandžiau atsistoti, bet kojos ir rankos buvo nutirpusios — toks jausmas, kad  
jas vis dar varžo šešėlių tinklų gijos.  
Herojus ir Seleną tebebuvo supančioti, bet Lunai jie buvo nė motais. Ji  
kapstėsi mano plaukuose, kartais vis papešdama. Buvo aišku, kad jai kažko  
reikia, tik nesupratau, ko.  
— Kaip tu? — paklausė Ajanas. Jo emocijos buvo aprimusios, jis atrodė  
nuoširdžiai susirūpinęs. — O tu visai... na, labai nekaip atrodai.  
Aš tik linktelėjau. Beviltiška aiškinti. Ateis laikas ir viską ramiai  
papasakosiu. Seleną pusbalsiu jau kažką aiškino Justui, ir nors ji stengėsi  
kalbėti tyliai, vis tiek viską girdėjau.  
Luna suleido nagus į mano sportinio kostiumo gobtuvą ir ėmė plakti  
sparnais vaizduodama, kad yra erelis ir gali mane nusinešti.  
— Kas tam paukščiui? — paklausė Ajanas. — Gal jam protas pasimaišė?  
Kaip ir likusiems šeimos nariams. Paukštė buvo labai protinga, klusni ir  
prieraiši, ypač prie mano... prie Karos.  
Staiga supratau, ko ji nori.  
— Keista, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Ta paukštė visada laikėsi šalia Karos. Bet  
ką ji veikia čia?  
Atskrido manęs, pagalvojau. Ir puikiai žinau, kur nori mane nuskraidinti.  
Tiksliau, kur norėtų, nuskraidinti.  
Nėriau pro praviras duris. Luna džiaugsmingai klyktelėjo ir nuskrido  
rodydama kelią.  
Luna kaip balta strėlė skriejo per tamsius Kapų tvirtovės kambarius ir  
koridorius. Manęs visai nenustebino, kad ji skrenda žemyn. Labiau stulbino  
tai, kad ji galiausiai sustojo ne prie kalėjimo rūsio, o prie kitų vartų.  
Atsidūrėme siaurame kvadratiniame kiemelyje, iš visų pusių apsuptame  
kolonadų ir tvirtovės sienų. Aukštai viršuje buvo matyti mažytis dangaus  
lopinėlis. Vidury kiemo stovėjo du gluosniai — pliki ir belapiai. Luna nutūpė  
ant vieno jų šakos ir sucirpė.  
Vartai buvo milžiniški — tokie aukšti, kad po jais jauteisi kaip  
nereikšminga bluselė. Matyt, taip ir turėjo būti. Vartai buvo iš tamsaus  
medžio, bet išdabinti daugybe sidabro ir pažaliavusio vario detalių, kad  
tamsa atrodė kaip to tviskesio kampai ir linijos. Palei vartų arką buvo matyti  
užrašas sidabro raidėmis: HIC SEPULTI SUNT REGES NICTOPIAE.  
Žinojau, ką tai reiškia: „Čia ilsisi Nakties karalystės valdovai.” Iš kur žinau?  
Kažkas buvo sakęs. Kažkas prieš daugybę metų nusivedė mane ten parodyti  
senelio kapą. Staiga prisiminiau, kaip man buvo baugu, — jau tada čia buvo  
itin slogu ir nemalonu, nors gluosnių dar būta su lapais, o jų lapijoje slėpėsi  
paukštukai ir garsiai barė mus, kam trikdome jų ramybę. Gerai, kad galėjau  
įsikibti į didelę tetulės Enės ranką. Tetulė Enė ir buvo mane čia atsivedusi.  
„Kad žinotum, iš kur esi kilusi, mažute”, — pasakė ji man tada, ir buvo  
keista, kaip galiu būti kilusi iš tokios didingos ir grėsmingos vietos, ypač kai  
lig šiol nė nebuvau čia buvusi? Ką ji tuomet norėjo pasakyti, supratau tik  
dabar.  
Voratinklių girliandos kaip keistos kalėdinės puošmenos dengė storas  
raides. Virš mūsų praskrido pora šikšnosparnių, bet Lunos riksmas juos  
nubaidė. Ji porą kartų mostelėjo sparnais, bet paskui nurimo ant savo šakos.  
Ji tupėjo palenkusi galvą, tarytum seniai įpratusi tai daryti — pakišusi snapą  
po sparnu. Negi ji čia taip visus tuos metus ir tupėjo laukdama? Ir ko? Kol  
pro vartus išeis mano... kol išeis Kara?  
Išgirdau kažką už savęs ir išsigandusi atsigręžiau. Bet pamačiau tik Ajaną.  
— Jie vis dar bando išlaisvinti Herojų ir Seleną, — pasakė jis. — Prižadėjau,  
kad tave atsivesiu, — jis nusipurtė. — O čia kraupu. Tikrai manai, kad tavo  
mama čia?  
Linktelėjau ir parodžiau į Luną.  
— Taigi, — tęsė jis. — Paukštę mačiau. Bet... ir Seleną, ir Herojus aiškina,  
kad tvirtovėje prieš jums įeinant buvo vienas vienintelis gyvas žmogus.  
Vėliau paaiškėjo, kad tas žmogus — Nėra. Ar... ar tu apie tai pamąstei?  
Prikandau lūpą. Aišku, pamąsčiau. Jei Kara čia, tai... greičiausiai nebegyva.  
Gal todėl Luna mane ir atsivedė čia, o ne į kalėjimo rūsį. Bet aš turiu  
įsitikinti, — manyti ar spėlioti nepakanka. Kai šalia Ajanas, man drąsiau.  
Kaip tada name, kai viena likti bijojau, bet kai šalia atsirado jis, buvo nebe  
taip baisu.  
Nebuvo jokios rankenos, taigi tiesiog pridėjau ranką prie vartų ir  
stumtelėjau. Reikėjo jėgos, bet pajutau, kad vartai pasiduoda. Pamojau ranka  
Ajanui, ir jis man padėjo pastumti. Staiga pasipriešinimas dingo. Vartai  
atsivėrė tyliai be jokio garso. Džiaugsmingai suklikusi, nuo savo šakos pakilo  
Luna ir, kai tik prasivėrė jai tinkamas tarpas, smuko į vidų.  
Kapavietės viduje vėl grįžo tas menkumo pojūtis kaip ir prie vartų. Jūs  
tokie mažučiai, šnabždėjo skliautai. Jūs esate niekas. O tie, kurie šį tą reiškė,  
jau išmirę.  
Čia gulėjo jie — Nakties karalystės valdovai. Vienas didžiulis sarkofagas  
šalia kito — su gulinčiomis statulomis ant dangčių, kad atrodė, jog patys  
karaliai guli ne karstuose, o ant jų. Kai kurie kadaise buvo net nudažyti ir  
paauksuoti, bet dažai laikui bėgant išbluko, auksas nusitrynė. Dabar jie visi  
buvo daugiau ar mažiau pilki. Tačiau vienas karstas pilkesnis už kitus.  
Iškart sumojau, kad jame ilsisi mano senelis. Nėra jį buvo taip apsupusi  
šešėlių gijomis, kad jis tapo panašus į didžiulį kokoną. Galima nebent  
nuspėti, kad po storomis gijomis ant karsto viršaus guli akmeninė  
skulptūra — matyt, Nėra norėjo būti tikra, kad jis nebegrįš. Aplink karstą  
buvo primėtyta apdaužytų akmenų ir skulptūrų dalių, ir aš prisiminiau  
begalvę statulą kieme prie Kapų tvirtovės. Įsivaizduoju, kiek pastangų  
sudėjo, kad sunaikintų savo tėvą, net jau mirusį. Šitiek neapykantos. O gal ji  
vis dar jo bijo?  
Luna apskrido tamsią kapavietę ir nutūpė ant senelio sarkofago. Tada  
pradėjo įnirtingai kapoti šešėlių tinklus, kad jau norėjau paprašyti ją liautis.  
Aš irgi neką mažiau už Nerą nenorėjau matyti senojo karaliaus. Jei jis būtų  
buvęs geresnis tėvas, gal ir Nėra nebūtų tokia pikta?  
Pro pravirus kapavietės vartus pūstelėjo šalto vėjo gūsis, ir aš suvirpėjau.  
— Ne itin jauku čia, — pasakė Ajanas, ir jo balsas po skliautais keistai  
nuvilnijo. — Jeigu ji čia, kaip manai, kur ji tada... kur turėtume ieškoti?  
Luna kapojo tinklus iš peties — piktai ir karštligiškai, lyg nuo to būtų  
priklausiusi jos gyvybė. Jau beveik atidengė statulos veidą.  
Bet ten buvo visai ne statula. Ir ne senelis.  
Veidas, pasirodęs iš po šešėlių gijų, — užsimerkęs ir be gyvybės ženklų,  
pilkas kaip akmuo, — buvo mano mamos.  
Karos.  
Ne, mamos. Ją pamačiusi labai aiškiai supratau, kad ji niekada nebuvo ir  
nebus „teta Kara”. Juk pas ją bėgdavau, kai susapnuodavau košmarą. Juk ji  
manimi rūpinosi ir... ir mylėjo, nors ir paliko. O dabar ji nebegyva. Nėra ją  
nužudė. Mano mama nužudė mano mamą.  
— O, ne, — tylutėliai ištarė Ajanas. Tada apglėbė mane — labai atsargiai —  
ir spustelėjo iš nugaros.  
Negalėjau nė pravirkti. Bent jau taip kaip reikia. Jaučiau, kaip skruostais  
byra ašaros, bet visa kita buvo tarsi sustingę. Nė garselio — net menkiausio  
šnarpštelėjimo.  
Nuo vartų pasigirdo žingsniai, bet aš nepažvelgiau. Negalėjau matyti nieko  
kito, tik negyvą pilką veidą. Luna vis dar įnirtingai kapojo šešėlių tinklus, lyg  
nesuprasdama, kad jau vėlu, nieko nebepadės.  
Lėtai apie karstą susirinko ir visi kiti.  
— Ak, mano mažute... — atsiduso tetulė Enė ir man ant peties uždėjo savo  
milžinišką ranką.  
Justas priklaupė ant vieno kelio ir ranka padarė kažkokį ženklą — ne  
kryžiaus, o kažkokį apskritimą, bet jo reikšmė turbūt panaši.  
— Man... man labai apmaudu, — pasakė Herojus ir pažvelgė į mane taip,  
tarsi čia jis būtų kaltas.  
Tada atsikrenkštė Ajanas ir netvirtai pasakė:  
— Hmmm... Aš tai abejoju, ar ji negyva.  
— Ji šalta, — pasakė Seleną. — Šalta kaip akmuo.  
— Na, taip, bet kai aš...  
— Kodėl nori mergaitei suteikti netikrą viltį? Jai ir taip sunku.  
— Aš Jaučiu, — daug tvirčiau atkirto Ajanas, — jos širdis tikrai plaka.  
— Šitame kūne? — smiliumi dūrė į pilką būtybę Seleną. — Vaikeli, gali  
save apgaudinėti. Bet manęs neapgausi.  
Justas lėtai pakėlė nuleistą galvą.  
— Ajanai. Ar tikrai?  
— Ji nekvėpuoja, — paprieštaravo Seleną.  
— Širdis plaka, — pakartojo Ajanas.  
Tuo metu sudužo kietas mane surakinęs abejonės kiaukutas.  
Nuklibikščiavau paskutinius kelis žingsnius prie mamos ir uždėjau ranką jai  
ant krūtinės. Jos oda buvo šalta, kaip ir sakė Seleną. Ir krūtinė nesikilnojo,  
kaip kilnojasi kvėpuojant. Bet delnu aiškiai pajutau kad ir labai nežymų, bet  
plazdėjimą — trapų kaip drugelio sparnelių plasnojimą: širdis plaka.  
Mano pačios akmeninis veidas persimainė — nežinau, ar tai galima  
pavadinti šypsena, bet bent jau visi tai pamatė.  
— Jeigu ji gyva... — pradėjo Justas, bet nebaigė.  
— Jeigu ji gyva, nevalia jos palikti, — pasakė Herojus. — Dabar sprukti  
nevalia.  
— Pasiimkime ją, — pasiūlė Seleną. — Juk lengvai panešime.  
— Tikras stebuklas, kad ji dar gyva, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Jei vilksime  
ją... tai tikrai vargšelė išleis paskutinį kvapą.  
— Tai mus labai užgaišintų, — kaip tikras karys svarstė Justas. — Atvirame  
lauke, be priedangos, mus kaipmat susemtų. Tad verčiau įsitvirtinkime čia.  
Bet...  
Garsiai to ir nereikėjo sakyti. Mūsų šeši. Šeši žmonės ir du šunys. Seleną,  
aišku, savo dainomis gali skandinti žmones, o tetulė Enė didžiulė kaip  
kalnas. Herojus gal jau nuo kūdikystės mokomas kovos meno, o Justas — gal  
pats šauniausias generolas. Bet mūsų tik šeši.  
Nėra turi visą kariauną.  
— Reikėtų pakelti tiltą, — pasiūlė Herojus.  
Mėnulio šviesa buvo tokia skaisti, kaip niekada anksčiau.  
Dangų kaip didžiuliai debesys aptraukė būriai šikšnosparnių, o  
mieste po mumis šmėžavo daugybė šešėlių — kur kas gyvesnių,  
nei turėtų būti. Stovėti čia, ant dantytos sienos, ir dairytis per  
siauras bastiono šaudymo angas buvo labai nesaugu. Daug mieliau būčiau  
likusi kapavietėje, prie Karos. Nenorėjau palikti jos vienos, bet kitos išeities  
nebuvo. Mūsų tiek nedaug, turime labai mažai ginklų. Justas turėjo kardą  
ilgais aštriais plieno ašmenimis, žibantį šaltoje mėnulio šviesoje. Ajanas iš  
lazdos ir Justo duoto peilio buvo pasidaręs ietį. Tetulė Enė ir Herojus į  
butelius, stiklainius ir kanistrus buvo supylę visą, kiek tik buvo, lempų alyvą,  
Snukius su Stačioku abu turėjo po rinkinuką aštrių dantų. O ką turėjau aš?  
Rankas, krūvą akmenų ir pasibjaurėtiną šešėlių audimo dovaną, paveldėtą iš  
Neros. Ji man nebuvo tokia jau maloni.  
— Mūsų priešai trejopi, — paaiškino Justas. — Šešėliai, bešešėliai ir  
negyvėlių šešėliai. Su šešėliais nepakovosime, bet ir jie mums nieko  
nepadarys — nebent praneš Nerai, ką veikiame. Aišku, tai nėra labai patogu,  
bet nieko nepakeisime.  
Buvo sunku klausytis, ką jis sako. Atrodė, kad visas kūnas ūžia ir niežti, —  
net lūpomis, pirštų galiukais ir ausimis negalėjau patikėti, kad taip gali būti.  
Karą paprastai rodo per televiziją, per žinias. O stovėti ir jo laukti prie kojų  
pasidėjus kubilą akmenų, ką tik prisilupinėtų iš gatvės grindinio, tenka  
nedažnai.  
— Bešešėliai — gyvi žmonės. Juos galima nužudyti įprastais ginklais.  
Blogiausia tai, kad jie yra valdomi, neturi savo valios ir noro, — vadinasi, ir  
baimės. Jie kovos, kol jų nesukaposi į gabalėlius. Nėra juos pasitelks užimti  
sienoms arba vartams, nes jie — pigiausia jos patrankų mėsa. O kai jau jie  
užtikrins priėjimą, ji paleis į darbą negyvėlių šešėlius.  
Dėbtelėjau į Ajaną. Jis stovėjo ir mindžikavo nuo vienos kojos ant kitos ir  
trūkčiojo pečiais, tarsi darytų apšilimą prieš futbolo rungtynes. Jo akys  
spindėjo, o pats atrodė lyg apkvaitęs. Toks įspūdis, kad jis džiūgauja. Negi  
nesuvokia, kad čia galima žūti, — panašiai kaip pervažiuotam autobuso?  
— Jų reikia kaip įmanoma ilgiau neįleisti, nes negyvėlių šešėlius paveikti  
gali tik Seleną ir Ana. Nėra, aišku, mes šešėlių tinklus, kad padėtų  
bešešėliams kopti sienomis. Nepamirškite: nepakanka vien sutraukyti šešėlių  
tinklus. Veiksmingiausias ginklas — ugnis.  
Ajanas stovėjo man iš vienos pusės, Herojus — iš kitos. Skirtingai nuo  
Ajano, Herojus buvo visiškai ramus. Žinojau, kad jis atrado senąjį savo peilį,  
tačiau rankose dabar laikė ne jį, o surūdijusias šakes. Neatrodė jis su tomis  
šakėmis ypatingas didvyris, bet puikiai supratau, kad jomis bus galima versti  
kopėčias, o gal ir badyti priešus, — kas, kad jos surūdijusios.  
— Seleną, jūs stenkitės sudoroti kuo daugiau negyvėlių šešėlių, kol jie  
pernelyg neprisiartino. Neįsivaizduoju, kiek jų bus, — tikiuosi, ne daugiau  
kaip pora dešimčių. Nelengva sugauti šešėlį jo mirties akimirką. Bet, manau,  
ji bus surinkusi visus, kiek tik gali, tad būkime pasirengę blogiausiam.  
Galiausiai Justas nutilo. Laukiau, kol jis pridurs ką nors panašaus į: „Iki  
pergalės!”, — turbūt dėl to, kad įkvėpta to Ajano apšilimo prisiminiau  
prakaito kvapo pritvinusius persirengimo kambarius po kūno kultūros  
pamokų.  
— Jie žino, kiek mūsų, — pasakė Herojus. — Ką darysime, jeigu jie vienu  
metu puls daugiau nei iš šešių pusių?  
— Skubėsime, — atsakė Justas. — Pylimai ir siena turėtų juos šiek tiek  
sulaikyti. Jeigu jiems vis dėlto pavyktų, persikelsime į tolimesnį pilies kiemą.  
Ten bus mažiau sienų stebėti, tačiau ir pylimo nėra.  
— O paskui?  
Justas pažvelgė į Herojų.  
— O tu tai iškart gali eiti pas saviškius, — pasakė jis. — Jei tik nori.  
Daugiau Herojus nebesakė nieko.  
Ir jie paplūdo. Visi vienu metu. Ištisas tvanas mirgančių šešėlių ir žmonių,  
tik šešėliai krito ne nuo žmonių, o žmonės šešėlių iš viso nemetė. Visi jie  
buvo tylūs — nei šūksnių, nei riksmų, nei kovos šūkių ar įsakymų. Jie tiesiog  
puolė. Šešėliai įveikė pylimą taip lengvai, lyg ten būtų ne pylimas, o  
paprasčiausia žemė, bešešėliai į vandenį mėtė statines, duris bei plaustus ir  
yrėsi į kitą pylimo pusę arba tiesiog plaukė. Dar prieš akimirką vandens  
paviršius priminė didžiulį juodą veidrodį. O dabar staiga atgijo ir pavirto  
gyvu besipliūškuojančių kūnų chaosu.  
Ajanas man stuktelėjo alkūne.  
— Mesk! — sušuko primindamas, kad aš ne žiūrovė ir čia ne lmas.  
Paėmiau grindinio akmenį, abiem rankomis iškėliau virš galvos ir sviedžiau  
labai nesitaikydama.  
Akmuo nuskriejo ir vartydamasis nukrito ant kažko, kas plaukė.  
Plaukusysis paniro. Manau, jau ir nebeišniro.  
Gal aš ką tik užmušiau žmogų, dingtelėjo man. Staiga galvoje kažkas  
apsivertė, ir aš nebemąsčiau. Paėmiau kitą akmenį ir mečiau. Tada dar vieną.  
O jie vis puolė. Nemažai nuskendo, daugelį parmušė mūsų akmenys. Jie  
stūmėsi savo plaustus prie stačios mūsų sienos ir tvirtino juos lipniais šešėlių  
tinklais. Tetulė Enė šokinėjo palei sieną ir mėtė degančias alyvos bombeles.  
Jos sproginėjo ir pataikiusios užsidegdavo, liepsnos šliaužė aukštyn šešėlių  
gijomis ir buvo panašios į vijoklius, laižančius sienas kaitriaisiais liežuviais.  
Akies kampeliu pastebėjusi judėjimą, apsisukau. Nieko nebuvo... bet tikrai  
kažką mačiau — lyg kažkokį...  
— Tai šešėliai, — pasakė Herojus. — Jie tau nieko nepadarys.  
Nieko, tik iki mirties išgąsdins. Širdis buvo jau beveik į kulnus nusiritusi.  
Keista, kad dar gąsdinuosi, jau ir taip kone mirdama iš baimės.  
Pažvelgiau žemyn nuo sienos. Ir vėl krūtinėje vos nesustojo širdis. Šitaip  
arti! Žemiau manęs į sieną kopė penki ar šeši bešešėliai. Mačiau jų į viršų  
pakeltus veidus, ir į šešėlių tinklus besikabinančias rankas. Karštligiškai  
sviedžiau akmenį, bet nepataikiau, nors jis pralėkė tik vos pro šalį.  
Apsigręžiau norėdama sukaupti seilių švilpimui, bet burna buvo visai  
išdžiūvusi. Smarkiai sumosavau rankomis norėdama prisišaukti pagalbos.  
Kodėl negaliu surikti? Kodėl viskas taip sudėtinga? Teko nulėkti iki tetulės  
Enės ir truktelėti ją už rankovės, kad atkreiptų dėmesį, o kai grįžome,  
pirmasis bešešėlis jau buvo besiropščiąs per sieną. Nesumojau nieko kito, tik  
iš visų jėgų jį pastumti, bet jis spėjo užkelti vieną koją, be to, buvo už mane  
kur kas didesnis ir sunkesnis. Sugriebęs mane už megztinio, siekė kažkokio  
ginklo, kurį buvo persimetęs už nugaros. Aš nė peilio neturėjau, o čia juk ne  
koks negyvėlio šešėlis, kurį galėčiau sutvarkyti plikomis rankomis.  
Jis nepratarė nė žodžio. Jo akys mėnulio šviesoje spindėjo, bet buvo tuščios  
ir šaltos, tarsi jis jomis nematytų. Jo veidas dabar buvo visai šalia manęs,  
mačiau jo šerius, šerpetotas lūpas ir užuodžiau nuo šlapių jo plaukų  
sklindantį pylimo vandens tvaiką. Ant vieno jo skruosto dar karojo šešėlių  
gijos atplaiša. Bandžiau jam įspirti, bet nebebuvo kur. Tada jis nusipurtė, ir iš  
gerklės pasigirdo garsas, tarsi jį būtų supykinę, — tučtuojau pasipylė  
kraujai — ir ne tik iš burnos. Jis ant manęs užgriuvo ir prispaudė. Negalėjau  
jo atstumti, jis buvo sunkus ir suglebęs — kaip lavonas. Šiaip taip iš po jo  
išsirangiau, tada turėjau ropoti pro kojų mišką. Iš kur jų čia tiek? Kas vyksta?  
Net nežinojau, kas nudobė mane užpuolusi bešešėlį. Gal Herojus? Ajanas su  
ietimi? Girdėjau urzgiantį ir amsintį Snukių, bet ne šalia, o tolėliau.  
Girdėjau, kaip dusliai susprogo viena iš tetulės Enės bombų, o nuo melsvų  
liepsnų kilo dar daugiau šešėlių, negu buvo ligi tol. Išgirdau, kaip dainuoja  
Seleną, — nuo jos šaižaus vandeningo tono užgulė ausis, tapo sunku net  
kvėpuoti. Reikėjo kuo nors užsikišti ausis, suglumusi pagalvojau, bet gal  
nieko nenutiks išgirdus Vandens uždainuotojos melodiją? Juk tas jos  
dainavimas veikė ir tuos, kurie ausų nė neturėjo.  
Tetulei Enei baigėsi bombos, todėl ji pradėjo mėtyti žmones —  
suspausdavo ir sviesdavo kaip lėles, su kuriomis pažaidė. Vienoje rankoje ji  
laikė keistą kardą — juk tai siuvinėjimo žirklutės, dingtelėjo man, tik labai  
padidintos. Nuo jos smūgių stengėsi išsisukti net bešešėliai.  
Mano sienos pusė nebuvo vienintelė, kurią užpuolikai taikėsi užimti. Justas  
žirgliojo palei tvirtovės sieną ir mosavo kardu trumpais, smarkiais smūgiais,  
nė centimetru daugiau negu reikia. Neatrodė įniršęs — veikiau atliekantis  
nuobodų darbą. Jis ir skydo neturėjo, o kai bešešėliai puldavo su ginklu, jis  
griebdavo ašmenis plika kairiąja ranka. Geležinis Kumštis, prisiminiau. Ne  
šiaip sau vardas, — jis toks ir yra — kaip Herojus yra minčių skaitytojas, o  
tetulė Enė — daiktų didintoja.  
Išgirdau Ajano balsą ir vėl šokau ant kojų. Kur jis? Kas jam atsitiko? Ajanai,  
tyliai meldžiau, tu tik nežūk. Aš to tikrai nenoriu. Staiga man prieš akis  
iškilo jo mamos vaizdas, kaip tądien mokyklos kieme. Paprašyk, kad grįžtų,  
namo. Jei Ajanas žūtų čia, jei žūtume visi, ji niekada taip ir nesužinotų, kas  
nutiko. Dar vienas dingęs paauglys — vienas tų, kurių niekas taip ir neranda,  
tų, apie kuriuos nekuriamos televizijos laidos.  
Puikiai supratau, kad jėgos nelygios. Mano protas niekaip nenorėjo  
pripažinti ir susitaikyti su tuo, ką matė, ką patyrė ir girdėjo. Gal būtų kitaip,  
jei būčiau tokiems dalykams parengta, apmokyta, mokėčiau kautis. Juk ligi  
šiol mano visos kautynės prasidėdavo ir baigdavosi nereikšmingais  
apsistumdymais mokyklos kieme.  
Ajanas. Kur jis? Herojus ten. Jis kovojo iš visų jėgų — rankomis, kojomis,  
peiliu ir... o ką jis turi kitoje rankoje? Turbūt šakių nuolaužą. Koto beveik  
nebebuvo. Tada pastebėjau tamsią Ajano galvą. Jis stovėjo nugara į tvirtovės  
sieną ir buvo savo rankų darbo ietimi prirėmęs du bešešėlius, bet nespėjus  
man nė mirktelėti, šie abu vienu metu metėsi ant jo. Vienas buvo pervertas  
ietimi, o kitas peržengė savo bendrą ir abiem rankomis sugriebė Ajanui už  
gerklės. Jie pargriuvo ir daugiau jų nebemačiau.  
— Traukiamės! — suriko Justas taip garsiai, kad jo balsas perskrodė visą  
triukšmą aplinkui. — Traukiamės prie kitų vartų!  
Bet juk negalime. Kaipgi Ajanas. Jei trauksimės dabar...  
— Eikš, mažute.  
Tetulė Enė apglėbė mane viena ranka, o kita laikydama padidintas žirkles  
skynė mums kelią. Muisčiausi ir norėjau išsprūsti, bet jai buvo nė motais, o  
aš nesugebėjau paaiškinti, kad reikia gelbėti Ajaną, jis pargriuvo, jam reikia  
padėti. Herojau, sušukau mintyse kaip tik galėjau garsiau, — nes jis  
vienintelis gal dar gali mane išgirsti. Padėk Ajanui!  
Toks įspūdis, kad bešešėlių buvo pilnas kiemas, — net ir tetulė Enė vis  
lėčiau pro juos yrėsi. Stačiokas sekė mums iš paskos kaip šešėlis, o kur  
Snukius?  
— Reikia išpūsti... — sustenėjo tetulė Enė ir padėjo mane prie didžiosios  
skulptūros galvos. — Sekundėlę. — Ji skubiai pasilenkė ir palietė grindinio  
akmenis — akimirksniu apie mus išaugo aklina milžiniškų granito blokų  
siena, o viršuje buvo matyti apvalaini gatvės grindinio akmenys. Juos dengė  
storas šerkšno sluoksnis ir jie dvelkė šalčiu — kaip nuo kokios nors ledinės  
pabaisos.  
Kažkas pataikė man į galvą ir įsivėlė. Šikšnosparnis. Aš jį išroviau. Bet  
atlėkė daugiau — tikras šikšnosparnių lietus, tiksliau, kruša. Ant mūsų jų  
supuolė tūkstančiai — kaip sparnuotos raketos.  
— Šalin, — sušvokštė tetulė Enė ir ėmė vaikyti nuo savęs šikšnosparnius,  
tačiau jie ir toliau lėkė. Vienas užkrito man ant nugaros, kitas ant peties,  
įsikibo nagais ir niekaip negalėjau jų atplėšti; jų skrido vis daugiau, daugiau,  
dar daugiau — galiausiai parkritau ant kelių ir pasirėmiau rankomis. Nieko  
nemačiau, beveik nebegalėjau kvėpuoti, mane dusino švokščiantis,  
kandantis sparnų, nagų ir kojų apklotas. Norėjau juos nusimesti, bet beveik  
nebegalėjau nė pajudėti. Jų buvo tiek, kad savo svoriu spaudė mane prie  
žemės.  
Kažkur tolumoje išgirdau Mėnulio paukštės klyksmą. Ir dar žodžius:  
— Ne. Liaukitės.  
Aš ją pamačiau, nors matyti negalėjau. Akimis nemačiau nieko kito, tik  
debesyną šikšnosparnių, bet mintyse mačiau labai aiškiai.  
Prie pravirų vartų stovi Kara. O aplink ją viskas nurimę. Tarsi banga  
nuvilnijo... net nežinau, kaip ją pavadinti, — ramybės, tykumo, miego  
praviromis akimis banga... Toji banga sklido iš jos, visos kovos nurimo,  
šikšnosparniai liovėsi plakę sparnais, bešešėliai sustojo ir nebejudėjo.  
— Štai, — pasakė ji. — Atrask tai, kas tava. Atrask save.  
Staiga kiemas prisipildė šilko gijų. Ne lipnių pilkų šešėlių gijų, o visai  
kitokių. Sapnų gijų. Žinojau, kad jei išsikapanosiu iš po apspitusių  
šikšnosparnių ir pažvelgsiu į pilies kiemą atviromis akimis, jų nepamatysiu.  
Jas galima išvysti tik sapno akimis, bet jos jau čia — po vieną kiekvienam  
bešešėliui. Pamačiau, kaip bešešėliai griebia tas sapnų gijas, — kai kurie  
staigiai ir grobuoniškai, kiti šiek tiek santūriau, — ir pradeda jas traukti.  
Staiga supratau, kas ten, kitame gale.  
Šešėliai.  
— Tavo mama — Sapnų rezgėja, — kadaise pasakė tetulė Enė. Tai turbūt  
viena Sapnų rezgėjos galių: grąžinti bešešėliams šešėlius.  
Spaudimas ant mano nugaros pamažu atlėgo. Vienas po kito šikšnosparniai  
skleidė sparnus ir skrido šalin. Dabar jie vėl buvo gyvūnai su savo instinktais  
ir laisva valia, nebe gyvosios Neros raketos. Ir bešešėliai buvo nebe šešėliai.  
Jie vėl tapo žmonėmis.  
Lėtai atsistojau. Tetulė Enė palytėjo savąją gynybinę sieną, ir ši sulindo į  
žemę kaip paprasčiausias akmuo. Buvo beveik girdėti, kaip akmenys  
atsidūsta, grįžę į savo vietą.  
Staiga kilo triukšmas. Kiemas prisipildė žmonių klegesio. Vieni verkė iš  
palengvėjimo ir sutrikimo, kiti dejavo dėl žaizdų, kurių anksčiau nejuto, dar  
kiti šaukė pasimetusius pažįstamus. Tik dabar galiausiai suvokiau, kokie  
keistai ir nežmoniškai tylūs buvo tie bešešėliai.  
— Atgal! — per klegesį šaukė Justas. — Traukiamės!  
— Mes irgi? — paklausė vienas iš bešešėlių.  
— Visi, — atšovė Justas. — Visi, kurie nebevergauja Nerai.  
Didieji vartai užsivėrė. Dabar už jų susidarė grūstis. Mūsų buvo nebe šeši,  
o... net nežinau, kiek. Gal šimtas ar net daugiau. Pamačiau šlubčiojantį  
Ajaną — jis buvo sužeistas, bet paėjo. Jam ant peties kybojo ilgas, pilkas  
kailis.  
— Snukiau, — sušuko tetulė Enė ir nubėgo prie Ajano. — Kas jam?  
Stovėjau ir žiūrėjau nuleidusi rankas. Norėjau kaip nors padėti, bet  
nežinojau, kaip reikia elgtis su tokiomis žaizdomis. Mokykloje nesimokiau  
teikti pirmąją pagalbą.  
— Dar nebaigta, — pasakė Herojus. Jo veidas buvo kraujuotas, bet kraujas  
ne jo. Panašu, kad jis pats išsisuko be mažiausio įdrėskimo.  
— Toli gražu, — pasakė Justas. — Ji dar nepasiuntė negyvėlių šešėlių.  
— Ana. Mažyle...  
Mama stovėjo ir laukė manęs. Pilies kiemo viduryje, tarp sužeistų ir  
sutrikusių žmonių. Jos negalėjau laikyti niekuo kitu, tik mama. Jos veidas  
buvo toks pat pilkas kaip tada, kai manėme, kad ji negyva, ir ji buvo nebe  
tokia graži kaip paveiksle. Bet tai ji — ir balsas jos, ir akys, ir tas jausmas, kai  
ji mane apkabino.  
Pasijutau esanti ir beveik keturiolikos, ir šešerių vienu metu.  
Buvau nuvargusi ir išsigandusi, man buvo negera nuo to, ką buvau mačiusi  
ir ko pridariau. Bet mama mane apkabino, ir tai pagelbėjo.  
Tik neilgam.  
— Prie įėjimo į kiemą stovi Nėra, — pranešė Justas.  
Ji buvo ne viena. Ją supo ištisa siena negyvėlių šešėlių. Ir visai ne dvidešimt  
jų buvo, kaip tikėjosi Justas, o tokia galybė, kad nė suskaičiuoti neįmanoma.  
Jie stovėjo taip susispaudę, kad ir atskirti vienus nuo kitų buvo nelengva. Jie  
užtvindė priėjimą prie kiemo kaip vanduo baseiną užtvindo.  
Justas dėbtelėjo į Seleną. Ji papurtė galvą.  
— Tik kai kuriuos, — pasakė ji. — Ne visus. Toli gražu ne visus. Aš tik  
žmogus, o jėgos baigia išsekti.  
— Tada reikia palaukti, — pasakė jis. — Ir paklausyti, ką turi pasakyti  
šešėlių žiežula.  
Ji vis dar buvo apsigobusi tuo raudonu apsiaustu ir stovėjo vidury šešėlių —  
kaip vienišas sušalęs kraujo lašelis didžiulėje juodo ledo jūroje.  
— Aš galiu pabandyti sviesti į ją ietį, — pasisiūlė Ajanas.  
— Naudos nebus, — atsakė mama. — Ji atspari įprastiems ginklams.  
— Mieloji sesule, — suriko Nėra iš kiemo. — Ar esi?  
— Taip.  
— Ir puikiai pailsėjusi, manau, po septynerių metų miego?  
Septynerių metų? Ką? Mama tame... tame kape gulėjo septynerius metus?  
Bet kaip... kaip ji iš viso išgyveno? Kaip ji stovi, kalba, kvėpuoja — iš  
pažiūros baltut baltutėlė?  
— Ko tau reikia, Nėra? Ko tu sieki?  
— To, kas man teisėtai priklauso! — išsitiesė Nėra, o jos veidas degė  
aistra. — Atgauti karalystę, kurią iš manęs atėmei. Vaiką, kurį pagrobei!  
— Tėvas karalystės raktą atidavė man, Nėra. To nepakeisi.  
— Jis buvo skirtas man! Paveldėti turėjau jį aš. Jis neturėjo teisės... —  
beveik nebesitvardydama šaukė ji. — Dabar viskas vis tiek. Jis nebegyvas, o  
Nakties karalystė mano. Jei grąžinsi man ir dukterį, ir karalystės raktą, galėsi  
grįžti į tas savo mylimas saulės deginamas žemes ir niekada čia nebesirodyti.  
Kara papurtė galvą.  
— Anos aš tau atiduoti negaliu. Pati puikiai supranti. O raktą seniausiai  
atidaviau.  
— Valanda, — iškošė Nėra. — Jei per valandą neatgausiu Anos ir rakto,  
ateisiu pati ir pasiimsiu. Ir vargas tam, kas pasipainios man po kojomis!  
Ji apsisuko ir išėjo iš kiemo, o paskui ją kaip juodas vanduo nuplaukė ir  
negyvėlių šešėliai.  
Mama sukniubo prie tvirtovės sienos, lyg nebeturėdama jėgų stovėti.  
Nenuostabu, kad ji tokia silpna. Dar keisčiau, kad ji iš viso gyva.  
— Gal kas turite vandens? — paklausė ji. — Baisiai seniai... nieko negėriau.  
Septynerius metus?  
Seleną ištiesė alavinį ąsotėlį. Jis buvo tuščias, bet neilgai. Ji paniūniavo tris  
ilgas gaidas, ir ąsotėlis prisipildė vandens.  
— Štai. Gerk.  
Mama godžiai stvėrė ąsotėlį. Jos oda buvo plona kaip popierius, per ją buvo  
galima įžiūrėti kaulus.  
— Ačiū. — Ji mus apžvelgė — mane, Justą, Herojų, Seleną, Ajaną. Tetulė  
Enė klūpėjo ties tysančiu Snukiumi ir bandė sustabdyti kraujavimą iš  
šoninės žaizdos.  
Mamos žvilgsnis stabtelėjo ties manimi.  
— Kur karalystės raktas? — paklausė ji. — Adamas prisižadėjo jį tau  
perduoti, kai tau sukaks dvylika, bet... jis to pažado neišlaikė, tiesa?  
Linktelėjau. Ajanas sumišęs krenkštelėjo.  
— Hmmm... turbūt jį pasiskolinęs būsiu aš. Kalbate apie šį? — jis atsegė  
vidinę kišenę ir ištraukė iš jos auksinį raktą.  
— Šit kaip, — sausai atrėžė mano mama. — Štai ir jis. Raktas, atveriantis ir  
užveriantis visatas. Atiduok jį mano dukteriai.  
Bet aš papurčiau galvą. Man jo visai nereikia. Parodžiau pirštu į ją.  
— Ne, — pasakė Kara. — Jį imk tu, Ana. Jis tavo.  
Ji palaukė, kol aš nenoromis paėmiau auksinį raktą į ranką. Čia ir vėl mane  
nutvieskė atpažinimo pojūtis. Mano. Mano. Man tas jausmas nelabai patiko,  
bet nieko negalėjau padaryti ar jam pasipriešinti. Jis mano.  
Mama linktelėjo.  
— Aš — nebe Nakties karalystės valdovė, — pasakė ji. — Ir... yra dar kai  
kas.  
— Kas? — paklausė Justas.  
— Leisk man šiek tiek įkvėpti gryno oro, pasigėrėti dukra ir atsigerti šalto,  
tyro vandens.  
— Su didžiausia pagarba, Kara... bet laiko turime labai nedaug.  
— Ne, aš žinau, — atsiduso ji. — Tai turi nutikti iki Nerai vėl puolant, kol  
nežuvo dar daugiau nekaltų.  
Mes laukėme, bet ji taip ir nepasakė, kas „turi nutikti”. Ji nenuleido nuo  
manęs akių, ir mane nusmelkė nemalonus jausmas, kad tai vienaip ar kitaip  
susiję su manimi. Ar ji mane trimis lengvomis pamokomis pavers  
Nenugalimąja Šešėlių audėja, kad aš jiems nugalėčiau Nerą? Nuo tos minties  
mane net šaltis nupurtė. Širdyje vis tiek laikiau ją mama. Bet kažin kuo ji  
laiko mane? O kas, jeigu ji mane pasiėmė tik tam, kad vėliau tapčiau Neros  
žudike?.. Ne, ši mintis man tikrai per sunki.  
— Jei mano karalienė turi sumanymą... — mandagiai pradėjo Justas.  
Mama pavargusi nusišypsojo.  
— Sumanymą? Na, galima tai pavadinti ir sumanymu. — Ji nuleido akis.  
Kodėl? Negi ji to negali pasakyti žiūrėdama į mane?  
— Jums teks mane nužudyti, — pasakė ji.  
Tyla. Kapų tyla. Sustingę veidai, niekaip negalintys patikėti tuo, ką išgirdo,  
kol ir aš, ir kiti pagaliau supratome, kad ji kalba rimtai.  
— Kaip manote, kodėl Nėra manęs iki šiol nenužudė? — paklausė ji. —  
Manote, ji nenorėjo mano mirties? Juk palaidojo mane tėvo kapavietėje. Ji  
atėmė man gyvybę, kaip galėjo, nors ir nevisiškai. Kodėl? Juk būtų buvę taip  
paprasta nutraukti tą vienintelę giją, bet ji to nepadarė. Nes puikiai žino, kad  
tuomet būtų mirusi ir ji pati.  
— Ji... jos juk neįmanoma nužudyti, — pasakė Seleną. — Galima kiaurai  
kardu perverti, ir jai nieko.  
— Ne, — atsakė mama. — Nes ji iš tiesų nėra žmogus. Kaip ir aš. Mes ne  
šiaip seserys. Mes — viena kitos šešėliai. Suprantate... kartą gyveno vienišas  
vaikelis, kuris žaidė su šešėliais, nes neturėjo draugų. Tačiau to vaikelio  
kraujyje tekėjo Nakties karalystės magija. Vienas šešėlis atgijo ir tapo jos  
sesute, drauge, mylima bičiule.  
Ji buvo tokia liūdna, kad man net širdis plyšo.  
— Mes neišskiriamos. Mus vadindavo princesėmis dvynukėmis. Tik viena  
iš mūsų sugeba mylėti labiau negu kita. Vienai patiko šviesa, juokas ir  
dosnumas, kita buvo paniurusi, pikta ir išdidi. Vienai į glėbį bėgdavo  
stirniukai, nuo kitos — sprukdavo šalin. O mano tėvas... — čia jos liūdnas  
balsas sudrebėjo. — Tėvas negalėjo savęs nugalėti — jam širdis  
suspurdėdavo, kai jam šypsodavausi ar kai paimdavau jį už rankos. Kai jis  
valstybės raktą perdavė man ir nusprendė, kad Nėra nebus karalienė, tada ji  
ir pradėjo mudviejų nekęsti.  
— Bet... katra iš jūsų — šešėlis, o katra — tikroji? — paklausė Ajanas.  
— Mes susimaišėme, — pasakė mama. — Joje šešėlio lygiai tiek pat, kiek ir  
manyje, — po vienodai ir žmogaus. Mes visada mylėdavome tą patį — tą  
patį tėtį, tuos pačius namus, tą patį vyrą, tą patį vaiką. Tik kiekviena savaip.  
Ką ji myli, pasiima. O ką pasiima, sunaikina. Labai ačiū. Nieko sau likimo  
dovana būti mylimai Neros, pažįstančios visą Nakties karalystę kaip savo  
penkis pirštus.  
— Štai kodėl privalote mane nužudyti, — pasakė ji ramiu balsu. — Antraip  
pražus viskas, ką mylėjome.  
Ne. Ne! Ne, po paraliais. Man to visai nereikia. Aš visai nenoriu tokia tapti.  
Kaip ji gali šitaip stovėti čia ir reikalauti, kad mes ją nužudytume. Juk šitiek  
jos ieškojau, kol galiausiai suradau. Šitiek pastangų įdėta, šitiek visko patirta.  
Taip nesąžininga!  
— Nieko nebus, mieloji Ana, — pasakė ji, lyg skaitydama mano mintis kaip  
Herojus. — Bet nemanyk, kad veltui kovojai. Jei nebūtum pasirodžiusi,  
Neros gniaužtuose būtų galutinai supuvusi ir Nakties karalystė, ir visi, tarp  
jų ir mudvi su ja. Pati baisiausia ir tamsiausia mirtis. O dabar, kai tu šalia,  
man ir mirti nebaisu — šviesu ir jauku.  
Pradėjau visa tirtėti. Ne. Ji kalba didžiausias nesąmones. Nereikia jai jokios  
jaukios mirties. Ji iš viso neturi mirti!  
— Yra dar vienas dalykas, Ana, — tyliai pridūrė ji. — Labai tikiuosi, kad  
klystu, bet bijau, kad tai padaryti gali tik tu.  
Ką?  
— Mus nužudyti ne taip paprasta, mieloji. Mumyse po lygiai šešėlio ir  
žmogaus. Dėl to mes beveik... nenužudomos. O tu... tu gali mumyse  
užčiuopti šešėlių gijas. Tu sugebi nutraukti širdies gijas — kad nustotų  
plakusios abi širdys — ir šešėlio, ir žmogaus.  
Pasaulis turbūt nustojo sukęsis. Ji juokauja? Kad aš... kaip negyvėlių  
šešėliams... kai spaudžiau šaltą, pulsuojančią šešėlio širdį ir ant rankų krešėjo  
juodas kraujas... o čia tikroji mano mama... man pakriko protas. Nesupratau,  
ką darau, po kojomis nebejutau akmeninių pakopų — tik bėgau, bėgau šalin,  
kuo toliau, — iš tolo manęs link skriejo balsai.  
— Ana!  
— Atstokite nuo jos, — piktai pasakė Ajanas. — Negi nesuprantate, kad jai  
reikia pabūti vienai?  
Jauki, šviesi mirtis.  
Ne, aš negaliu. Nenoriu. Manęs jie neprivers!  
Sustojau prie įėjimo į kapavietę. Ne pati linksmiausia vieta. Plikos gluosnio  
šakos atrodė sušalusios. Dabar čia nė Mėnulio paukštės nebebuvo. Luna liko  
su mama. Kur daugiau?  
— Ana.  
Tai buvo Herojus. Herojus, žinantis, ką galvoju. Gal jie mano, kad jis mane  
perkalbės? Negaliu patikėti. Tikrai negaliu. Stovėdama čia, prie įėjimo į  
kapavietę, prisiminiau, kaip jaučiausi manydama, kad ji nebegyva. O dabar  
jie nori, kad aš pati ją nužudyčiau?  
— Ana, ar žinai, kodėl sudaviau Selenai per galvą?  
Ne, o man tai visai ir nerūpi.  
— Ten buvo negyvėlio šešėlis. Ji savo dainomis norėjo jį sugrąžinti į kapą,  
Ana.  
O kas man darbo?  
— Šešėlis buvo mano tėvo, — drebančiu balsu tęsė jis, ir aš beveik prieš  
savo pačios norą atplėšiau žvilgsnį nuo kapavietės durų ir pažvelgiau į jį.  
— Tai žinojau jau tada miške, kai į mane pataikė šešėlių strėlė. Tą virvę  
nutraukė jis, kad pasprukčiau. Pats to niekada nebūčiau padaręs. Kai Seleną  
norėjo jį pulti, sunaikinti, aš... aš tiesiog negalėjau jai to leisti. Todėl tave ir  
išdaviau.  
Jo tamsios akys žibėjo mėnulio šviesoje, man net skaudėjo į jas žiūrėti.  
Tačiau negalėjau nežiūrėti.  
— Nederėjo man to daryti, Ana. Turėjau kovoti drauge su tavimi, su  
Seleną, o ne prieš jus. Ir mano tėvas būtų tą patį pasakęs, jei būtų tikras,  
gyvas žmogus. Toks gyvenimas, kokį jis gyvena dabar, ničnieko nevertas. Jis  
Neros vergas. Visi tokiais tapsime, jei ne... jei tu nepadarysi to, ko prašo  
tavęs mama. Gera mirtis — irgi dovana, Ana. Jei mano tėvas galėtų kalbėti,  
esu tikras, jis tai patvirtintų.  
Norėjau jam užvažiuoti kaip kadaise Ajanui, kai tas pasakė, kad mamą  
turbūt nužudė tėtis. Bet nevožiau. Jam ir taip sunku.  
Eik, sau, pagalvojau. Palik mane ramybėje.  
Jis nenoriai uždėjo ranką man ant peties, aiškiai norėdamas mane  
nuraminti. Tačiau matė, kad nei noriu, nei galiu nusiraminti. Tada nuėjo sau.  
Atsisėdau ant žemės, nugara atsirėmiau į gluosnio kamieną. Pažvelgiau į  
juodų šakų raizgalynę. Čia, pačioje Kapų tvirtovės širdyje, labai tylu. Bet ši  
tyla ilgai netruks. Anksčiau ar vėliau negyvėlių šešėliai vėl puls — pati  
mačiau, kokia jų daugybė. Netikiu, kad atlaikytume. Netgi supratau tuos,  
kuriems atrodo, kad vieną gyvybę atiduoti už šimtą — verta. Akimirką  
svarsčiau, kaip tai atrodytų. Kaip tai padaryčiau. Juk ji ne koks negyvėlio  
šešėlis, į kurį galima tiesiog sukišti rankas. Gal pirmiausia reikėtų jai  
perskrosti krūtinę, kad pasiekčiau širdį? Ne. Ne. Negaliu. Paprasčiausiai  
negaliu.  
Kurį laiką sėdėjau po gluosniu viena. Tada pasirodė Ajanas.  
— Štai, — pasakė jis ir davė man savo mobilųjį telefoną. — Baterija dar šiek  
tiek veikia, jei nori ką nors pasakyti.  
Ajanas mano minčių skaityti nemoka, ir už tai buvau nepaprastai dėkinga.  
Ištiesiau ranką — vos vos. Jei nenorėtų, neatkreiptų dėmesio.  
Bet atkreipė. Atsisėdo šalia ir paėmė mane už rankos.  
— Tai bent įsipainiojome, ką? — pasakė jis. — Bet tai — ne šiaip pasakos.  
Iš pradžių atrodo, kad dalyvauji tikrai šauniame lme, bet taip nėra. Kai  
pradeda žūti žmonės — iš tiesų kristi kaip lapai, — tai... tai tas šaunumo  
jausmas kaipmat išgaruoja.  
Sėdėjome taip ilgai — tiesiog vienas šalia kito, jausdami šilumą,  
sklindančią, kai laikai tikrą žmogų už rankos. Man dingtelėjo, kad negaliu  
leisti Ajanui čia pražūti. Jam čia ne vieta. Jis juk visai ne savo noru  
įsipainiojo į šituos Nakties karalystės reikalus ir keistus mano šeimos  
santykius. Nuo pat to įvykio katilinėje jis stengiasi mane prižiūrėti, saugoti.  
— Jie pabandė patys, — galiausiai pasakė jis. — Justas išsitraukė ilgąjį savo  
peilį. Suvarė jai į krūtinę, tiesiai į paširdžius, ir pasuko. Durdamas raudojo.  
Pažvelgiau į jį ir instinktyviai susiėmiau už krūtinės. Mano sportinis  
kostiumas buvo kraujuotas, jame buvo pailga dantyta skylė. Prisiminiau  
sietyno smaigalį, prisiminiau, kaip jis kiaurai perskrodė Nerą. Dar ir dabar  
turėjau piršto platumo žaizdą, kurią jis buvo įkirtęs ir man. Bet Nėra...  
Ajanas dar nė neprasižiojo, o aš jau žinojau, ką jis pasakys.  
— Ji išsitraukė peilį. Pati. Ji ir pati verkė — ne dėl to, kad skauda, o dėl to,  
kad vis dar gyva. Ji suprato, kad tai gali padaryti tik tu. Ji verkė dėl tavęs.  
Papurčiau galvą. Pati nelabai supratau, su kuo nesutinku. Turbūt su viskuo  
po truputį. Tai bent įsipainiojome. Tai jau. Neįsivaizdavau, ką reikės daryti.  
— Kaip norėčiau būti namie, — pasakė Ajanas tokiu ilgesingu balsu, kad  
man net ašaros ištryško.  
Dangumi lėtai slinko mėnulis. Jau visai baigiasi toji Neros duotoji mums  
valanda. Atsistojau, Ajanas taip pat.  
— Ji guli viename sargybinių kambarių. Visai netoli vartų. — Jis sumojo,  
kur eisiu, tai buvo visiškai paprasta.  
Justas su Herojumi stovėjo prie lovos, tarsi ji būtų šviesa, o visi laukia, kol ji  
užges. Bet ji sėdėjo atsirėmusi į sieną, po nugara pasikišusi suvyniotą  
kilimėlį, — nepaisant visų negandų, vis dar gyva. Tik vilkėjo nebe savo  
drabužiais. Jai buvo suradę kitus marškinius — gerokai per didelius, bet  
baltus ir švarius. Pamačiusi tvarstį supratau, kodėl. Ji kraujavo. Kraujavo po  
to, kai Justas pabandė ją nužudyti.  
Norėjau jam suduoti. Jam ir visiems kitiems, kam leido jam tai padaryti.  
Eikit, pagalvojau iš visų jėgų. Eikit sau. Visi!  
— Ji nori, kad mes išeitume, — pasakė Herojus.  
Justas lėtai atsigręžė. Jam po oda nėra nei raumenų, nei kraujo — tik  
akmenys, pagalvojau. Bet juk Ajanas sakė, kad durdamas mamai jis verkė.  
Tai gal vis dėlto...  
— Tu — rakto paveldėtoja, — pasakė jis man. — Nakties karalystės likimas  
tavo rankose. Žinau, savo pareigą atliksi.  
Jei Jau esi toks tikras, kodėl vis tiek mane įkalbinėji, pagalvojau.  
— Tegu ji pati nuspręs, — karštai ir nuolankiai pareiškė Ajanas. —  
Neaiškink jai, kad jos pareiga — nužudyti savo tikrą motiną.  
Tačiau jo akyse nebuvo įmanoma neįžvelgti vilties ir apmaudo. Nes ta viltis  
jam kėlė pasibjaurėjimą.  
Parodžiau į duris. Eikit, — pagalvojau. Nė vienas iš jūsų neturite teisės  
nurodinėti, ką man daryti.  
Galiausiai jie išėjo.  
— Ana, mieloji, — pasakė mama ir ištiesė man ranką. — Prisėsk šalia  
manęs.  
Atsisėdau prie jos ir priglaudžiau galvą jai prie kaklo. Jaučiau jos šilumą ir  
girdėjau, kaip ji lengvai ir lygiai kvėpuoja. Buvo neįmanoma įsivaizduoti,  
kad joje glūdi šaltos šešėlių gijos kaip negyvėlių šešėliuose.  
— Nebekankinsiu tavęs daugiau, — pasakė ji. — Tiesą jau žinai, tad  
apsispręsk pati. Tik dar noriu tau pasakyti, kad metai, kai galėjau būti tavo  
mama, man buvo patys geriausi.  
„Ar tiesa, kad pagrobei mane iš Neros?” — sugrubusiais pirštais sunkiai  
rašiau Ajano mobiliajame.  
— Taip. Jai nebuvo galima leisti turėti vaiko. Ji... ji tave pančiodavo  
šešėliais, kai jos neklausydavai. Kai tave atradau, ji buvo užaudusi tau burną,  
kad negalėtum šaukti. Turbūt dėl to ir esi nebylė.  
Kažkas man galvoje krustelėjo. Kažkas didelis ir baisus — siaubingas  
prisiminimas, kuriam nedrįsau pažvelgti į akis. Žinau — jei tik panorėčiau,  
jei išdrįsčiau, — tikrai prisiminčiau, kaip jaučiausi būdama Neros dukra. Bet  
nenorėjau. Pasirinkau mamą pati, ir dabar sėdžiu šalia jos.  
„O tėtis tikras?” — parašiau aš. Skamba keistai, bet kaip kitaip paklausti?  
— Taip. — Ji pabučiavo man į plaukus. — Ak, kaip viskas būtų buvę  
paprasta, jei tu būtum gimusi mudviem — jam ir man. Mes taip tavęs  
troškome. Bet jį pasiglemžė Nėra. Jis visaip priešinosi, bet tokioms kaip Nėra  
neką tepasipriešinsi. Ji pynė, pynė, pynė tavo tėvą, kol galiausiai jam  
nebeliko nieko kito, kaip tik šokti pagal jos dūdelę. Man teko judu su tėčiu  
išlaisvinti ir bėgti nuo jos taip toli, kaip tik įmanoma.  
Ji priglaudė skruostą man prie plaukų ir kurį laiką sėdėjo tylėdama.  
— Švietė saulutė, mes buvome tokie laimingi. Tik tą laimę iš mūsų pagrobė,  
nes Nėra perėmė Nakties karalystės valdžią ir pradėjo viską naikinti.  
Nebegalėjau daugiau tverti. Pamaniau, gal... gal vis dėlto galėsiu ją įtikinti,  
kad ji pati viską sunaikino — net save. Tačiau Nėra nesiklausydavo nieko  
kito, tik neapykantos persmelkto savo vidinio balso. Ana, žinau, — žadėjau  
tavęs nebekankinti. Bet dabar tai turi baigtis. Supranti?  
Ištrūkau iš jos glėbio ir taip staiga atsistojau, kad Luna net suklykė  
išsigandusi.  
„Nenoriu tavęs žudyti”, — parašiau smarkiai spausdama mygtukus, kad net  
pirštų galiukai paskaudo. Mečiau telefoną jai į skreitą, o kol ji žiūrėjo į jį, o  
ne mane, išėjau.

Tėti. Tikiuosi, tu teisus. Tikiuosi, eidamas labai toli ir ilgai,  
galiausiai grįši namo, net jei pasuksi ne tuo keliu. Bet dabar  
atrodo visai kitaip.

Kambarį, kurį tetulė Enė buvo pavertusi Snukiaus slaugymo  
palata, radau nesunkiai. Stačiokas stovėjo prie durų ir urzgė ant  
visų, kas tik prisiartindavo. Man jis palaižė ranką ir draugiškai  
suvizgino uodegą. Ne audringas sutikimas, bet bent jau  
draugiškas. Jei šunys gali būti rūpestingi, tai Stačiokas buvo tikrai toks.  
Tetulė Enė sėdėjo ant grindų, ant kelių pasidėjusi Snukiaus galvą, aplinkui  
buvo pristatyta daugybė vandens indų ir primėtyta kraujuotų tvarsčių. Ji  
švelniai jam glostė kaklą, bet jis, rodos, nė nejuto. Gulėjo paslikas ir keistai  
plokščias, lyg iš jo būtų bėgęs ne tik kraujas, bet ir dar kažkas. Tai man  
nejaukiai priminė negyvojo šuns įdubusius šonus, pliką odą ir šešėlius  
aplink ryškius, išsikišusius šonkaulius. Nuvijau tą vaizdinį šalin, dabar  
nenorėjau jo prisiminti. Snukius tikrai pasveiks. Jis juk didelis, stiprus šuo,  
tikrai atsigaus!  
Ir tada man dingtelėjo, kad visai nesvarbu, ar Snukius atsigaus, ar ne, — jei  
vėl puls šešėlių karalienės negyvėlių šešėlių kariauna. Ta mintis dar baisesnė.  
— A, čia tu, mažute, — prabilo tetulė Enė. Ji bandė man nusišypsoti, bet tas  
šypsnys nelabai vykęs. Jos veidas buvo paraudęs ir papurtęs nuo ašarų. —  
Atleisk man, žinau, kaip bjauriai atrodau. Suprantu, kad gal nederėtų taip  
sielotis dėl vargšo šunėko. Juk ir be jo dabar daug ką būtų galima  
apraudoti. — Ji akivaizdžiai mėgino susiimti. — Seleną pristabdė  
kraujavimą. Kaip norėčiau, kad ji ateitų ir dar trupučiuką jam padainuotų,  
bet žinau, kad jos reikia daugybei žmonių. Kuo galiu būti naudinga tau,  
mažute?  
Pamirkiau pirštą į vieną indą su vandeniu ir ant akmeninių grindų  
iškeverzojau:  
VIRVĘ.  
— O kam tau ta virvė, mažute?  
Tik papurčiau galvą. Šito aš nesakysiu.  
Gal ji vis dėlto kažką nujautė. Juk nekvaila.  
— Ilgą? — paklausė ji.  
Linktelėjau.  
Ji atsiduso.  
— Kai buvai maža, su tavimi buvo lengviau. O dabar šitaip išaugai. —  
Išsitraukusi siuvinėtą nosinę, ji išsipūtė nosį — garsiai ir trankiai. —  
Luktelk, — paprašė.  
Atsargiai ištraukė du ilgus plaukus Snukiui iš pilkšvo kailio ir abu surišo.  
Tada užsimerkė, o šunų plaukai ėmė augti jai tarp pirštų. Storyn ir storyn,  
bet svarbiausia, ilgyn. Galiausiai prie jos ant grindų gulėjo kokie dvidešimt  
metrų storo šuns plauko pluošto.  
— Ar ilgio pakaks? — paklausė. Jos veidą išmušė prakaitas, ji šnopavo, lyg  
būtų bėgusi.  
Linktelėjau.  
— Ji nenutrūks. Ir surišta neišsipainios. Ši virvė tave labai saugos — kaip  
Snukius, jei tik galėtų.  
Paėmiau virvę. Ji buvo visai lengvutė, neįtikėtinai lygi ir vis dar šalta, nes  
tetulė Enė buvo ją ką tik ištempusi.  
— Sėkmės, mažute, — palinkėjo didžioji moteriškė.  
Herojus su Ajanu stovėjo ant Kapų tvirtovės vidinės sienos ir žvelgė žemyn  
į priekinį kiemą. Nėra buvo atitraukusi beveik visus negyvėlių šešėlius  
kitapus pylimo, tačiau septynios tamsios žmogystos stovėjo tarp vartų ir  
karaliaus skulptūros likučių. Tai tik mažytė Neros kariaunos dalelė, bet jai,  
matyt, atrodė, kad kiemui apsaugoti tiek pakaks.  
— Gal įžiūri, ar jis — vienas iš jų? — paklausė Ajanas. — Vienas iš tų  
septynių?  
Herojus nenoromis linktelėjo.  
— Tas, vidurinis.  
— Nematau, kuo jie skiriasi, — atsakė Ajanas. — Man jie visi vienodi.  
— Tokių dalykų paprastai ir nepamatysi, — paaiškino Herojus. — Veikiau  
pajusi.  
— Kaip pajusi? Su šituo? — jis parodė į knygos ženklą Herojui ant kaktos.  
— Taip. Panašiai.  
Ajanas susimąstė.  
— Turėtų būti labai keista, — pasakė jis. — Gebėti skaityti negyvo žmogaus  
mintis. Mano tėtis irgi nebegyvas. Na, bet... visiškai negyvas. Buvau dar visai  
mažas ir jo beveik neprisimenu, taigi dabar jau niekaip nebeįspėtum, ką jis  
norėtų pasakyti, ką manytų... ir išvis ar norėtų ką pasakyti.  
Herojus staigiai pažvelgė į Ajaną, bet nieko nepasakė. Abu dar sykį apmetė  
akimis negyvėlių šešėlius. Ajanas atsargiai pasitrynė ilgą žaizdą vienoje  
kaklo pusėje.  
— Kaip manai, ar ji ryšis? — paklausė jis. — Turiu galvoje Aną.  
— O tu ja dėtas ar ryžtumeisi?  
Herojus neramiai pasimuistė.  
— Aš juk nesiryžau. Kai susidūriau su tėvu. Užtat išdaviau draugus.  
— Ana prie draugų nepratusi, — tyliai pasakė Ajanas. — Ji iš tų, kurios  
tvarkosi pačios.  
— Galbūt. Bet vis tiek nelengva žiūrėti, kaip jai seksis tvarkytis dabar,  
tiesa? — atkirto Herojus.  
Manau, jis jau perkando mane. Slapstytis nuo minčių skaitytojo nelengva.  
Aš visai nenoriu slapstytis. Visai ne dėl to dabar stoviu ant laiptų per petį  
persimetusi šuns plaukų virvę ir nežengiu to paskutinio žingsnio. Man  
tiesiog reikia susikaupti, įsidrąsinti.  
Herojus atsigręžė, Ajanas irgi jam iš paskos, norėdamas pažiūrėti, ką jis ten  
pamatė. Supratęs, kad girdėjau, kaip jiedu apie mane šnekėjosi, jis sumišo.  
Sustojau atokiau nuo jų. Nenorėjau, kad Herojus per daug išskaitytų.  
„Ar gali man kai ką pažadėti?” — paklausiau aš.  
— Sunku pažadėti, kai nežinai, ko esi prašomas, — atsakė jis.  
„Taip, bet ar pažadėsi?”  
— Tu — rakto paveldėtoja.  
Įnirtingai papurčiau galvą.  
„Ne. Ne dėl to. O todėl, kad mudu draugai, ir aš tavęs prašau paslaugos.”  
Herojus lėtai linktelėjo.  
— Ak, dėl to, kad mudu draugai. Ir dėl to, kad esu skolingas tau savo  
gyvybę.  
— Ką čia šnekate? — paklausė Ajanas. — Ką ji sako?  
Herojus jam neatsakė.  
— Ką tu nori, kad prižadėčiau? — galiausiai paklausė jis.  
„Būk mano balsas. Kad ir ką sakyčiau, turi tai persakyti.”  
— Kad ir ką...  
„Taip.”  
— O ką sumąstei pasakyti?  
Papurčiau galvą. Pasitraukiau prie sienos. Stengiausi susukti visas mintis į  
kamuoliuką, kad jis jų neįskaitytų. Kol kas.  
„Prižadėk. Prisiek, kad taip ir padarysi.”  
Jis prikando į lūpą. Bet galiausiai ištarė žodžius, kuriuos taip norėjau  
išgirsti.  
— Gerai. Prisiekiu, kad būsiu tavo balsas ir pasakysiu viską, ko manęs  
paprašysi. Kad ir ką sakytum.  
Tvirtai užkabinau šuns plauko virvę ant geležinio strypo, skirto fakelui  
laikyti. Jis buvo surūdijęs, bet iš tvirtos kalinėtos geležies, — tikėjausi, kad  
mano svorį išlaikys. Nieko tinkamesnio nepastebėjau.  
— Oi, — pasakė Ajanas. — Ką čia sumąstei?  
Matomės turbūt paskutinį kartą. Darau tai dėl tavęs, galvojau tylomis ir  
taip giliai, kad tikėjausi, jog nė Herojus neišskaitys. Kad galėtum grįžti  
namo, nors aš pati greičiausiai nebegrįšiu. Tada pagalvojau: juk tai paskutinė  
proga. Paskutinė proga išsiaiškinti, kaip viskas būtų buvę.  
Pasilenkiau į priekį ir pabučiavau jį — negrabiai ir paskubomis. Jis taip  
suglumo, kad liko stovėti it mietą prarijęs, — net pabučiuoti manęs  
nesugebėjo. Jis nesumojo, ką daryti. Galėjo apkabinti mane, prisispausti prie  
savęs. Bet aš nelaukiau — atsitraukiau ir užlipau ant tvirtovės sienos. Abiem  
rankomis sugriebiau pilkąją virvę ir šokau į tuštumą.  
Jei jis bandys šokti man iš paskos, pagalvojau, kad išgirstų Herojus, —  
sulaikyk jį.  
Nebuvau iš tų, kurios per kūno kultūros pamokas virve  
užsliuogia per 2,3 sekundės. Bet juk reikės ne sliuogti į viršų, o  
leistis žemyn. Žemyn tai vienas juokas, ar ne? Virvė mane tarsi  
saugojo. Delnai visai neslydo, nors buvo suprakaitavę, ir  
neperštėjo. Ši virvė tave labai saugos — kaip Snukius, jei tik galėtų” pasakė  
tetulė Enė; taip ir įvyko. Siena buvo suodina, kai kur ir kraujuota, o šen bei  
ten karojo šešėlių tinklų skaruliai. Stipriai įsispyrusi kojomis pradėjau  
lengvai trūkčiodama leistis žemyn. Viršuje buvo girdėti Ajano šūksniai, bet  
greitai nutilo, ir pasigirdo žnektelinčio kūno garsas. Herojus turbūt jį  
sustabdė, kaip prašiau. Tačiau staiga virš tvirtovės sienos vis dėlto iškilo  
kažkieno gūra. Ne Ajano, o Herojaus. Jis ėmė vikriai leistis, lyg visą  
gyvenimą būtų vien tai daręs. Kas žino — gal taip ir buvo.  
„Ne, — pasiunčiau jam mintį. — Grįžk! Tavęs man nereikia!”  
— Juk neprižadėjau, kad neseksiu tau iš paskos, — pasakė jis. Jis nė  
nešnopavo. — Jei jau esu tavo balsas, vadinasi, turiu būti šalia, kad skaityčiau  
tavo mintis.  
Bet juk ten tavęs laukia mirtis, suglumusi pagalvojau. Ne garsiai, ne  
sąmoningai — mintis tiesiog išsprūdo. Negyvėlių šešėlių šaltį aš iškęsiu, o jis  
neįstengs.  
— Vadinasi, tau teks saugotis, likti gyvai, — pasakė jis, — ir neleisti jiems  
prie manęs artintis.  
Slapstytis nebuvo ko. Nebuvo už ko slėptis, nepastebėti mūsų galėjo nebent  
aklasis. Buvo taip tylu, kad mūsų žingsniai tarp sienų aidėjo kaip pistoleto  
šūviai, nors mes nei skubėjome, nei trepsėjome. Septyni negyvėlių šešėliai  
sustojo arčiau vieni kitų, viduryje vis dar stovėjo tas, kuris kadaise buvo  
Herojaus tėvas. Ar jie dvejoja? Visoje Kapų tvirtovėje jie gali bijoti dviejų  
žmonių — aš viena jų. Ar jie tai žino?  
„Pasakyk jiems, kad noriu šnekėtis su Nėra. Jeigu jie mus praleis, nieko  
pikto jiems nedarysiu.”  
Herojus balsu persakė mano žodžius. Maždaug taip.  
— Rakto paveldėtoja nori kalbėtis su Šešėlių karaliene, — pareiškė jis. —  
Praleiskite mus, antraip būsite sunaikinti. Spręskite patys.  
„Sakyk tai, ką diktuoju, — pasiunčiau jam mintį. — O ne tai, ką, tavo  
įsivaizdavimu, turėčiau sakyti!”  
Herojus šyptelėjo.  
— Juk tai beveik tas pats, — sumurmėjo lūpų krašteliu. Tada į priekį  
žengtelėjo vidurinysis negyvėlio šešėlis, ir Herojaus šypsena kaipmat  
pranyko.  
Spoksojau į tamsų branduolį ir negyvėlį svarstydama, kaip taip gali būti.  
Kaip gali miręs žmogus vis dar egzistuoti. Prabusti — jei jie prabunda — ir  
tapti Neros vergu. Stovėti priešais savo sūnų ir žinoti, kad jei tu jį paliesi,  
sūnus mirs. Jaučiau šaltį net už kelių žingsnių. Puikiai supratau, kad šaltis  
gali žudyti.  
Ar jis dar turi bent kiek valios? Kiek jame dar liko tėvo — sielos,  
asmenybės ar dar kažko? Juk jis anąkart Košmarų miške išgelbėjo Herojų, —  
abejoju, ar taip panoro Nėra. O gal panoro? Galų gale juk dėl to mes  
atsidūrėme Neros pinklėse.  
Atsakymų į klausimus nebuvo. Aplinkui — tik šešėliai, šaltis ir kontūrai to,  
kas kadaise buvo žmogus.  
Tada jis nusilenkė. Negyvėlio šešėlis. Ne linktelėjo, bet iš tiesų nusilenkė.  
Man.  
— Jis mus palydės pas Nerą, — paaiškino Herojus vos girdimu balsu. — Jis  
sako, kad su tavimi nori šnekėtis ir tavo motina.  
Nesupratau, ar negyvėlio šešėlis nusilenkė todėl, kad aš — rakto  
paveldėtoja, ar kad Šešėlių karalienės dukra.  
Stabtelėjau pakeliamojo tilto viduryje. Nerai tai nepatiks — mačiau iš  
negyvėlio šešėlio elgesio, bet arčiau neisiu. Kol kas. Pakankamai baugu jau  
tai, kad už manęs — šeši negyvėlių šešėliai ir... ir vienas Dievas  
težino, kiek jų dar priekyje.  
Tai galėtų būti visai paprastas miestas. Arba gal ne visai  
paprastas. Geresnis negu paprastas. Čia pilna, kaip pasakytų Sara Vingė,  
„žavių senų namukų”. Akmenimis grįstos gatvytės, aukštų medžių apsupta  
alėja, aikštėje priešais tvirtovę čiurlena šaltinėlis. Negyvėlių šešėliai kėblino  
pro senus namus, kilo alėja ir siaurais skersgatviukais — kaip juodos upės,  
susibėgančios į plačią šešėlių jūrą aplink savo valdovę.  
O ten stovėjo Nėra, išdidi kaip karalienė, kokia ji norėjo būti, švytinti  
balkšvai rausva šviesa tarp visų tų šešėlių.  
— Eikš arčiau, — paliepė ji.  
Papurčiau galvą. Nuo tilto neisiu. Ji pati gali ateiti.  
Ji priėjo — bent jau gabalą kelio. Sustojo pagarbiu atstumu. Kodėl? Kažkas  
virptelėjo mano sielos gilumoje. Kažkas svarbus. Bet dar nesuvokiau, kas.  
— Atėjai pasiduoti? — paklausė ji. — Žinojau, kad kraujas tirštesnis už  
vandenį.  
Iš kišenės išėmiau karalystės raktą.  
— Pasakyk, kad aš jį atiduosiu, — paraginau Herojų.  
— Raktas tavo, — pasakė Herojus, nors ir labai nenoriai. — Bet su tam  
tikromis sąlygomis.  
Jos tamsios akys sublizgėjo. Pažinau tą žvilgsnį. Kažkur giliai mažoji Ana  
dar labiau susigūžė ir suvirpėjo iš baimės. Mama pyksta. O kai ji pyksta,  
atsitinka siaubingi dalykai.  
Ne. Apie tai negalvosiu. Neprisiminsiu. Nes tada susilpnėsiu, išsigąsiu, o to  
negaliu dabar sau leisti.  
— Kodėl manai, kad gali diktuoti sąlygas? — paklausė ji.  
Tylomis iškėliau karalystės raktą virš tamsaus pylimo vandens.  
— Manau, net pačiai Šešėlių karalienei nebus taip lengva rasti raktą, jei jis  
nugarmės ten, — pasakė Herojus.  
Jos veidas buvo kietas kaip kaulas. Akys — tamsios duobės. Ji buvo panaši  
ne į žmogų, bet į šmėklą, apsirengusią žmogumi.  
— Tai kokios gi tos sąlygos? — paklausė ji.  
Mintimis viską susakiau Herojui. Jis stovėjo šalia manęs nejudėdamas,  
tačiau įsitempęs kaip styga, ir iš pradžių nieko nesakė.  
Juk pažadėjai, — pasiunčiau jam mintį.  
Jis linktelėjo.  
— Ana atiduos tau raktą į rankas, jei paleisi visus negyvėlių šešėlius.  
Grąžink juos į mirtį, iš kurios išplėšei.  
Per veidą, panašų į žmogaus, perbėgo šalta šypsenėlė.  
— Visus? — paklausė. — Tu iš tikrųjų to nori, minčių skaitytojau?  
Herojus kvėpavo lėtai ir atsargiai, tarsi apmąstydamas kiekvieną įkvėpimą.  
— Ko aš noriu ar nenoriu, nesvarbu, — pasakė jis. — Svarbus tik Anos  
žodis.  
— Tesižinai, — pasakė Nėra. Be jokio perspėjimo negyvėlio šešėlis šalia  
mūsų plykstelėjo kaip šaltas tamsus deglas. Šešėlių tinklai sukosi vijurku, kol  
ant žemės šlumštelėjo degantis žmogaus kūnas — tai, kas liko iš Herojaus  
tėvo. Jis išleido garsą — spigų, ausį veriantį klyksmą, panašų į šikšnosparnio  
spiegimą, tačiau buvo aišku, kad klykia ne gyvūnas, — tai buvo galima ir  
girdėti, ir justi. Užsidengiau ausis ir bandžiau nesiklausyti. Herojus to  
nedarė. Jis stovėjo kaip suakmenėjęs — tarsi vaškinė lėlė — ir klausėsi, kol  
spiegimas nutilo, o jo skruostais nė pačiam nežinant ritosi didelės ašaros.  
Tik prieš pat jam nutylant — prieš tai, kai negyvėlio šešėlis visiškai  
suiro, — išgirdau labai aiškų balsą — kaip ir tuomet, kai Kara mane  
pasikvietė pirmąkart:  
Paveldėtoja. Ji tavęs bijo.  
Nušiurusi, nykstanti būtybė dar kartą nusilenkė, ir šįkart jau nebeabejojau.  
Ji lenkėsi ne šešėlių karalienės dukrai. Lenkėsi man.  
— Tai ką, patenkintas, skaitytojau? — paklausė Nėra.  
Herojus žvelgė į ją, bet nežinau, ar pro ašaras ką nors įžiūrėjo.  
— Jis laisvas, — kimiai pasakė jis. — Tai ir svarbiausia. — Tada atbula  
ranka persibraukė per veidą, tarsi ašaros būtų išdavystė, kurią jis norėtų  
nuslėpti. — Ir kitus, — paliepė jis. — Išlaisvink visus.  
Nėra šaltai į jį dėbtelėjo.  
— Tada kaina didesnė. Raktas ir Ana.  
— Ne, — atšovė Herojus. — Raktą gausi, nors jis tau nepriklauso. O Anos  
ne.  
Bet aš linktelėjau. Visą laiką žinojau, kad taip bus. Žinojau, kad ji  
nepasiduos, kol nesusigrąžins manęs. Ką ji su manimi darys, nežinojau.  
Aišku tik tiek, kad daugiau niekada nebepaspruksiu. Ką ji myli, pasiima. O  
ką pasiima, sunaikina.  
„Pasakyk, kad sulig kiekvienu mano žingsniu per tiltą turi pradingti po  
negyvėlio šešėlį. Kai prieisiu prie jos, jų neturi būti likę nė vieno. Nė vieno!  
Jei pamatysiu bent vieną, raktas garmės į vandenį.”  
Herojus nenorėjo.  
„Sakyk! Juk prižadėjai. Kad ir ką sakyčiau, prisiekei.”  
— Bet... ji...  
Visai nenorėjau girdėti, kad jis man pasakotų, ką Nėra man padarys. Aš ir  
pati tai žinojau kur kas geriau už jį.  
Kaip manai, kas būtų, jei aš to nepadaryčiau? — pasiunčiau jam mintį taip  
aštriai ir garsiai, kad jis negalėjo neišgirsti.  
Galiausiai jis viską susakė. Kad turi pranykti visi negyvėlių šešėliai, arba  
raktas kris į vandenį.  
Nėra iškart neatsakė. Stovėjo ir mąstė, o aš nė iš tolo nenutuokiau, kokios  
mintys sukasi jos galvoje.  
Ar girdi, ką ji galvoja? — paklausiau tyliai. Herojus nežymiai papurtė galvą.  
— Ji per toli, — sušnabždėjo jis. — O ir jos mintis skaityti labai sudėtinga.  
Ji juk ne... žmogus, tad ir jos minčių nelabai suprastum.  
Ilgiau tverti nebegalėjau. Bet kartu nenorėjau, kad ji prabiltų, nes kada tai  
nutiks... iki pat sielos gelmių mane persmelkė šaltis. Užuodžiau stovintį  
pylimo vandenį ir savo baimės prakaitą. Jaučiau šalia Herojaus šilumą. Pro  
miesto stogus buvo matyti žvaigždės, girdėjau tylų šlamėjimą — tai vėjas  
šiureno nendres. Kiek tai truks? Ar dar ilgai turėsiu ausis, kuriomis klausau,  
ir akis, kuriomis matau?  
— Gali pradėti eiti, — pagaliau apsisprendė Nėra. — Eikš pas mamą. Ir,  
Ana, mieloji... jei uždelsi ar bandysi apgauti, tavo bičiulis skaitytojas tikrai  
pasigailės.  
Žengiau pirmą žingsnį.  
Eikš pas mamą.  
Mažoji Ana pramoko vaikščioti. Ji taip tuo didžiuojasi. Mama sėdi ant kėdės,  
plačiai išskėtusi rankas.  
— Ateik, Ana. Eikš pas mamą... — Bet Ana nori prie durų — nes juk už jų  
šviesa, klegesys.  
Jai per juosmenį apsiveja pilka gija ir ją pargriauna. Išsigandusi suveblena ir  
pradeda verkti. Ją traukia atbulą akmeninėmis grindimis, ji mosuoja  
rankomis, bet tai nepadeda..  
Ją pakelia. Mama laiko ją rankose, bet prie savęs neglaudžia. Anai darosi dar  
baisiau.  
— Negi negali ateiti, kai mama kviečia?!  
Bet Ana ir toliau priešinasi. Kažkaip įstengia ištrūkti.  
— Teks išmokti!  
Lipniais pilkais tinklais mama pritvirtina ją prie kėdės. Ant jos Ana sėdi  
ilgai. Negali nė pajudėti. Pirma, tai labai skauda, paskui visiškai nutirpsta  
kojos. Pakyla mėnulis, paskui nusileidžia. Ji šiek tiek pamiega, daug ir gailiai  
verkia. Valgyti ir vandens jai nešioja svetimi žmonės, bet paleisti jos  
nepaleidžia. Galų gale grįžta mama.  
— Ar jau klausysi?  
Ana visa dreba. Bet linkteli ir net bando išspausti šypsenėlę.  
Man po kojomis sudrebėjo pakeliamo tilto lentos. Jos visos suodinos,  
išrantytos kirviu, ir tikrai nebe tokios tvirtos kaip kadaise. Sulig kiekvienu  
mano žingsniu dingsta negyvėlių šešėliai. Vienas po kito jie nyksta kaip  
yrančio megztinio bėgančios akys. Kai kurie pradingsta be jokio garso,  
kiti — šnypšdami. Bet dauguma spiegia ausį veriančiu garsu, kaip spiegė  
Herojaus tėvas. Kurtinantys garsai. Jie mane gręžte gręžia, kol nebegaliu to  
spiegimo pakelti.  
Juk pati to norėjai, priminiau sau. Sulig kiekvienu mano žingsniu  
išlaisvinamas vienas negyvėlio šešėlis. Nėra laikosi žodžio — džiaukis.  
Bet ne džiaugsmas mane kaustė, ne iš džiaugsmo dusau, ne džiaugsmas  
gniaužė kvapą.  
Eikš pas mamą.  
Kokią mamą? Mamą Nerą? Mamą Karą? Šviesa ir šešėlis. Žmogus ir  
tamsybė. Buvau prisirišusi prie Karos — su ja norėčiau ir likti. Kuris  
nenorėtų? Tačiau mane pagimdė Nėra. Grįžta prisiminimai. Sulig kiekvienu  
žingsniu suodinu, kirviais išvagotu tiltu prisimenu vis daugiau ir daugiau.  
Mažoji Ana pyksta. Mama kvailė. Maistas bjaurus. Ji jo nenori. Jame pilna  
kažkokių gabalų, kurių ji negali praryti.  
— Ar žmoniškai atsisėst negali?!  
Mamos akys blykčioja tais pavojingais blyksniais. Ana sėdi tylutėliai. Išmoko  
sėdėti tyliai.  
— Ir valgyk nesimaiviusi!  
Bet valgyti ji negali. Burnoje maistas veliasi, klijuojasi į vieną didelį gumulą.  
Gerklytė dar maža, ji tiesiog negali praryti. Bet mama vis tiek kiša šaukštą jai  
į burną.  
Ir tada atsitinka tai. Ana suduoda per ranką su šaukštu. Ana suduoda  
mamai.  
Ji kaipmat suvokia, kad tai baisus nusikaltimas. Siaubingas, nesuvokiamas,  
baisingas nusikaltimas.  
— Sudavei mamai?  
Ne, atsakytų, ji. Ne, ne, ne. Bet juk sudavė. Neleistinai pasielgė. Mama pakyla  
nuo kėdės ir ją išsiveda. Mamos vedina ji tyli — suglebusi kaip skandinamas  
kačiukas. Ji tikisi, kad jei bus gera, jei nesipriešins, tai... tai gal nieko ir nebus.  
Muistytis ji pradeda tik nusileidus į rūsį. Bet Ana visai dar mažytė, o mama  
didžiulė ir stipri, tad priešintis beprasmiška.  
Mama nuneša ją į tamsybę, suriša rankas šešėlių tinklais. Uždaro duris ir  
nueina. Durys skardžiai trinkteli, nuo lubų net tinko atplaišėlės pabyra.  
Tamsa pilna sparnų plakimo ir šikšnosparnių spiegimo. Jie krenta jai į  
plaukus, ant kūno, suleidžia nagus jai į drabužėlius. Ropoja jai veidu, ji negali  
jų nubaidyti, nes jos rankos surištos, ji niekaip negali jų nubaidyti...  
Aš sustojau. Visai nevalingai. Tiesiog nebegaliu. Nebenoriu daugiau  
prisiminti, negaliu savo noru grįžti pas ją, pas mamą, pas tą mamą.  
— Ana...  
Pajutau sau ant rankos kažkieno pirštus ir jau buvau bevožianti, buvau  
pasirengusi kovoti dėl savo gyvybės. Bet tai tebuvo Herojus, dabar atpažinau  
jo balsą — buvau jį akimirkai pamiršusi, nes Tamsa man plėšte plėšė galvą,  
visa drebėjau kaip pritalžytas šunytis, o širdis turbūt nusiritusi į kulnus.  
Jis tik nori man padėti, paremti, kad nepargriūčiau. Bet tuo metu negalėjau  
pakęsti, kad mane kas liestų, — tik ne dabar. Jo ranka buvo panaši į tuos  
sparnus ir nagus — kaip šešėlių tinklai ir Tamsa.  
Jis man sudavė. Juk tai Herojus — jis gi skaito mano mintis. Ar jis mato ir  
prisiminimus iš Tamsos, kurie mane apima sulig kiekvienu žingsniu?  
— Privalai eiti toliau, — pasakė jis. — Nes jei sustosi dabar, viskas baigta.  
Ne. Jis teisus. Žinau, kad jis teisus. Jei sustosiu dabar, mes visi žlugę — iš  
pradžių mudu su Herojumi, o netrukus ir mama, Ajanas, tetulė Enė, visi  
tvirtovėje esantieji, net Snukius su Stačioku. Prieš negyvėlių šešėlius  
neatsilaikys niekas, — kas, kad jų dabar mažiau. Kai prieisiu tilto galą,  
kartojau sau, negyvėlių šešėlių nebebus likę. Kad ir kaip būtų, jų nebeliks.  
Tai svarbiausia. Žengiau dar vieną žingsnį. Ir dar vieną. Kitoje pusėje,  
mieste, tapo šviesiau. Tarp namų nebeliko juodų upių, aikštė irgi beveik  
tuščia. Būrys šešėlių dabar supo tik Nerą — tarsi apsauginė siena tarp jos ir  
manęs.  
Pasakyk, kad išlaisvintų paskutinius, — pagalvojau.  
— Paleisk paskutinius šešėlius.  
— Ji dar neperėjo tilto, — pasakė Nėra. — Ana, ateik čia. Tada paleisiu  
paskutinius.  
Beliko vos keli žingsniai. Prisiverčiau žengti toliau.  
— Atsargiai! — suriko Herojus. — Ji...  
Jo balsas nutrūko staiga, lyg kas žirklėmis būtų perkirpęs. Iš gilių patiltės  
patamsių pasipylė negyvėlių šešėliai. Vienas jų vieninteliu smūgiu patiesė  
Herojų. Visi apsupo mus kaip banga — nuo jų rankų sklido toks baisus  
šaltis, kad vien būti šalia jų buvo nepakeliama. Herojus. Herojus nuo to  
mirs... mečiausi prie jo, bandydama jį užstoti savo šiluma. Spardžiau  
šešėlius, plėšiau, mušiausi, traukiau širdies gijas, ant mūsų abiejų plūdo  
tamsus šešėlių kraujas — tirštas, takus ir stingdantis kaip ledas. Bet jų buvo  
daugiau, nei būčiau įstengusi nudėti. Nebegalėjau kvėpuoti. Smūgiai vis  
krito — daugybė smūgių, bet ne jie mane alino. Šaltis. Šešėlių tamsos šaltis.  
Jų sunkumas. Jie mane spaudė prie žemės, tegalėjau tik užgulti Herojų taip,  
kad pridengčiau nuo jų.  
Man suskaudo širdį. Atrodė, ji tuoj subyrės arba iššoks iš krūtinės, jei  
negausiu įkvėpti.  
— Veskite ją čia, — paliepė Nėra. — Ir kaip reikiant suriškite.  
Negyvėlių šešėliai pajudėjo. Mane užgriuvęs svoris dingo — mane pakėlė,  
supo, nešė. Galiausiai numetė ant nugaros Nerai po kojomis, o rankas ir  
kojas prispaudė akmenimis, kad nieko nepadaryčiau. Vienas jų atėmė iš  
manęs karalystės raktą ir padavė Nerai. Ji pasiėmė, bet nė nepažvelgė, o tik  
pasilenkė prie manęs.  
— Gulėk ramiai, — pasakė. — Nebėra prasmės priešintis, pati puikiai  
supranti. Tau neskaudės.  
Jai iš tarpupirščių pasileido pilkų šešėlių gijos.  
Laikas sustojo. Bent jau apėmė toks jausmas. Žinojau, ką ji darys.  
Apraizgys man burną kaip tada, sosto salėje. Tai buvo taip svarbu, kad ji  
turbūt nė nejuto rankoje laikanti karalystės raktą. Bet kodėl? Kas gali būti  
absurdiškiau, negu bandyti užčiaupti nebylį? Kodėl ji tai daro?  
Todėl, kad... atsakymas glūdėjo giliai giliai — ten, kur slypi mano visai  
netrokštami prisiminimai, kuomet buvau dar ne Karos, o Neros vaikas. Bet  
atsakymas buvo itin svarbus.  
Ji taip elgiasi, nes bijo.  
Herojaus tėvas juk pasakė: ji tavęs bijo.  
Ša, mažvaike.  
Ne, Ana! Nešauk.  
Ar gali pagaliau nutilti?  
Tylėk. Ša.  
Ššššš. Ne. Tylėk.  
Ji buvo surišusi man rankas. Kojas irgi buvo supančiojusi. Bet pirmiausia ji  
užčiaupė man burną. Nes labiausiai ji bijojo mano balso.  
Balso.  
Aš jį turėjau. Dabar tai žinau. Prisiminiau.  
Išsižiojau ir uždainavau.  
Taip, aš — tavo vaikas. Pradedu prisiminti. Prisimenu, kaip aplink mane  
nušvisdavo, kai uždainuodavau. Prisimenu, kaip sužibėdavo auksiniai  
daiktai, kaip sudegdavo ir išnykdavo šešėliai. Ne, sakydavai tu. Šlykšti  
mergiote! Fu! Mušdavai mane. Surišdavai. Užkimšdavai burną ir įmesdavai į  
tamsią kertę. Būk gerutė. Negi nemyli mamytės?  
Visa persmelkiantis skausmas nuo adatos, susmigusios man į delno odą. Ji  
sminga ir sminga. Tamsus šešėlių, kraujas myšta su mano pačios raudonu  
krauju. Odą deginte degina, ji nusidažo tamsia spalva, ir ji niekada  
nepradings. Skruostais upeliais bėga ašaros, bet nieko nesakau. Man vos treji,  
bet jau moku, kai reikia, tylėti.  
— Šaunuolė. Pažiūrėk, kaip bus gražu!  
Pasilenkiu prie mamos ir užsimerkiu, kad tik nebematyčiau tos adatos. Dar  
kurį laiką badys, bet mane apkabino mama, ji manimi patenkinta. Anokia čia  
bėda, kad skauda.  
Galiausiai jis baigtas — tas voras. Ji prideda ranką, prie manosios, ir  
pamatau, kad delnai panašūs kaip du vandens lašai.  
Taip, aš tave mylėjau. Leidausi pančiojama. Pradingo šviesa. Bet tu visada  
bijojai, kad dar negana. Vis audei ir kimšai man į burną tuos šešėlių tinklus.  
Ar tu mane myli? Ar myli mamytę, brangute? Ničnieko negalėdavau  
pasakyti, bet ir nereikėdavo.  
Pakakdavo linktelėti.  
Nupaišei man ant delno vorą. Dabar tu Šešėlių audėja kaip ir mamytė,  
tiesa? Visai ne. Ne dėl to mokėjau vaikyti šešėlius ir stabdyti šešėliams širdis.  
Pati buvau ne šešėlis, o šviesa. Kaip Seleną uždainuoja vandenį, taip aš —  
Saulę.  
Ana Klara, saulės vaikeli, Ana Klara, dukra mėnesėlio.  
Ana Klara, Saulės uždainuotoja.  
Man iš gerklės išsiveržė balsas — pro daugybę šešėlių audeklo sluoksnių —  
kiek tik jų atsiminiau. Nebegalėjau jo sulaikyti. Daugiau ji jo nebeužgniauš.  
Nebepririš manęs. Melodija sklido tolyn į tamsą, kuri tuoj išsisklaidys.  
Aukštyn, virš šešėlių, kurie manęs jau nebesmaugs.  
Balsas nebuvo gražus. Šaižus, šiurkštus ir be galo pavojingas. Tai Saulė — o  
saulė juk ne švelni liepsnelė. Ji skrodžia tamsą ir net žmones, jei tik šie  
pasitaiko jos kelyje.  
Ką tu į tai, mama?  
Karalystės raktas žaižaravo mano šešėlių motinos rankose. Jis spindėjo taip  
ryškiai, kad kažkurią akimirką pasirodė, jog ji permatoma. Ji suriko ir metė  
auksinį raktą šalin. Jai iš tarpupirščių vėl švystelėjo šešėlių tinklai, bet šviesa  
juos kaipmat nudegino, kad jie manęs nepasiektų.  
— Ana!  
Tai buvo šaižus, kaltinamas šūksnis. Pastebėjau jos žvilgsnį, mačiau  
kibirkščiavimą jos akyse. Išvydusi tokį kibirkščiavimą mažoji Ana  
sutirtėdavo iš išgąsčio. Bet man jau toli gražu nebe dveji, nebesu beginklė.  
Negi nemyli mamytės?  
Ne, mama.  
Nebemyliu.  
Kaip voratinkliai audroje pranyko paskutiniai negyvėlių šešėliai. Nėra dar  
kartą sukliko — šįkart be jokių žodžių. Tada apsisuko ir nulėkė, o jai iš  
paskos siauromis gatvelėmis nusekė šviesa, kol galiausiai visai pamečiau ją iš  
akių.  
Aš jau nebegulėjau ant grindinio akmenų. Nepamenu, kaip pašokau ant  
kojų, bet jau stovėjau. Man prie kojų gulėjo karalystės raktas. Pasiėmiau jį ir  
suspaudžiau saujoje. O pasaulis tiesiog pulsavo šviesa.  
Jaučiausi pakylėta, nors tuo pat metu likau stovėti. Žinau, kad  
tai skamba nesąmoningai, bet tikrai taip jaučiausi. Šviesa  
sruvo — iš manęs, manimi, pro visus atvirus visatos vartus.  
Sklandžiau aukštyn ir žemyn, buvau ištempta, kol tapau plonytė  
kaip oda, o gal dar plonesnė, ir pasklidau visur, o tuo pat metu — niekur.  
Negaliu sakyti, kad dainavau. Aš buvau toji daina — saulės daina — daina,  
užpildžiusi visas tuštumas, įkvėpusi visas alkstančias būtybes — visą alkaną  
šalį.  
Tai tęsėsi taip ilgai, kad sunku net pagalvoti. Nebegalėjau daugiau, man  
buvo jau gana, tačiau vis tiek tai tęsėsi, tarsi karalystei nesvarbu, ar aš dar  
beįgaliu, ar ne.  
Neištversiu, pamaniau.  
Bet ištvėriau. Ir dar kaip.  
Kai daina nutilo, tarsi kokia spyruoklė atšoko. Spragtelėjo ir trūktelėjo — ir  
sugrąžino mane į mano kūną. Atrodė, kad jis per ankštas, nebebus vietos.  
Kaip gali daina, kurios pakanka visai šaliai padengti, tilpti į vieną vienintelį  
paprastos mergaitės kūną?  
Vis dar stovėjau prie pakeliamojo tilto galo, už manęs — pylimas, o  
priešais — miestas. Stovėjau ir laikiau karalystės raktą. Tiksliau, stengiausi  
pastovėti, kol pajutau, kad esu per silpna, man sukasi galva, nebeišstovėsiu.  
Prisėdau. Skaudėjo galvą. Ne, visą kūną skaudėjo.  
Žemė man po kojomis buvo juoda nuo šešėlių kraujo. Jis lėtai sunkėsi tarp  
grindinio akmenų, ir man toptelėjo, kad dar daug vandens turės nutekėti,  
kol čia ims želti piktžolės. Negyvėlių šešėlių likučiai tarsi rėkė:  
„Nuodinga!” — atrodė, kad visa teritorija nužymėta negyvėlių galvomis. Gal  
reikėtų susiieškoti kitą vietelę prisėsti. Taigi, mintis nebloga. Jei, aišku,  
galėčiau atsistoti.  
Herojus. Kur Herojus? Ar jis gyvas, ar žuvęs?  
Nušliaužiau keletą metrų prie gulinčio kūno. Jis kvėpuoja. Ir, tiesą sakant,  
atrodo nebe toks pablyškęs kaip anksčiau.  
— Saulė, — sumurmėjo jis nepraverdamas akių. — Viską apšvietė saulė...  
Pati to nejusdama, išdeginau negyvėlių šešėlių šaltį aplink jį. Tame  
nenusakomame saulės ir šviesos protrūkyje jis buvo viena tų alkstančiųjų  
būtybių, bet dabar man palengvėjo, kad ir aš kažką padariau dėl jo. Atrodė,  
kad daugiau nė garso neįstengsiu išleisti.  
Ant tilto — sunkūs žingsniai. Ėjo Justas Geležinis Kumštis ir mama.  
— Kur ji? — paklausė Justas ir apsidairė. — Leidai jai pabėgti?  
Papurčiau galvą. Nežinojau, kur dingo Nėra, žinojau tik tiek, kad jos čia  
nebėra ir nebereikia žudyti niekieno mamos.  
Aplink mane tapo keistai šviesu. Na, gal ne kaip saulėtą dieną namuose, bet  
ir ne kaip tamsią naktį. Kaip vasaros vakarą — vienu metu ir švietė  
prislopinta šviesa, ir plaukė sutemos. Iš kur sklinda toji šviesa? Ne iš  
dangaus — buvo dar taip tamsu ir mirgėjo žvaigždės.  
Tada pažvelgiau į gluosnyną palei pylimą. Į nendres, į samanas, želiančias  
tarp plytų. Visa kas. Visa, kas gyva ar auga, dabar skleidė savo šviesą. Ne  
smarkiai kaip halogeno lempos, bet vos rusenantis švytėjimas.  
Ar tai padariau aš?  
Taip. Žinojau, nes visur buvau ir viską mačiau — tą be galo ilgą pakylėjimo  
akimirką: viržių kalvelės aplink mus švytėjo permatoma rožine šviesa.  
Košmarų miške nebeliko jokių košmarų — tik miško sapnai, kupini  
marguliuojančios lapų šviesos ir žaidžiančių šešėlių. Selenos pelkė tiesiog  
švytėjo iš laimės. Štai tokia turi būti Nakties karalystė — kur tamsa niekada  
netvyro be šviesos, kur naktys kupinos sapnų.  
Bet, po paraliais, kaip man skauda. Jei visoms karalienėms reikia tverti  
tokias kančias, tai geriau nereikia.  
— Nederėjo jos paleisti, — pasakė Justas.  
Galėjo jis ir pats būti laisvas — eiti savais keliais. Tegul jis Herojaus dėdė,  
tegul vadinamas Geležiniu Kumščiu ir panašiai, bet man jis nepatinka. Ir  
apie Nerą dabar galvoti nenoriu. Negi jis neturi akių ir ausų? Negi nemato,  
kad jos šešėlių valdžia palaužta, kad ji Nakties karalystėje nebeturi galios?  
Užsimerkiau. Gal bus geriau, kai jo nematysiu.  
— Ana, mieloji... Ar gali atsistoti? Ar... ar tu sveika?  
Nenoromis atsimerkiau ir pažvelgiau į mamą. Papurčiau galvą — į abu  
klausimus atsakiau neigiamai.  
— Justai, pagelbėk jai. Ji turi kur nors prigulti.  
Justas ištiesė ranką. Dvejojau, ar ją paimti, nes kažkodėl visai nenorėjau  
prie jo liestis. Kur tetulė Enė? Jei mane kas nors neš, tai jau verčiau tegu neša  
ji. Tiesa, prisiminiau — ji su Snukiumi.  
Justas gavo nurodymą ir ketino jį vykdyti. Viena ranka apglėbė mano  
nugarą, o kita — kelius ir pakėlė kaip nuotaką, kurią tuoj įneš per slenkstį į  
namus. Šiek tiek drebėjau, bet jeigu jis ir pastebėjo, tai turbūt pamanė, kad iš  
šalčio.  
Herojus. Jam irgi reikia pagalbos ne mažiau negu man. Sujudėjau Justo  
glėbyje norėdama ištrūkti, bet mano rankos buvo nusilpusios.  
— Man jau ir taip visi daug padėjo, — kimiai pasakė Herojus. — Galvok  
apie save.  
Lioviausi priešinusis. Mama paglostė man skruostą.  
— Nė nežinojau, kad dainomis galima prisišaukti saulę, — pasakė ji. — Lig  
šiol dar nesame turėję saulės uždainuotojų. Mažute. Tu tokia narsi. Dar  
niekada nesu mačiusi tiek šviesos. Nesuvokiama, kodėl Nėra tau ištatuiravo  
šešėlių audėjos ženklą, nes tu tikrai ne tokia!  
Ji taip pasielgė, nes norėjo, kad būčiau kaip ji, pagalvojau. Bet aš visai  
kitokia. Aš esu aš.  
— Bet...  
Kas „bet”? Negi dar liko kokių nors „bet”? Nuvijau nuo vartų Nerą,  
atnešiau šviesos į tą nelemtą tamsą. Išgelbėjau pasaulį, po paraliais!  
— Aš vis dar gyva.  
Taip. Juk dėl to visa tai ir dariau.  
— Vadinasi, gyva ir Nėra. Kas, jeigu ji grįš? Mažute... reikėjo viską užbaigti.  
Justas linktelėjo.  
— Nugalėtam priešui nevalia suteikti galimybės sugrįžti, — pasakė jis.  
Vadinasi, turėjau tiesiog nužudyti Nerą ir nesukti galvos, kad tuomet mirs  
ir Kara? Ne. Gal jau pakaks pagaliau.  
— Mama. Tavęs aš žudyti negaliu!  
Jie abu net krūptelėjo. Ir tai suprantama. Mano balsas buvo tikrai ne iš  
gražiųjų — jis vienu metu buvo ir kimus, ir kvaksintis, ir pavargęs, ir  
neišlavintas. Varna ir ta būtų gražiau sukvarkusi. Bet jis mano — niekas jo  
lig šiol dar negirdėjo. Justas vos nepaleido manęs iš rankų. Jis žvelgė į mane,  
tarsi galvodamas: „Dieve, o juk ji kalba!”  
— Tu pavargusi, — pasakė jis ir pamiršo pridurti „panele Ana”. Tiesą  
sakant... tiesą sakant, panele jis manęs nėra pavadinęs nė karto nuo tada, kai  
sužinojo, kad mano tikroji motina yra Nėra. — Pasikalbėsime apie tai vėliau.  
Žinojau, kad jis nepasiduos. Kad tikrai nenuleis rankų, kol gyva Nėra. Kol  
jos abi gyvos. Jam ši lygtis liko tokia pat: viena gyvybė prieš šimtą, viena  
gyvybė — ir Neros nebeliks visiems laikams.  
— Sustok, — pasakiau, kai jis ketino mane nešti pakeliamuoju tiltu. —  
Nenoriu daugiau į tą tvirtovę!  
Jis dvejojo, bet mama uždėjo ranką jam ant peties, ir jis sustojo.  
— Kur tada? — paklausė jis.  
— Bet kur. Kad tik ne ten.  
Mama kvėpavo giliai, lyg jai palengvėjo, kad nereikia grįžti už sunkių ir  
storų Kapų tvirtovės sienų.  
— Namų čia daug, — pasakė ji. — Miręs miestas netrukus prisikels. Svarbu  
kur nors įsikurti.  
Pabudusi pajutau degėsių kvapą. Degėsių ir skrudintos duonos.  
Mano kūnas buvo sunkus, pavargęs, visur gėlė. Kai būni toks  
nusivaręs, nuovargis įsismelkia iki pat kaulų smegenų ir vien  
išsimiegoti nepakanka. Jei man leistų pagulėti metus, be jokių  
trukdymų ir trikdymų, be prašymų, pavedimų... gal tuomet ir pakaktų  
poilsio. Nuo skrudintos duonos kvapo vienu metu ir pykino, ir sugurgė  
pilvas. Kada iš viso paskutinį kartą valgiau? Nenoromis atmerkiau akis.  
Gulėjau senovinėje lovoje su dailiai drožinėtais tamsaus medžio stiebais ir  
išblukusiu rožiniu baldakimu. Degėsių kvapas sklido iš didelio židinio. Ant  
aukštos kėdės prie jo sėdėjo tetulė Enė ir skrudino duonos riekeles —  
sumovusi ant iešmo ir laikydama netoli ugnies. Snukius su Stačioku gulėjo  
jai prie kojų ir knarkė. Snukiui apie krūtinę buvo matyti tvarstis, bet jis  
aiškiai sveiksta. Niekur nebuvo matyti mamos.  
Atsisėdau lovoje. Sušlamėjo patalai, ir tetulė Enė atsisuko.  
— Turime arbatytės, mažute, — pasakė ji. — Arbatytės su duonele, šiek tiek  
sūriuko, tik jis labai jau senas.  
Linktelėjau. Tada prisiminiau, kad juk galiu kalbėti. Tai ką, nuo šiol reikės  
sakyti tuos įprastus „ačiū”, „atsiprašau”, „Gal galima būtų uogienės” ir  
panašius? Kol prie to priprasiu, praeis šiek tiek laiko.  
— Kur kiti? — paklausiau aš. Balsas vis dar primena varnos kranksėjimą.  
— Apačioje, — pasakė ji. — Karo tarybos posėdis. Jei jau sutvirtėjai, ir tu  
turėtum jame dalyvauti.  
Vėl linktelėjau. Nuleidau kojas nuo lovos krašto ir atsistojau — netvirtai,  
viena ranka laikydamasi lovos krašto. Lyg ir pavyko. Aš dar silpna, pavargusi  
ir be galo noriu gerti. Bet jau įstengiu pastovėti ant kojų ir vaikščioti.  
Buvau baisiai purvina ir dėvėjau tik apatinius. Pažvelgiau į save. Kažkas  
man ant kaklo buvo užsegęs auksinę grandinėlę ir karalystės raktą, o visa  
kita lyg ir kaip visada — išskyrus pjautinę žaizdą krūtinėje ir kelis  
nubrozdinimus.  
— Štai, — pasakė tetulė Enė. — Manau, jau būsiu sumažinusi, tau turėtų  
tikti.  
Ji padavė man baltą palaidinukę, ilgą mėlyną sijoną ir klostuotas baltas  
apatines kelnes, kurias turbūt reikėjo mautis pirmiausia. Prie sportinių  
batelių visa tai atrodė truputį juokingai. Savo senojo sportinio kostiumo  
niekur aplinkui nemačiau, bet kai prisiminiau, kiek jam teko atlaikyti,  
pamaniau, kad tiek to. Tetulė Enė turėjo man padėti susisagstyti  
palaidinukės sagutes ant nugaros. O kol ji sagstė, aš sugraužiau kriaukšlę  
duonos.  
Namas buvo be galo senas — su švininiais langų rėmais ir balkonais.  
Pastovėjau kelias sekundes balkone ir pažvelgiau žemyn į nediduką sodelį  
tarp mūsų ir gretimo namo. Sodelyje augo kažkoks vaismedis. Jis buvo  
pasipuošęs balkšvai rausvais žiedeliais, kurių, esu tikra, vakar tikrai dar  
nebuvo. Jie apšvietė visą sodelį ir kvepėjo saldžia žaluma. Net ir oras dabar  
švelnesnis — labiau vasariškas.  
— Išsiuntinėjau žvalgus, — kalbėjo Justas apatiniame kambaryje. Langas  
buvo praviras, jo balsą girdėjau aiškiai ir tiksliai. — Jos pėdsakų dar  
neaptikome, tačiau bet kuriuo atveju būtina Aną... panelę Aną atvesti į protą.  
— Juk negalite jos versti žudyti savo tikros motinos! — sušuko Ajanas. Jis  
pradėjo kalbėti piktai ir šiurkščiai, tačiau sulig kiekvienu žodžiu jo balsas  
silpnėjo — gal dėl to, kad jis ir pats susipainiojo, katrą motina turįs galvoje.  
— Visai nenoriu mirti, — pasakė mama. — Ypač dabar, kai... kai viskas taip  
pasikeitė. Tačiau kol gyva Nėra, Nakties karalystei gresia pavojus. Tokia  
tiesa.  
Sunkiais, piktais žingsniais nusileidau laiptais iš balkono. Norėjau, kad jie  
mane išgirstų.  
Durys buvo praviros, teliko įeiti. Visi sėdėjo aplink tamsų kvadratinį  
stalą — Justas, mama, Herojus ir du nepažįstami, anksčiau nematyti žmonės.  
Žmonės iš miesto? O gal Besipriešinantieji? Karalių patarėjai?  
Ir Ajanas.  
Kai išvydau jį, mane net nutvilkė. Ne, ne tokie tvilkuliukai, kaip meilės  
romanuose rašo, gal veikiau... na, net nežinau, kaip apibūdinti, tačiau labai  
aiškiai tai pajutau.  
Namų ilgesys.  
Herojus net pašoko, mane pamatęs.  
— Ana... — pradėjo jis. — Tu... tu... — ir užsikirto, nežinodamas, ką norėjo  
pasakyti. Stovėjo ir žiūrėjo į mane.  
— Ačiū, kad buvai mano balsas, — pasakiau. — Ir kad taip ilgai gynei.  
Jis ir toliau spoksojo į mane.  
— Aš tau nebereikalingas, — pasakė jis nusiminęs.  
— Aš prakalbau, — pasakiau aš. — Savimi pasirūpinti galiu pati. Aš... aš su  
tavimi draugausiu, kiek tik tu panorėsi. Bet dabar noriu namo.  
Nė nepagalvojau paprašyti Justo leidimo. Nė mamos atsiklausti  
nepagalvojau. Visų akivaizdoje paėmiau Ajaną už rankos, ir tiek.  
— Eisi su manimi? — paklausiau.  
Justas, jei tik būtų galėjęs, būtų mane sustabdęs. Užrakinęs kur  
nors, kol „grįšiu į protą”. Bet mama jį sulaikė.  
— Nevalia jos versti, — pasakė ji. — Ana turi teisę į laisvę.  
Ji ir karalystės rakto neėmė, kai mėginau jai įduoti.  
— Dabar jis tavo, — pasakė ji. — Kol tu jį turi, galėsi bet kada sugrįžti į  
Nakties karalystę.  
Pamaniau, kad reikės grįžti į tą pasienio namą Košmarų miške. Tačiau to  
nereikėjo. Karalystės raktu galiu susikurti vartus kur tik noriu, paaiškino  
mama. Juodu su Ajanu man padėjo kreida nubrėžti apskritimą ant žemės po  
žydinčia vyšnia. Pavyko ne toks meniškas kaip namuose ant grindų. Jame  
nebuvo Jokių rožių nei žvaigždžių, nei panašių dalykų — tik apskritimas su  
stačiakampiu viduje ir keturiais žiedais.  
— To pakanka, — pasakė mama. — Visa kita — šiaip, gražumai.  
Tetulė Enė apkabino mane kaip meška — vos šonkaulių nesulaužė.  
— Užsuk kartkartėmis arbatėlės, — pasakė. — Ir šuniukai tavęs pasiilgs.  
Aš tik linktelėjau. Herojus irgi mane apkabino — paskubomis, tarsi  
dvejodamas, ar galima prie manęs liestis.  
— Saugok ją, — pasakė Ajanui.  
— Ji ir pati moka saugotis, — atsakė Ajanas.  
— Taip. Bet vis tiek saugok.  
Mama laikė mane apkabinusi ilgėliau, tada paleido ir paskutinį kartą  
pabučiavo į kaktą.  
— Perduok linkėjimus tėčiui, — dar paprašė.  
Paėmiau Ajaną už rankos ir žengiau į apskritimą.  
Name buvo tamsu ir visiškai tylu. Tamsiau nei dabar Nakties  
karalystėje. Lauke buvo debesuota, pro langus skverbėsi tik  
gatvių žibintų šviesa. Ne mėnulio.  
Pati nežinojau, ko tikėjausi. Aišku, ne kokių triukšmingų sutiktuvių su  
balionais ir džiugiais žmonėmis, pašokančiais su šūksniu „Staigmena!” bet...  
kažko. Kad kas nors bus. Pavyzdžiui, tėtis.  
Bet name buvo tuščia ir ramu. Jei ne nubrozdinimai ant kūno ir keistai apie  
kojas besiplaikstantis neįprastas sijonas, būtų galima pamanyti, kad manęs  
nebuvo vos porą minučių ir kad visa tai tebuvo sapnas.  
— Čia aiškiai nieko nėra, — pasakė Ajanas.  
Sujudėjo šešėlis, bet jį metė užuolaida.  
Grįžai namo, tvirtai pasakiau sau mintyse. Šešėliai — viso labo šešėliai, ir  
nėra čia ko gąsdintis. Ajanas teisus. Čia ničnieko nėra.  
Tačiau vis tiek nebuvo paprasta nusikratyti nuojautos, kad kažkas — gyvas  
ar negyvas — mus stebi. Prasiskynėme kelią per kambarį tarp išvartytų  
baldų ir sulaužytų stalčių. Niekas nieko nebuvo sutvarkęs. Atrodė, niekas nė  
pirštu nieko nepalietė nuo tada, kai čia buvau pastarąjį kartą.  
— Čia juk viso labo namas, — sumurmėjo Ajanas, ir aš puikiai supratau,  
kad ir jam šiame tamsiame, apleistame kambaryje nejauku.  
Tikras palengvėjimas išsigauti iš namo į gaivų nakties orą. Ramu buvo ir  
sodelyje. Vėjas gainiojo sudžiūvusius lapus, žemė padengta šalna. Šiltnamis  
stovėjo ir švietė kaip švyturys tamsoje — sudegtos visos šviesos, tik tėtės  
niekur nebuvo matyti.  
Pravėriau stiklines duris — štai, pagaliau pasijusiu saugiai, pagaliau vėl  
namie, kur viskas sava ir pažįstama. Bet tik... kažkodėl ne taip jau sava  
pasirodė.  
— Velniava, — tyliai pasakė Ajanas.  
Mamos portretas stovėjo ant vieno iš tėvo molbertų. Visas suraižytas  
gabalais, lyg jį kas būtų su virtuviniu peiliu užpuolęs. Vieną atraižą paliečiau.  
Užsidegiau pykčiu. Kas taip padarė? Kas galėjo pasigriebti peilį ir supjaustyti  
tokį paveikslą?  
Išgirdau silpną dejonę. Ant grindų už kušetės gulėjo susirietusi žmogysta.  
Akimirką man pasirodė, kad ten tėvas. Bet gulėjo ne jis. Sara Vingė.  
Pritūpiau šalia jos ir atsargiai paliečiau pečius. Ji vėl tylutėliai sudejavo ir  
dar labiau susirietė.  
— Atsargiai! — staiga sušuko Ajanas ir smarkiai mane pastūmė. Tą  
akimirką smarkiai trinktelėjęs išdužo vienas langas, ir ant mūsų pažiro šukių  
lietus. Pasilenkiau užsidengusi galvą rankomis, nes tai dar ne pabaiga — dar  
vienas trenksmas, dar vienas šukių lietus, tada dar vienas...  
Kai vėl pažvelgiau, pamačiau, kad sugriauta ištisa šiltnamio siena —  
sudaužyta visiškai. Stiklo šukių viduryje su beisbolo lazda rankose stovėjo  
Ivanas. Jo veidas buvo toks kraupus, kad man net širdis į kulnus nusirito.  
Jo akių spalva buvo kaip sauso ledo. Jos visada buvo blyškios, bet dabar —  
beveik visai baltos. Ant vieno skruosto buvo randas, panašus į voratinklį, bet  
iš tiesų tai ne voratinklis. Jis dar sykį pakėlė beisbolo lazdą, bet šįkart norėjo  
daužti ne stiklą.  
Pakilau ant kojų ir mečiausi į šoną. Beisbolo lazda rėžėsi į nediduką  
staliuką šalia kušetės ir jį ištaškė. Ajanas iš už nugaros suėmė Ivaną ir  
pamėgino jį laikyti, bet Ivanas smogė atbula ranka ir pataikė Ajanui į galvą  
ar į petį — tiksliai nepastebėjau. Ajanas atšoko ir užgriuvo ant Saros Vingės.  
Jis nukrito, o kartu su juo nuvirto ir molbertas su mamos portreto likučiais.  
Apgraibomis kažko griebiausi — bet ko, kuo būtų galima apsiginti. Ranka  
užkliuvo už vienos virtuvinės kėdutės. Paskutinę akimirką ją pakėliau, kad  
lazda daužtų ne man į galvą, o į ją.  
Ajanas jau buvo pakilęs ant kojų, nors atrodė apsvaigęs. Pagriebęs  
terpentino buteliuką, stovėjusį ant lentynėlės virš kriauklės, sudavė juo  
Ivanui per galvą. Bet Ivanui — nė motais. Jis vėl pakėlė ranką. Lazda tik  
sušvilpė ore ir šįkart tėškė į kėdės atlošą, — dabar rankose laikiau nebe kėdę,  
o tik pusę jos. Ajanas jam čiupo už kaklo, bet Ivanas griuvo atbulas, tad  
juodu su Ajanu visu svoriu užvirto ant virtuvės stalo. Pasigirdo dusli Ajano  
skausmo dejonė, ir jam teko paleisti grobį.  
— Ana, dėl Dievo! — suriko jis. — Kodėl tu nedainuoji?!  
Ivanas vėl puolė Ajaną su lazda ir pataikė jam į pakeltą ranką. Pasigirdo  
bjaurus trekštelėjimas. Ajanas sušnypštė ir susirietė iš skausmo, susiėmęs  
ranką taip, tarsi bijotų, kad ji gali nukristi. Ivanas atsisuko į mane.  
Dainuok. Aha, gerai, bet čia juk ne Nakties karalystė. Mečiau sudaužytąją  
kėdę ir sugriebiau karalystės raktą. Ar ir čia tai veikia? Ivanas pažvelgė į  
mane blyškiomis sauso ledo spalvos akimis. Per visą antpuolį jis nepratarė  
nė žodžio. Net tada, kai Ajanas jam į galvą sudaužė butelį.  
Karalystės raktą suspaudžiau taip, kad net pirštai pabalo. Tada užsimerkiau  
ir uždainavau.  
Bent jau pamėginau. Iš pradžių neišėjo nė garsas.  
Turbūt nebemoku, pagalvojau ir pastebėjau, kaip mane pradeda smaugti  
panika. Grįžome namo, ir čia aš lygiai tokia pat nebylė, kaip buvau iki šiol.  
Tačiau kažkas vis dėlto įvyko. Spaudžiamas delne rakto metalas sušilo.  
Ivanas man dar nevožė. Atmerkiau akis. Man pro tarpupirščius sunkėsi  
kažkokia rausva šviesa, o ore kybojo tylutėlis garsas, tarsi sklindantis iš  
kažkur toli toli.  
Ivanas sustojo. Jis pažvelgė į raktą, tada į mano šviečiančią ranką. Jo veidas  
staiga pasikeitė.  
— Kas?.. — prabilo jis, visiškai priblokštas. — Kas čia buvo? — Tada  
pažvelgė į mane, tarsi pirmąkart matytų.  
— Tylenė? — išsiviepė jis. — Ak, tu maža šlykštyne! Per tave mane išmetė  
iš mokyklos! — Jis dar kartą pakėlė beisbolo lazdą, bet nespėjo nieko su ja  
padaryti. Ajanas jam taip trenkė į sprandą, kad net galva atsilošė. Ivanas  
išleido keistą garsą ir susmuko ant šiltnamio grindų.  
Stovėjome su Ajanu šnopuodami ir pažvelgėme vienas į kitą.  
— Tas šunsnukis sulaužė man ranką, — perpykęs sušvokštė Ajanas. — Kas  
jam dabar? Galima pamanyti, kad narkotikų prisiuostęs.  
Papurčiau galvą ir uždėjau du pirštus Ivanui ant skruosto, kur dar kybojo  
voratinklio likučiai. Man prisilietus jie tik sušvito kaip duonos trupinėliai,  
prisilietę prie senos skrudintuvės kaitinimo siūlo, ir kaipmat apanglėjo.  
— Nėra! — sušuko Ajanas. — Čia?  
Aš linktelėjau.  
Sara Vingė atsisėdo. Taip staiga, tarsi būtų kažką prisiminusi. Tik jos  
žvilgsnis buvo apsiblausęs, ji visa atrodė sutrikusi.  
— K-k-k-kur ji? — paklausė. — Kur Adamas?  
Ir aš norėčiau žinoti.  
— Kas čia nutiko? — paklausė Ajanas.  
— Atėjo... atėjo kažkokie berniukai. Šūkavo, mėtė į-į-į-į-į namą  
akmenis, — kalbėjo ji mikčiodama. Buvo keista girdėti, nes šiaip ji visada  
beria žodžius kaip žirnius į sieną, nė trupučio neužsikirsdama. — A-Adamas  
išėjo jų nuvyti. Tada atėjo j-ji.  
Sara pažvelgė į mane.  
— Č-čia t-t-tu kalta, — pasakė ji. — Kai pradingai, j-j-j-jis visai p-p-proto  
neteko. N-n-ničnieko nenorėjo. Nebenorėjo kraustytis. Ir p-p-p-portreto  
parduoti nenorėjo, nors b-b-buvau suradusi p-p-pirkėją. Šeši nuliai, k-k-kkaip ir buvau žadėjusi. Bet nepanoro. Tada pasirodė j-ji. Ir subjaurojo.  
Ji pažvelgė į paveikslą ir gailiai suvaitojo. Tada prišliaužė prie nuniokoto  
portreto, nekreipdama dėmesio į ant grindų pažirusius stiklus. Nusivylusi  
perbraukė pirštais per sudraskytą drobę lyg tikėdamasi, kad kaip nors ją  
sutvarkys.  
— Še-šedevras, — dejavo ji tyliai. — O ji subjaurojo. — Jos balse buvo tiek  
liūdesio, kad dar truputį, ir aš būčiau ją pamėgusi.  
Tuo pat metu pasigirdo ausį veriantis klyksmas. Neros balsą buvau  
girdėjusi taip gerai, kad pažinčiau bet kur ir bet kada.  
— Sklinda iš namo, — pasakė Ajanas.  
Duris užstojo septyni ar aštuoni stori pilki šešėlių tinklai. Instinktyviai  
sugriebiau karalystės raktą ant auksinės grandinėlės, kabančios man ant  
kaklo, bet geriau patausosiu jėgas Nerai. Priguliau ant pilvo ir  
atsargiai prašliaužiau po žemiausia gija, bet, kai jau norėjau  
stotis, viena koja įsipainiojo į lipnų audinį.  
Vvvvvvvvvviššššššššššš. Kažkoks šnypštimas privertė mane sužiurti.  
Kambario vidury šėlo Nėra. Vieną sekundės dalį pasirodė, kad ji sklendžia.  
Prireikė šiek tiek laiko, kol smegenys suvokė, ką mato akys, — tada viskas  
tapo šiek tiek aiškiau. Iš tikrųjų ji nesklendė, tik kabėjo ant vieno iš savo  
tinklų, tabaluodama ant baliustrados aukštutinėje laiptų aikštelėje. Ten  
stovėjo ir tėtis.  
Jį buvo sunku atpažinti. Jis buvo panašus... ne, net nežinau, kaip pavadinti.  
Supratau tik tiek, kad jis mane baugina. Prieš save jis laikė ginklą — kažką  
pailgą, tamsų ir spjaudantį liepsnomis. Iš jo sklido metro ilgio šnypščiančios  
kaskados, mėlynai gelsvomis šviesomis apšviesdamos jo veidą ir kūną  
šiurpia ir nemalonia šviesa. Jo akys atrodė visai svetimos. Šaltos ir nuožmios,  
kokių nebuvau mačiusi. Jis ir pats buvo šaltas ir nuožmus. Ne šiaip  
negailestingas. Kitoks. Apsėstas. Tėvą buvau įpratusi matyti kaip nekrentantį  
į akis, gal mažumėlę keistoką žmogelį, nemiegodavusį naktimis — bijojusi,  
kad nenutiktų kažkas kitiems nesuvokiama. O dabar galiausiai ir nutiko —  
tai, ko jis laukė ir baiminosi daugiau negu septynerius metus. Gal taip ir yra.  
Gal jis nebenori laukti, gal jam pabodo bijoti. Blogiausia jau įvyko — į jo  
gyvenimą sugrįžo Nėra.  
Kaip harpūno strėlė Nerai iš tarpupirščių šovė šešėlių tinklų gijos. Dar sykį  
pasigirdo tas šnypštimas vvvvvvvvvvviššššššššššššš, ir mėlyni ugnies liežuviai  
nudegino tinklus, jiems nė nepasiekus tikslo. Tik tada man toptelėjo, kad  
tėtis ginkluotas ne stebuklingu ugnies kalaviju. Čia juk piktžolių degintuvas.  
Bent jau kadaise buvo.  
Dėl to jis jį ir nusipirko, dingtelėjo man. Prieš tiek... dienų, savaičių, ar kiek  
ten to laiko. Jis žinojo, kad jam prireiks įnagio, kuriuo galima nudeginti  
šešėlių tinklus. Todėl jis jį ir dilino, perdarė ir visaip eksperimentavo — jam  
reikėjo ginklo. Ugnies kalavijo.  
— Kur ji? — paklausė jis visai svetimu balsu. Tyliu, šnypščiančiu ir baisiu.  
Jo veidas buvo akmeninis, o akys šaltai žibėjo. — Kur Ana?  
Staiga kai ką supratau. Jis bijo ne Neros. Jos niekada nebijojo. Labiausiai  
baiminosi, kad neteks manęs. Pakėlęs degintuvą jis paleido liepsnos pliūpsnį  
į baliustradą, į vieną iš tinklų, kuriuo prie jos buvo prisitvirtinusi Nėra.  
Baliustrados lakas suburbuliavo, mano nosį pasiekė rūgštus degėsių tvaikas.  
— Kur ji? — pakartojo jis.  
Nė vienas iš jų manęs nepastebėjo. Bet man dar nespėjus nieko padaryti ar  
pamėginti pasakyti, Nėra jam atsakė.  
— Ji negyva, — pagiežingai atrėžė ji. — Abi nebegyvos.  
Tada tėvas išleido garsą — be jokių žodžių — tiesiog skausmo raudą. Vėl  
pliūptelėjo ilgos melsvai gelsvos liepsnos. Tėvas jas nukreipė į Nerą ir  
nudegino ją saistančias gijas.  
Ji krito kaip akmuo. Nežinau, ar dar bandė išsigelbėti, ar ne. Nė  
nesušuko — nukrito lyg kometa su žaižaruojančia liepsnų uodega.  
Ji tėkštelėjo ant akmeninių grindų kaip išmestas kiaušinis. Užsiliepsnojo  
raudonasis jos apsiaustas. Ji pati užsiliepsnojo. Tik per greitai. Taip greitai  
žmogus neužsidega, pamaniau visai ramiai, be jokio jausmo. Gal viskas vyko  
taip staigiai, kad nespėjau nė pajusti. Atrodė, kad ji visa sudaryta iš tų degių  
šešėlių tinklų, — nei raumenų, nei kraujo, nei nieko žmogiško joje nebuvo  
likę.  
Per kelias akimirkas ji virto pelenais. Pelenais ir juoda dėme.  
Jos nebėra. Akmeninė pelėda ant grindų nebe balta, o pelenų pilkumo —  
kaip toji namelyje anapus. Atrodė, kad jos čia išvis nė nebuvo.  
— Velniava, — pasakė Ajanas man už nugaros.  
Tėtis pastebėjo mane. Akimirką jis stovėjo ir spoksojo. Ugnies spjaudyklė  
išslydo jam iš rankų, nugarmėjo laiptais ir nukrito kaip tik ant suodinos  
krūvelės, kuri dar visai neseniai buvo Nėra.  
— Ana... — sušnabždėjo jis.  
To svetimumo jo veide akimirksniu neliko. Jis puolė prie laiptų, o aš  
pasileidau jo link. Jis apglėbė mane, kad pajutau, kaip iš po kojų slysta  
žemė, — ir taip suspaudė, kad suskaudo neseniai sumušti šonkauliai. Jis  
atsidavė dujomis ir nesveiku prakaitu, bet man tai nė motais. Čia jis, aš jau  
namie.  
— Ana. Ji sakė, kad tu nebegyva.  
— Gyva, tėveli, — šnopuodama atsakiau aš.  
Jis suakmenėjo. Šiek tiek atleido rankas, kad galėtų į mane žvilgtelėti. Ne,  
gal ne tik žvilgtelėti. Išgirsti. Juk lig šiol dar niekada negirdėjo.  
— Tu... — pradėjo jis, bet kaipmat pristigo žodžių. Tad žodį teko perimti  
man.  
Nusišypsojau.  
— Sveikas, tėti.  
Namie. Mane užplūdo jaukus laimingos pabaigos pojūtis, bet neilgam.  
Galiausiai pergalės jausmą užgožė degėsių tvaikas ir tamsi dėmė ant grindų.  
Jei Nėra nebegyva...  
— Minutėlę, — pasakiau. Išnirau iš jo glėbio, užlėkiau laiptais aukštyn į  
kambarį su židiniu. Belėkdama vos neparvirtau ant apverstos kėdės. Jei Nėra  
nebegyva... Negirdėjau nei tėvo šauksmo, nei sunerimusio Ajano klausimo.  
Nusitraukusi padėjau raktą į vietą.  
Jei Nėra nebegyva...  
Pilve pajutau pykinantį trūktelėjimą. Pranyko sienos, lubos,  
baldai, o aš atsidūriau tamsoje po stebuklingai švytinčia žydinčia  
vyšnia. Sode buvo tuščia. Name degė viena vienintelė lempa. Ar  
tai geras ženklas, ar blogas? Nuėjau prie laiptų į balkoną, bet  
nežinojau, ar verta lįsti į vidų.  
Tada pradėjo loti Snukius su Stačioku, antrame aukšte prasivėrė durys.  
Ant laiptų išėjo mama — basa — tik su baltais naktiniais, ant pečių  
užsimetusi šalį.  
— Ana! Ačiū Dievui...  
Keturiais dideliais žingsniais ji nužengė laiptais ir apkabino mane. Bet tame  
apkabinime jaučiau palengvėjimą. Nelabai supratau, kodėl.  
Bet man vis vien. Man pačiai taip palengvėjo, kad vos ant kojų pastovėjau.  
— Pastebėjau, kad kažkas atsitiko, aš taip išsigandau... — ji paleido mane,  
kad galėtų matyti mano veidą. — Bet tau juk nieko baisaus nenutiko, ką?  
Papurčiau galvą.  
— Nėra nebegyva, — pasakiau. — Turbūt tai ir pajutai.  
Ji stovėjo ir tylėjo.  
— Bet aš juk gyva, — stebėdamasi pasakė ji. — Kaipgi taip?  
Laiptais atlėkė Snukius ir vizgindamas uodegą pradėjo apie mus linksmai  
sukti ratus, bet mes mažai kreipėme dėmesio į jį.  
— Kaip visa tai veikia, nesuprantu, — pasakiau aš. — Gal dėl to, kad ji mirė  
mano pasaulyje, o ne čia. Pas mus ten viskas daug paprasčiau, nėra jokių  
stebuklų.  
— Gal, — pasakė ji. — Gal. — Bet iš jos tono buvo galima spręsti, kad ji vis  
dar nesuvokia, kodėl nekrenta negyva. — Ana, pameni, ką tau pasakojau, —  
kaip mudvi atsiradome?  
Linktelėjau.  
— Buvai vieniša. Tad iš savo šešėlio susikūrei Nerą.  
— Ne. Ne, Ana, viskas buvo ne taip. Pirmiausia buvo Nėra. Tai ji iš savo  
šešėlio nusivijo mane. Ji mane sukūrė. Nesuprantu, kaip aš gyvenu, kai ji  
mirusi.  
— Na, aš juk irgi gyvenu, — pasakiau. — Juk tėvams mirus, vaikai  
nedingsta kartu su jais.  
Ji pažvelgė į savo rankas, tarsi bet kurią akimirką jos turėtų pradėti irti. Bet  
jokių aiškinimų man nereikėjo. Man svarbiausia, kad ji čia.  
— Ar negalėtum grįžti su manimi? — paklausiau. — Bent akimirkai. Kad  
tėtis pamatytų.  
— Ana, mieloji. Taip. Žinoma.  
Tada ji nužvelgė save.  
— Gal prieš tai reikėtų ką nors apsivilkti.  
— Jam tas pats, — pasakiau. — Svarbu, kad tu ateitum.  
Bet atsistojusi į apskritimą ji išsigando.  
— Pala... — pasakė ji. — Luktelk.  
Aš laukiau. Pamačiau, kaip ji ir vėl išblyško.  
Tada papurtė galvą. Akys buvo tuščios.  
— Ana, aš nedrįstu.  
— Kodėl?  
— Toks jausmas... jausmas, kad aš pradingsiu. Bijau, kad saulės šalyje  
nebeišgyvensiu.  
— Bet juk anksčiau gyvenai.  
— Taip. Puikiai žinau. Bet bijau, kad nebeišgyvenčiau. Dabar, kai likau...  
viena.  
Be Neros, turėjo galvoje ji. Ji vis dar dvejojo, ar sugebės išgyventi be savo  
šešėlių sesers.  
Mane apėmė nusivylimas. Šeimą visada įsivaizdavau kaip tėčio, mamos ir  
vaiko sąjungą. Aš, mama ir tėtis — taip ir gyventume laimingai savo name  
iki dienų galo, ar bent jau kol išsikraustyčiau iš tėvų namų. Bet žvelgdama į  
mamos veidą supratau, kad taip nebus. Ji liks čia, Nakties karalystėje, kaip  
sapnas, kurį galima aplankyti. Ji nebus viena iš tų mamų, kurios sutepa tau  
sumuštinių į mokyklą.  
Aišku, tai vis tiek geriau negu nieko. Šimtąkart geriau negu dingusi ar  
negyva mama.  
— Tiek to, — pasakiau. — Jis ir pats gali tave aplankyti.  
Kai grįžau, tėtis su Ajanu stovėjo kambaryje prie židinio.  
— Ar ji... — Ajanas taip ir neįstengė užbaigti klausimo.  
— Ji gyva, — pasakiau aš. — Tik nedrįsta čia grįžti.  
— Kodėl? — kimiai paklausė tėtis.  
— Manau, geriau pats jos paklausk, — atsakiau. — Ji tavęs laukia.  
Jo akys sušvito. Nesakau, kad akimirksniu atjaunėjo dešimčia metų ar  
panašiai. Bet staiga atsitiesė jo pečiai ir nugara. Stovėsena tapo kitokia. Į  
žmogų, susitaikiusį su likimu, jis nebepanašus.  
— Tavo draugas susilaužė ranką, — pasakė jis. — Kol aš... kol aš dar čia,  
reikia jį nuvežti į ligoninę. — Pasiskolinsime Saros mašiną. Kaip ji?  
— Pusė bėdos, — atsakiau.  
— Privažiuosiu prie namo, kad jam nereikėtų toli eiti. O tu padėk jam  
nulipti laiptais.  
Buvo aiškiai matyti, kad Ajanui skauda. Jis buvo iki pusės užsisegęs striukę  
ir riešą pasikišęs po Ja, kad būtų kažkas panašaus į paraištą. Jis tikrai gali  
pats nulipti. Bet kai lipdamas uždėjo sveikąją ranką man ant pečių, tai tik dėl  
malonumo.  
Bet aš per daug ir nesipriešinau.

Sara Vingė stovėjo mūsų virtuvėje ir dairėsi. Viskas švaru ir  
gražu, buvome nudažę virtuvės spinteles — aišku, ne tokia  
prašmatnaus dizaino virtuvė, kokios ji būtų norėjusi.  
— Norėjau pasikalbėti ne su tavim, o su tavo tėvu, — pasakė ji. Man  
atrodo, ji dar nepriprato, kad nebesu tyliosios mažumos atstovė namuose.  
— Jo dabar nėra, — pasakiau aš.  
— Taigi, o kur jis? — paklausė ji. — Kai anąkart buvau užsukusi, irgi  
nebuvo.  
— Atostogauja, — pasakiau aš. — Tik ramiai. Netrukus grįš.  
Bet, atrodo, aš jos neįtikinau. Ji vilkėjo trumpą juodą švarkelį su balta  
audinės apykaklaite, kremo spalvos palaidinukę, o virtuvė kaipmat prisipildė  
jos egzotiškų vanilės ir kanangų aliejaus kvepalų, bet šįkart nesijaučiau šalia  
jos nei maža, nei negraži.  
— Aš juk sukviečiau žiniasklaidą, — pasakė ji. — Jeigu jis nepasirodys, bus  
tikra katastrofa!  
— Argi ne svarbiau, kad jis užbaigtų paveikslą? — paklausė Ajanas, sėdintis  
už virtuvės stalo ir geriantis kakavą.  
Ji mestelėjo jam profesionalės šypsnį.  
— Taip. Žinoma. Aišku, svarbiau.  
Atidariau tėtės kartoteką, ištraukiau paskutinį jo laišką, o iš voko —  
momentinę nuotrauką.  
— Čia jis atsiuntė, — pasakiau aš. — Kaip matote, paveikslas beveik  
gatavas.  
Ji godžiai stvėrė iš manęs nuotrauką. Ir visa net nutirpo. Abiem rankomis  
laikė nuotrauką ir spoksojo į moterį, paukštę ir žvaigždėtą dangų paveiksle.  
Net šioje prastoje reprodukcijoje į akis krito vaiskios ir švytinčios spalvos.  
— Taigi, — pasakė ji. — Atrodo... visai nieko. — Ir vėl šyptelėjo kaip šalta  
profesionalė — verslininkė iki kaulų smegenų. Bet iš jos kvėpavimo  
supratau, kad jai paveikslas ne „nieko”, o tiesiog nuostabus. Geriausias jo  
visų laikų darbas. Prisidengusi profesionalės kauke Sara Vingė iš laimės  
turbūt jau pridarė į savo brangiąsias kelnaites.  
— O kur čia fotografuota?  
— Nuostabi vietelė, — pasakiau aš. — Nepaliesta civilizacijos. Turistai jos  
dar neaptiko, tad ten visai kaip kitame pasaulyje.  
Ajanas net suprunkštė, bet Sara Vingė to nepastebėjo.  
— Svarbiausia, kad trečiadienį grįžtų namo, — pasakė ji. — Su paveikslu.  
— Tikrai grįš.  
Kai Sara Vingė išvažiavo, atsisėdau prie virtuvės stalo šalia  
Ajano. Lauke medžiai buvo beveik be lapų, bet skaisčiai švietė  
saulė — kaip vėlyvą bobų vasaros dieną.  
Ajanas sėdėjo ir čiupinėjo nuotrauką.  
— Aiškiai matyti, kokia ji jam brangi, — pagaliau prabilo jis. — Kaip gera  
turėti mamą ir tėtį, kurie vienas kitu taip džiaugiasi.  
— Taigi, tikrai gera. Tik tiek, kad jam kaskart tenka „vykti atostogų”, kai  
nori su ja pasimatyti. — Vogčiomis pažvelgiau į jį. — O kaip taviškiai?  
Jis truktelėjo pečiais.  
— Gerai. Gal vis dėlto pradedu prie jo įprasti. Ir mama džiaugiasi, kad  
grįžau.  
— Ką sako dėdė?  
— Jis ir toliau nenori su ja šnekėtis. Bet galiu pas juos lankytis be jokių  
barnių, o kai dabar buvau, teta net šiek tiek chalvos įdėjo į namus. Geras  
ženklas, nors ji tai darė paslapčia, kad nepamatytų dėdė.  
— Tai ką, turbūt netrukus vėl turėsi visą būrį pusbrolių.  
Jis nusišypsojo.  
— Na, gal. Taigi. Bet tau jų ir nebereikia. Man atrodo, kad dabar Ivanas  
tavęs bijo.  
Pažvelgiau į sugipsuotą jo ranką. Ant gipso buvo daugybė klasės draugų  
parašų, tačiau likę ir tuščių vietų. Nors dabar jau galiu kalbėti, kai ką ir toliau  
mieliau rašau. Pasiėmiau raudoną tušinuką.  
„Ajanas”, parašiau ant balto gipso. O šiek tiek tolėliau — „Ana”. O tarpe  
tarp vardų nupaišiau pusę širdelės. Ji buvo panaši į apverstą klaustuką, buvo  
matyti, kad jis sumišo. Vaikščios su tuo gipsu ir visi matys. Pažvelgiau į jį  
klausiamu žvilgsniu. Mudviejų akys susitiko ir aš akimirką dvejojau. Ką jis  
apie visa tai mano? Gal aš išprotėjau? Bet tada jis linktelėjo. Ir nusišypsojo.  
— Gerai, — pasakė. — Gerai.  
Nupaišiau ir kitą širdelės pusę.


End file.
